


A little slice of heaven and hell

by Amzy17



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bathing, Car Trips, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Demon, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fire, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, God (Good Omens) - Freeform, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder, Nephalem, OC, Picnics, Rape, Sex, Skittish Aziraphale, Slow Burn, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Vacation, Wing Kink, Wings, angel - Freeform, drunken conversations, dying, ngk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 98,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amzy17/pseuds/Amzy17
Summary: Samantha is a normal girl who pays a visit to London.There in a park, she meets a certain angel and demon which will change her life as she knows it, by getting dragged into a world of angels, demons, powers and change, a hope for her to change the world.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	1. The park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and the very reason I made an AO3 account, even though I have been using this site for a long time to read.
> 
> There will be a few intimate scenes further on in this fic, if you don't like those it's easy to skip. They don't have that much content for the rest of the story. I'll put up a warning on those chapters so you'll know what to look for.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was nice being out there in a city with so much hidden culture and history. The countless museums, free for students, especially art students, to roam around in. Building that just screamed royalty and standards of times passed long ago. Gardens full of the most exotic plant collections ever been seen by a standard young girl from Charmouth, who had never seen much more of the world as the not-so-high-standard art school in the nearest big town, simply because her parents hadn’t been able to afford much more for her and she didn’t know herself what she wanted to study anyway.

Samantha was a quiet girl who had lived her whole life in a just as quiet little cottage on a hill near Charmouth, England. Her clothes were simple and often second hand, but nobody seemed to care as she knew how to dress herself well enough for the standard teenage geek she was. She had long dark curls which always hung in her way while doing the chores around the cottage, but she also liked the freedom of her hair too much to care about restraining it. If she did though, it always turned into a messy bun. Not because that was her style, but more because she simply didn’t seem to know what else to do with her hair. Even though she was artistic, she didn’t have the talent to fix something as simple as her hair and after a while, she had simply given up.  
Her eyes were ash grey, or green depending on how the light reflected on them and in the summer she tended to get little cute freckles around her nose, on which she had a pair of black glasses.  
A quiet town was perfect for her. The occasional tourist hanging around the place because of its famous fossil coast or nature was a welcome change and always a curiosity to talk to. Hearing stories about the world, getting inspired about things to draw. Often she sat in, near or around the town, always carrying her sketchbook and a purse full of art supplies, looking for stuff to doodle. She had the gift of seeking people’s energies, auras, the colours in the world hidden to many. Colours famous painters like Van Gogh could see and appreciate, putting them on fabric or the world to witness. It was a great help while drawing.

Right now though, she was far away from her little town and this change was welcome as well. Even though she loved her little quiet town, the great city of London had its beauty as well. From the pigeons on the bridges and Grande buildings, people hurrying around on the streets, to cars and traffic puzzling their ways through endless mazes of roads and beggars sleeping in corners of small boutiques, asking for a little change.  
But right now, she enjoyed the quiet of a park near central London, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment. Glad to have a break from the always busy city which she wasn’t really used to.

Sketchbook on her lap, she thought about the places she had been in the last day and the places she might want to visit next. The city was so big, she felt like she didn’t even know where to go next anymore.  
She stayed in a simple motel nearby. It wasn’t great, but at least it wasn’t expensive, since she had saved up all her money from the past years of doing jobs for the other people in town just to make a trip like this. She was going to stay here until she ran out of money to stay and that gave her the freedom to take it a little more slow, so she wouldn’t at least go wandering around in the busy streets again going into way too many of the cute little shops that London had to offer, and spend all her money on books and other great stuff.

Observingly she looked around the place, at the people in the park, chatting or sporting, feeding the birds. She specifically looked for people to draw.  
Then she spotted a pair of men, particularly standing out and blending in at the same time. She was drawn to their style of clothes, since they looked like the walking incarnations of day and night.  
A gentleman and a smooth rock star looking guy, chatting casually with each other and walking up to an ice-cream stand. The gentleman got himself some sort of vanilla cone, while he got the rock star a simple red popsicle. They proceeded to walk away and take place on a bench a little end away from where she herself was sitting. She blinked as she realised she hadn’t recalled the two even paying, but shrugged it off as being distracted.  
She now had the chance to observe the two better and decided this would be the perfect new study object for her to draw. She eagerly flipped open her sketchbook to a fresh page and got her pencil, sketching out the outlines of the two man, starting with the gentleman.  
She took a closer look at the neatly clothed figure sitting straight and cheerfully on the bench. Shiny shoes and a neat pair of beige pants accented a very nice looking cotton jacket. Every little detail seemed of perfect craftsmanship, up to the checked bowtie around the neck of the ever so slightly plump man.  
He didn’t look chubby though, not at all. More like the cheerful uncle on a party a child would spend ages with while he would whisper little stories and they played silly little games. Or they would listen to as he would read them a story from a book on a way they would almost held their breath, the voice of each character being spot on. His face was soft and kind. A few wrinkles simply made him look more alive, more expressed. The slight wrinkles around the eyes making him look like he was always in a happy mood and the straight, yet ever so slightly rounded off nose had some kind of softness over it. The short curly, nearly unearthly fluffy hair was as white as snow and it nearly sparkled in the light falling on the two figures through the lush green trees.  
As she was drawing, she would wander off as usually from doing little details on pieces of the jacket, to the general shape of the eyes and its heavenly, blue colour, back to the shine on the shoes, and up to the buttons of the sleeves.  
After she was finally satisfied with the gentleman, she went on to draw the rock star looking dude. Somehow he felt easier to draw. The clothes were of a more simple yet fashionable style. Wearing a pure black jacket with something like a grey-ish scarf. A very thin one. His tight jeans almost had a shine to it and did a good job at showing the long slender legs of the thin man, who sat somewhat slumped on the bench. He was longer as the companion sitting beside him on said bench, but because of the way he hung on it, he looked even slightly shorter, legs wide without a care of the world, only held back from sliding off the bench by an arm slumped over the back and the black fancy shoes firmly on the asphalt below his feet. He had a nearly cartoonish look. Black frowning eyebrows made expressions worth a billion words when he’d wiggle them, even though his eyes were shielded by a pair of fancy, very dark sunglasses. His cheekbones and chin where pointy, as was his nose and it made him easier to draw because it made up the basic characteristics of his face. And then there was the near-flaming red short hair that accented the near cartoonish face. It seemed smooth, fancy and wavy, even though it didn’t look like he used any hair gel to get it into this perfect position.  
As she finished putting down most of the drawing, she let her mind wander as to how those two unlikely and so very much differently dressed men would be, as it seems to be, good friends. They had the occasionally exchange of words, often followed by a delighted chuckle of the light one, or a smirk of the dark one.  
She uncountiously called them light and dark and realised it was because of their aura. She now chuckled to herself as she imagined the two being a comedic duo of a demon and an angel and absently sketched a pair of wings in the shadows and lights around the two figures.  
Now quite satisfied with her work, she looked up to compare and to see if there were any details she could add, and to her surprise and disappointment, the duo had disappeared! She groaned soft and sighed, having not seen them leave. But as she was about to look around to see if she could see them walk off, she suddenly let out a shiver as a soft and casual, but somewhere dark voice came from behind her.  
“Sssee angel? Told ya she was looking at us. I knew she was doing something, frowning that intensely. Hey girl, don’t you know it is rude to stare at people?”  
Startled she looked up and directly into the reflection of herself in the sunglasses of the dark man, who was now leaning his arms on the back of her bench and smirking with slight annoyance and curiosity at her. “A-ah… oh!” she exclaimed startled and slight ashamed, feeling herself getting a slight blush. She unwillingly felt the need to back off from the figure, until she felt a soft and calming presence on her other side.  
“Now now Crowley, no need to get all annoyed about it. I see you were right, but the young lady is obviously simply expressing her creativity by using us as inspiration. It’s a very nice piece I must say. Very talented.”  
She now looked up at the other figure standing on her other side. “Oh, thank you mister.” she now felt like she had to blush because of the compliment and the kind words.  
The dark man, apparently called Crowley, scoffed now. “Can be, but that doesn’t mean I have to like being stared at.”  
“Don’t be silly. You like attention like no other. And if you don’t want to be seen you know how to do that as well. Don’t scoff this young lady for doing that.”  
“Might be.” Crowley admitted, slightly less annoyed now. “Still she could have asked, no?”  
Samantha interrupted the conversation now. “Why yes, you are right dear gentleman. I should perhaps have asked. I just didn’t expect you to notice me. See I am not really noticed a lot and I specially didn’t expect it in such a busy city like London.”  
The light one went to sit beside her on the bench now and showed her a soft smile. “Not from around here now, are we? I hear a tad of an accent and you don’t seem to be too comfortable speaking about the city.”  
“Well it isn’t that I don’t like the city.” she observed Crowley came to sit on her other side now. “But I indeed do not come from London. I come from Charmouth. It’s a rather small town near the south part of the coastline.”  
“I figured.” Crowley said as he now crossed his legs. “You don’t look like you go on vacations much but if you were from anywhere but the south of England you wouldn’t have been able to get a tan like the one you have.”, he now suddenly and quite rudely snatched the sketchbook away from her lap. “lemmie see this.”  
“Hey!” Samantha started, but a cold glance from over the man’s glasses made her shut up. Did she imagine that or… were those eyes yellow, snakelike eyes? She quickly figured he must be wearing lenses.  
“Crowley. Please give the young lady her sketchbook back or at least ask if you may see her drawings. I am rather curious as well but please be a little gentle, if you can.”, the gentleman sighed slight annoyed, looking apologetic at Samantha as if to apologise for his friend.  
“She didn’t ask me if I wanted to be drawn, I don’t ask her to see her book.” Crowley replied and he casually went on flipping through the pages, until he came back to the drawing of the duo, then he looked at her. “Why’d you draw us with wings? Hmm?” he showed her a near-judging look.  
“Uhm… W-Well this may sound stupid…. But I sort of see energies around peoples…” she got interrupted.  
“Auras you mean?” asked the gentleman, clearly interested now.  
She nodded. “Yes exactly that. And yours somehow… Let’s say the wings felt kinda right….” she now ashamed looked down, afraid to be laughed at by the two, but to her surprise that didn’t happen.  
“Hmm.”, Crowley hummed and he closed the book, before giving it back.  
“What a wonderful way of expressing energies, don’t you think so Crowley? Very creative.”, The gentleman beamed a short smile at her, then up to Crowley, who didn’t even so much as reply to it.  
“If you say so angel.” he didn’t sound particularly convinced.  
Samantha looked up at the gentleman. “Really? You don’t think it’s weird?”  
The gentleman laughed now. A soft and gentle laugh. “No not at all young lady.” he paused with a slight frown for a second “Ah, I don’t even know your name. And I haven’t even introduced myself as well. How rude. My name is Aziraphale. And this ‘charming’ fella over there is Crowley.” Aziraphale made a polite gesture at Crowley when introducing him, but he simply smirked.  
“My name is Samantha. How nice to meet you two. I am glad I spotted you, too. I really needed something new to draw and you and you two did just the trick. And I have a nice conversation too. That doesn’t happen often.” she said and seemed now a little bit more at ease, now a proper introduction had been made.  
“Ah well I am glad we could be of inspiration. Do you need other stuff as inspiration to draw? I know a lot of little places around London if you wish?” his question was also so much as an offer at the same time and his eyes flickered eagerly.

The three eventually got tangled up in a conversation about a lot of the nice little places in the city. The two seemed to know the place like the inside of their pockets and could give the young lady a lot of advice.  
She really did enjoy the company, too. The two complimented each other like sweet and salt does in a caramel-chocolate bar. Aziraphale seemed a big book lover like herself too. He could give her all the names of small cute bookshops scattered around town. Crowley on the other hand knew where to find the best fashion and the best music, though he seemed to come back to Queen oddly often.  
The thing both of them seemed to have an equal passion for though, was food. Little restaurants, dining places, cafés, bars, pastry shops and all kinds of sweet spots. But their favourite was obviously the Ritz. Aziraphale even went as far as to invite her to come along if she’d like, but at that Crowley got up.

“I sadly have other things to do right now.” he said with a smirk. It obviously was a way of saying he didn’t want to dine with a stranger he had only met for 45 minutes, and it was a fair argument in Samantha’s eyes.  
“Ah….. Well, that’s okay.” replied Aziraphale but he obviously seemed disappointed.  
“Really it’s okay.” assured Samantha them. “I understand it. Also it might be good for me to go back to the motel as well. I had promised my friend I’d call her today. It’s her birthday and if I’ll do it late she might not be home.  
“Oh I see. That is understandable then. I guess I should get going too. A bookshop doesn’t run itself after all. Hehe.”, as he said this Aziraphale made a cute little wiggle and he got up too. “It was a pleasure meeting and talking to you miss.”  
Crowley growled something. “Well, gotta go now.” he sounded a tad annoyed and placed his hands in his pockets. Then he slowly started to walk off.  
“Oh, stubborn thing.” Aziraphale sighed. Then smiled again at Samantha. “If you ever are in need of a lift….”  
Crowley interrupted him. “Nope Aziraphale.”  
He undisturbed went on. “Or if you need help with anything you can always call us. Or perhaps you could pop by at my bookshop if you have time left. Have a good holyday. Who knows, if faith allows, we will meet again.” Aziraphale added a wink as he went to follow Crowley. He waved now.  
Samantha smiled. “Thank you very much for the good time.”  
Crowley got impatient. “C’mon angel lets go.”  
“Ah yes, certainly we should get a wiggle on.” said Aziraphale as he hurried after Crowley.

Samantha watched them walk off, amused as Crowley obviously muttered something annoyed about Aziraphale’s choice of words and she hummed soft, thinking about their conversation and about the two characters for a while.  
Then she realised the two had never given her any address or telephone number to call to and sighed. “Oh no…. Well I guess it is too late now.” she groaned. She looked around to see if she could still spot them anywhere, but they really had vanished now, as in a miracle.  
She hummed and opened her sketchbook to look at the two again, but as she flipped to the page her eyes widened. Alongside the line with notes she had made on the other page about places to visit, was the address of Aziraphale’s bookshop and the matching phone number. She could have sworn she hadn’t put it down there. The handwriting was also way different. Way more fancy. She then glanced back over at the sketch, specifically at the wings and she hummed softly. “An angel and a demon... I think I met an angel and a demon.” she murmured soft. Little did she know that was exactly what had happened that day.


	2. Let's eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 right up! I'll be posting chapters randomly over the course of a few weeks, a few days apart.  
> Have fun reading!

“What was that all about suddenly?” asked Aziraphale as they were walking out of the park.  
Crowley smirked. “We shouldn’t go messing around and becoming friends with humans. They die quickly anyway. It’s a waste of time and effort.” He said.  
“I know they do Crowley, but she sáw who we were. Well not directly, but she felt it and interpreted it right. She is a little different from the others. And by the way, it’s been a while since we had such a juicy conversation with a human. It would have been right to thank her for it by giving her a little treat.” Aziraphale sighed.  
“I don’t feel comfortable enough to dine with a human. Especially not at our favourite place. And I have stopped bonding to humans. It only hurts me in the end. I keep contact only with the Witchfinders Army for obvious reasons, and I don’t give a damn about that old dick and his student.” said Crowley smirking.  
The angel seemed disappointed and sighed. “It’s such a pity. I would have loved to have heard more of her stories. A dinner is an easy way to loosen people up and make them comfortable.”  
“Or, if you do it right, make them incredibly uncomfortable and ruin the whole thing for em.” Crowley added with a nonchalant mocking tone in his voice. He now glanced at the angel’s disappointed face and sought to comfort him a bit. He couldn’t bare seeing his angel like that even if there was no way he would have dined with a human. Carefully he reached out for his hand and softly grabbed it, glancing at his face to await the reaction.  
Aziraphale slight surprised looked up at Crowley by the gesture and he blushed shyly, but he then showed him a warm smile as he returned the touch of the demons hand in his by closing his hand around Crowley’s.  
It wasn’t like Crowley to show affection to Aziraphale in public. Actually it hadn’t been a thing to show a deep affection to each other until a particular night in Aziraphale’s bookshop a few weeks after the Armagedidn’t.  
It had involved quite a lot of alcohol and a euphoric mood because both had really realised they were now free to do whatever they wanted to do without having to worry about what the higher authority thought of it. It had been quite the shock for them, especially because they hadn’t realised their feelings for each other turned out to go this deep after having pushed it away for so long, and because the feeling was mutual to both parties.  
They hadn’t gone far in this whole new thing yet though. Mainly because Aziraphale was quite nervous about it all and couldn’t cope with it on a large scale, and Crowley was afraid to ruin it after having to long for the angel for so long without the nerve or a way to tell him.  
They would come together to hang around each other and chat, or just simply to stroke through each other’s hair. On some occasions they kissed, somewhere back in the bookshop where they couldn’t be seen by angel nor demon. For they feared if they would be seen, the higher parties would try and find other ways to dispose of the two. It would be a careful, yet sometimes long kiss.  
Except for that one time when the angel had felt particularly brave and had allowed the demon to put his tongue into the mix. It didn’t last long though, as Aziraphale had in his excitement produced an utterly sinful sound which had made the skittish angel back off, spending the next ten minutes stuttering with a red head and just generally making no sense. It hadn’t happened ever since.

They walked hand in hand to the Bentley, who had just halted with the usual screeching of the tires beside the walkway in front of them, when Crowley had miracle him that way with the casual flick of his fingers.  
Crowley smoothly got in and placed his hands on the steering wheel, then glanced up at Aziraphale who got in on his other side. “Where to angel? The Ritz?”  
“Oh no Crowley. I wouldn’t feel good dining there now, after we just called off a suggested dinner with that young lady.”, said Aziraphale, looking down at his hands while fumbling with the bottom of his cotton jacket.  
“Understandable.”, said Crowley casually. “Then where do you wanna go? There are plenty of other places to go for a good bite.”  
Aziraphale was silent for a little while. “I don’t know actually. I simply cannot choose.”  
“Then shall we just go and drive around town till we find something nice?”  
He actually quite hoped he could do that. He quite enjoyed aimlessly racing through London.  
“With your speed and way of driving I won’t see anything at all and you know that.” the angel replied with a frown, which made the demon frown in his turn.  
“If we drive like a normal human being we don’t get anywhere in this place.”  
They sighed now and a silence fell in which both of them thought about how to solve this. Eventually Aziraphale’s face brightened though. “Shall I preform us a magic trick to let it decide?” he offered, eyes sparkling. He proceeded to miracle a black top hat and turned it so the hollow side was up. The demon immediately groaned in agony. “Please angel I beg of you. I am already annoyed as it is.”, the demon growled.  
“Come on Crowley, it’s fun. This will be fun. It’s not even really a magic trick. It is gambling. You like gambling, don’t you? ”, Aziraphale asked.  
He miracled the hat full of white, neatly folded notes and Crowley curiously looked at it. “I do like a gamble. What are we gambling for?”  
“Why isn’t that obviously you silly thing? All of these notes have a name of a place we have ever been in London. Simply pick one and open it. We’ll go to whatever is written on the paper.” the angel answered happily.  
The demon shrugged and hummed. “That sound fair enough. Let’s give it a go.”  
He stuck his hand deep into the hat, assuming the angel might have put all his favourite places on an easy to grab place, and picked a random one after a bit of messing in the hat. He opened the paper and read the name out loud. ”Antipode.” he exclaimed with a frown. “Honestly I forgot which one that was.”  
“Oh but I didn’t.”, said the angel and he made a little wiggle on his chair. “I know how to get us there. Just drive. Straight here.” he added as he pointed his finger ahead.

Crowley followed his instructions as he raced through the city. Aziraphale had gotten used to the driving style of the demon by now, but he still wasn’t comfortable and he certainly didn’t approve of it.  
But Crowley never seemed to hit anything. Not because he cared so much about not causing mayhem in the streets, but because he didn’t want any scratches on the fancy Bentley.  
Somewhere Aziraphale was quite curious about the care Crowley put into his car, and in the plants he had in his apartment. He had been there a few times by now, though it wasn’t his style. He believed it also wasn’t Crowley’s style, really. It looked more like a set, a décor of Crowley to make people believe this was really how he lived. The plants were in fact the demons style though. But whenever he had tried to praise the plants or speak a kind word to them, Crowley had nearly been running inside the room and pulled the angel away from them. He said he would ‘pollute’ the plants with blessed energy and that the plants needed to be scared at all times in order to grow the best. He had never quite understood the demon about it.  
Then again, the demon never really seemed to understand the angel’s love for first copy rare books as well. Sure he got it was a hobby to have and there was a lot of knowledge in those books, but why have all of them mainly to look at? And to sort them in one way one week, and then next week totally change said sorting system completely? He had to admit maybe that wasn’t necessary, but it was fun to do and a good way to keep yourself occupied.  
Like this the two drove on to the little café on the side of London. They would have their usual chats and have a bit to eat, realising why they didn’t eat often at small café places, and they would also talk about when their next dining at the Ritz could be.


	3. Having a blast

It had been a few days since the peculiar meeting Samantha had with the two gentleman and she had by now nearly forgotten it. So much had happened in those days. She had visited London zoo, gone to some of the botanic gardens, been to a few restaurants and shops of the recommended list, been on photo’s with a few famous actors, done a bus tour, even been in the London eye.  
She would never, ever do the London eye again. She didn’t even understand why anyone would want to wait two hours! To get into a giant Ferris wheel that actually wasn’t all that impressive and in which you had to stand around in even longer. She had been tired from waiting, hungry, thirsty, bored, and above all, she had been needing to go to the toilet for over an hour before she was finally out again.

Having utterly enough of sightseeing for today, she decided to head back to the motel. She had begun to think she had nearly seen all she wanted to see and had gotten tired of the busy city. She was planning to head back home soon. She was however still curious about two things. She might want to see Aziraphale’s bookshop still to see if he was around perhaps to chat and tell him she was leaving again. Also she still hadn’t passed the famous Ritz the two had talked about.  
Taking a quick look on her phone she found out it wasn’t actually too far of a detour to walk past the place and take a second glance, so she decided to do just that. A little walk would do her well after standing for so long. She figured she could take a walk through Hyde Park after and take the Tube back to the motel using the Lancaster Gate station.  
She nodded and closed maps on her phone, then tucked it away in the inner pocket of her jacket. She looked up as she felt a drop of water brush her cheek. Great, it was going to rain again. It really was true what they said about London. It was often a rainy and gloomy place to be. Way different from the sunny south coast she lived at.  
She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket and begun her walk. From the London eye she went left over the big bridge, glancing at the stone lions at the side of the Thames. Walking over the big bridge she looked over the water, spotting the contour of the Tower Bridge far over on the other side.  
Left from her the Big Ben just sounded half past six and it was busy on the streets. Rush hour was in full speed, or more like full slowness, traffic jams only occasionally clearing up when the flow was right, only to stop again when some idiot tried to get in front of another one just as the lights switched to red and blocked the whole road for other traffic.  
She shook her head. This would never happen in her quiet town. The biggest traffic jam was when a bunch of sheep had broken out from one of the local farms and swarmed over the road, to be hoarded back by the shepherd and his dogs. Walking on steadily, she now came to the crossroad with traffic lights beside the Big Ben.  
As she had to wait for the light to turn green, she glanced up at the big building, and had to wonder what all the fuzz about this clock tower was about. Sure, there was a giant bell inside. Sure, it was a big old clock tower that was the most iconic thing about London since nearly forever, apart from the Thames, but it really wasn’t all that special. Just a big friggin clock that sounded way too loud if you stood beside it when it rang.  
The light sprang to green now and she hurried to the other side to be off the road as quickly as possible. She hated to be stared at by drivers when she crossed. She tried smiling at some of them, but nearly all showed an irritated smirk back.  
She sighed and walked on. Rush hour was just not for her. But she had to get through it to get back. Perhaps she would linger a bit longer in the park so the Tube wouldn’t be so damn busy when she got there. It must be packed right now. She now looked to the left, passing by Westminster Abbey and looking up at it. It was a beautiful build for sure. The main window sure was an eye catcher.

Walking at her destination, she looked around at the beautiful limestone buildings and also crossed another park, before finally arriving at the Ritz, walking around the back first. Then she came to the front entrance and took a moment to admire the building, before deciding to take a quick picture. She grabbed her camera from her bag and took a few pictures. She looked at them, then decided to take one last picture for good measures. But as she looked at the screen and took the photo, a particular couple of gentleman appeared in the frame and she looked up in surprise.  
“Aziraphale, Crowley!” she called out happily, raising her hand and waving at them. Aziraphale was the first to notice her and he nudged Crowley, pointing at her and cheerfully crossed the street to meet up with her. Crowley groaned soft and had to make sure cars stopped, as the angel had forgotten to pay attention to traffic. He quickly went after him. “Mind the road you idiot”, he said lightly annoyed.  
“Samantha my dear what a lovely surprise to meet you here. How are you doing? You look well.” said Aziraphale happily.  
“I am doing very well. It is a surprise indeed. I was just curious about the place and decided to take a few pictures on my way to the station of Lancaster Gate from the London eye. I am actually quite done with today.”  
“Lancaster Gate?” asked Crowley with a smirk. “This aint a very direct route of coming there you know.”  
Samantha nodded. “I know, but I also felt like going for a walk.”  
“Well, it so happened to be that Crowley parked his car near the Marble Arch”, said Aziraphale while beaming a smile at Crowley. “So we could walk a lot of the route together. If that is all right with you of course.” he added.  
Samantha nodded with a happy smile. “I’d be delighted.”  
“Let’s go then.” said Crowley reluctantly and with a smirk. By now he had realised he wouldn’t be able to talk himself out of this one, so he decided to let the angel have this one. He took the lead now and the other two followed, starting a happy chat.  
“Crowley seems a bit annoyed today.” noted Samantha.  
“Oh he is simply a bit grumpy, that’s al.”, answered Aziraphale, waving it away. ”He’ll come around soon enough if we find the right subject to talk about. How is your holiday going so far?”  
Samantha proceeded to tell about all she had seen and the placed she had visited on their tips. About the things she had liked, highlights, but also stuff she had disliked.  
“Actually I am thinking of heading back tomorrow. I was just wondering if I wanted to visit your bookshop, because I wanted to say thank you for the good recommendations and the good conversation, but I guess I can do that now too.”  
“Oh”, said Aziraphale and he looked a bit disappointed. “Leaving so soon?”  
Samantha nodded. “I have seen all I wanted to see. And I am getting a bit tired of the city to be honest. It is lovely for sure, but a bit much. I am beginning to long a bit for a good soft bed, too.” she added with a chuckle. “The beds at the motel aren’t the best you know.”  
“I can imagine”, Aziraphale nodded.  
There was a short silence, in which Samantha realised something. “How come you two were at the Ritz now? Isn’t there like a month worth of waiting list? And are you that rich? I heard the place is quite expensive.” she asked, looking curiously at Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale seemed to be thrown off guard by this question. “Oh, a-ah.”, he stuttered, trying to come up with a decent explanation that wouldn’t involve accidently explaining they’d just miracle a spot free in the place and the money to pay for it.  
“Shares!” blurted Crowley out, confusing an already startled Aziraphale.  
“Begging your pardon?” the angel asked.  
“I trade in Shares.” Crowley explained. “It is a hobby of mine that accidently became quite profitable. I was messing around a bit and kinda accidently bought parts of a company that should have gone bankrupt, but became super popular a few years later. I got enough money for us to regularly go out and have dinner somewhere.”  
Samantha nodded. “That actually makes a lot of sense. Sorry for asking such a personal question out of the sudden. I was just being curious.”  
Aziraphale smiled, seeming a bit relieved somewhere. “It is quite all right dear.”  
“About the place being popular though, yes we sometimes call to see if places are free, and otherwise we just pop by to see if anyone has cancelled. Sometimes we are lucky. We are common guests.” Added Crowley, to seal off the explanation and leave no questions.  
Samantha nodded again. “I see.”

The three walked on for a bit, before Aziraphale curiously looked up at Samantha again. “Now it is my turn to ask a personal question”, he said, obviously teasing a bit.  
“Ask away”, said Samantha with a chuckle.  
“You said you were able to see auras, right? Then how does that work? How do you see them?”  
“Well, mostly I see squiggly lines and colours. The colours and amount of lines can indicate what people are feeling, what their mood is, but it can also tell something about their personality.” she explained. “Take that business man for example.” She said while pointing across the street at a guy who was busily talking into a phone. “His aura is vibrating and has a lot of green and purple. He is nervous, but also bossy. I suspect he is someone with authority over something, but the boss above him has given him a deadline he cannot get.”  
Aziraphale listened interested and nodded. “I see. That sounds very interesting.”  
Crowley cocked his head to glance at Samantha behind him now. “What do people with bad intentions look like?”  
Samantha hummed. “Depends on what they are doing, and what kind of bad they are. If they are just thieves, their aura is mostly very quirky and pointy, because they are on edge at all times. But a pervert looking for a prey, can have a low vibration.” She paused to think. “Also”, she added. “If a person is thinking of doing something very bad, or is just a really horrible person, their aura can just be black and wavy. Like a low humming. Threatening even.”  
Crowley nodded silently in response and Aziraphale even shivered.  
They walked on for a bit and had now nearly arrived at the plaza of the Marble Arch. Crowley and Aziraphale had gotten into a conversation about what the auras of different celebrities would look like during movies and if it would change if they would act another person, but Samantha’s thoughts trailed off. She was now actively looking at peoples auras and had spotted a few particularly black ones. The two men came out of an electrician van and seemed to have to fix something on the plaza. First she thought they might have to fix a lamp, because they were walking at it, but they stopped halfway down at a fancy looking trashcan. Curiously she watched as the men seemed to be programming the thing and she frowned. Why would they be placing electricity in a trashcan? She had heard of sensors inside trashcans to count how much trash went into one, would they be doing that here? Or were they perhaps putting up something for a show where people would be taken for fools? She didn’t know, but something was off. The two had finished by now and casually got up. She watched as they walked at the van, cleaned up and drove off.  
She hummed. “Hey guys? Why would two shady looking electricians be tinkering with a trashcan?” she said, while slowly walking at it.  
Aziraphale stopped and chuckled, glancing at Crowley now. “An electric trashcan? I didn’t know the world got this advanced this fast.”  
Crowley frowned. “Last time I heard about that it was my own idea.” he said to the angel. “I had planted the idea in their head to go to a crowded area and turn a trashcan into a b….. “, Crowley stopped as sudden realisation hit him and his eyes widened behind his dark sunglasses. “Samantha!” he called out and she startled turned around, alarmed by the tone in his voice. “Get away from that….” Crowley wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Behind Samantha, a woman had gone up to the trashcan to dispose of her napkin and had opened the trashcan. There was a soft click as if a mechanism had sprung into place. Then Samantha felt a fierce blow in her back and everything turned to black.


	4. The bookshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised, people specifically waiting for intimate stuff. Well, you got to wait a while. This is a veeeeeeery slow burn.

Everything was black. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t look around, she couldn’t even produce a sound. Mild panic lingered somewhere as she tried to recall what had happened to her, but her mind failed her.  
Struggling to do something, anything, she eventually became aware of a mild pain spreading through her. She became aware she was laying on something soft and comfortable and was able to ease her mind a bit. She still couldn’t move though and felt a fierce bumping pain arise in her head. Slowly she tried opening her eyes, but there came no movement. Trying a few times to get herself to stir or anything, she became aware of a sound. A voice slowly became understandable even though it sounded like it came through a radio that wasn’t tuned right.  
As time passed, the could now make out the voice, or actually, voices. Her brain still wasn’t functioning right and she didn’t really recognise the voices at first.  
“This is a total disaster angel”  
Angel….. Angel….. Oh, Crowley. It must be Crowley talking.  
“Well disaster is much your thing, isn’t it?” said the other voice clearly worried. Aziraphale, she realised.  
“Yeah normally it is, but this isn’t. Totally not.” Crowley replied annoyed.  
“Those were your men!”  
“I didn’t know this was going to happen, and especially not this soon. Damn technology has gone too fast lately.”  
“But it is your fault!”  
“I am not the one who kept her alive. How are we going to explain this to her, huh?”  
“Then what else was I supposed to do. Let her die?”  
“For example. She is just a human.”  
“Just a human???” Aziraphale’s voice had squeaked shortly. ”Crowley we have talked too much with her for her to have stayed just a human. Also she feels different somehow. Like she shouldn’t be human.”  
“Then what is she? Angel incarnated? Don’t be silly.”  
“I don’t know okay. I just didn’t want to let her die. I panicked.”  
There was a sigh from Crowley’s side. “Well you find a way to explain this to her.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
“I dunno angel, just think. Otherwise we’ll just wipe her memory. Of this event.”  
“But then we’ll have to make her forget about us completely. Otherwise she might eventually remember.”  
“Then we’ll do that and be over with it.”  
“Oh but Crowley, I don’t want to do that. She is way too nice to have to forget.” Another sigh.  
“Do you have a better plan then?”  
“Well…. No.”  
“Well then we…” he got interrupted by Aziraphale.  
“Maybe she’ll figure it out on her own? She is a clever lady perhaps we don’t have to explain?” tried Aziraphale.  
“Yeeees”, said Crowley sarcastically. “Oh sure I have been saved by a miracle of two supernatural entities. Nothing abnormal about that.”  
Aziraphale muttered something.  
“Angel”, said Crowley pressing. “We have to wipe her memory. If she tells the world about us we will get problems with the higher authorities again. We cannot risk our brittle safety.”  
“Yes…. Yes I guess you are right.” said Aziraphale eventually, weakly.

At this point Samantha realised two things.  
Firstly she remembered what had happened on the plaza. She remembered vaguely getting blasted in the back and a sharp pain as her body…. She shivered and tried not to think of the moment. More importantly was that she had survived.  
And secondly she realised she had been right with the joking assumption she had made. The two really were an angel and a demon. They existed. They really were a thing. She had befriended them and they had saved her.  
But now she had to get up and stop the demon from wiping her memory, somehow. She didn’t wish to forget this so soon.  
She groaned and forced herself to stir and open her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she saw the vague outline of the demon walking up to her.  
“She is waking up. I’ll do it now before it is too late.” he said.  
She forced herself to lift her hand in a weak attempt of defence and tried to get him into focus. “N-no”, she croaked hoarse. Her whole body hurt. It hurt even more when she tried to speak but she forced herself to explain. “Don’t… wipe my memory… I won’t tell anyone…”  
Crowley smirked. “So you heard us. Too bad. We won’t change our mind and…” he got interrupted by Aziraphale.  
“Crowley wait. Perhaps there is a chance she speaks the truth. You know I can see that.” He said while walking closer. “Please don’t strain your body so much dear. I might have been able to save you, but it came so suddenly I wasn’t able to get you out unscaled. I am afraid you have bruised almost everything in your body you could have possibly bruised.” he said with sadness in his voice.  
Samantha allowed herself to relax again, the sudden blessed energy of the angel making her feel comfortable and calm. She realised he had now let go of some sort of barrier he kept up for humans not to feel his energy. She was now finally able to see again and she observed where she was. The place looked nice. Big mahogany bookcases everywhere, all the books neatly ordered and nice. Not a speck of dust anywhere. The light was dim and calm and the place was welcoming. She was laying on a soft, old cow leather couch. It was almost unearthly comfortable.  
“It’s okay.” she finally said. “You did what you could. You saved me and I am very thankful.” She swallowed, her mouth dry and she coughed.  
Aziraphale stood up and miracle a glass of water in his hand, handing it to her. “Here, drink. It will do you well.”  
She was mildly startled about the casual miracle of the angel, not having expected him to allow her to see it so soon, and she carefully grabbed the cup. “Uhm…. Thanks.” she said hesitantly.  
As she sipped Crowley looked over at her with a smirk. He was tensed and had his hands in his pockets. “Do you really want to take this risk angel? Really?” he asked.  
The angel nodded. “Yes. She seems trustworthy. And by the way, she won’t go anywhere these first few days so we can always change our mind.” Aziraphale said smiling.  
This seemed to ease the demon a bit. “You are right.”  
Samantha watched them and hummed. “Even if I would try to tell the world, who would listen? There are billions of idiots exclaiming they have even seen the almighty itself, and barely anyone ever listens to that.” she explained. “Also, I am not that much of a fangirl. As much as I won’t treat a superstar different if I figure out he is one after I already met and talked to him, I won’t treat you any different now I know your true identities. I won’t go asking more questions as I already was.” she chuckled now.  
Crowley snorted. “You compare us to superstars?”  
“I just didn’t know what else to use. Give me some slack I almost died.” she sighed.  
Aziraphale chuckled. I wouldn’t mind being compared to a superstar. It would be quite the compliment.”  
“But you already are my superstar angel.” joked Crowley.  
Aziraphale blushed slight and glanced away. “Teasing demon.”  
Samantha’s eyes went wide as she realised something. “Ah!” she exclaimed. “From the beginning I thought you were referring to Aziraphale as angel as a pet name, I just now realised you are just calling him by his species! I thought you two had a ‘thing’.”  
Crowley blinked and frowned. “I never really thought about that actually. It does explain some random human reactions.” he said thoughtfully. “Though lately we are kinda having a ‘thing’…”  
Aziraphale blushed even deeper, as this was the first time Crowley had actually acknowledged it. “W-we are really a thing?” he said shyly.  
“Well, yeah angel. I thought that was clear by now.” Said Crowley.  
Samantha had to chuckle. “Dahw, this is actually kinda sweet.”  
Crowley shot a destroying look at Samantha. “Don’t call it that. You are on very thin ice lady”, he said with a hiss.  
Samantha swallowed and nodded quickly.  
“Please don’t be so hard on her.” Sighed Aziraphale.  
Crowley growled something and glanced annoyed at the two.  
Samantha groaned softly now, trying to look around, still having a major headache. Her whole body hurt and she smirked.  
Aziraphale observed her and spotted it. “Dear, you should rest. After all you nearly died today. You need to regain your energy.”  
“I suppose you are right.” agreed Samantha. “A long sleep will surely do me much good.”  
Aziraphale smiled soft. “Just call me if you need anything dear. We will now leave you be so you can get some rest.”  
“Thank you.” she said smiling. Then she snuggled up a bit and sighed tired. Suddenly there was a blanket on her and she blinked, glancing at Aziraphale.  
“Just to make you feel comfortable dear.” he said with a kind smile.  
Samantha smiled and closer her eyes, hearing footsteps as the two left the room. She only now realised how much energy she had lost and she slept within ten minutes.  
Crowley muttered as they walked to the back room. “So I guess we are really doing this, huh?” he asked, glancing at the angel behind him.  
“Yes we are”, sighed Aziraphale, walking past him and sitting down on a chair.  
The demon smirked. “Fine I guess.” He sat down too and crossed his legs. “But if anything bad happens because of this…”  
“Then it will be my fault.” Finished Aziraphale. “Yes I understand that clearly.” He then proceeded to grab a book to read.  
Crowley observed him shortly, then hummed. “It’s been a hard day today.”  
“It sure has been yes.” answered Aziraphale without looking up from his book.  
“You know what I need?” Crowley continued. “A good drink. You want some too?”  
The angel looked up now and shook his head. “No. we won’t be drinking tonight.”  
“What?” asked the demon startled. Aziraphale never turned down a good drink after a hard day.  
“We won’t drink I said. Strange stuff always happens when we get drunk and with the lady in the room next to us, well I don’t want to risk her safety. If you don’t like that you’ll have to go out and find yourself a bar to drink in. But you won’t come into the shop unless you have sobered up, is that clear?” Aziraphale asked, glancing over his reading glasses at the demon.  
Crowley groaned. “Really angel?” he sighed. He then got up and walked at the entrance, before smirking and turning around. “Going for a drink without you is no fun.” he said annoyed. “Fine, you got me. I’ll stay here.” He sauntered at the chair of the angel. “On one condition.”  
Aziraphale nervously looked up as the demon came closer. Wondering what he was up to and swallowed. “A-and what is that?” he stuttered and cursed himself for doing so.  
Crowley leaned over to the angel with a dark smile on his lips, inching closer till their noses brushed together. “I want to be against you the whole night.” he whispered.  
Aziraphale tried to back off a bit and let out a soft nervous gasp as the demons voice send shudders down his spine.  
The demon proceeded to lean in and softly kiss the angel, one hand softly sliding over his cheek and up into the divine soft curls to cup his head. After a short moment of electric shock, Aziraphale hesitantly answered the kiss and leaned in, melting under the smooth touch. Crowley softly moved his other hand onto the angel’s chest, feeling his accelerated breath. He slid it to the angel’s back to pull him into a gentle hug and placed his knees on the chair, crawling on the angel’s lap.  
Aziraphale flushed deep red now, feeling completely trapped against the slender body of the demon who now sat above him. He whimpered soft into Crowley’s mouth and grabbed the armrests of his chair tightly, dropping his book in the progress.  
A chuckle escaped from Crowley’s throat and he tasted the angel’s sweet soft lips. The taste and scent of the angel made him think of cherry blossom on a warm spring evening and he yearned to get more of it, nibbling on his lower lip and soft licking at it.  
Aziraphale felt the warm wetness of the demons tongue against his lips and he panicked mildly. He managed to get himself to let go of one of the armrest and slowly push against the demons chest, trying to get a bit more space between them. He hoped Crowley would get the hint. Fortunately, he did. But instead of backing away completely he just broke the kiss, changed himself into his snake form and coiled himself gently around the angel’s chest, curling the rest of his body on his lap.  
Aziraphale needed a moment to regain himself, letting out a mild sigh and glancing down at the serpent. “You tricky fiend.” he said hoarsely. Crowley only replied with a soft hissing that sounded like a chuckle and Aziraphale sighed. Then he went to pick up his book again and observed it closely to make sure it didn’t gain any damage. Luckily it hadn’t and he smiled. Then he glanced at Crowley again. “You can stay there if you like. If you keep your tricks to yourself.”  
“You know I cannot promissse that Angel.” replied Crowley amused.  
Aziraphale just shook his head at that and opened his book to read. The bookshop went silent now. A human asleep on the couch, an angel reading in a chair with a demon curled up on his lap.


	5. A demon and an angel?

When she woke up she had no clue as to where she was at first. She yawned and turned to her side in the soft comfortable spot, and was hit by reality as pain came crashing through her body. She let out a groan and opened her eyes. All of her limbs where feeling stiff and hurt, and her head still bumped as well. The silence around her was broken by light footsteps coming closer. Aziraphale walked up to her. “Good morning dear. I hope you slept well? I assume you are not feeling great so you don’t have to worry about needing to go anywhere. I will take care of you.” he said gentle.  
Samantha looked up at the angel with a slight smile. A black snake hung around his neck and she quickly realised it must be Crowley. “I did sleep quite nice, waking up was less nice though. I am feeling very stiff. Thank you for the offer and care.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Certainly dear. You must be hungry. What did you have in mind for breakfast?”  
Samantha hummed. “What do you have?”  
“Anything you’d like”, said the angel with a mild amused chuckle and it took Samantha a moment before realising why he was amused.  
“Oh of course. Silly me.”, she said ashamed.  
“Don’t worry dear. I cannot expect you to grasp every concept of having an angel in your area right away. Or even remember it at all times. Even I tend to forget I can miracle a problem away, or at least get myself a solution to it.”  
Crowley let out a snort now and the angel glanced at him. “Oh hush you silly serpent. You have no right of laughing at me. You make the same mistakes.”  
Samantha laughed softly and thought about breakfast. “What about a simple croissant with cheese and some earl grey tea?” she asked eventually.  
Aziraphale miracled a silver tray for her with what she had asked and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch. “There you go dearie. Is there anything else I can get you?”  
“Thank you Aziraphale. And I can’t think of anything right now.” She slowly tried sitting up.  
“Take your time.” the angel added as he observed her shortly, before deciding to take a chair and going to sit on the other side of the coffee table. He watched her eat in silence for a while.  
Samantha glanced at Aziraphale and Crowley and thought for a while, while silently munching on her croissant. When she was done she took a sip of her tea and looked at Aziraphale. “So, an angel and a demon. Is that even allowed? And how did it even happen?” she asked curiously.  
Crowley let out a soft laugh. “Of courssse it isssn’t allowed. In fact we went through a lot of trouble to be left alone asss it isss right now. We had to perform a rather clever and tricky manoeuvre for them to finally ditch usss.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “That is true.”  
Samantha was curious now. “What did you guys do then? And who are ‘they’?”  
“They are the higher authorities.” explained Aziraphale. For me that is Gabriel and for Crowley that is Beelzebub. They are our leaders, so to speak.”  
“Were”, corrected Crowley.  
“Indeed. Were.” agreed Aziraphale. “You see we have been on earth since the very beginning. Since the Garden of Eden, to be a little more precise.”  
Crowley let out an annoyed, groaning hiss. “Pleassse don’t get thisss going from the very beginning angel.”  
Aziraphale huffed. “I certainly will. She asked for the full explanation, she will get the full explanation. And if you don’t want to listen you’ll have to go and slither somewhere else.”  
Crowley muttered but stayed where he was, and Samantha was amused by the two.  
“Anyhow”, continued Aziraphale. “As I said. Eden. I was put on apple tree duty. I am sure you know the story. And….” Crowley interrupted Aziraphale.  
“Long ssstory ssshort. Aziraphale sssucked at hisss job, I tempted the firssst humansss out of Eden and then we firssst talked. He sssaid he had given hisss flaming sssword away, I thought he wasss an idiot for doing that and wasss inssstantly attracted to hisss dumb asss.”, Crowley said.  
Aziraphale was slight annoyed by the interruption, but he sighed. “That is roughly what happened.”  
Samantha listened amazed. “Wow… so…. Wait how fucking old does that make you two?”  
“We are over 6000 yearsss old by now.” Hissed Crowley.  
Samantha’s mouth opened half in amazement. She quickly realised it though and closed it again, swallowing. “Well then I guess you two have quite some history together.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “We do, but sometimes there were hundreds of years between our meetings. First we met mainly on chance though. But as the world progressed, we noticed we had quite a lot in common. For example the people upstairs and below didn’t really check up on us, at all. And we began to enjoy the earth quite a lot. We grew fond of it. But no other soul but the two of us experienced the world like we did. So obviously we started hanging out occasionally. We had to take care not to be spotted together though. We were still sworn enemies.”  
“Of courssse we had feelingsss for each other.” continued Crowley. “But we alwaysss pushed them away. Ignoring them, not underssstanding them sssometimes, too.”  
Aziraphale sighed and nodded. “It was out of the question for a demon and an angel to be fraternizing with each other. So we never did. Because we pushed away our feelings, we eventually forgot to recognise them. It was only when the Antichrist was put on earth things started to shift again.”  
“The Antichrist?” Samantha asked. “But, if he is on earth, doesn’t that mean that Armageddon….”  
“We averted it.”, explained Aziraphale proudly. “And it is the reason we are now being left alone. Please allow us to explain.”  
Samantha nodded. Go ahead.  
“Well then”, the angel went on. “We both realised we didn’t want the world to end. Of course we knew we had been working towards it, but we didn’t actually wish for the whole planet to die.”  
“Ssso we made a compromissse.” hissed the demon. “We would work together to try and avert it.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Eventually it didn’t work out the way we had intentionally hoped it would and there were a lot of inconveniences, but we did manage to get it done. Earth was saved. There wouldn’t be a war between heaven and hell. And of course, they were furious about it. They wished to see us dead.”  
“Becaussse thanks to usss, they couldn’t go on with their childisssh fight to sssee what ssside would be better.” Added Crowley.  
There was a pause and Samantha hummed. “Then how did you manage to flee your trial? How did you make them so scared they leave you alone now?”  
Aziraphale smiled slight excited. “We came up with a simple but daring plan. We knew we would be killed by a trail of holy water and hellfire, because that is the only way to effectively kill a demon and an angel, so we did the most daring exchange trick of the world. We changed bodies. Mind you we didn’t know if it was going to work. If a normal demon and angel would do that, their bodies would just discorporate on the spot, because they wouldn’t be able to handle the switch of energy. But we took the gamble that we had been close to each other long enough for the trick to work. And it did. It worked beautifully. We were able to copy our behaviour well enough to fool both parties.” said Aziraphale with a proud shimmer in his eyes.  
“We managed to make them think we had gone native. That we had become immune becaussse we had become neither of the two. They became ssscared and have left usss alone sssince.”  
Samantha was impressed. “What a trick. But I understand why you did it. You had nothing to lose anymore anyway.”  
“Indeed”, said Aziraphale. “But they are still out for our death and I am sure they are still trying to figure out a way to kill us. So we still don’t show our affection in public. And that is why we need you to stay silent.”  
Samantha nodded seriously. “I see the importance. I swear I won’t speak about this with a soul. This is way too important. I wouldn’t want the death of an angel and a demon blamed on me.”  
“Thank you dear.” Aziraphale smiled relieved at her. “It is good to hear you understand it.”  
“There is…. Still just one more thing. How did you two break through your barrier of blocked emotions?”  
Aziraphale sighed. “That was and still is a hard process. It involved a night in which we really realised how far our newfound freedom stretched.”  
“It alssso involved an ssshitload of alcohol.” Added Crowley.  
Samantha snorted. “Of course it did. Well I am glad you two can be yourself a little bit more now. And I guess I’ll stop asking questions for now, before it starts to annoy a certain demon.  
“That isss a very sssplendid idea. You aren’t asss ignorant ass you look.” said the demon, slightly teasing.  
Samantha rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”  
Aziraphale miracle the plate and empty cup away now and got up. “Is there anything else you need?”  
Samantha thought for a bit. “Well if I won’t be able to move around much… could you perhaps provide me with some entertainment? A book or two would be fine.”  
Aziraphale seemed reluctant. He loved his books very much and wasn’t fond of anyone touching them, even though he was running a bookshop. But he also didn’t want to be rude. “Uhm… Yes my dear. What type of literature do you like?”  
“A lot. From art to history to fantasy. I have been on a basic art school though, so hamlet won’t do, because I have had to read that one already.”  
Aziraphale nodded and went to walk around to pick out a few books. Being very careful not to pick books he was very fond of.  
Crowley noticed it and grinned. “C’mon angel. They are just booksss. By the way ssshe doesn’t ssstrike me asss the book destroying type.”  
“Yet still”, sighed Aziraphale. “What if she is a corner folder? Or what if she is a person who keeps the book open so widely the cover cracks. Or what if she stains it? Oh dear.”  
“Jussst give her a few booksss and watch what happensss. I am sssure it won’t be that bad.” said Crowley plainly.  
The angel nodded and has picked out a small stack he thought she might like, bringing them over to her and carefully placing them on the coffee table. “Here you go dearie. Please be careful with them. I am very fond of my collection. Every one of them.”  
“Oh. Then I will be extra careful.” She said with a smile. “I don’t want to be a pain to have around after all. Thank you.”  
Aziraphale seemed a bit relieved at that. “Oh, why thank you. Enjoy your books. And you know it, you may call at any time if you need anything.”  
Samantha smiled and nodded. She watched Aziraphale walk away and observed him for a little while as he went to inspect his books and dust where needed. Then she looked at the pile of books and picked one she liked. Carefully she shifted to a more comfortable position and she went to read.

It was silent for a long time in the shop. The only sound was of Aziraphale calmly walking around with a feathery dust mop. Going over the books and shelves, occasionally rearranging a few of them.  
Eventually Crowley got bored of just hanging around his neck and decided to tease a bit. He slowly lifted his head and rubbed it past the angel’s jawline.  
Aziraphale smiled mild at the feeling of the snake’s cool skin against his cheek. He had grown slightly accustomed to it because Crowley did it more often lately and found he actually quite enjoyed the texture of the snakeskin.  
Crowley slowly moved up and let his serpent tongue shoot out, ticking the angel s neck. Then he moved further up and let it tickle the angel’s ear.  
Aziraphale made a slight jump now and shivered, Goosebumps in his neck. “Please stop that you teasing serpent. You give me the shivers.” he said slightly annoyed.  
Crowley grinned and moved his head until it was almost touching the angel’s nose. His tongue tickled his nose now once. “Fine. But you don’t know what you are missing out on.” he said softly.  
The angel let out a soft chuckle and booped the snakes head with the duster. The demon shook his head and grinned now, then decided to go down. But instead of his normal slither downwards, he slyly decided to make his way through the angel’s jacket, to pop out on the bottom of it.  
Aziraphale squirmed and shivered on feeling him slither over his back, jerking a bit. “Crowley!” he squeaked. “Get out of there this instant you madman!”  
Crowley only laughed as he got out now and turned to his regular shape. Then he placed his slender arms around the angel’s chest, hugging him from behind and placing his head on his shoulder. “Is my angel being quite sensitive today? Oh dear. I cannot say I am sorry though. I way too much enjoy seeing you like this.” He cooed.  
The angel let out a slight insulted mutter, not knowing where to go with himself. He glanced at Crowley with the idea of giving him a good word and to put him into place, but he was thrown off guard yet again as the demon placed a tender kiss on his lips. “You look so adorable, all flustered like that.” Said Crowley gentle and proceeded to place a few gentle kisses on the angel’s soft red cheek.  
Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle now when he realised this was all the stupid demon was after. Then he brushed the duster over Crowley’s nose again. “You old tricky thing. You know exactly what to do to make me feel spooky like this.” he said with a soft look on his face.  
The demon chuckled back and nuzzled him.  
Samantha softly heard them chat and chuckle and glanced at them through some bookshelves with a slight smile on her face. They really were cute together and she was glad they were able to be together after all that happened and all they told about. She let out a soft relaxed sigh. The air of the bookshop smelled pleasant. Of old paper, wood and some kind of sweet scent from a scented candle Aziraphale probably lit. It was a nice atmosphere. Looking at the two she decided to check their aura again. She clearly recognised the aura’s as an angel and a demon now. Aziraphale even had a little halo hovering above his head and their wings were almost visible. She took good notes of them, in case she was ever to encounter other supernatural beings. And who knew after all the two had told, she might be able to warn them for unwelcome spies or something.

The two cuddled for a bit. Crowley hung lazily around Aziraphale while the angel went on dusting, till Crowley got bored. He separated himself from Aziraphale and walked across the shop to a very vintage looking radio. He pushed some buttons and turned it on, then messed with another button until he got a clear reception. BBC 2 was having 80s hour and Bon Jovi’s Livin on a prayer sounded happily though the bookshop. Crowley’s mood seemed to brighten a little bit and he murmured with the lyrics.  
Aziraphale looked up and grinned. “Well dear, you are living on my prayer for a start.” he joked.  
“Oh shut up.”, grinned Crowley.  
Aziraphale chuckled, then glanced at Samantha. “You don’t mind the music, do you?”  
She shook her head. “Oh no not at all. To be honest this is exactly my type of music. I am quite enjoying myself.” she smiled.  
“Oh why that is very good to hear.” said the angel with a beaming smile. Then he went on with his books.  
The music went on for a little while, then the news came up. ***Now we are back with the BBC news of 11:30. There is still no further evidence of what exactly happened yesterday on the plaza of the Marble Arch. Rescuers are trying to find their way through the rubble of the deep crater that has been created in the middle of the plaza and that has caused half of the Arch to collapse. The hole is said to be more than 50 meters across. It is still unsure how many people….*** with a gesture of his hand Aziraphale turned the radio off.  
“I want none of that horrible event in my bookshop today.” he muttered. “We saw it happen ourselves for Christ’s sake. That was bad enough.” He now glanced over at Samantha who had begun to look quite pale and seemed to breath heavy. “Oh my. Samantha are you feeling all right?”  
Upon hearing the news Samantha had somehow gotten a flashback of the exact moment of the accident and seemed to remember more of it now. The smoke, fire, screams of horrified and hurt people, the pain in her body before she blacked out. It all came rushing back to her and she had a hard time trying to calm herself. She begun to hyperventilate as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
Aziraphale quickly went at her and sat on the couch, pulling her half against him and placing a hand on her forehead, hushing her. “There, there dear. Please calm down, it is all over. You are safe here.” he said softly.  
Crowley turned away from the window and swiftly came closer too, miracling a plastic back where she could breathe in and handing it to her. “Breath in this. It’ll help.”  
Samantha grabbed the bag and did as told, trying to calm herself down. She felt Aziraphale softly washing his calm blessed energy over her. It helped her a great lot and she started to think clear again.  
“We should avoid the news programs the coming days it seems.” muttered Crowley as he kneeled beside the couch to be on their level.  
Aziraphale nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a splendid idea. I’ll simply put up some of my own music if you don’t mind.”  
“I wouldn’t mind at all.” said Crowley with a shrug. He then looked over at Samantha, who was calming down now again.  
She looked up at the others and saw Aziraphale’s worried looks, then she ashamed looked down. “S-sorry”, she stuttered.  
“Ohw dearie. Don’t be.” said Aziraphale softly while she stroked her head to calm her further.  
“Yeah ‘s not your fault y’know.”, agreed Crowley.  
Aziraphale nodded. “It is very normal for humans to get a panic attack when they have experienced something as dramatic as this. And a news message about said dramatic experience is a very easy way to start one.”  
“Still I don’t want to be of more trouble to you as I already am…” she muttered to the floor.  
“Don’t be silly. It is good to have a little distraction.” joked Crowley. “It was getting boring already. Good thing you fell into our lives. Now we have something new to talk about.”  
Aziraphale looked disapproving at the demon, but Samantha giggled. “Well I can imagine that. If you have been on earth for 6000 years it must be nice to have a distraction every once in a while. And since my life is so short and unimportant in comparison to yours, I am honoured to be a part of it.”  
“Wait, you are honoured?” said Crowley and he blinked startled. “Why would you be? We are just an angel and a demon who don’t even belong to either side anymore.”  
“I know you aren’t”, said Samantha thoughtfully. “But you did say you chose earth. That means you two are the guarding angel and guarding demon of this world. Which also means I am now talking to probably the only two reasons why humanity is still alive, and will be for a long while to come. You are the reason this planet and its people still exist. That’s quite the honour, right?”  
Aziraphale and Crowley fell silent and looked at each other in awe. They had never realised this was exactly what their new life meant and that this was exactly what they were doing. Even though the two were mainly just messing around with each other, they were also helping or meddling with humans, steering them in their ways. Guiding… Guarding. For them, it was like a few more puzzle pieces fell into place. Crowley backed off and stumbled over the coffee table, having to steady himself against a bookshelf. Aziraphale on the other hand let out a soft “oh” and his eyes went wide. He placed a hand against his cheek. “Oh.”, he exclaimed again and he glanced at Samantha, who observed the two curiously and a bit amused. “That… That actually makes a lot of sense… How did we… How have we never realised this?”  
“How incredibly dense are we?” hissed Crowley softly.  
“Seemingly quite if it had to be a human girl who had to tell this to you”, giggled Samantha.  
“Oh my it seems like we are.” said Aziraphale ashamed.  
“Also”, said Crowley thinking. “Guardian angel sounds fine, but guardian demon? Is that even a thing?”  
“It is now. You can make up your own rules now I guess. Right?” asked Samantha.  
Aziraphale nodded. “You are quite right there my dear.” He thought a bit, reflecting on this newfound information. “Crowley and Aziraphale. Celestial guardians of humanity. That has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”  
“Sure does angel”, nodded Crowley.  
“I feel quite important again now. It’s a weird feeling.” said Aziraphale and he seemed nervous. There was a weird tingle in his body. One he got when he got very nervous, like something was going to happen. “I am not sure if I like this.”  
Crowley sighed and he sauntered back up to the couch, then he squeezed himself beside Aziraphale upon it, so Samantha was nearly pushed off. She squeaked softly, mainly because everything in her body still hurt.  
Aziraphale spotted it and frowned. “Sorry my dear. Crowley be a little more careful please.”  
“Sure.” said the demon apologetic. “I just wanted to comfort you angel. Ya don’t have to be nervous. We’re together, right? As long as we are together we can face anything. And it is not like anything will really change. I mean, haven’t we been doing this for the past 6000 years?”  
Aziraphale thought for a bit. “Hmm.”, he hummed. “I guess you got a point there. We have been at all the major happenings of the human race after all. And we have always stood by them.”  
“So”, said Crowley cheerful now. “Doesn’t that mean we have something to celebrate? I would say we get your best bottle of wine of Châteauneuf-du-Pape and settle down for a good drink hmm?”  
Aziraphale seemed to light up at that thought, then thought of something and glanced at Samantha. “From which age was it humans were allowed to drink?” he asked.  
“Meeeeh it’ll be fine angel!” blurted Crowley before Samantha could answer. “I guess she is past 12 years old so it is okay.”  
Samantha laughed. “Crowley we don’t live in the 60s anymore. The age for drinking is 18 nowadays. But it is still fine. I am 24 years old. I have had quite some time do gain experience. And living in a small town with not a lot to do, you’ll have enough opportunity to do so.”  
Aziraphale calmed down at this and he stood up, then he looked from her to Crowley. “But I have to ask you Crowley, mind how much you drink. We don’t want anything to happen to our dear guest and I don’t know how comfortable she will be with a drunk demon in the area.” He now turned his head to her. “Though he is quite harmless and gentle when drunk.”  
Samantha smiled. “I believe I will be fine as long as you are around as well Aziraphale. But thanks for your kind warning words.”  
Crowley muttered a bit about Aziraphale’s comments towards him, but didn’t go against him. He went sauntering to the back of the shop, where they normally drunk.  
Aziraphale watched him go, then looked at Samantha and realised she wouldn’t really be able to walk there. Then he got an idea. “Samantha?” he asked with a kind smile. “I am wanting to miracle you to the back of the shop where we usually go for a drink, since you are in no condition to walk. Are you okay with that? It doesn’t hurt, but you might feel a little dizzy.”  
Samantha nodded and was secretly quite excited about that. “Go ahead. I am quite adventurous. And I trust from an angel it won’t harm me”  
Aziraphale smiled kind, then with a soft wave of his hand miracled her to the couch in the back.  
Samantha felt a tingle in her belly and for a second she thought she was floating through space, then with a squeak she was sitting on the couch and looked directly at the slender legs of the demon who had just walked in.  
Crowley frowned, then cocked his head to call at Aziraphale. “Hey angel! Next time give a heads up before you decide to leave your human on the spot I just wanted to go and sit! Might be a little awkward otherwise!” he called teasingly, then he looked back at her and showed a sly grin. “Or you must be into that. Then I wouldn’t mind.” he showed a seducing smirk.  
Samantha had to shiver and she felt herself blush. The presence of the demon was alluring and pressing. It was a feeling that made her feel like she had to do things she normally wouldn’t. With a little effort she managed to pull her gaze away from the demon. She heard him laugh cool and she muttered.  
Aziraphale came in now and looked at the scene. “Crowley”, he said with a frown. “Must you do that? She is utterly defenceless as it is against our being on its own. As for the miracle, I will try to mind that.”  
Samantha felt better now the angel was in the room too. The two had a strong energy hanging around them and it balanced out when they were together in the same space. She wondered if they had let go of their cover completely, or if they were still holding back some of their energy because she was in the place too. She suspected she was soon to find out, if the alcohol they had been talking about would come into play.  
The demon miracle three glasses on the table and the angel miracle the wine. Crowley took it upon himself to pour in the wine, taking the first glass himself and handing the second glass to Aziraphale, but not before teasing a bit and having Aziraphale actively come and get it. The angel let out a soft, amused whine before he was finally able to get a hold of his glass. “You teasing demon”, he chuckled.  
Crowley showed a teasing look, then handed the last glass to Samantha. He wanted to put the bottle on the table when Samantha stuck out her hand to it. “May I read what it is?”  
Crowley nodded and handed her the bottle.  
She curiously took it and read the description, then gave it back to Crowley, who now put it on the table. “Seems expensive”, she noted.  
Aziraphale nodded and took a sip. “It is my dear. Quite so. I managed to save quite a lot of them from an old wine producer when his house went up in flames. With the help of a certain demon.”, he showed Crowley a thankful smile.  
Crowley hummed and took a sip too, sinking down on a big chair near the table. “Meh, t’was nothing. I got the profit as well. Quite a lot of it. A deal for a deal.”  
Samantha took a sip now as well and was pleasantly surprised. Normally she didn’t like red wine as much, but this one she did. “Wow.”, she said surprised. “That is a very good one.”  
The two laughed amused at her. “We know.” said Aziraphale with a knowing smile. “We drink it almost every week.”  
“Almost every week?” asked Samantha. “But, what do you do here then? Just drinking and getting yourself drunk?”  
Crowley shook his head. “Nah. Drinking is just an easy way for us to get philosophical real fast. And it’s a good way to kill time. Often we sober up quickly too. We aint pure alcoholics if you thought so. We just enjoy the taste.”  
She nodded. “I think I understand. What are the things you talk about then?”  
The demon and angel exchanged a look.  
“Everything.”, answered Aziraphale. “From how fish brains work to how far a brick stone is shipped before it goes into a building. Often our conversations go absolutely nowhere and make no sense at all.”  
“Sometimes they do though.” added Crowley. “And sometimes the most genius ideas start here in this room. Like the deal we made to work together to watch the antichrist and make sure he wouldn’t grow up particularly bad nor good, just neutral.”  
“And did that work?” asked Samantha.  
“It probably would have”, answered Aziraphale ashamed. “Hadn’t it been the fact we had been watching over the wrong kid for 11 years because of a displacement of the antichrist.” he sighed.  
“How does that even happen?” Samantha frowned.  
“It took a good long time before we had figured that out as well.” admitted Crowley. “Stupidest thing is, I was one of the pins in the displacement. But there was no way I could have known. Apparently there were two couples having a child with the same features, and the occult nuns who were responsible for the switch did some shit wrong. Not my fault.” He took another big sip of his wine.  
Samantha had to giggle now. “So you spend 11 years watching over the wrong lad? What a bummer that must have been when you found out.”  
Aziraphale let out a nervous chuckle. “It was quite stupid, yes.”

Eventually all three were laughing about how stupid it had been and begun theorising how it could have gone well. From one subject came another, and from one glass wine came another too. Of course Samantha couldn’t drink as much as the angel and demon, who of course had many more years of practice and weren’t human, but she knew to keep her limit. They spend the whole afternoon and evening drinking, talking and laughing. At some point they realised Samantha had to eat and Aziraphale miracled a dinner for her, though he had to make at least 4 attempts before he had it right as tipsy as he was. Even after and during her dinner they went on with talking and they had a lot of fun doing so, until Samantha dozed off on the couch, exhausted but satisfied.  
Aziraphale and Crowley decided to sober up and leave her in the back room to sleep for the night, leaving her nicely tucked in with a pillow and blanket.


	6. Drifting away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the 'good stuff'. But, this is still a slowburn so it doesn't go much further as kissing and cuddling, yet.  
> Enjoy if you like bathing and cuddles! I sure do. ;)

When the two walked away from the backroom Aziraphale stretched and rubbed his head. “Ugh. I could go with a good hot bath right about now. I think that is exactly what I’ll be doing.” he said while smiling to himself.  
Crowley shrugged. “Go ahead I won’t hold you back. I know how to entertain myself. I recently discovered Netflix on my phone.”  
The angel frowned. “Net-flex? What is that for game?”  
Crowley snorted. “Netflix angel. And it’s not a game. It’s an app for which you pay and then you can watch movies and series anywhere you like. It is quite addictive. Wanna try?”  
Aziraphale did seem interested, yet he shook his head. “I do want to try. But not now. I really feel like doing that bath.” He turned to walk to the stairs that led to the small, ill-used apartment part of the building. “If you need me I’ll be up.”  
“Yeah sure angel.” said Crowley, already walking to the couch and scrolling to the recommended list of series.  
And so the angel went to take a bath while the demon was downstairs watching a movie. He took good care in how warm the water was and what bath oils he used, and even lit a few scented candles, just for the environment.

Crowley was quickly bored of his movie though. Then he got the genius idea to sneak upstairs and spy on Aziraphale. He had been trying to get the angel naked for a few months now but up until now all of those plans had failed. Even when he had straight up pushed the angel into a pond he had found a way to dry and clean his clothes without so much as even taking his bowtie off. It was rare for either of them to take a shower or a bath, because they didn’t need it. They could just miracle themselves clean. But this was the first time Aziraphale had let his guard down and for a moment Crowley even wondered if it was on purpose. Then again they had never spend so much time around each other as they did lately.  
Still it didn’t take away this was a unique opportunity and Crowley wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Sure. He had seen the angel naked before. In bathhouses that is. Back in Rome when going to a bathhouse was as common as going to the bar is nowadays. But back then they still kept their distance from each other. A lot had changed since then.  
Silently he sneaked up to the apartment part of the building and he looked around. He had only been here on one other occasion, simply because he had been curious. There was really nothing much up here. A bedroom with closet of Aziraphale’s other costumes and an unslept, dusty bed. A living room with one couch, a closet and a tv. All dusty as well. A toilet, and a simple bathroom, yet with a nice big bath.  
Crowley made sure to be silent as he miracled the door to the bathroom open to peak through the small crack. He didn’t know why, but he felt stupidly nervous about this and he felt his cheeks heathen when he tried to see something. It felt forbidden, even for him. Like when he pulled his first temptation to let Adam and Eve take a bite out of the apple. To his delight he caught Aziraphale mid-undressing and he watched silently as the angel went on. He observed as Aziraphale neatly folded all his clothes on a chair beside the sink, in order of dressing up. The angel’s body wasn’t in as good of a shape as it had been on their first meeting, but how could it have been? It was technically Crowley’s fault Aziraphale had developed such a love for food and sweet things, for gluttony is one of the deadly sins. Yet the demon didn’t mind. For the angel was far from fat. A bit chubby, sure. But it made him great to cuddle with. It also fitted the angel’s sweet and soft character very well. And Crowley had fallen for every single bit of it. Oh how he wished he could now just grab the angel, pull him close, and stroke every bit of the angel’s sweet, soft naked body. Make the angel respond with probably the most adorable sounds he would ever hear. The demon dreamed off at the sight of his angel and the things he could do with him. Wanted to do with him, while Aziraphale stepped into the bath. The angel relaxed and after a short while half closed his eyes, and Crowley relaxed now too. Above everything, he got bored again. The exiting part to watch was over now. The demon started to think. What could he do to get him to see Aziraphale fully naked again? He could fake a fire… Call out for him, Scare him. No, that wouldn’t do any good. Not after the thrust he had gained. Then he got an idea. What if he just gambled? What if he would just… try? Fuck it. He thought. It’s now or never.

Aziraphale was now nearly asleep. He didn’t sleep much, at all, but after a busy day and a good drink he was feeling kinda sleepy. The warm water also felt so nice and everything was so calm. He wondered why he didn’t do baths more often. Once he got in he felt like he didn’t want to get out for a long time. He was so comfortable, so relaxed. It had been a long time since he had felt this calm. He took a breath to sigh, when a sudden splash jolted him awake from his near slumber. In a flash he opened his eyes and let out a surprised, startled squeak when he was suddenly staring directly into the shaded yellow snakelike eyes of the demon he had left downstairs on the couch. The same demon who was now sitting NAKED in the same bath as the angel with a sly grin on his face. Aziraphale wanted to trash, to flee from this situation he had not at all been prepared for, but he just froze like a dear in headlights, arms pinned to his sides, eyes wide open, staring at the demon in front of him. “C-Crowley!” he managed to squeak after a few moments. “W-what is…. What is the meaning of this?”  
The demon showed a sheepish, innocent grin. “I simply wanted to join you. Is that too much to ask? There is only one bath and I didn’t feel like waiting, sooo. Also a bit of company is nice, don’tcha think so?” he replied. He was talking a bit too smooth for his doing. Crowley was also nervous. There was a soft red glow over his ears and he was desperately trying to hide it. But the angel spotted it and somehow, this brought him a little more at ease.  
He has no idea what he is doing, the angel realised. He swallowed hard a few times, then nodded. “A-ah, yes… Well… “, there was a pause in which Aziraphale calmed himself and tried to find the right words to speak. “Well that sounds fair enough.” he eventually concluded.  
The demon nodded silently. “I said so.”  
They stared at each other for a few minutes, then Aziraphale shifted a bit, slowly relaxing. As long as the bubbles and the water hide from him that they were both sitting naked quite close to each other, he figured he could probably live with it. It was just like the bathhouse, he repeated over and over to himself. Only this time, they both knew they liked each other. Only this time, it wasn’t in a public space.

There was a silence again and Crowley thought about ways to break the ice. Then he smiled slight, it was a quite goofy smile for his doing. He held up his hand and miracle a cute yellow rubber duck in it. “I eh, I heard you fancied a rubber duck during your bathings?” he tried.  
Aziraphale looked at the duck and hesitantly reached out for it. Then he took it and started to chuckle, then laugh as he softly squeezed it, the duck making a cute squeaking sound. Crowley laughed with him, relieved this worked. After a little while Aziraphale let the duck adrift and watched it float on the water, then he smiled at Crowley. He got annoyed by his internal sunglasses though and sighed. Then he reached out and grabbed the sides carefully. Crowley backed off a bit, startled.  
“May I?” asked Aziraphale carefully.  
Crowley nodded hesitantly and Aziraphale slowly lifted the glasses off his nose and laid them on a plank beside the bath. “Better. You don’t need to hide yourself in front of me.”  
Crowley muttered. “I feel so naked without them.”  
“I think there are other reasons to feel naked right now.” chuckled Aziraphale and they both grinned.  
“Yes, a bit silly, isn’t it?”  
“A bit yes, but that’s okay.” Aziraphale smiled at Crowley and observed him, then hummed. “So, you had enough had enough of waiting for an invitation? I understand it. I wonder if I would have ever dared to ask. Probably not.” he said and he glanced away, ashamed.  
“S’ okay angel. It made for quite a nice challenge. And your reaction was priceless.”  
“Ohhh you old sly demon. One day I’ll get you back. Mind my words.”  
“I am looking forward to that day.”  
“Of course you do.”  
Crowley grinned softly now, then he brought his hand up and stroked the angel s cheek. “Would you mind… If I’d want to snuggle up against you?”  
Aziraphale softly grabbed the demons hand and stroked it with his thumb while thinking. They had been snuggling more often on the couch, but that was with clothes on. He bit his lip, but eventually the angel nodded stiffly, with a very red face.  
Crowley blinked and he whispered. “Oh.” He hadn’t actually expected to get permission. And now he did have permission he wasn’t sure what to do with it. He idled for a while, but eventually nodded and he laid himself with his back against the angel’s chest, his head on the angel’s left shoulder. Aziraphale silently laid an arm over the demons chest and placed the other one in the demons hair to stroke through it. He had always loved to mess with the demons hair, long or short. It was a way for them both to calm down. He glanced down at the demon and smiled soft. Crowley answered Aziraphale’s smile with his own and they relaxed. They laid like that for a little while and Crowley had now half closed his eyes. He enjoyed the angel’s strokes through his hair a lot and had nearly dozed off because of it. The only thing stopping him was him not wanting to sleep through this rare and divine moment of pure bliss.  
Eventually Aziraphale leaned over a bit and first Crowley muttered, thinking he’d want to get out. But when he half opened his eyes he realised the angel leaned closer to his face. He placed a hand on the demons cheek and shyly planted a kiss on his lips. First, Crowley was a little startled. This was the first time Aziraphale had been the first to start the kiss and he hadn’t really expected it, but soon he melted under the touch of the gentle angel, leaning into the kiss. Aziraphale half closed his eyes and blushed, pulling Crowley a little closer. The demon turned half and managed to place a hand on the angel’s chest, kissing him deeper, hungry. Aziraphale let out a soft gasp because of the unexpected movements and Crowley saw his chance to lick past the angel’s teeth.  
Aziraphale let out a soft surprised sound when he felt Crowley’s warm wet tongue, but he didn’t back off this time. Curiosity and love finally won from being careful and he allowed the demon in, his hand tangled in the warm red locks of his hair. He felt the demons tongue explore his mouth and he let out a stifled moan, nervous and shy. Crowley glanced up at him with slight widened pupils and the yellow eyes pierced straight through the angel’s heart. There was a deep love in his eyes. A love they said a demon would never be able to display. Yet he did right now. And Aziraphale felt it with every strain of his being. He felt the demons warm forked tongue explore his mouth and he shuddered, softly replying by licking back. Crowley pulled the angel a little closer and he let out a soft, wanting moan, catching Aziraphale’s tongue and sucking on it. Aziraphale’s breathe stuttered and he closed his eyes shut, noses bumping as he restrained himself from backing away. He wanted to let Crowley have this moment and to be honest, so did he himself. They both kissed for a long time. It had been a while since they had stopped breathing so they didn’t need pauses. Eventually Crowley broke the kiss and begun planting kisses on the angel’s jawline. When he licked his demonic tongue up to the angel’s ear Aziraphale shuddered and he stifled a moan, cocking his head up. Crowley grinned loved and bended closer, nibbling the angel’s blood red ears and humming in it. “Oh my angel.” he whispered in his ear. “Every sound and skittish movement is like music to my very soul.” Aziraphale got goose bumps all over his body because of the demons smooth voice whispering so close in his ear and he smiled slightly. “I-I love you too my divine demon.”, he breathed. Crowley softly hugged him in response and tangled his slender fingers in Aziraphale’s hair. Loved he went on nibbling his ear for a while, then drew a few kissed down the angel’s neck, before stopping halfway down and biting the angel softly. Then he started sucking on the spot, creating a hickey, needing to let his mark on the angel’s body to claim he was officially his now.  
Aziraphale squeaked. “O-ouch Crowley.” he muttered startled. “A-are you biting me? Please darling you are...” he gasped as Crowley undisturbed went on and planted another hickey slightly lower in the angel’s neck. Then the demon went to look at the angel’s face with a sly, somewhat sexy smirk on his face. “Mine.”, he said in a slight threatening way and Aziraphale gulped. Then he nodded. “Y-yes Crowley… I am all yours.” he whispered to Crowley’s delight. When Crowley went to try and plant a third hickey on the angel’s neck however the angel had enough. He carefully pushed the demon away to create some distance.  
“That is quite enough of that.” he said.  
Crowley let out a soft, disappointed noise, but didn’t go on. “Fine. I’ll just enjoy this then.” he said as he laid his cheek on the angel’s chest.  
Aziraphale smiled content and went to mess through the demons hair again. Softly moving his fingers through it.  
The two relaxed like this for a while, before eventually going out. The water had gone quite cold. They could just miracle it warm again but neither of them felt like doing that. Crowley got out first and Aziraphale couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful, slender vessel of the demon. He noticed he blushed again and eventually managed to pull his gaze from him. Crowley chuckled. “I don’t mind you gazing at me like that. It makes me feel powerful and special.” he said while drying himself and starting to gather the clothes he had carelessly thrown on a pile on the ground.  
Aziraphale muttered something inaudible and went out when Crowley started to dress up. Swiftly he dried himself and started to put on his clothes too, nervous the demon would go and stare at him now. Luckily the demon let him be this time and soon they stood in front of the mirror, brushing their hair.  
“Well, that was fun.” said Crowley with a slight smile.  
Aziraphale nodded in agreement.  
Crowley glanced at him now. “We should do that again some time. If you are okay with that?”  
Aziraphale hesitated shortly, then he showed a tiny smile and nodded again. “Yes, yes I believe I would like that too.”  
“It’s a deal then.” the demon said triumphantly.  
“I suppose it is.”, Aziraphale said while walking over to the bath and picking up Crowley’s glasses from the edge. He gave them back at Crowley, who took then with a short nod and put them on again. The angel smiled and looked back at the mirror. He shirked when he saw the blue spots in his neck. “Oh my, what to do about these… They are visible above my collar.” he sighed.  
Crowley smirked, mockingly. “You can always miracle them away.”  
The angel glanced at Crowley, then thought. “No.”, he said eventually. “You made them. I’ll simply wear a scarf to hide hem then.”  
He miracled a soft beige scarf around his neck, then walked out and went downstairs to check on Samantha. Crowley followed shortly behind him with a slight smile on his lips. Finally he was making noticeable progress. Finally 6000 years of longing looks and dreams were being answered. And Crowley enjoyed every single moment of it.


	7. A fluffy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some wing grooming! There is some light smut in there, as a warning for those who don't like it. It isn't too much tough.

Samantha had woken up with a heavy headache that morning. She didn’t have a hangover often, but now she did. Normally she knew exactly how far she could go with drinking, but because of the two supernatural beings who just drunk on without a care in the world, she had accidently shot past her comfort mark. Luckily she noticed it in time before getting sick, so it was quite okay. When she sat up, she noticed a glass of water and a pill sitting on the table in front of her. Beside it was a note in Aziraphale’s extravagant handwriting. It read ‘you’ll need this’. And yes she did indeed. Thankful she picked up the glass from the table and chuckled it down with the pill. After that she leaned back to let it work and let out a sigh. She thought about the drunken conversations of last evening. Or at least she tried to recall a few.  
They had talked about an awful lot. In the beginning it had mostly been about the meetings and misadventures the two have had. About the angel doing stupid stuff and needing his ass saved and vice versa. It made for some very amusing stories. The two seemed very happy to finally have someone to tell their stories to. Someone who actually listened and who understood what they were talking about. Somewhere during that night she found out she was the first of both human and other creatures to have heard the full truth about the two and who they were comfortable enough telling secrets to. There had been a few individuals who had contacts with the demon and angel and some kind of friendship, but never had one of those humans ever entered their personal working and living space. The two had talked about relations they have had with famous humans over the years and how they were connected in their lives. Crowley and Aziraphale had for example both been apparent in Leonardo da Vinci’s life. Apparently Crowley even had the original sketch of the Mona Lisa painting hanging in his apartment. When Samantha had told she didn’t believe him, he showed her a picture of his place on his phone. A few other famous artists were also called. Like Mozart, Van Gogh, Michelangelo and some others.  
She was amazed at the inside tales they had about famous artworks. About how they were created, what their inspiration was. As an art student, she was in awe and had asked a lot of questions. Eventually this led to a conversation and a philosophical look on art, on which they discussed on for a long time.

Samantha smiled thinking back of last night, then she stretched. She felt like going to the toilet. Luckily for her Aziraphale had long ago miracled a small toilet in the back of his shop, for if costumers ever had the need to use it. Samantha used it now. She stood up slowly and realised it went a lot easier as it had gone the other day. She was healing fast and smiled relieved. She shuffled through the shop to the toilet and spotted the demon and angel together on the couch in the shop. Aziraphale was reading while Crowley was seemingly asleep, half laying on Aziraphale’s lap and chest. When the angel spotted her from the corner of his eyes he looked up and smiled. “Ah Samantha.” he said delighted. “You are up and walking. How nice to see. How are you feeling today?”  
“I am actually feeling way better than yesterday. I am less in pain now. It’s great.”  
“I am so glad to hear that. What do you want for breakfast? I’ll just miracle it on a plate on the table. I don’t want to disturb Crowley right now. He seems so peaceful.” Aziraphale said while glancing adored at Crowley.  
Samantha grinned soft. “It looks very adorable I have to say. Don’t tell him I said that.”  
“I won’t.”  
“I’d like yoghurt with strawberries and a cup of English tea please. I need to go to the toilet first, then I’ll eat.”  
“Splendid dear. Take your time.” said Aziraphale with a kind smile.  
Samantha went off to the toilet and Aziraphale watched her go, then he looked down at the sleeping Crowley, showing a tiny adored smile. He looked so sweet asleep. He could almost see how he would have looked like as angel. With a flick of his hand he miracled Samantha’s breakfast on the table, then he continued reading a bit. He glanced up shortly to smile at Samantha when she came back from the toilet and took place in the chair opposite from the couch.  
Samantha sat down and took the plate with breakfast on her lap. “Ah this looks wonderful Aziraphale. Like you pulled it straight from a 5 star restaurant.” she smiled.  
“Well what can I say?” said Aziraphale clearly flattered. “I have a great love for food and ascetics. Everything has to look just divine.”  
“You did a perfect job in doing that. It looks mouth-watering even known it’s just a simple dish.” grinned Samantha and she picked up her spoon. Silently she begun to eat and even got a slight blush. She was startled with how good it tasted. She figured it must be because it was a miracle of Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale glanced at her and hid his satisfied smile behind his book. He saw how much she was enjoying and it gave him a deep warm glow in his heart.  
As he was about to concentrate on his book again he felt Crowley stir and he looked down as the demon slowly woke up. “Hello darling.” he said kind and soft. “I hope you had a splendid rest?”  
Crowley yawned and stretched, then he slowly sat up and messed a hand through his already messy hair. “Yeah, I did. I was on the best place on earth though so it’s not hard for me to do that.” he said, showing a sexy grin at Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale got a rosy blush on his cheeks and he shyly glanced down at his book. “W-why thank you.”  
Crowley let out a soft chuckle and he stood up now. He looked in his reflection in the window and ran his hand smoothly through his hair. Suddenly it looked perfectly fine and sexy with a casual miracle. “yknow what? I think I’ll go for a scroll. I don’t like being inside for so long. My legs need a stretch.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “I understand that. Go ahead. I’ll watch Samantha. I can amuse myself here more than enough. I still haven’t read all of the books I own. And some I want to read again to understand them better.”  
Crowley hummed. “You and your internal love for books. I don’t understand how you can stay concentrated for so long. But then again, would be boring if we would be the same, right?” he joked.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Indeed dear.”  
Samantha looked up at Crowley too and swallowed a bite. “Have fun Crowley.”  
“Don’t worry, I know how to amuse myself in this city.” grinned Crowley and he sauntered at the door. “See ya.”  
With those words Crowley opened the door and slipped outside. Aziraphale and Samantha watched him leave, then placed their attention back to their business. Samantha finishing her breakfast, Aziraphale reading a book and making notes on a paper beside it.

Samantha finished her breakfast soon and idled a while with her tea in her hands, then she decided to pick up one of the books she had been reading and went on in it. She asked a few questions about some of the subjects described in the book and Aziraphale was eager to answer. Eventually they got into a discussion about the book in general, having quite some fun doing so. Aziraphale laid his book away after a while and got up, standing beside Samantha to point out a few sentences and to bring a few other books in with reference material to make her understand the subject better. Samantha was amazed once again by the immense knowledge the angel had. She realised he must have been reading since the moment humanity had invented words and how to put them down on stone and later on paper. She recalled one of last night’s conversations about the library of Alexandria before it burned down and how Aziraphale had been a mentor and knowledge keeper there. She could imagine the information he had learned there. After a bit more of talking Aziraphale scratched his back and shivered, then he hummed. “Say Samantha?”  
She curiously looked up at the angel. “Yes?”  
“Would you mind if I would take some time grooming my wings? Even if we angels and demons don’t have them out, the base where they are hidden gets itchy and we have to take care of them from time to time.”  
Samantha’s eyes begun to sparkle. “You mean I actually get to see your wings? Of course I won’t mind!” the said excited.  
Aziraphale seemed amused and nervous at the same time. “Oh, err…. I didn’t expect that reaction. I don’t know if I…”  
Samantha frowned and realised she had been perhaps a bit too much of a weird fangirl. She sighed. “Sorry Aziraphale. That’s my fault. I didn’t mean to react this excited. I promise to keep calm. Please don’t be unnerved by me.”, she said and looked apologetic, yet hopeful at the angel.  
Aziraphale observed her reaction and thought for a short while, then nodded. “Okay, apologise accepted. I see you didn’t mean to startle me.”, he smiled and sat down. “All right now. Pay attention.”  
Samantha looked curiously at the angel, who half closed his eyes and concentrated on his form. His pure white wings unfolded from his back like the opening of a sail in the wind. A few down feathers swirled through the air and floated downwards by the sudden unfolding of the wings. Samantha fell silent and her mouth opened half as she stared at the beautiful strong wings of the angel. Somewhere deep in her belly she had the urge to bow her head and say a soft prayer, even though she wasn’t religiously raised. Aziraphale’s blessed energy swept through the room a little stronger now, as if the wings itself radiated it. He now opened his eyes again and smiled slight at Samantha, which left her even more speechless. She gasped soft for air as she had forgotten to breath. “Oh my god.” she whispered under her breath. “Y-you are… This is… Beautiful.” she concluded, not able to find better words to describe Aziraphale’s current state.  
The angel chuckled softly and lazily moved his wings, then he closed one of them and shifted sideways on the couch. Then he carefully grabbed his other wing and started grooming it. Plucking the loose feathers from between the others and stroking other ones into place. “I hope I didn’t startle you too much. It can be a little much for a human to take in. And this isn’t even my full form.” he explained gently.  
Samantha softly shook her head and swallowed away the dryness in her mouth. “It’s… Fine.” she said slowly. “I think I can manage. So much has happened in the past days, this is just another thing to add to that amazing list.” Samantha kept looking at Aziraphale, who concentrated went on grooming his wings. It calmed both, until she realised the angel struggled to groom the base and the back of his wings.  
“Do you uhm… Need help?” She asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if she was even allowed to touch the wings of a divine being and if it would bring harm to her.  
Aziraphale looked up at her and seemed surprised. He had to think for a bit. The only other person who had ever touched his wings was obviously Crowley. They had been grooming each other for quite a long time. It was simply part of the agreement, because it was handy to have someone who could reach the places you couldn’t reach yourself. Crowley also was quite skilled in grooming because he liked to keep his own wings in perfect shining condition.  
Aziraphale hummed. “I… Could use some help yes. Normally Crowley helps me but he isn’t around now and god knows when he will return. Knowing him he can be gone for days… I just wonder how much of a help you can be with grooming.”  
Samantha smiled. “Because I lived in a cottage I have raised countless chicks and ducklings. I groomed them quite often, so I don’t think that would be much of a problem. These are just a bit bigger.”  
“Oh in that case”, said Aziraphale with a reassured smile. “I think I can trust you on not messing up my wings. Just please be careful dear. They are incredibly sensitive.” Aziraphale went to adjust the way he sat on the couch so it would be easier for her to reach and Samantha slowly got up from her chair, then walked over to the couch and sat down behind the angel, staring up at the wings. “I promise I’ll be careful.” she said as she slowly reached up a hand, carefully placing it upon one of the angel’s wings. She was amazed by how soft they felt. Softer as the softest fluff she had ever felt before. And they were warm, radiating a calm energy. Aziraphale shivered upon the touch and bit his lip. She noticed this and glanced at him. “Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?”  
Aziraphale shook his head no. “Oh no dear. It is fine. I am just not used to be touched on my wings. No human has ever done that and it feels quite different from Crowley’s touch. But it isn’t at all unpleasant. I’ll get used to it.”  
Samantha nodded now, reassured by the angel’s kind words. She softly went on, first mainly exploring the feel of the wings, then concentrating on the task at hand. Sometimes Aziraphale would let out a soft noise, which he desperately tried to muffle. He found he enjoyed the touch perhaps a little more as he was comfortable with and begun to worry if he was perhaps cheating on Crowley in a way. When Samantha had gotten the hang of it however, Aziraphale got his answer.

The bell of the shop rung softly as Crowley stepped back in. His clothes and hair was damp. He had clearly been taking a scroll in the rain and he muttered, miracling the condensing moisture off his glasses. The demon stopped dead in his tracks however as he spotted the two on the couch and realised what was going on. He observed as the two looked up at him. He watched Aziraphale’s face and flustered cheeks and watched as the angel begun to turn bright red now.  
“C-Crowley.”, Aziraphale stuttered nervously. “This is not what it seems. Please, I am not cheating on you.”  
Samantha blinked. “Cheating? How would this be…? Wait are you being… Am I…” she started as she started to realise how Aziraphale was feeling about this and she flushed red now as well. “Wait no that wasn’t at all my intention!” she said and backed off a bit, afraid of what the demons reaction would be. The two watched nervous as Crowley observed the situation and furrowed his brows deeply. Of course he understood the angel had simply needed help with his grooming and of course he understood the feeling it had brought upon the angel. He was a demon after all and addicted to the feeling of little forbidden pleasures. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with the situation.  
“So.”, he started, as he walked up to the chair over against the couch. “You two thought you could have a little ‘fun’ while I was gone, hmm? You thought the foolish Crowley would never find out, did you? Well too bad. I caught you two mid act. But, I am in a forgiving mood today. I won’t get mad. I won’t punish you, but don’t think you are getting off this easy. You two may continue your little ‘session’. But I get to watch every singly bit of it. There will be no backing off. You have started this, so you will finish this as well.” he said slyly and smoothly. He leaned back in the chair, crossed his legs and folded his fingers. His yellow snakelike eyes smouldered behind the demons dark glasses and the corners of his mouth were curled up slight in a demonic grin.  
“Crowley.” Aziraphale begun with a soft squeak. “That wasn’t at all what we...” Crowley interrupted him by letting out a soft, playful yet warning hiss. “Tut, tut. Sssilence angel. As I said, no backing off.” His forked tongue flicked out once and he seemed amused, then he glanced at a stars truck Samantha. “Well?” he asked as he cocked his head slight. “What are you waiting for? Go on. I am waiting.”  
Samantha swallowed hard and nodded. She decided it was best to obey the demon and with slight trembling hands she resumed her job.  
Crowley nodded satisfied, then glanced back at Aziraphale who was now actively trying to calm himself down and look unaffected by the grooming, failing miserably in the process. Eventually the angel had to give up trying to hide it, knowing Crowley would notice it anyway. He let out a soft nervous moan and glanced ashamed at the demon, who was watching them with amusement on his face. The longer the grooming continued, the more they got into it. Eventually even Crowley begun feeling his cheeks heat up and he tried to hide it by acting casually, but Samantha noticed it and glanced at the demon with a frown. Then she whispered softly at Aziraphale. “I think he has been fooling us Aziraphale. I don’t think he minds at all. Look at his face.”  
Aziraphale snapped out of his ashamed, half turned on state to glance at the demon and blink. “C-Crowley? Are you messing with us?”  
The demon looked up and tried to act casual, but a croak in his voice gave him away. “No not at all.”  
Aziraphale frowned and sighed. “You old demonic serpent. You áre messing with us. And I believed you. I should have known better I know you for such a long time. I should have known this was one of your tricks.” he muttered.  
Crowley admitted his defeat now and started laughing softly. “Oh but you should have seen your faces. This was totally worth it.”, he grinned. Then he avoided a pillow thrown in his direction by Samantha.  
“It’s no fair treating a guest like this Crowley. You really had me under your thumb you know.” she said annoyed.  
Crowley laughed on. “What can I say? I am a demon. It’s what I do.”  
Aziraphale sighed, but calmed down now. “I have to admit it was quite a good trick. At least it shows you still got it in you.” he grinned ashamed.  
“Of course I do.”, said Crowley with a chuckle. “But seriously. You two can go on. I’ll watch you. It’s quite nice to observe. Must be strange having a human groom you. Have you ever let anyone else but me groom your feathers angel?”  
“No, never. Have you?”  
Crowley shook his head no. “Only ever you.”  
Samantha had calmed down now as well and smiled at the two, then she decided to slowly continue the grooming. Aziraphale jumped upon feeling her hands returning to his wings. “Oh.”, he exclaimed and Crowley snickered silently.  
Samantha glanced apologetic past the angel’s wings to his flustered face. “Sorry I should have given a heads up.”  
“It is okay dear. Thanks for going on even after the sly trick this blabbering baboon pulled on us. I have quite a bit of respect for you. You can be quite dauntless it seems.”  
She shrugged. “I can appreciate a good prank and I can understand his humour. As he said himself, he is a demon after all.”  
Crowley was slight surprised by the kind words of this human and he felt flattered somewhere. He decided he could make one last exception with allowing a human to be his friend. She could be a friend. She had proven herself more as worthy right now, to both himself and his angel.  
Samantha careful and gently resumed her work and Aziraphale relaxed again, being able to enjoy the grooming without having to worry about if Crowley was okay with it and if it was okay to enjoy it in general. Actually all three quite enjoyed the grooming. Samantha slowly got lost in the soft feeling of the angelic feathers, having the urge to wrap herself in its warmth. Aziraphale was in a bliss again, letting out soft enjoyed noises every once in a while as Samantha’s careful, slender fingers found their way through his feathers. Crowley watched the angel’s reactions adored and he dreamed away at the sight of his angel being all calm and happy. Eventually the demon slowly got up with a soft crimson blush on his cheeks. He just had to do something with this longing feeling and he silently walked over to the dreamy angel. Carefully he crawled upon the couch in front of the angel and nested himself between the angel’s legs on his knees, then he tangled the fingers of his left hand in between the ones of Aziraphale and placed the other hand on the angel’s blushy cheek. Then he leaned in and pressed a deep kiss on the divine lips of a slight startled Aziraphale.  
The angel was slight startled at first, then he leaned in and wrapped one arm around Crowley’s slender chest and answered the kiss with a soft lustful moan, deepening it. The demon responded by placing his free hand into the angel’s hair, tugging slight on it and slyly shifted one knee forward to press it against the angel’s nether regions. Aziraphale shivered and stifled a groan, flushing blood red. Crowley only responded by sliding his tongue into his mouth and exploring him, feeling excited.  
Samantha had been watching the couple in awe, a soft blush on her face. She bit her lip and tried to snap out of it. As much as she somewhere in the back of her mind wouldn’t exactly mind seeing this hot couple getting laid, it didn’t feel right for a couple who she had met only a few days ago and who had saved her life. She let out a soft nervous couch. “E-err…. Gentleman? I am still here too you know.” she said carefully.  
Aziraphale’s eyes shot back open and he squeaked soft into Crowley’s mouth. He backed off and gasped as a thin thread of saliva dripped down as their mouths parted. He made himself small and kinda folded his wings closed over himself, and half over Crowley because the two were still tangled together. “O-oh my lord I am so incredibly sorry! H-how rude of me to… O-oh.”  
Crowley on the other hand simply laughed softly, feeling excited and a bit out of breath, letting his hand fall down to the angel’s neck and gently grasping his scarf. “Totally worth it.”, he grinned.  
Samantha let out a soft nervous giggle and felt sorry for the angel who hopelessly got lured into this. She shortly hugged his back. “Dahw Aziraphale. It’s okay. With a hot demonic mess like Crowley in front of me I would probably do just as bad as you do now.”, she admitted shameful.  
Crowley glanced past Aziraphale’s wings at Samantha now with an amused shimmer in his eyes. “I’ll remember that Samantha.” he said slyly.  
“Oh no.”, she groaned softly and sat up again. “I doomed myself didn’t I?” She looked at the angel’s back, then noticed the two hickeys in his neck because the scarf had slipped down in the process. She grinned now and softly touched one. “Is that a hickey I spot?” she teased.  
Aziraphale felt even more ashamed now. “N-no.”, he stuttered, then he sighed. “Well, yes it is. It’s all that demons fault. This is all this stupid tempting demons fault. Why must I have fallen for him? Oh god please give me strength.” he groaned helplessly.  
Crowley laughed softly. “Yes, this is indeed all my doing. I claimed him well with those bad boys, too.” he said proudly.  
Samantha giggled amused now, then frowned slight. “I believe we must stop teasing poor Aziraphale or he will stay into it.”  
Crowley grinned, but nodded. “I believe you are right.” He softly cupped the angel’s face with his hand and lifted it so Aziraphale had to look at him.” I’ll stop now, okay? We had our laugh, but I am not planning to humiliate you. I just love teasing you because you look so cute if you are shy.”  
Aziraphale muttered, but eventually sighed and nodded, calming down a little. “Thank you, both.” He glanced at Crowley now. “But wait until I’ll get you back for this. I promise you, I will.” he muttered.  
“Sure thing angel. I deserve it.”, he said and he soft placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s nose.

The three finally calmed down. Crowley shifted to lay in the angel’s arms as Samantha went to finish grooming Aziraphale. After a while she was done and smiled. “Great.”  
Aziraphale flapped his wings a few times, careful not to hit anything and smiled. “You did a wonderful job Samantha. Thank you very much.”  
“It’s nothing.” she replied with a happy smile.  
Aziraphale shifted now to sit straight on the couch and pulled Crowley closer on his chest, softly wrapping his left wing around the demon. Then he invited Samantha on his right side. She seemed a bit startled by the invitation, but happily implied and she snuggled up on the angel’s right side, wrapped up in his other soft wing. Happily smiling he looked at the two, feeling blessed to have this moment and radiating it to the others.  
Samantha felt extremely happy because of it and smiled sleepily, curled up.  
Crowley on the other hand muttered a bit. “Angel stop blessing the shit out of everything. I begin to feel light headed. Maybe I’ll explode if you go on.”  
“Whoops.”, said Aziraphale ashamed. “I’ll stop.”  
“S’nice angel. Thanks.” Crowley muttered and he half closed his eyes now too. The three remained like this on the couch quite some time. Feeling relaxed and content.


	8. Spice and wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop. Next part is up. It's going fast! Let's enjoy a nice dinner at th Ritz, shall we?

Samantha recovered quite quickly in the next few days. The good care of Aziraphale and Crowley’s also being there made her feel comfortable and she actually quite enjoyed her stay. She started to get quite bored now though. There wasn’t an awful lot to do in the small book other than read and chat. She was also beginning to think about home again. Her mother had already called quite worried why she hadn’t been in contact lately, mainly because of the accident and because her mother wanted to know if she had been okay, if she had been in the area when it happened etc. Of course she had been needing to lie to her mother. There was no way she could tell her the truth. Her mother wouldn’t understand and she had promised the duo not to talk of them. So she lied she had been having a good time with a few people she met and had just kind of forgotten to call. She also claimed to have bad reception, which was actually quite true because of a certain demons trick on the London phone network. She assured her she was fine and hadn’t been bothered by the explosion, and that she would be heading home in a few days. To the disappointment of the duo. They had expected it, but had grown quite fond of her in the few days and were happy with a welcome change of phase.

After the phone call Samantha hung up and sighed, then she looked at the disappointed faces of the others. “Oh gentleman.” she sighed. “You have been really kind to me and I really like hanging around here, but I am starting to miss my home a little bit. Also people are counting on me to do chores around the house. See I make money by getting groceries, laundry, dishes, feeding animals etc. I am a bit of the general help in the town and all the old people love me there. They need me because otherwise they would have to move from their lovely cottage at the sea to a boring elderly house. I do wish to go and study away from my town, but right now they expect me to be back soon.”, she explained.  
Aziraphale nodded with a soft smile. “What a selfish deed my love. I am quite impressed at you. You are not like the general people we encounter. So sweet.”  
“I thought you had realised that for a little while now already angel.” mocked Crowley, then he looked at Samantha. “Don’t forget yourself though. Have a little fun you are in the bloom of your life. You should be getting out, smashing stuff, getting wasted, traveling, making friends, having sex.”  
Samantha laughed. “Don’t think I don’t have the opportunity to do so Crowley.” she assured the demon. Being a town with a lot of tourism has its benefits on a lot of ways.” she grinned. “I am befriended with a couple of people from oversees that have already invited I could stay with them if I am ever to go on a travel, too.”  
Aziraphale smiled. “That sounds wonderful dear. I am glad you have yourself so well ordered, yet you are still free. Perfectly balanced I would say.”  
Samantha smiled flattered. It always made her shy getting a compliment from the angel. And he complimented a lot. She grinned and thought a bit, then frowned. “Oh dear, I don’t think I ever checked out of the Motel!” she groaned now. “This will cost me a lot of money... I probably don’t even have enough left for my way back.”  
Crowley however showed a tiny demonic smile. “S’ taken care of Samantha. Don’t you worry. In fact you were never even there. Your information just miraculously disappeared from their system. You have never even been there and you don’t owe them anything.”  
Samantha blinked startled at the demon, then giggled. “You sly thing.” In a happy wave she went over to the demon and hugged him. “Thank you.”  
Crowley smirked and stiffened. He wasn’t used to be thanked my anyone but his angel, let alone being hugged. “Ngk.”, he growled. “S’ fine don’t worry about it.” Carefully he tried to remove himself from the hug and Samantha got the hint, backing off.   
“Heh, sorry.” she grinned.  
Aziraphale watched it with a soft smile. “What a wholesome moment.”  
“Shut up angel.”  
Samantha and Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle because of Crowley, who rolled his eyes. Then he looked at her again. “So, you’ll be leaving soon, huh. How soon? You are already looking good enough to no longer stay cooped up in this place anymore.” he said and glanced at Aziraphale. “No offense for your bookshop.”  
“I understand dear.”  
Samantha hummed thoughtfully now. “Well my original plan was to stay away for no longer than three weeks and that deadline will be tomorrow… so…”, she sighed, a bit sad. “Yet I don’t feel like leaving you guys yet. After everything we been through in the last few days it doesn’t feel good to leave you two like that either. I wished there was something I could do for you to thank you.”  
Aziraphale thought for a bit, then his face brightened a little bit. “Well it’s no good standing around here while you are restored enough for a good stretch of your legs. Maybe you’ll come up with something after a good outdoor meal and a walk through the park? Let’s go to our favourite spot. We owe you a dinner after all, remember?”  
Samantha looked delighted at the angel. “Ah! Our first meeting. I remember yes. Does this mean you will take me dining at the Ritz? That would be too much, really. I don’t deserve that.”  
“Oh but you do darling. Don’t be so modest. It’s on us, right Crowley?”  
Crowley hummed with crossed arms, then he shrugged. “Fine, let’s do this. I normally don’t dine with humans as you know, but I’ll make an exception for you. I guess I know you long enough for it. So to hell with it.”  
Aziraphale beamed a smile at the demon. “Thank you Crowley. You really can be a nice…” Crowley interrupted him before he could finish. “Yeah angel I know that’s what you think. Don’t go screaming it from the roof.”  
Samantha chuckled, then looked at her clothes and frowned. “Do you think this will be good enough to dine at a fancy place like that? I don’t feel like it would. I am afraid I would feel like Jack from the Titanic on the first class deck.”  
“The titanic wasn’t as bad as they made it to be though. Except for the end though. That was a bit of a bummer on a good party. Stupid iceberg.” said Crowley plainly.   
“Those poor people”, sighed Aziraphale.   
“We had a blast during those other four days though angel. Good wine, food, entertainment. And after all it got me a good note in hell. Even though it was just a stupid human mistake. I wasn’t even close to being an influence. I was being quite wasted at the moment of impact to be honest.”  
“I begin to wonder if there was ever a moment in history were you didn’t have at least a bit of alcohol in your veins.” joked Samantha.   
“More than you know lady.”  
“Well I wouldn’t know indeed. A human life is pathetically short in comparison to you two. I don’t know if that is a blessing or a curse though.”  
“Both, I can assure you.” answered Crowley and Aziraphale nodded in agreement.   
“I agree with Crowley. But I want to get back to that later. Now I want to reply on your earlier remark on your clothes. And I agree on them being a tiny bit too savvy for a fancy place like that. But I can fix that.” he said with a glimmer in his eyes. With a simple wave of his hand he miracled her into a lovely dress. It was a dark red dress with a deep cut on the bottom and a subtle v-shaped collar, lined with a black and white feather pattern that came back in the dress as well. Just as a few feathers that looked like they were floating to the ground.  
Crowley nodded approved. “That surely fits her. Now for the hair.” he said with a smile and with a flick of his fingers her black, untameable hair was now restrained in a fancy braid, which did compliment her normal wild hair by a few strains hanging out from a few sides.  
Samantha grinned soft by being used as a dress up doll by the two and she tried to look in the reflection of the window to see how she looked. “How do I look? Can I see?”  
Aziraphale miracled her a big mirror and showed her what they had done to her. She gasped in delight. This was one of the first times she had looked this fancy. The only other times had included her aunts wedding and the graduation party of her school, the latter turning out to be a particularly shitty party. “I look, this is simply amazing gentleman. To be honest I am now afraid of looking too fancy.” she said with a giggle and the two laughed as well.   
“You’ll be fine lady.” said Crowley. “You look exactly right and we can know. We dine at that place at least once a month lately.”  
Aziraphale nodded in agreement. “You look splendid my darling. Really, don’t worry about a thing.” He looked at Crowley next. “Would you be so kind to drive us there? We do need to take a bit of a detour because of… Ahum.”  
“Yes I know. And yes of course I will. We always do, right?”  
“True. Well in that case, let’s go.” Aziraphale walked at the door and held it open. “Ladies first”, he said with a slight bow, but Crowley slithered past Samantha and outside. “Great angel.” he said teasingly.  
Aziraphale muttered but Samantha giggled and placed a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Crowley is enough of a bitch to be doing this.”  
“I heard that.” Crowley said, now standing beside his beloved Bentley, ready to get in.   
“I hoped you would yes. But it’s not a real secret anyway.” she continued teasingly.  
Aziraphale held a hand in front of his mouth, trying to hide a smile while he walked beside Samantha to the car.   
“You two may walk to the Ritz as well if you like. Don’t forget I am the only one with a car here.”  
“You wouldn’t leave us behind dear.” said Aziraphale calmly while he opened the door for the backseats of the car for Samantha. She thanked him and got in, then the angel went in next to the driver seat as usual.   
“Watch me.”, Crowley said, now sitting in the car already. “Next time I will.”  
“Sure you will.”  
“May I just say I absolutely dig your car, Crowley.” Samantha said with a smile. “It’s so stylish, so… Well, you.”  
The demon patted the cars dashboard. “It’s one of my biggest prides. She’s got one owner and that’s me. Gotten her in 1926 and never gotten a single scratch.”  
“Unless you count the day you hit that nice lady. And the day later when it went up in flames.” Aziraphale noted.   
“One, the lady hit me. And second, that day technically didn’t really happen so that doesn’t count”, muttered Crowley agitated. He now pushed a random cd into the radio and pushed play. A version of Queen’s Good old fashioned Loverboy started to play, performed by Beethoven’s orchestra.  
Samantha frowned. “I didn’t know there was a classic version of this song?”  
“Technically there isn’t. But every cd left in my car for more than a night will transform into Best of Queen albums.” Crowley noted casually as he drove off in his usual fashion.  
Samantha instantly squeaked and grabbed herself tightly to the backseat, now frantically searching for seatbelts, who of course weren’t there. Aziraphale glanced worrisome at her and realised what she was reaching for, then came to her aid with a casual miracle. Samantha glanced somewhat relieved at the angel now. “Thank you.” the breathed and gasped as Crowley made a hard turn. She grasped tightly onto the belt.  
Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. “You’ll undo that as soon as we are out or when she is used to my style, capiche?” He was secretly a bit amused by Samantha’s reactions. It had been a while since anyone new had entered his car and he took full advantage to scare the crap out of her. Aziraphale noticed it and gave him a disapproved look, yet he said nothing about it. He knew the demon needed a bit of fun so he let him have it. Samantha clamped herself to the chair in front of her now and glanced at the dashboard. Then her eyes widened. “I-Is your speed indicator broken or are you really going ninety miles an hour?”  
“Yup I am.”, replied Crowley casually. Popping his P on yup as usual.  
“How is that even…” Samantha started but she didn’t know how to finish, seeing stuff nearly blur past the car.  
Aziraphale had grabbed the dashboard as well, nervously. He glanced at Samantha behind him quickly and swallowed. “You aren’t the only one to believe this is pure madness dear.”  
“Oh calm down you two sacredly-cats.”, Crowley said, casually looking up at them. “What part of owning since 1926 and not a scratch did you miss? I won’t let this car get damaged.”  
“Just watch the road.” squeaked Aziraphale.  
Crowley snorted and drove on. After a short drive he parked the car smoothly on the other side of the Ritz, where miraculously a spot had just come free, just as a table for three inside the restaurant. The demon swiftly went out, but both Samantha and Aziraphale needed a moment to restore from the wild ride. The angel glanced at Crowley with a slight frown. “You don’t normally drive this rough for short distances.”  
“Well I was being generous toward our dear guest. I thought, why not giving her a little show? After all she complimented me with my car, so I just had to return the favour to her, don’t you think so?”  
Samantha glanced up. “Well you sure did give us a show. My heart is still stuck high inside my throat. I am glad I have a strong stomach.”  
“Me too. I would never have forgiven you if you had thrown up in the back of my Bentley.”  
“Don’t be so rude. You could just miracle it out.” said Aziraphale.   
“But I’d always know the stain was there.” mocked Crowley.   
“Oh you pesky demon.”, sighed the angel. Let’s go inside. I have a feeling they are waiting for our arrival.” With those words he started to walk. Samantha and Crowley followed short behind.

Once inside Samantha looked amazed at how the place looked. It was so fancy, she almost didn’t believe she was really there and she was allowed to sit and eat. They were directed to a nice and quiet table, that was just close enough to the live music to enjoy it fully, and just far enough for them to have a normal conversation.  
After they had ordered their drinks, Aziraphale looked at Samantha. “Oh, one thing. Don’t be talking about the angel/demon business in here too much. Let’s just keep our conversations airy. Even though we have taken precautions, we are enough of common guests for people who work here to start making stories of loose pieces of evidence they pick up.”  
Samantha nodded. “I promise I will try not to talk about it in here.”  
The waiter was now already back with the drinks, a good white wine from the same year as Crowley’s car, and the menu books. After they had all gotten their drinks they went to look at the menu. Crowley and Aziraphale knew the whole cart out of their heads by now, except for the daily special, which of course changed with the day. But for Samantha of course, everything was new and she took a long time looking through everything. She asked a few things about some dishes to the duo. Aziraphale was mostly the one to reply. He could describe almost every single one of the dishes with detail. From the scale of medium to well done, to the seasonings used. It was a handy thing because now they didn’t need a waiter to explain. First she was reluctant to choose any of the more expensive dishes. Even though she was invited it didn’t feel right to do such a thing. When Crowley noticed this however he smirked at her.   
“Don’t keep yourself bound to the lower priced dishes Samantha. We might be the one paying, but I assure you we have enough money to do this for eternity. We could go dining here every day if we really wished to do so.”  
Samantha sighed. “It just doesn’t feel good for me to do that. As if I would be rude picking an expensive dish.”  
“Well, I can assure you, you are everything but rude. It is a sweet thing to do though and I am sure others do appreciate your modesty. But right now we give you the freedom to go all out. It isn’t every day you get to eat at a restaurant like this after all, so go ahead. Don’t look at prices and enjoy the experience we offer.” said Aziraphale with a kind smile.  
Samantha smiled reassured. “Thank you. I would make a comment about how you are too sweet, but you know.” She grinned softly.   
“He is just being a real angel right now, hmm?” teased Crowley.   
“Well that’s just how I am.”, said Aziraphale, but he was clearly flattered.  
Samantha giggled and was now finally able to make a choice. Crowley called the waiter over and they all said their order, then he went off again and the three watched him go.   
Samantha started looking around again. Finding new details every time she looked at a piece again. From the explicit artworks on the walls, to the refined silverware. She was clearly amazed by it all and the two watched her amused, giving no comment on the curiosity in her eyes. When she realised their amusement she smiled at them. “This place is just wonderful. I mean I have visited museums, castles and things, but I’d never expect to be in a place like that and actually doing something, well, useful in it. This would normally be way above my budget league and I don’t know anyone as rich as, well you guys.”  
Crowley let out a soft snort. “Well now you do.”  
“And don’t feel retained to ever ask us for anything if you need it. We won’t use all our riches even if we wanted to. We don’t need it because we are perfectly happy the way we live now. For the situation as it is, I mean.” said Aziraphale.  
Samantha seemed surprised. “Really? Why would you do that for me? You already saved my life and we only know each other for about a week. Also… I am just a, well a girl like every other girl ever.” She had actually wanted to say human, but she realised that would sound weird to outsiders.   
“As I said my dear, you sparked my interest. There is something about you that makes me believe you are worth while keeping around. It’s just a feeling, but my feeling is mostly right.” said Aziraphale with a kind smile.  
Samantha hummed and nodded. “I guess I shouldn’t go against your feeling in that case. Your years of experience surpasses mine with a few million, so.”  
Crowley let out a soft snicker. It was true of course, but to him it was still funny somewhere hearing Samantha confirm it like that.   
“I am just sad you will be leaving so soon. We barely got to know you.” said Aziraphale and he nearly looked like a sad puppy who had lost its ball.   
“Oh Aziraphale don’t look at me like that. I have stuff to do. Vacation houses to clean, gardens to maintain, in other words, money to make for me to go and live my own life. I could always come and visit of course, if I have the time. Winter seasons are always quiet. Or you could come and visit me, if you wish.”  
Aziraphale hummed thoughtful, then his face brightened. “Well that is actually quite a good idea. Why don’t we go on a little vacation, Crowley? I heard from a local source Charmouth is lovely around this time of year.” He glanced at Samantha with sparking eyes.  
Crowley shifted to sit up a little straighter. “Actually that doesn’t sound too bad angel. It’s getting boring around this town. Would be great exploring a bit of the countryside. I have never been to Charmouth. Have you?”  
Aziraphale shook his head no. “Never.”  
“Would you really come with me?” asked Samantha cheerful. “I would be delighted to show you around when I am done working. You guys are in luck too. Schools have just started again so the vacation houses are almost all empty. And I take care cleaning them so you might see me pop by too.”  
Aziraphale hummed thoughtful now. “Crowley and I in the same house? What would the authorities say if they would see that?”  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “Angel I have been hanging around in your bookshop nearly every day since the Appoco-wasn’t. I think we’ll be fine. They weren’t checking up on us before that. They won’t start checking on us now.”  
“I suppose you are right.” answered Aziraphale thoughtful. “All right. To hell with it. Why not? Let’s do this.”  
“That’s the spirit!” said Crowley approving.  
“Oeh. Are you going a bit native?” mocked Samantha and Crowley laughed soft.  
Aziraphale sighed. “Anyway, it does sound like a lovely plan. This way we can keep seeing each other for a little while longer. It won’t be much of a problem with my bookshop anyway. It is open and closed at random anyhow.”  
“Same here. Not that I am doing much lately. I am a freelancer anyhow.” agreed Crowley.   
“This is just wonderful. I am really looking forward to it. When do you two think you’ll be going? We could go together perhaps?”  
“I am not traveling by any other means of transportation than my Bentley.” Answered Crowley.   
“Then we will take the Bentley. All three of us. We will simply take you with us. No need for you to make it yourself hard trying to figure out how to get home using public transportations. You just nestle yourself in the back of Crowley’s car and let us handle the rest.”  
Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. “Who told you I was going to agree with that?”  
“I did.” answered the angel casually.  
Crowley frowned, then sighed and glanced away. Samantha covered her mouth and let out a soft chuckle, to which Aziraphale replied with an amused smile. Just as Crowley was thinking about giving them a good scolding for messing like this with a demon, he saw their food coming up.  
Aziraphale saw it too and sat up a bit straighter. “Ah, delightful. And what a timing.”  
“What a timing indeed.” muttered the demon soft, but neither of the two others heard it.  
The waiter brought in their food. They thanked him and he went on his way. Samantha looked with wonder at the duck she ordered. It looked and smelled delicious. The glanced over at Aziraphale, who was delighted about his lobster. He tried to take in the scent and look of the dish before eating. When looking at Crowley she smiled. As expected he had just dug into his beef and seemed not to care about looks or smells. Samantha focussed back on her own dish and looked at her silverware, a little hesitant she went to pick the right tools, as etiquettes weren’t really her thing. Glancing over at Aziraphale he nodded encouraging and she smiled relieved, glad she had the right tools. She took a bite of her dish and was delighted by the taste. She kinda forgot about the others for a while during the dinner. It was silent at the table now as they all enjoyed their food.

Crowley was the first to finish and he leaned his head on his arm, going through his usual routine to go and observe Aziraphale his eating. He had always loved that. The cute little noises the angel made upon eating something very delicious. It was simply amusing to watch. A better dinner show wasn’t around for the demon. He watched the angel for a while, until he spotted Samantha smiling slight at him, after she had noticed his behaviour. He shot her a warning glance and mouthed at her not to mention anything about it. Samantha nodded quickly and glanced away. It didn’t keep her from thinking it was adorable though.  
Aziraphale finished soon too and he cleaned his mouth with his napkin. “Hmm, that was simply scrumptious.” he smiled at the other two. “Don’t you agree?”  
Samantha nodded with a smile. “I have never eaten this fancy in my life. It almost blows my mind.”  
“Then wait until you taste the deserts my dear.” said Aziraphale happily. “That is my favourite part about the whole meal.”  
Crowley grinned. “We can see that.”  
“Oh shut it you nasty serpent. I’m not chubby. I am cosy.” Said the angel agitated.  
Samantha frowned. “Let’s not start about how people look okay. To be honest I think you are quite huggable. And I like that very much.”  
“I didn’t mean to insult you angel. You are perfect the way you are. Why else would I still be hanging around you after so long? And don’t forget I am the one who often tempts you to another sweet pastry.” Explained Crowley casually.  
Aziraphale nodded. “That is quite true. Thank you.”  
“Now, let’s see what’s for desert, yes?” Crowley asked and he signed the waiter to come with the desert carts. They got handed one each and went to look through the list, though it was once again already familiar to the demon and angel. Samantha had once again a hard time choosing. Eventually she was able to make a choice though. They all placed their order and went to wait.  
“This place is so incredibly expensive.” said Samantha softly, afraid to insult anyone.  
The two nodded. “We know. But the service, entertainment and everything is very good. The place is perfect and you pay for it as well. This is not a place for everyday people to go to. It is really for the famous or rich people who just want to enjoy a quiet evening off without being recognised everywhere.” explained Aziraphale.  
“Or for two silly old friends to go and dine without being spotted by higher authorities. Having the time to chat and relax.” added Crowley.   
“That is a wonderful thing to be able to do.”, said Samantha and she smiled at the two. “You two deserve it.”  
Aziraphale hummed and spoke a bit more hushed now. “Sometimes I doubt it if I truly deserve it. What if we are doing it wrong? I mean, yes we are following what we feel is right, but what if it isn’t?”  
Samantha frowned. “You shouldn’t worry about that. You still haven’t fallen, right? I mean if god thought you were doing the wrong thing I am sure something would have happened to stop you. Or at least would have given you a sign to stop. If I think about what you two mean for humankind, what you have done already and the freedom you two have to continue on that path, I believe you two are doing exactly the right thing.”, she explained hushed.  
Aziraphale thought about that, then when he looked up and smiled at Samantha, she could see little tears in the corners of his eyes. They were happy tears. “By heavens, you must be right.” he sniffled. “You really must be an angel somewhere. Those kind and wise words. What a wonderful feeling.”  
Crowley snorted softly. “Samantha look at what you’ve done. You got him all sentimental. It was a good explanation I have to give you that. You are either true in your words, or very good at making them sound true. Which would be a devilish good move. In other words she could be a very good demon as well.”  
Samantha blinked. “Gentleman please don’t put me on a pedestal like that. I am just a simple girl. I am not like you two, I just speak my mind and try to see the logic in the world.”  
“Still, I can just feel it. There is something different about you and I just can’t put my finger on It.”, said Aziraphale firmly.  
Samantha sighed, but she had to smile and shook her head. “Fine, have it your way. But after I have lived my life and nothing special has happened I will look you in the eye and tell you I told you so.”  
Crowley laughed softly. “That’s the spirit.”  
“Oh you.” Sighed Aziraphale.  
They then looked up for desert came in to be served. Samantha marvelled at how fancy the deserts were put together. After that they started eating and a familiar pattern repeated. Crowley finished first, Samantha second and Aziraphale just couldn’t get enough of slowly and thorough tasting every bite. After that they chatted a bit and finished their drinks, before getting up.   
“Don’t we have to ask for the bill?” asked Samantha curiously.  
Crowley grinned and waved it away. “Taken care of.”  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley, knowing with ‘taken care of’ he meant miracled the bill lost and forgotten and he on his turn miracled the cash in the drawer anyhow. Samantha shrugged and followed the duo out.  
“How about a scroll through the park?” asked Aziraphale. “It’s good for the digestion and it is a lovely day today.”  
“Though we don’t have a digestion and it’s too sunny for my taste.”  
“You got sunglasses on and normally you don’t mind the sun.”  
“Only when I am in my snake form and I have to warm up I don’t. The only sun I really like is you angel.”  
Aziraphale blushed. “Oh stop it.”, he whispered.  
Samantha observed them with a grin and followed them. “Well I wouldn’t mind a scroll as well. I’d be delighted.”  
Aziraphale smiled. “Maybe we can feed the ducks.”  
“That’s what we usually do yes.” Crowley relaxed put his hands in his pockets and he looked around while walking to the park close by with the angel by his side. They walked for a bit, silently. Simply enjoying the weather and the walk. Then they arrived at the pond and went to stand close to the fence. The ducks happily came swimming up to them.   
“They seem to be happy to see you.” noted Samantha.   
“Oh yes, we come here often.” Said Aziraphale with a soft smile. He miracled some bread in his hands and went to throw it to the ducks. Crowley does the same. The birds seem to have a favourite person to take bread from. For example, the black swans are more interested in Crowley’s crumps, while the white ducks favour Aziraphale’s bread. Sometimes there is a fight as the ducks chase each other away for the biggest pieces.  
Samantha watched it interested. “So, how long have you two been doing this?”  
“Oh dear, for quite a while. Longer as this park exists, I am quite certain of that.” answered Aziraphale thoughtfully.   
“It was a good way to exchange information while standing somewhat close to each other and further away from other people without attracting attention.” added Crowley.  
“I can certainly imagine that.”, said Samantha and she was now imagining the two standing near a pond feeding ducks throughout centuries, wearing different clothes and hairstyles, secretly wishing she could have seen that.  
“Have you two been following the fashion of the ages?”  
“Of course we have.” answered Crowley with a frown. “Would have been a little stupid if we hadn’t, now would it. We would have been spotted instantly. And in some ages, killed instantly as well.”  
“Ah yes, silly question.” agreed Samantha. “I just wonder what you two would have looked like throughout the centuries.”  
“Well sometimes utterly ridiculous I must say.” said Aziraphale.   
“Especially if you go to France in the France revolution dressed like a posh Englishman just because you fancy some crêpes and nearly face the guillotine.” mocked Crowley.   
“Oh you old serpent.” sighed Aziraphale. “How many more times are you going to bring that up? Can I remind you, you looked utterly ridiculous in the 70s. Those wide pants, flat hair and then the stupid moustache. Really?”  
On his turn Crowley muttered and Samantha giggled amused. “Well then, what is your best century?”  
“I actually quite enjoy this one.” admitted Crowley and Aziraphale nodded agreeing.   
“Okay. But then what is your worst?” she asked with a slight smile.   
“The 1450s.” they said in unison.   
“Really anything, but then literally anything is better as the 1450s.” said Crowley annoyed and he accidently threw half a loaf on top of a duck. The duck quacked angrily but was soon overthrown by a hoard of other birds trying to get a piece of the loaf, the marry gathering turning into a fight.  
Samantha had to laugh. “Well that is a clear answer. It won’t get much better.”  
Aziraphale softly muttered over the fight Crowley had started under the birds and with a wave of his hand he miracled the loaf into pieces so each bird could grab a piece. The fuzz soon died down and the angel nodded approved.  
The trio decided to walk on for a bit after feeding the ducks. They enjoyed the green of the plants and Aziraphale stopped a few times to smell some flowers. Samantha got a tiny pocket-sized sketchbook and a black pen and begun making quick sketches of some of the flowers, leafs or plants. Aziraphale curiously looked over her shoulder at her work. “Your drawings are really quite lovely dear. Do you want to make your living with it?”  
“It would be amazing if I could do that. But I know artist doesn’t exactly pay well. To be honest I don’t really know what to do with my life yet.” admitted Samantha.  
Aziraphale hummed. “That is quite all right. As long as you are doing what you love it should eventually turn out fine.” he said with a smile.  
Crowley looked suspicious at the angel. “You are blessing her so she’ll find the perfect job or study, aren’t you? And preferable in London as well hmm?”  
“W-what? Who me? No not at all.” said Aziraphale busted and he looked away. “I feel offended you even imply I would do such a thing.”  
“Angel you are a terrible liar.” Crowley sighed. “Give the girl a real chance. There are others who need your blessing a lot more than her. No offense”  
“Oh no it’s quite all right”, agreed Samantha. “Actually I quite agree with you. I am sure I can find something so don’t waste your energy on me. Go and use your miracle on some poor homeless guy or something. I really do appreciate it but it is enough to know you two already. I feel blessed with the life I already have and you two hare certainly done enough for me.”  
Aziraphale sighed. “All right you are right. Sometimes I get a little ahead of myself.”  
“That’s okay. We all do sometimes.” said Samantha with a smile.

They chatted for a bit while walking to the exit of the park. When almost at the road Crowley flicked his fingers and miraculously the car came driving at them. Samantha was amazed by it. It was casual for the duo by now but Samantha thought it was amazing. What she would do for a power like that. Just one flick of your fingers and poof, there were the keys you had been looking for for over an hour. They got into the car and Crowley drove them home. Samantha braced herself for the bumpy ride, but Crowley seemed to take it a little easier on the way back. Perhaps it was also because he had already drunken a few glasses of wine. It always seemed to soften the demon a bit. They spend the rest of the day chatting about places they had been to and more importantly, places they wanted to visit. It surprised Samantha there were still places the angel and demon hadn’t been to, certainly since they had been on earth for so long. They had a great time discussing and searching up places on Crowley’s phone, which eventually turned into searching for random stuff on his phone on general. In other words, they had a great time.


	9. We’re taking the human to Charmouth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow our friends as they take a nice road trip to Samantha's home place, taking a nice detour on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand up to the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying so far. I sure am at least.

The next morning Samantha awoke to find her stuff already packet standing beside the couch. This included the stuff she had left behind at the motel. When she stirred she found something heavy and soft was laying on her legs. She looked over and saw Crowley laying there in his snake form, calmly curled up and seemingly asleep. She smiled soft and watched the serpent for a bit, then she carefully stretched out to touch him, curious to how he felt. She hadn’t been able to ever hold a snake before in her life so she was very curious as to how they would feel. She was just about to touch him when he stirred and glanced at her. She startled pulled back, afraid to annoy him, but Crowley gave a little nod.   
“Go ahead. It’sss okay.” he murmured quietly.  
Samantha nodded and reached out again. She very carefully touched him and was amazed to how smooth and surprisingly warm he felt. Snakes were cold blooded right? Perhaps it was just Crowley who was warm.  
“Oh wow.” she whispered and Crowley watched her.   
“Never held a sssnake before, have you?”  
Samantha shook her head no. To this the serpent uncurled and slithered up to her. She watched curiously as he came closer and stifled up a bit when he coiled himself around her chest. She let out a very soft gasp and shivered.  
Crowley let out an amused grin, though it sounded more like a hiss. “Don’t worry I am not going to squeeze you. Preciousss thing.” he said softly while slithering on.  
When he was done his head was on level with her face and he let his forked tongue shoot out a few times. Samantha watched him amazed, then slowly reached out her hand again and she softly stroked him, observing the serpent. On his turn Crowley observed her, slight amused. He wouldn’t let anyone touch him normally, like in general, but he felt comfortable enough around Samantha to allow this. He has had nearly a week to study and get to know her when she was in the bookshop, so he had enough time to read her energy and learn her intentions. This, together with the angel’s deep interest, made him able to trust her. There were little humans whom he had trusted. They were able to be counted on one hand so he thought to himself she’d better feel very special about it.  
Aziraphale came walking in now and he smiled at the two. He was pleasantly surprised to see them like this and it did him well. “Good morning Samantha. I hope you slept well. Are you ready for the travel? I have to say I am quite excited.”  
Samantha smiled at the angel. “I slept wonderfully. Thank you. And yes I am ready and I must say I am quite excited as well. Though I hope Crowley won’t be traveling at a hellish speed for the whole trip. I am afraid we might crash or something.”  
Crowley huffed insulted. “Me crassshing? Never. And you better know I will travel at the ssspeed I wish to travel. Even though I love my car, it is a long travel from London to Charmouth and I don’t wisssh to make it any longer asss I have to. I am doing you a favour too you know. You don’t have to sssit in the car any longer asss needed asss well.”  
Samantha sighed, but she knew he was right about the time part. It’s fine sitting in a car for an hour or so, but after that it just becomes boring and your legs get sore from sitting.  
Aziraphale on the other hand had no experience on that subject. The longest he had been in a car had been the small trips with Crowley through London, or on a rare occasion when he had taken public transport. But with public transport he hadn’t paid attention to time, as he had been too busy observing humans. “Well well now, I don’t think a little while longer in the car would be so bad. It is better to drive safe, I think.”  
Samantha and Crowley glanced at him with a frown now.  
“Yesss of courssse time mattersss.” hissed Crowley.   
“Yeah indeed. After a long while in the car it gets annoying and you just want to be there already. Or at least go and stretch your legs.” agreed Samantha. “Though I do agree on the safety part.”  
Crowley let out a soft hiss and slithered away from Samantha. Then he changed back to his regular form and glanced at the two. “You two are perfectly safe in my car. How many times do I have to tell you I’ve never made a scratch on my car? I will not chance my style of driving. If you two don’t like how I drive, then you’ll have to find your own way of transportation.” He turned away from them, crossed his arms and went to look out of the window.   
“Oh Crowley. I didn’t mean to insult you.” said Aziraphale apologetic.   
“You didn’t insult me. I am just annoyed this conversation is happening for at least the third time this week. I am done with it. Just shut up because I won’t change it anyway. I am not going to argue about it anymore.”  
Aziraphale sighed, but understood his point of view and nodded. “Very well, we’ll drop the conversation.”  
Samantha nodded and stretched, then looked at Aziraphale. “I’d like some breakfast, actually.”  
“Oh of course my dear. My apologies. What would you like to eat?”  
“It’s okay. How about some honey cereal with milk? And the usual cup of tea please.”  
Aziraphale smiled and miracled it on the usual plate on the table.” There you go dear. Enjoy.”  
“Thanks.” said Samantha while picking it up and starting to eat.  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley now. “Are you ready to go? Have you searched the route yet?”  
Crowley nodded. “Yes I am and yes I have. I used google for it. Technology is really handy nowadays. I read through the route this night when you were sorting out those new misprints of the bible you got.”  
“Ah splendid. Can your phone do google now? That is very handy.”  
“Yes I agree. Sometimes technology goes so far I would say it is magic. They are becoming very advanced. Heaven and hell have to watch out if there is to be a battle between us and them.”  
Samantha frowned and looked up. “Why would there be a battle against us and heaven and hell?”  
“I am sure it will be a thing. I heard a prophecy once. One like the one of Armageddon.” explained Crowley. “But if I am right it will take quite a while. And if we do it right humanity won’t even think about starting a war.”  
Aziraphale nodded agreeing. “I sure hope so my friend. I do not wish for another war”  
“Neither do I.”, said Samantha between bites.  
“I don’t think anyone with a sane brain would want war. Sadly there are enough corrupted people on this earth.” sighed Aziraphale.   
“Can’t we talk about something a little happier?” said Samantha with a smirk. “I’ve gotten quite enough from talking about doomsdays. Let’s talk about something else.”  
Crowley nodded. “Fair enough. Well for a start I can say that google tells me the route will be about 4 hours. Shall we bet? I bet I can make it in 2, or 1, 5.”  
Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t do bets and you know it. Also, please don’t I beg of you.”  
Crowley shot him an annoyed glance.   
“All right all right.” said Aziraphale hushing. “You may, but please mind the safety. Don’t go and deliberately seek out police cars to race.”  
Crowley hummed. “If that will make you shut up about it, sure.”  
The angel showed a warm smile. “Oh thank you dear.”  
Samantha stood up now. She was done with her breakfast. “I’ll go and freshen up a bit, then I’ll be ready to go. If that is all right with you.”  
“Oh yes go ahead. Take your time.” Aziraphale smiled.   
“As long as you hurry up.”, mocked Crowley.   
“Haha, very funny Crowley.” grinned Samantha and she went on her way up to Aziraphale’s bathroom, which she had learned to find in the last days. Once there she grabbed one of Aziraphale’s towels which she was allowed to use and she couldn’t stop herself from snuggling it before placing it beside the shower, because the towel was unearthly soft like the angel’s wings itself. She had even doubted to sneak one with her, but later realised she could simply ask one of him, sine he angel would probably more than happy to comply.

While Samantha took a shower the two in the bookshop made the last preparations for the road. Aziraphale cleaned up Samantha’s plate and then went to check the small tartan travel suitcase he had packed for himself to see if he had missed anything. He had a notebook, pen, a few books, another suit, swimsuit and that was about it. He obviously didn’t need to carry those things with him. With a casual miracle he would be able to get those things anytime he wanted, but he just liked the feeling of having to pack before a travel. He thought it added to the vacation vibe.   
Crowley had also packed a small suitcase. But this one was smaller, black and filled with nothing more but cd. Even though he could easily miracle an usb-output in his car for the radio and connect his phone, he didn’t feel like changing anything in his car. He was already annoyed about the fact the angel had put seatbelts in the car last night and he had undone the miracle the second the others had left the car. The bike rack the angel had miracled back when The-Little-Armageddon-That-Couldn’t was going on had also been removed as soon as Crowley had seen the chance to do so. He really hadn’t appreciated the angel’s meddling with the car, but had said nothing about it on that particular moment. He had talked about it with him on a later moment though and Aziraphale had apologised for it.

After a short while Samantha came down again, all fresh and showered. “Okay, that was lovely. Now I am ready. Are you?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “I am. Are you dear?” he asked at Crowley.  
Crowley got up from the couch, cracked his neck and nodded. “Yu-p. All ready.” He walked at the door.  
Samantha smiled and grabbed her coat and her suitcases. Aziraphale also grabbed his suitcase while Crowley was already outside. He opened the trunk for the two to drop their stuff in and laid his own suitcase on the floor between the driver’s seat and the backseat. Samantha went to put the stuff away in the trunk while Aziraphale locked the door, then they all went in.  
“Okay.”, said Crowley. “This time I’ll let you choose Samantha. The suitcase behind my seat is filled to the brim with cd’s. I cannot keep them in the car because of the reason I told you yesterday, but half a day should be okay. You can choose anything you want from there.” he explained while staring the car and driving off. He was a little bit more careful now so Samantha would actually be able to pick a dc without all of them shifting through the back with her if the demon would skid through a corner like he usually would.  
Samantha was delighted to find out what Crowley’s music taste would be and went to search through the cd’s. Most of the music didn’t surprise her. A little Metallica, a bit Ramstein, Queen, Bruce Springsteen, but also some less known artists which Samantha wasn’t familiar with. Aziraphale looked back at Crowley’s music collection with a shared interest as well. He hadn’t really been able to observe his collection other than the dc holders inside the demons apartment, where he had only been a handful of times.  
After some doubting Samantha finally settled for an album of A-ha, Hunting High and Low. She figured this music would be nice to sing along, but also wouldn’t be too chaotic so they could still talk in the car. “I got one Crowley.”  
Crowley nodded. “Take the cd out of the cover and give it to me. I’ll put it in.”  
Samantha did as told and Crowley took the cd without looking. He put it in and pushed play and smiled slight as he heard what album she had picked. “Nice choice, good starter. Hadn’t expected you to know this music.”  
Samantha hummed. “My parents played it a lot so I kinda got into it thanks to them. I listen a lot of stuff from that time.”  
“Best music choice you could have if you ask me. Well done.” said Crowley amused.   
“It does sound very interesting.” admitted Aziraphale, who had never heard this number before.   
“There will be a few numbers you’ll perhaps recognise from the radio angel.” said Crowley while glancing at him. He pushed down the gas harder now Samantha had put away the suitcase and he smoothly went over to his usual driving style. Samantha shifted over the back and looked around for the seatbelts, then remembered the discussion of yesterday and connected the dots. She shrugged and decided it wasn’t so bad. If Crowley would crash and she would fly through the car she would have something to nag about it to him and she was actually quite amused by shifting freely over the backseat. She adjusted her glasses and decided to lean on Aziraphale’s seat for support and to look with them at the traffic. 

They drove like this for a little while, passing the pesky M25 with no to little delay. Well there was delay for the other people on the road, but Crowley smoothly steered his Bentley through the traffic, there miraculously being gaps for him to slip through safely and get out on the highway in no time. After a short while they passed a sign which had a few routes on them. At this Aziraphale sat up.   
“Ah!” he exclaimed.   
“What? What’s wrong angel?” asked Crowley and he glanced at him.   
“Brighton. Choccywoccydoodah!” chirped the angel delighted.  
“Chocowhattywhonow?” asked Crowley with a frown.  
“Choccywoccydoodah.”, repeated Aziraphale.  
Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Okay its official. He has lost his marbles.”  
Aziraphale sighed. "No you silly thing. Don’t you remember the chocolatey from London? That’s its name remember?”  
“We go to so many places. Do you really think I’ll remember all of them? But what about it?” asked Crowley.  
“Well, Brighton is the place where they started. I saw it on the television. Their first shop is there. They make the best hot chocolate in the world. Oh Crowley we simply múst visit.” Aziraphale said, nearly begging.   
“Why should we make such a big d-tour just to get a cup of hot chocolate? It’s not like it’s on the route. I don’t even drink hot choc. I only drink coffee. As black as the deepest pit of my soul.”  
Aziraphale let out a soft disappointed sound. “But Crowley. You simply must try it. It’s like a little bit of chocolate heaven in your mouth. I am sure Samantha would like to try it too. Wouldn’t you dear?” Aziraphale asked while glancing at Samantha.   
“I am very curious now, actually. And we are on a travel now anyhow. It is very pretty to drive from the coast to Charmouth, too. Loads of little quiet roads. Better as the boring highway. Also, Brighton is famous for its carnival on the pier. We could go and watch that too. It’s still early.”  
Crowley let out a sigh. “Fine. But only because I get to race on those little roads. But then I’ll get it my way and I get to drive as fast as I want without you complaining, capiche?”  
Aziraphale doubted for a moment, but then he nodded. “All right. It’s a deal.”  
“Nice.” hissed Crowley softly and he gave a jerk on the wheel to take the exit, just in time. Both passengers grabbed on to something, startled by the demons sudden movements and Crowley let out a demonic laugh which send shivers up their spines.  
It took a little while before they finally calmed again and Samantha finally dared to breathe again, then she realised something and glanced at Aziraphale. “You watch television?”  
Aziraphale, who was still clamping onto his seat, had trouble pulling his slight scared gaze from the road to look at Samantha. He swallowed and forced himself to relax, then he nodded. “Yes, sometimes I do. Mostly it is purely informational and documentaries though.”  
Samantha let out a soft chuckle. “Choccywoccydoodah isn’t from an informational or documentary channel though. Not at all. I know TLC and it’s far from it.”  
“All right.” admitted the angel. “Sometimes I do wander off to different channels. When this came up I couldn’t help myself but watch. Those people are artists with chocolate. It is pure magic.”  
Samantha nodded. “I agree. I have seen it once or twice too.”  
Crowley hummed. “I haven’t. But ask me about nearly any movie and I have seen it. From Robocop, to The Matrix, from Star Wars to even Dumbo. It’s what you get if you don’t sleep and have too much time on your hands.”  
Samantha let out a giggle. “You watch Disney?”  
“Phah!” scoffed Crowley. “Watch it? I have seen all of them. I even got Aziraphale to watch a few with me.”  
Aziraphale nodded with a smile. “Oh how I enjoyed Beauty and the Beast. The ambiance, the story, the cheerful characters.”  
Crowley hummed. “I enjoy the new movies too. Like Maleficent. It’s good to see a darker tony come back in movies. It’s good to scare the kids a bit. Makes them strong.”  
Samantha nodded in agreement. “Actually I think it is indeed good to show children a little more scary stuff. I used to watch old series like David the Gnome. Sounds sweet and fair, but it was actually quite scary. And detailed too. I love drawing the characters even to this day. Wait, I’ll show a few.” she said as she went to mess in her bag, getting out her sketchbook and flipping through it. “Ah, here we go.” she said and she showed the drawings at the two. Aziraphale and Crowley looked curiously at them, Crowley not even really watching the road but still casually avoiding whatever needed to be avoided. “Looks neat. You should draw more stuff like it. A bit dark is also nice.” he said.   
Samantha smiled. “Actually I do draw dark stuff too. To be honest yesterday I was inspired by you and spend half the day sketching something that made me think of your demonic aura.” She now went to search for it and showed it to him once she found it. It was actually a quite detailed drawing of a place that looked like the bookshop, but then with more shadows and snakelike tentacles hiding in the corners. She had drawn a creature which looked like a snake with three pair of wings. The wings were big and ruffled, from some places goo or blood dripped off. The snake itself had very detailed scales and some seemed to have skulls in them. It had eyes all over. Staring and looking all around. A red demonic pentagram hung over its head like a broken halo. Crowley blinked and looked over his sunglasses at the ‘sketch’. His eyebrows rose up and he hummed. “That’s quite the sketch you have there. You said you were inspired by me? Damn.”  
Samantha grinned softly. “The start was, but I got a bit carried away. This is not at all how I see you, mind you. But I imagined what you’d look like if you were pure evil, or possessed by something deep dark and scary, or something. I dunno.”  
Aziraphale shivered soft. “It looks scary. I am very glad Crowley isn’t like that. But I am impressed by your art.”  
Samantha smiled flattered. “Dahw. Thank you guys.”  
Crowley growled something and focussed back at the road. When Samantha frowned about it Aziraphale showed her a kind smile. “He doesn’t like being thanked. Demons shouldn’t be thanked. I do it too sometimes though.” he explained kindly and Samantha nodded understanding.

They chatted about art, interpretations, drawings and styles for a while, before Samantha had to giggle. She pointed up at one of the traffic signs. “Say Crowley, I didn’t know you owned a town?” On the sign was the name of the next town they would pass through and it read Crawley.  
Aziraphale had to laugh softly, but Crowley sighed.   
“I know that is what my name was a very long time ago, but it isn’t any more for about 5800 years. And I have passed by this town a few times so it isn’t all that funny anymore.” he explained.   
“Still, it’s funny somewhere. I didn’t know okay. Not that I paid attention to it before. It was just another name of another city.” said Samantha thoughtful.  
Aziraphale hummed. “Ah yes that’s true. Sometimes something only starts to stand out when you learn something about it. As if it didn’t exist before but it is suddenly there. Like for example if you start paying attention to blue cars, you will find there are suddenly way more blue cars on the road as you thought there to be.”  
This statement sparked another conversation. This time about noticing things, perception on the world and so on. This conversation lasted till they had already driven into Brighton and they saw the sea for the first time of the travel. They would see it a few times more during this route to Charmouth. Crowley drove the car to near the pier, where he smoothly parked it and got out. He stretched himself and looked out onto the sea. The weather was quite lovely and a sweet warm breeze swept through his hair. Samantha and Aziraphale got out now too and looked at the sea as well.   
“What a lovely day.” said Aziraphale.  
Samantha nodded in agreement.  
“Well, what will we do first? Pier or the Chocofuckywonka thing?” asked Crowley.  
Samantha snorted about the way Crowley called the shop but Aziraphale sniffed disapproved.  
“Choccywoccydoodah Crowley.”, corrected the angel him slight annoyed. “And I’d love to go there first for a nice and relaxing cup of hot choc and so I can complement the boss on her explicit work. Then we can go to the pier and have some fun. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds perfect to me angel.” Crowley said while observing the pier from a distance. “Don’t think the pier is open yet anyhow.”  
“It will be when we are back.” said Aziraphale with a soft smile.  
Samantha laughed softly. “Of course it will. Knowing you two.”  
The angel and demon glanced at Samantha and gave her a knowing look, then Aziraphale went to lead the way to the shop. It actually wasn’t too far away and the company enjoyed the scroll.  
When they arrived at the shop Aziraphale and Samantha excitedly looked around at the chocolate sculptures around. Crowley himself could not care less. The two dragged him inside and eventually even got him to order a cup of hot choc. This was only because there was a 95% dark chocolate drink on the menu and they told him it would taste quite bitter like coffee. When the drinks came he actually did enjoy it, secretly. Not that he would admit this to the others.  
Aziraphale closed his eyes when he took a sip of his private piece of heaven. He blushed even and almost glowed. “Aaah. What a delicious drink.” he said and softly licked the rich creamy stuff off his lips.  
Crowley cracked a smile. There was a bit of whipped cream on the angel’s nose. In a flash the demon bended forward and licked the cream off the angel’s nose. Aziraphale let out a soft startled gasp and he leaned back, blinking wide eyed at him. Crowley let out a soft chuckle and pecked the angel’s lips, before moving back to his seat. “Hmm. Delicious indeed. My personal piece of heaven.”  
Aziraphale turned bright red and he stuttered something, playing with his bowtie and glancing down.  
Samantha acted like she saw nothing and hid a smile in her own cup of choc. She loved observing the two. The small teases, the little touches and kisses. It was simply adorable. Not that she would ever say it out loud. It would only make Aziraphale shy away and Crowley look at her like he wanted to cut off her tongue. So she wisely kept her mouth shut.  
The three enjoyed their drinks largely in silence. Then Aziraphale got up and he went to look in the showcase where all the little chocolates laid. He watched them, then asked the other two what flavours they liked. Then he ordered a bag with chocolates and even got to chat with the owner herself. The two watched them chat for a while, before Aziraphale came back with a satisfied, happy smile. Crowley got up.   
“Shall we?” he asked.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. What an absolute delight this place is. Now, let’s go to the pier shall we?”  
“Splendid idea.” answered Samantha and she swiftly got up. “It’s not often I get to go to the carnival.”  
“The rides are on us.” said Aziraphale kindly.  
Samantha sighed. “Oh no I didn’t think so. Don’t spoil me I am not your kid. You have done way too much for me already.”  
“But...”  
“No Aziraphale. Please don’t.”, she repeated seriously.  
The angel sighed. “Fine.” He heard Crowley grin softly about it while he leaded the way to the pier and the angel glanced up at him, but when the demon noticed it he stopped and walked on.  
“Don’t think I didn’t hear that.”  
“Heard what?” asked Crowley innocent and a tad teasing.   
“Oh you know what.”  
“Let him be. He’s just having fun.” said Samantha with a soft smile.  
They now walked through the gate onto the deck of the pier and looked around. The hall where they had to go through to go to the other side was packed with arcade games. Cranes, ball games, shooting games, etc. the second floor housed some catering and café’s. As they walked through they looked at the games and at the prizes. Most of the prizes were common one pound stuff you find at a toy shop. In order to get those you had to score a certain amount of points. Which would of course cost you way more than when you would just go to the store. Crowley seemed amused and he sighed, breathing in the air.   
“Ah, the scent of pure sinning. People uselessly spending money on crappy shit they don’t even need. Do you smell it?” asked Crowley while glancing at a family from which the child was nagging for more money to win one of the crappy plastic nerf guns.  
Samantha smirked. “All I smell is different kinds of food, sugar and old frying fat.”  
Aziraphale meanwhile was looking at a small group of young girls, winning a cute stuffed bear from a crane after only throwing in 2 or 3 coins. He smiled. “I smell and sense joy. The vibe of a nice day out with friends and families, a place to make memories and engulf yourself in sweetness and fun.”  
“Then it’s a perfect balance. A good place for a human, demon and angel company to be then.” said Samantha amused. “Now let’s go and have some fun. How about a ride? I enjoy theme park rides. Last time I’ve been here I was too small to go in the roller-coaster. Let’s try both of them I have heard they are epic.”  
Samantha took the lead now and went to walk to the first of the two coasters. Aziraphale swallowed nervous. “I am actually not that fond of these types of rides. I think I’ll wait outside.”  
Crowley took his arm and dragged him into the row. “Don’t be such a pushover angel. Last time you have been in a coaster was when the first wooden coaster was constructed and I lured you in. Loads has changed since then. Perhaps you’ll like them now. At least try it.”  
Samantha watched at the two and saw Aziraphale protest, the hummed. “If you don’t like this one you can stay outside and watch us on the next one, okay? Don’t worry we won’t force you into anything. Well, I won’t.”, she added and she glanced at Crowley. “Perhaps he might. He stays a demon.”  
“I only tempt my angel. I don’t really force him into anything he doesn’t like. At least not if it doesn’t depend on our life.”  
Aziraphale let out a sigh, but then he nodded. “All right fine. I guess I can try.” He glanced up at the ride and swallowed nervous. “But I don’t like it one bit already. Though I said the same about the Ferris wheel and I actually quite enjoyed that one.”  
Crowley pat his back. “That’s the spirit angel. You’ll be fine.”  
Already it was their turn to get in. But as the two got in Aziraphale lingered. Crowley glanced up with a slight snort.  
“Get in angel.”  
Aziraphale nodded skittish and went in now, but he clamped himself to the seat. “Yes. R-right.”  
The operator tried to get Crowley to put off his sunglasses as they might fly off during the ride, but Crowley slapped his hand away when he came too close. He let out a soft warning hiss. “Don’t touch my glasses. They will stay on no matter what and that is a fact. Now go and operate this thing.”  
The man seemed surprised, but did as Crowley told, telling him it was his own fault if he would lose them. Crowley only snickered in response. As they went up he sighed. “Humans.”  
Samantha glanced at him with a smirk. “Oy I am here too remember.”  
“You are different.”  
“How so?”  
“You just are. Shut up and enjoy the ride.”  
Aziraphale meanwhile had gotten very silent. He found out he did enjoy the view as the ride went up. He was able to look around the pier. But as they now neared the top he was getting nervous again. This proved to be a logical reaction once they went down, for this was the moment the angel found out he didn’t at all like the new coasters. They were just as bad as the old wooden one. Perhaps less shaky and bumpy, but he didn’t like the forces that were practiced on his physical body. Crowley and Samantha however had the time of their lives. Samantha had her hands up and cheered. Crowley on the other hand was cool and collected. Like he was sitting in a train. But the slight sparkles in his yellow, shaded serpent eyes would have told a whole different story. When the ride came to a halt the two came out swiftly, Samantha happily giggling, Crowley placing his hands in his pockets and smirking satisfied at the operator, then glancing at Aziraphale. The poor soul shakenly got out of the cart and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. The world spun for him. He did enjoy flying a lot more as a carnival ride, that was for sure.  
“T-that wasn’t at all tikkety boo.” he groaned.  
Samantha went to comfort him. “Poor thing. After Crowley and I have done the next coaster, you may choose what to do next, okay? No more heavy rides for you. Well unless you count the car ride that is to come later today.”  
Aziraphale agreed on that and the three did as told. The two went to enjoy the other roller coaster ride while Aziraphale looked on. Looking made him dizzy already so he focussed on finding something nice to do after. When the two came out he took them to a can throwing game where they had to throw over the whole tower of cans with 3 balls. After they all took a try at it and failed, Crowley found out there were magnets placed on the undersides of the planks where the stacks were standing on. He begun an argument with the guy behind the counter.  
Samantha watched Crowley get angry and threatening the guy with slight amusement and fascination, until the felt a tingling sensation in her back as if someone was watching her. She looked behind her and spotted a dark haired figure hanging against the railing of the pier near a trashcan on the other side of the place. The figure had a bored, yet piercing expression and looked straight at her. She shivered unwillingly. As she blinked to get a better look however, the figure was gone. Looking around there was no trace it had ever been there and it gave her an uneasy feeling. She snapped back into the situation at hand when a big, plush, black and red snake was pushed into her hands by Crowley. Apparently he had won the argument with ease and showed a satisfied smirk as he handed the plush thing at her. “Here. Since you like cuddling me so much. Something to remember us by when we are back in London in a little while.”  
“Dahw.”, Said Samantha delighted. “Thank….” she cut herself off as she saw a smirk appearing on his face. “Erm, sorry. I mean, I appreciate the offer.”  
“Fair enough.” he muttered.  
Aziraphale chuckled softly. “That is so sweet of you Crowley.” he said teasingly.   
“S’ not sweet. I’m not sweet.” muttered Crowley. “What did I tell you about affection in public? Don’t.”  
“Right darling.” said Aziraphale with a smile and he folded his hands, but then he gave a quick peck on the demons cheek before walking on over the pier. “How about the spinning teacups? And don’t spin them as fast as last time on the carnival Crowley. It made me sick.”  
Crowley seemed taken aback by the angel’s kiss and he tried furiously not to get a rosy colour on his cheeks. He noticed Samantha’s amused smile too as she quickly walked after Aziraphale. He let out a soft sigh and followed.

The three enjoyed the pier for a little while longer, but eventually it was time for them to move on. Even though the 4 hour drive would probably only take them about 2 hours with Crowley’s style, they were sure there would probably be another stop along the way. Either because ‘the human’ would need substance or a moment of relieve, or because Aziraphale would find another spot they simply hád to visit.  
As they walked back to the car Aziraphale remarked he had been on this pier once before back in 1968. He had even been on the West Pier, which nowadays was merely a burned down frame in the middle of the sea. He explained how back then both this and the other pier had mostly just been observation decks, though the West Pier had been used for a lot of concerts and merrymakings. There had been plans on renovating the pier, before two fires put an end to those plans.  
The three got into the car again and Samantha got to choose another cd. This time she went for a cd of Metallica.  
“Gee Crowley, how many cd’s are even in this bag? It seems to go on forever.” remarked Samantha. “It’s like it is bigger on the inside.”  
“It is actually”, confirmed the demon. “It’s a little demonic miracle of my own.” He went to drive now.  
Samantha hummed. “You do look like the actor.”  
“Who?” asked Crowley and he glanced at her.  
Samantha chuckled. “Yes he. Doctor who.”  
Crowley hummed now. “Do I? I have seen a few episodes of the old and new series but I don’t really look like him I think. Not at all actually.”  
“Then I guess you haven’t seen the most famous actor from the series. I have seen all the episodes of the new series to be honest. I consider myself quite the Doctor Who geek. Wait I’ll show you a photo of the actor I am sure I got some photos of him on my phone. Somewhere.”  
She went to search and after a short while showed him what she meant. “Here. I meant this. This actor is David Tennant. You look a lot like him.”  
Crowley and Aziraphale took a look at it and Crowley hummed. “Yeees now you say so. The difference is I have red hair and snake eyes, but he does kinda look like me. Gotta keep that in mind if I ever meet him. I could pull a good trick with it for sure.”  
Samantha grinned. “Of course you would. You know. Meeting a demon and an angel makes me wonder what else there could be real in this world. Perhaps the doctor does exist. Who knows.”  
Crowley let out an amused laugh. “Believe me. If he would have existed we would have known. We would have seen him in the 6000 years we roamed the earth. I know as much that the doctor is where trouble is, and as demon I always was where trouble was to try and get credit for it. So I can tell you, he aint real. Keep on dreaming girl.”  
“Well that’s too bad. At least I met you two and that’s already mind blowing. It’s really awesome.”  
Aziraphale showed a soft smile. “It is good to see at least someone appreciates our existence dearly.”  
“Yeah. Even our headquarters despise us.” muttered Crowley.  
This reminded Samantha of the figure she had seen on the pier. “Say Crowley?”  
“hmm?”  
“What does Beelzebub look like?”  
“Well you know. Clothed all black, shiny shoes, small guy, black hair and…”  
“And a red ribbon on his jacket…” finished Samantha in a whisper.  
Crowley turned away from the wheel completely to look at Samantha now. “Yes indeed that’s him. How do you know that?”  
Aziraphale squeaked nervous. “Watch the road!”  
Crowley muttered and turned back to the wheel, but kept glancing at Samantha from the corner of his eyes. “Well?” he asked, pressing on.   
“I… I saw him watching us on the pier. When you were arguing with the guy at the can throwing game I felt like being watched and I turned to see who it was. I looked straight at him. When I blinked he was gone.”  
“Are you sure it was him?” asked Crowley suspicious. “It could have been someone else.”  
Samantha shook her head. “No definably not. I saw his aura. Black as the night. It was definably a demon.”  
“That isn’t good. That isn’t good at all.” said Aziraphale nervously. “Perhaps this means they are trying to find ways to kill us again.”  
“Let’s not jump to conclusions angel, but it is a possibility. We do need to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious. Let’s be extra careful from now on.”  
“Agreed.” answered Aziraphale with a nod. But we cannot change it if they are watching us. Let’s try not to focus on it too much before we get paranoid.”  
“I will make sure to keep an eye out and scan for weird auras. But indeed. Let’s try to relax and enjoy our trip together.”


	10. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our friends continue their little road trip. Let's see what they will encounter.

They rode on for a long while. They chatted a bit about different topics, watched the scenery change, listened to a few different cd’s from Crowley’s collection and in Crowley’s case, assaulted and annoyed the other users of the road. Somewhere along the way there was a blue light flashing behind them and Samantha turned around to watch.   
“Err… Crowley? You have been spotted by the police.”  
Aziraphale groaned. “I told you driving at this speed would eventually attract unwanted attention.”  
Crowley only grinned though. “I’ll take care of it. Finally a bit of fun. Hold on to your seats everyone.” he said as he slammed his feet down on the gas pedal and the car roared, speeding up in an instant.  
Both passengers were pushed back in their chairs and seemed startled.   
“You promised not to get into trouble with police remember!” squeaked Aziraphale.  
“I am not getting into any trouble if they don’t catch me. Besides, that deal was made before you decided on your detour through Brighton, on which you both agreed I could drive however I wanted on the remaining time to Charmouth.” answered Crowley while glancing in his rear mirror. The police were still behind him and he had a tiny smile lingering in the corners of his mouth. The chase was on.  
Samantha clung herself to the back of Aziraphale’s chair. “You know he is right. We did do that.” She glanced back at the police car behind them, then at Crowley. She secretly quite enjoyed a bit of excitement during the travel, as long as this wouldn’t be the end of her. But she figured Crowley had been doing this all the time so she told herself it would be fine, if only to try and let go of the worried feeling she had because she couldn’t get out now anyway.  
Aziraphale simply held on tight to the dashboard and grew silent. His expression could be best described as a rabbit who has just realised a bird of prey was about to grab him and eat him alive. His mouth was dry and he swallowed, staring at the road and watching cars shoot past the Bentley as Crowley manoeuvred himself through the traffic. Then came a long piece without any cars on it and Crowley pushed the gas fully open. They shot down the road while the road dipped down into a valley. In other words it felt like a roller coaster. Something which Aziraphale had gotten quite enough of already that day. He let out a soft whimper, but Crowley had curled his lips up in a maniacal grin. When he glanced in the rear mirror he noticed the blue lights fading and he seemed delighted.   
“Still got it.”, he mumbled.  
He let them speed on like that for a good 25 miles, before finally slowing down to his usual speed. He glanced at his passengers now. “Everyone all right?”  
Aziraphale let out a soft groan. He seemed pale, but he nodded. “Yes. I’ll be fine I just need to… you know.” he sighed.  
Samantha nodded too and relaxed. “Yeah fine. Actually that was quite impressive. But I do have a question. Didn’t they see your licence plate? Won’t they try and search you anyhow?”  
“Neh. They have forgotten about me and the plate the moment they went out of sight. Even if we pass them again they won’t recognise the car at all.” explained Crowley plainly.   
“That’s quite neat.”  
Crowley hummed satisfied and drove on. Eventually Aziraphale calmed down enough to let go of the dashboard and he let out a sigh, which of course didn’t go unnoticed by the demon.   
“Too fast for you angel?” teased Crowley.   
“Way too fast. Even this is but I have gotten used to this speed by now.” sighed Aziraphale.  
Samantha meanwhile looked outside at the landscapes. She liked watching the sceneries from moving vehicles because the scenery could change in a moment, giving her the opportunity to get inspiration from all of them. She smiled as idea’s came into her mind and she started drawing while the music played on and the two celestial beings argued in the front. She drew different scenes with the angel and demon flying through them. Forests, flower fields, meadows. She imagined how the two would twirl and play like free birds and smiled. She was disturbed however by the need to go to the toilet. She tried ignoring it for a while, then sighed and sat up.  
“Uhm, guys. I am sorry but I have to pee… It would be nice if we could pull over on the next gas station or anything, if that’s okay with you?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Of course my dear. You don’t have to apologise for it. You are human after all.”  
“What if I don’t want to pull over?” asked Crowley mockingly. “Just practice holding it.”  
Samantha sighed. “Not funny.”  
“All right. Don’t worry I will pull over.”  
“Great.” Samantha leaned back again and glanced at her sketchbook, then she decided to put all her stuff away for a while.  
After a short time Crowley steered off the road to a little highway restaurant and parked near the building. Aziraphale looked curiously at it.  
“Oh that looks very cosy and interesting. How sweet. Shall we go out and check too?”  
Crowley shrugged. “Sure why not. We have to wait for her to be done anyhow. We could just as well walk with her.”  
“Sure guys, go ahead. I am off to the toilet already.” said Samantha while getting out of the car. The other two went out too and followed her to the building. It wasn’t a big place. It was more like a cafeteria. There were a few motors parked outside and Samantha glanced at them curiously before walking in. She went straight to the bathroom.  
Crowley and Aziraphale calmly walked into the cafeteria now as well and looked around. There weren’t many people inside. Just a few travellers, a family, and four bikers at the counter. They were discussing something quite loudly and a few words caught their attention.  
“You cannot keep changing your name! The four riders didn’t do that as well did they? They have always been known as Death, War, Famine and Pollution.” said one of the bikers.  
Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other with a startled expression.   
“The horsemen? Why are they talking about the horsemen?” asked Aziraphale hushed with a worried expression. There was a feeling deep down in his belly that made his stomach turn slightly.   
“I don’t know angel but let’s not come to conclusions too quickly. Let’s eavesdrop on them a little more.” answered Crowley and he walked up to a table close to the four bikers as casually as possible. He sat down there and Aziraphale followed his example.  
The bikers argued on. “But I don’t feel like being Stepping-In-Shit anymore. It sounds too dirty. Like I am shit.” the one biker argued.   
“Then you should have thought about that before you chose that name.” said the other.  
“I don’t care”, answered Stepping-In-Shit. “I want to change it.”  
“Actually me too”, said the third biker. “Slightly-Burned-Tasting-Food just doesn’t cut it for me.”  
Stepping-In-Shit smirked. “I’d do a lot to have your name.”  
“Then you’ll take my name. I don’t want it anymore.” answered Slightly-Burned-Tasting-Food.  
“No we won’t do that. It’s already complicated enough as it is with all the name changing. We won’t go trading names.  
Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other with a confused look. They didn’t understand at all what this was about or what it had to do with the horsemen. Crowley looked up at the guys and decided to ask.   
“Oy. Don’t mind me asking, but what are you four talking about?”  
The bikers turned to face the two.  
“Oh well that’s simple.” answered the first biker. “We are the bikers that follow the Four Horseman. And of course as we are followers we are s’pose to have fitting names. I for example am Bubble-gum-Under-Tables-And-Shoes.”  
Crowley frowned deep. “You follow the four horsemen? But what are you doing here then? And shouldn’t they be around too?”  
Bubble-gum-Under-Tables-And-Shoes seemed ashamed. “We might have lost them somewhere on this highway. We do not remember why though.”  
“No indeed. One moment we were driving after them, next moment we wake up in a motel near the road where we have last slept. The riders seemed to have disappeared.” added Slightly-Burned-Tasting-Food.  
“Last thing I remembered was being covered in fish. That is when I changed my name to People-Covered-In-Fish.”, Said the fourth biker.   
“But we are riding after them still we are sure we will find them again. We won’t stop following them.” concluded Bubble-gum-Under-Tables-And-Shoes.  
Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged a look. At this moment Samantha came from the bathroom and walked up to the two. “Hey guys, what’s up?”  
“Oh we were just asking these nice gentlemen something because they said something that sparked our curiosity.” Answered Aziraphale.   
“Yeah, but I don’t think their conversation will be much use to us.” added Crowley and he got up. “Anyhow you are done, so let’s continue our trip.”  
Aziraphale got up too and showed a kind smile at the bikers. “Good luck with your quest and thank you for answering our question.”  
The bikers nodded, then resumed their argument about names. The last thing they heard before going out of range was that Stepping-Into-Shit wanted to change his name to Awkward-Conversations-With-People-You-Don’t-Wanna-Be-Talking-To. Bubble-gum-Under-Tables-And-Shoes complained this name would be way too long.

As they walked out Samantha looked at the two. “What the fuck was that all about? Who were they and what sparked your interest?”  
“We were interested because they were talking about the Four Horsemen. Which wouldn’t be right since they died with the apocalypse averting thing. At least that’s our theory. We have no prove they are still dead. Since Aziraphale’s bookshop and my Bentley got restored as well.” explained Crowley.  
Aziraphale nodded, but he didn’t seem nervous anymore. “But they said they lost the riders long ago. And since the last one was talking about fish I think back of the day of the apocalypse. It was raining fish. I think they died that day or something and woke up alive the next day. Yet I simply cannot understand why they remembered the rides. No other human really remembers anything from that day, other than the ones who were around Adam on that particular moment.”  
Samantha frowned. “Well that’s odd indeed.”  
“I suppose they were so caught up with arguing about those names they just went on with it. I wonder how many names they have passed already. They were really weird, too.” pondered Crowley.  
“I assume that must be it.”, agreed Aziraphale with a thoughtful look on his face.  
Samantha shrugged. “Whatever. As long as they are having fun doing it, hmm?”  
By now the three had reached the Bentley and got in again. Once again Samantha was asked to choose a cd, but this time she wanted Aziraphale to choose. Eventually he chose the Queen: greatest hits album and Crowley glanced slight surprised at him. Aziraphale answered his curious look with a kind smile.   
“I have always quite enjoyed this album to be honest. Loads of the numbers remind me of the time we spend together.” he explained.  
Crowley showed him a soft look now. “That’s cute.”  
Aziraphale shyly looked down and seemed flattered. Crowley grinned and started the car, then drove back upon the road. He eased into his usual speed and started humming along to the songs. Aziraphale glanced at him now and softly sung along. Eventually they ended up singing along to all the songs loudly and proud, having fun, especially with Bohemian Rhapsody. Adding voices, acting a little silly and over all having a lot of fun.

The last part of the journey passed swiftly. Samantha started to recognise pieces of the road and started to tell about places she had been as she passed them. For example when they passed the exit that would lead to Portland she told about the vacations and trips she had made with her family to that place and how, if the night was clear enough, you were able to see the lights from the lighthouse all the way from Charmouth. She also explained where they usually had to do big shopping tasks as Charmouth was way too small of a town to find anything useful like furniture, or even clothes. She talked about regularly taking the bus to one of the bigger cities to go second hand store hunting. As she’d like to call it. Aziraphale curiously asked about her choice for specifically second hand stuff, on which she replied it always gave her the inspiration to make the most creative stuff.  
As they came close to the town now Samantha leaded them to the vacation houses. Crowley parked the Bentley in front of one of the houses and got out. Miraculously, this was the house with the best view, and it wasn’t occupied as well. Also, the owner of the houses just came outside after having done his inspection on if the places were clean and up to date. Samantha looked up and seemed surprised.   
“That’s mister McLain. He is the owner of these houses and a very kind man. I usually clean the houses for him and provide guests with little extra’s if they wish for it. Like fresh bread and eggs in the morning and stuff.”  
She swiftly went out of the car and waved at him. He seemed surprised to see her, and to see her getting out of that car and he walked up to her to greet her.   
“Well hello Samantha. I didn’t know you were coming back already, and by car too.” he said while looking curiously at the two gentleman who just got out of the car.  
Samantha smiled kind and nodded. “I made a few friends along the way and when I told them about Charmouth they simply had to come and do a holiday here. I told them about our excellent vacation residences.” she said and winked at the respectful man. He had to smile.   
“Well, out on a holiday and still bringing back business? That’s the girl I know. You always know how to lure tourists to this place. Well done.”  
He now looked at the two and offered his hand in an act of politeness. Both shook his hand. “I heard you two are looking for a place to stay? Well then you are in luck. These houses are the best in the area, but I am sure Samantha has told you all about them already. How long will you be staying?”  
Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other curiously, then Crowley shrugged.   
“We don’t know yet exactly, but I guess at least a week. Right angel?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes indeed. We didn’t really plan anything. We just wanted to get out of the city for a little bit. It is promising to be of good weather this week, so a little bit of relaxing near the sea is a welcome change instead of the gloomy London for once.”  
McLain nodded. “That’s quite all right. Do you know my prices?”  
Samantha nodded. “Yes I happened to have told them just now. They’d like the regular treatment, but perhaps they might ask for a little extra along the way. Not that that’s a problem. They also don’t mind paying ahead for this week.”  
“That is right.” confirmed Aziraphale. And it so happens to be I have the money on me in cash.” he said as he pulled out a wallet and started counting out bills.  
Mister McLain smiled at Samantha. “You really are quite the business girl. You know if your study plans or whatever don’t work out you can always come back. I still need someone to take over the business.” He then looked over at Aziraphale. “You are most generous. Now I can make sure to provide you will everything you need. I will drive down to my house to get you the stuff you need. Blankets, towels, soap etc.” He looked back at Samantha now. “I know you are just back, but could you perhaps…” He was interrupted by Samantha’s kind laugh.   
“Yes of course I’ll make sure everything is on its place. No problem leave it to me. I know I’ll get my earnings from you anyway I trust on it. And I’ll think about your offer. It is a good one for sure and I could work with it as well.”  
“Perfect.” said the man with a soft smile. Meanwhile Aziraphale handed him the money and he thanked Aziraphale kindly. “Why don’t you show them around Samantha? I’ll be right back with the needed stuff.”  
She nodded. “I will don’t you worry.” she said and she turned to the two with a smile. “Come on I’ll show you around.”  
McLain handed Samantha the maintenance key of the house, then he went to his car and drove away. Samantha leaded the two to the door and opened it, then let them pass her.  
“Go ahead and look around.” she said kindly, then followed in. “There are two bedrooms in this house. Both double beds so you can make yourself as comfortable as you want. I know you guys don’t really sleep, but still.”  
“We might use them, or one.” said Crowley and he showed an amused glance at Aziraphale, who blushed.   
“P-perhaps.”  
“Just teasing angel. No rush.”  
Samantha snorted and showed them the living space with an open connection to the kitchen. There was a giant slide window with a perfect view on a wooden veranda with chairs and a hammock. There were a few small apple trees, rosebushes and a piece of grass. Behind the garden was a wide view of the golden cap and the sea. It was beautiful and calming.  
“My, what a view this place has. And what a lovely setting. I could live here.” said Aziraphale delighted.   
“No you couldn’t.”, mocked Crowley. “There aren’t enough books to keep you satisfied.”  
“Oh you. You know I can miracle them if I wish and I am sure there is at least a small bookshop or library. Isn’t there dear?” Aziraphale said and he glanced curious at Samantha.  
She nodded. “A very small one, yes. It isn’t much though.” She walked to the kitchen platform. “If you really wish to for some reason, you may cook here. We have a standard coffeemaker and a gas stove. It also has a microwave. Please do clean a bit if you use it. I am paid to clean though, so you don’t have to be that secure with it.”  
“That’s okay. I don’t think we’ll be cooking here a lot. Though I enjoy eating a lot, I never really bothered myself with the art of preparing the food.”  
“I can see you eating all the raw cookie dough out of the bowl before you even get to the point of cooking it.”, said Crowley mild amusing.  
Aziraphale ashamed glanced away and muttered something that suggested he had indeed once done exactly that. Meanwhile Samantha walked over to the bathroom.  
“This bathroom also has a toilet. Again not that you’d use it. Sorry I am just going over my usual routines. The shower is also the bath. It’s a quite spacious bath and even has a Jacuzzi function, so go ahead and have fun with it. That’s about the tour.” she said while looking around, then she realised something. “Oh yes, there is wifi in here. The code is on the note beside the phone. On the note is also mister McLain’s number for if there is an emergency. You also got the standard TV package. All of this is standard and merged into the price so don’t worry about using it. Please no loud noises past 11 o clock, though I don’t think you have neighbours right now and I also don’t understand why you two would want to make loud noises anyway… Though…” she said and glanced doubting at Crowley.   
“What? Why me?” said Crowley with a frown. “Why can’t it be Aziraphale making the loud noise?”  
“Because I am not the one who enjoys playing loud music dear.” answered Aziraphale helpfully.  
Samantha grinned. “Exactly.”  
She now heard the car of McLain stop on the driveway and went out to take the stuff from the good man. Aziraphale followed her curiously while Crowley let himself fall on the surprisingly comfy couch.   
“I suppose Samantha gave you a helpful tour?” McLain asked.   
“Yes she did. Splendid. We have no questions at all.” answered Aziraphale with a smile.  
Samantha smiled proudly upon the compliment, then glanced at McLain. “You know where to find me if you need anything mister. I am officially home again so you can call or message me as usual. I hope you had a good few weeks as well.”  
“Oh yes I did. It was good my niece was there to help me out while you were gone. We had quite a lot of guests and actually we made quite some profit. This means we can improve to the houses and have no worries about the company for this year.” answered the good man.  
Samantha beamed a smile. “That’s fantastic to hear. Very lovely.”  
She proceeded to walk in and started putting everything on its place. Making the beds, spare blankets, towels, soap, toilet paper. Meanwhile McLain had a short conversation with Aziraphale about how their travel had been and how come Samantha had travelled back with the two. The angel had a little trouble coming up with a good excuse for two man looking in their 40s to be hanging around with a young, handsome lady like Samantha but luckily Crowley came to his aid. He told the man about Samantha’s drawing skills and how it had appealed to the two, then made something up about an art gathering and their shared interest, and Aziraphale’s shared interest for her in books. McLain seemed pretty convinced by Crowley’s explanation and commented she had always been a bright girl for which age didn’t matter. For she would talk to people big and small with the same respect and interest. He smiled soft.  
“You two are a good couple together. It is good to see she made two new bright looking friends with a good intelligence and choice of art.”, he said with an approved nod. “Now, I’ll be going. My wife is cooking up a good stew and she’ll get angry if I let it getting cold. Have a lot of fun. If there are problems don’t shy of letting me know. You’ll probably see me around once or twice too to check up on you.” he smiled and waved, going back at his car.   
“Thank you. You are very kind to us.” answered Aziraphale.  
The two watched the man drive off and they waved, then turned and saw Samantha just coming up in the doorway.   
“Well, you are all set. Everything is in place. You can call me too if you need anything. You got my number right? Also, what did he ask? I am sure he was curious about how we met and stuff. What did you tell him?”  
“I got your number yeah.” confirmed Crowley while walking at her and inside the house. Aziraphale followed and closed the door behind them. “And I told him we have a shared interest in art and you and Aziraphale have a shared interest in books. We went to an art gathering.” he continued.  
Samantha grinned. “Okay, you and I will be hearing that and getting questions about it all throughout the village from now on. In this quiet village word spreads fast. But it sounds convincing so I am okay with it.” She looked at the garden and the view, then realised something. “Oh I almost forgot.” She said as she messed in her pocket and got out a key with a label that read the number of the house and the place. “This I your house key.” She handed it to Aziraphale, who took it and placed it in his pocket.  
“Thank you dear.”  
“We would be able to get in and out without key too, but I guess that would be a little weird if they noticed.” mumbled Crowley.  
“Yes agree.” said Samantha. “Well? How do you like this place? What is your first impression?”  
“It looks nice. Different from what I am used to lately and it is a welcome change. I nearly forgot how much I like traveling. I should do that more. Kinda forgot since I don’t have to follow orders anymore and don’t have to go anywhere to do assignments.” answered Crowley.   
“Actually I agree on Crowley. It was lovely traveling around every now and again. We should do it more often.” Aziraphale offered with a smile. “And then I mean together.” he added with a soft meaningful look at Crowley.  
“Crowley showed a surprised look at the angel, then his face softened and he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah we should.”  
“Dahw. That is so great to hear. I enjoy watching you two. I believe you two fit together perfectly. It’s so strange when you would first think about it, an angel and a demon. But for you to it just makes perfect sense. You balance each other out and complement each other on the most subtle and beautiful ways.” said Samantha with a shimmer in her eyes.   
Crowley snorted, then rolled his eyes. “Stop your sentimental daydream Samantha. It might be true, somewhere, but right now you sound like the crazy fangirl you promised us not to be or become.” he said. “Watch out or I’ll might consider to wipe your memory anyway.” he added teasingly, but dark.  
Samantha laughed soft. “No you wouldn’t. You have grown way too fond of me. I guess if your higher authority would see you two with me, they’d say I am your personal pet. Though I hope you two see me as a friend instead of a pet.”  
“Of course we don’t see you as a pet. It would be ridiculous even to think about considering you as a pet. We cannot command you. Neither can we put a leash on you. You are your own beautiful unique person. And I am fond of you for that very reason.” answered Aziraphale.  
Samantha smiled, then got up. “I am very glad to have met you and to be considered a friend of you. I do see you two as friends as well.”  
Crowley hummed soft. He had enough of this light, fluffy sentimental, complemental conversation. Especially because Aziraphale started glowing a bit. He was glad he was wearing his sunglasses.  
Samantha stretched. “Anyhow, I’ll be going now. I’m going to say hi to my parents and get my stuff from my travel sorted out. You two have fun and feel free to explore. We’ll see when we will meet up again. I’ll probably already be doing some catching up in the town tomorrow and doing some little chores for people as I usually do. If you wanna meet up just text I and I’ll let you know when I have some time, all right.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “That is fine dear. Good luck unpacking and have some fun. We will see you around. And thank you for inviting us here. I am sure we will have a lovely relaxing time.”  
Samantha smiled. “No problem at all.” She walked at the door and the two followed. Then she took her bags out of the car.   
“Don’t we have to give you a ride down?” asked Crowley. “It wouldn’t be a trouble for me at all.”  
Samantha shook her head. “No I’ll be fine. It will be good having a little walk down. I don’t live far off anyhow.” She waved at the two and started walking. “See you around! Have fun!”  
“You too dear!” answered Aziraphale and he waved back.   
The two waved and watched her walk off until she was out of sight. Then they went back inside. The door closed silently behind them with a soft click.


	11. What a blessed day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! For those who were waiting on this, huzzah! For those who weren't, I'll put up a warning when the really graphic stuff comes up, so don't worry. You can still enjoy some simple fluff before it gets real intimate.
> 
> Have fun!

Crowley walked at the window and sighed. “Well, here we are. Charmouth.”  
“Yes indeed.” said Aziraphale and he walked up to stand beside Crowley to look outside. “I must say it does look lovely. Very calm.”  
“Yes indeed. I think we should watch out a little bit with what we do in and around the village though. Our miracles might get noticed by the locals. Don’t forget it’s a quiet place.” noted Crowley.  
Aziraphale nodded agreeing. “I guess you are right. In London we can slip a few miracles, like you calling your car with a flick of your fingers. You shouldn’t do that here. That will definably get noticed.”  
“Ugh, but then we have to walk to where we parked the car and I have to actually mind where I put it. I don’t want to just put it in the parking lot. It might get a scratch when other people come too close.” smirked Crowley.  
“I believe it will be fine dear. It isn’t bad to walk a bit and this village isn’t that big.” assured the angel him.  
“I still don’t like the idea.” muttered Crowley.  
Aziraphale nodded and walked at the sliding window to the garden. He opened it and walked outside. He went to look at the nature in the garden, smiling at the roses. Then he went to sit in one of the chairs. Crowley took place beside him and casually crossed his legs.  
“What a nice place. And what a nice man.”, noted Aziraphale. “The weather is good too. A small breeze and a lovely temperature.”  
“Maybe a little warm for a jacket, or for your complete suit, but yeah the weather’s nice.”  
“Yes I understand what you mean, yet I wouldn’t feel comfortable without it on the streets. I usually just avoid warm days.”  
“Casual wear isn’t horrible angel. You should try it.”  
“Perhaps.” answered Aziraphale reluctant.  
“Well you don’t have to go all t-shirt and jeans right away. How about just a blouse with a simple gilet? It would at least be a lot more airy. You wouldn’t look like a person wearing a winter jacket on a hot summer’s day anymore.”  
Aziraphale folded his hands on his belly while he thought about how it would look on him, then he nodded. “I might be able to pull that off. Especially with the blazer.” he said and glanced at his belly. “I don’t think a simply t-shirt would suit me.”  
Crowley pouted his lip. “Oh angel stop worrying about your body. You are fine! You say you look fat but I don’t think you do. A tad chubby perhaps, but I think you look like a rather cosy and a snug guy.”  
Aziraphale beamed him a soft smile and his eyes sparkled soft. “Oh really?”  
“Really.” nodded the demon resolute. “And don’t let anyone tell you any different. Especially not that jerk of a Gabriel. He is simply the worst.”  
Aziraphale sighed now. “He is, isn’t he? I cannot believe that for the longest time I looked up to that man. That, that horrible man. Encouraging a war for his own good, not caring about the world or the humans on it. Simply terrible. I don’t understand how he didn’t feel guilty about destroying an entire race. I mean we are angels. We should be ever compassioned and caring to humans. Guiding them in their life. And they wanted to end it all. I simply do not understand why.”  
“Neighed do I angel, and I am a demon. I shouldn’t even really care but yet I do. And I don’t give a fuck about what the others think of that. I give a fuck about the earth and its people, and I give a fuck about you.”  
Aziraphale had to smile softly when he heard this. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were getting soft Crowley. Luckily I do know better.”  
“It’s a good thing you do.”, answered Crowley and he leaned back a bit.  
The sky begun to colour a bit. It was nearing sunset and the two were in the perfect position to watch the sun disappear behind the horizon. Aziraphale glanced down at the demons hand, which laid calmly beside his leg. Then the angel slowly lifted his hand and gently touched the back of Crowley’s hand with a few fingers, stroking it ever so slightly. Crowley glanced down at the angel with a curious glance and saw Aziraphale’s carefully asking eyes look back at him. Crowley showed him a tiny reassuring smile and turned the palm of his hand up. Aziraphale answered gladly by intertwining their fingers and slowly gripping the demons hand to hold it. They sat like this, peacefully watching the sun.  
“You don’t see sunsets like this in London.” said Crowley after a little while, breaking the silence. “It has been quite some time since I have seen a proper one like this. Perhaps even a hundred years.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, it is the same for me. They are such lovely. I forgot how beautiful it could be.”  
“S’ because there are so much cities and stuff now. It’s busy everywhere so you don’t have the time for little things like this.” murmured Crowley.  
“Yes, that is right. Sometimes I wonder if humans are aware of how much they destroy the world and actually like actively destroying the only place they can live on.”, sighed Aziraphale.  
“Some do. Is also demons work though. Because of the war ‘n stuff. The more the earth was already destroyed, the less they had to care about all the stuff they would break.”  
Aziraphale shivered. “That is horrible. Luckily we see there is also good in the world and people aware of what is going on. Samantha is our newest evidence. I think she can go a long way.”  
“Especially with a little of out help she will. Finally I don’t have to tail onto a dictator’s ass anymore. Finally I can be the neutral influencer I’ve always liked to be.”  
“I am very glad we can finally do what we have always wanted my dear boy. Thank you for showing me the way.”  
“Ngk… Angel stop thanking me. You started it yourself too, by giving away your sword for a start.”  
“Ah, yes. I guess so.”  
“I know so.”, answered Crowley and then there was a pause as they both watched the sun set in the sea and observed the first stars popping up. There were a lot of colours in the sky. A beautiful perfect evening.  
Aziraphale glanced up at the stars. “What wonderful things, aren’t they?”  
“Oh for sure. I’ve always loved watching the stars. Feels homey somehow.”  
“You still need to take me to Alpha Centauri one day.”  
Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. “You want to go there?” he asked and sounded surprised.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes of course I do. If you make a fuzz about it surely must be wonderful.”  
“Well… It is, but I think all stars are worth the fuzz. Sirius, Aldebaran, Wega, Arcturus, Rigus. All of them.” Crowley explained while pointing at the stars and summing them up.  
“You know an awful lot about stars dear. It impresses me.”  
“I just feel like it has a bit of a bond to me. I wonder if humans will be ready to explore the universe soon. I wonder what they’ll find too. It has been over 6500 years since the stars have been created. Surely it will house planets which have some sort of life on it by now, don’t you think?” wondered Crowley.  
“Ah yes, surely there must have. I think I don’t really have to go to space, though. I love it here on earth, with you. But as a trip I wouldn’t mind. Especially because you are so interested in it all. How did you get your interest in stars anyway?”  
Crowley shrugged. “Oh well… I’ve eh... been there creating em.” he said as casually as possible.  
Aziraphale blinked. “Creating them? You have been in space? How much did you create? Surely just a few, we angels don’t really get to do that.”  
“Nearly half of em.” muttered Crowley nearly inaudible and he glanced away.  
Aziraphale fell silent now. He had to take some time to understand what Crowley had just said. Then he started, careful. “But my dear boy… The stars have been created by just two angels creating alongside god.” he said slowly. “Those two were Gabriel and Raphael.” he continued and now looked at Crowley. “You cannot be suggesting...” he started but stopped, not knowing how to continue that sentence.  
Crowley avoided Aziraphale’s gaze and he slowly pulled his hand away to fold them together.  
“Are you… Raphael?” asked Aziraphale slowly, questioning.  
“Was”, croaked Crowley softly.  
Aziraphale was stars truck. He had never really wondered who Crowley had been before the fall. Surely he hadn’t seen him around in heaven but that didn’t give him any reason to even suspect this to be a truth. “B-but… How, when…” Crowley interrupted him.  
“Doesn’t matter. It isn’t important. I don’t want to talk about it. It isn’t me.”  
Aziraphale fell silent for a moment, but then he swallowed and pressed on. “But Crowley, do you even know what my name means?”  
“Of course I do.”, answered Crowley. He sounded hurt and irritated at the same time. “How couldn’t I know…? I… I have seen your creation.”  
“Then you know I am made for…” Crowley interrupted him again and now looked at him. “No. No you aren’t made for me. You are made for Raphael. Azir-raphael. But he is gone. He isn’t me. It doesn’t matter who I used to be. You don’t know that person. I don’t think I was even supposed to remember that person and for the longest time I didn’t.”  
“You didn’t remember you were him, before the fall?” asked Aziraphale carefully.  
Crowley sighed. “No, no I didn’t. When I woke up after I had fallen I remembered nothing. Beelzebub asked my name. When I didn’t know one he told me to make one up. In the reflection of me I had seen upon waking up I knew I had a snake tattoo. I called myself Crawley. Then I was assigned to the Garden where I met you. I only started to remember bits and pieces when we started to hang around together more frequently.”  
Aziraphale hummed curiously. “And… When did you find out I…?”  
“That you were made for me?” Crowley finished. “Not long ago, actually. It, it was when we first kissed.”  
“Oh.” whispered Aziraphale breathlessly and he was silent for a bit, thinking. Then he glanced up at Crowley’s glasses again, trying to look in his eyes. “Were you planned to tell me?”  
Crowley slowly shook his head and looked away now again. “Na-ah. As I said it doesn’t matter. We both know me as Crowley. It’s all who I am. The memories are like the one from a movie. They don’t really belong to me. I am a demon and I fit perfectly in that role. I am Crowley and only that. You don’t belong to me. Not like that.” He gritted his teeth softly in frustration.  
Aziraphale thought about it, then gently placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek and made the demon look at him. “You are right. You aren’t Raphael and you’ll never be. I know who you are dear and…” he paused to sigh. “And I love you.”  
Crowley broke now, a deep tension finally washing away as he tried holding back an urge to cry. “I-I love you too angel. S-so much.” he choked and was now unable to hold back the hot tears streaming down his face from under his glasses.  
Aziraphale frowned in compassion and understanding and gently took off Crowley’s glasses. He then softly rubbed his thumb over the demons cheek to wipe away the tears. “Hush my dear it’s all right.”  
As Aziraphale leaned in to kiss Crowley’s wet cheek Crowley softly grasped one of Aziraphale’s wrists to pull him closer. The angel willingly complied by shifting closer and laying an arm around the demon, kissing his cheek once. Then the two softly leaned into a kiss. A soft compassioned kiss like the one they had had that one night in the bookshop, when emotions and understanding had merged with love and passion. Crowley desperately tangled his fingers in the angel’s white curls and tugged softly at them. Aziraphale responded by nibbling the demons lip and allowing his serpent like tongue entrance into his mouth. He let out a soft moan as their tongues touched and Crowley gently twirled the tongue around the angel’s, sending a shiver through Aziraphale’s body. There was a soft gust of wind and a rustle of feathers as the angel’s wings appeared. Crowley groaned in response to the angel’s passionate reaction and couldn’t do anything else but to follow his example, the demons black wings unfolding behind him. As they let their wings form a cocoon around them they kissed on. Crowley’s serpentine eyes had completely dilated pupils and were half closed now, cheeks still damp with tears. Aziraphale had his eyes closed too by now and a deep red blush coloured his cheeks. He couldn’t help but gasp in the demons mouth as the demons serpent like tongue pushed the angel’s past the demons short fangs. They weren’t often really visible but if Crowley would excited himself, by getting angry, or in this case very passionate, his demonic features would pop forward ever so slightly. Aziraphale, curious and turned on as he was, begun to trace the demons teeth and moving gently over the fangs. He was very delighted to feel Crowley shudder beneath him and stifle a moan.  
As they finally parted a thin thread of saliva broke from their mouth and they slowly opened their eyes to glance up at each other. Crowley let out a soft chuckle which sounded surprisingly gentle and light for his doing. Aziraphale responded with a shy snort and he stroked the demons cheek.  
“That was…” Aziraphale whispered.  
Crowley nodded. “Uh-hu.”  
They grinned now and went to rest their foreheads against each other, resting like that for a while and snuggling up close, enjoying each other’s bodies being close together.

\---------------------------------------------smut-----------------------------------------------

Crowley couldn’t help but softly stroking Aziraphale’s features, following the lines of the angel’s soft body with his hands. Eventually one of his hands reached Aziraphale’s bottom and he daringly squeezed it. The angel responded by making a small jump and letting out a yelp. He glanced up at Crowley in wonder and was met with a soft, asking look.  
“Is that… Okay? Or too fast?” asked Crowley hushed.  
Aziraphale needed a bit to think and he curled himself up against the demons soft chest. Crowley wondered about it but let him be, gently stoking through the angel’s curls.  
“If… you’ll be gentle I think I could handle it. Please, show me what it is like to be loved in a deeper way.” Aziraphale eventually whispered and he turned so he could look into Crowley’s eyes. His gaze was full of trust, compassion and love.  
Crowley’s eyes dilated once again and he felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed and simply nodded, not trusting his voice on this surprising moment. His angel had just given him permission to show him the ways of lust. Crowley was excited, in the clouds, but most of all, nervous as hell. There was but one problem in his way. Crowley had of course tempted countless of people in a sensual way, but he’d never actually had sex with them. Somehow it had felt too dirty even for him. He had explored the genre, using the modern ways of internet and movies and he had jerked himself off enough. (Because if you have the thing on your body why not use it), but he had never actually had sex. Crowley simply froze now.  
Curious about what was suddenly going on with the demon Aziraphale sat up. He let his wings disappear and placed a hand on Crowley’s cheek.  
“Dear? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
Crowley forced himself to break free from his frozen state and let his wings disappear too. He glanced kinda ashamed into the angel’s eyes. “I must confess… I know the theory but I have never actually… You know.”  
Aziraphale seemed startled now. “You haven’t? But, you are a demon. Isn’t that kinda your thing?”  
Crowley sighed. “It’s my job to tempt people, yes. But somehow fucking them sounded too far… For anyone but you, Aziraphale.”  
Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat up and he blushed wildly now, then he nodded. “I understand. I think the same way about you, honestly. No one but you. In that case, let’s take it nice and slow. That is more my style anyway as you know.”  
Crowley let out a soft chuckle and he was now finally able to relax. “Hmm, I know.”  
Aziraphale reached to grab Crowley’s hands and glanced up at him. “Let’s not do it here though. Let’s make this a proper thing. Shall we head for the bedroom?”  
“That is a splendid idea angel.” answered Crowley and he planted a kiss on the angel’s cheek. Then he got up. Aziraphale followed his example and the two walked inside while holding hands. Once inside Crowley turned around to face Aziraphale and, while walking backwards toward the bedroom, started to unbutton the angel’s jacket. Aziraphale chuckled and decided to give a hand with his bowtie, while Crowley went on with the buttons of his blazer.  
Aziraphale had been caught in a moment of confidence and will to help Crowley relax. Normally he was nervous about any kind of affectionate touch. He’d always shy away because he didn’t know how to present himself and what to do in a situation like this. Seeing Crowley in the need of some support however had made him forget about his doubts, focussing on helping him wherever the angel could. As Crowley slid his hands on the angel’s bare chest after finishing unbuttoning his blouse however, Aziraphale let out a soft gasp and he shuddered at the new feeling. Not used to contact like that, it made Aziraphale slam back into reality and he froze. His mind started to ramble questions and doubts and he became anxious, swallowing hearable.  
Crowley noticed it and he looked up at the angel, observing him. He then placed a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek. “Nervous? Don’t worry, you aren’t the only one. You are doing great Aziraphale.”  
“It is not just that.” sighed Aziraphale. “But I am also afraid. What if this is the last drop to make the glass flood over? What if this will make me fall?”  
Crowley seemed shocked and taken aback by this question for a second, then he thought and shook his head. “I don’t believe this will make you fall.”  
“How do you know Crowley? What if it does?”  
“You would have fallen long ago if it was for sinning, angel. You have been practicing the deadly sin of Gluttony for almost 6000 years now and you have been fraternizing enough with me enough for it to happen. Also, what we are doing right now isn’t Lust. This is an act of pure love and that is everything an angel stands for.”, told Crowley thoughtfully.  
Aziraphale seemed to doubt still and sighed worried, but Crowley went to plant a kiss on the angel’s forehead.  
“Besides, if we were really doing something wrong, don’t you think god would have given us a pretty clear sign by now? Until now I haven’t seen anything from god’s side that tells me we shouldn’t be together. Quite the opposite, actually.” concluded Crowley.  
This seemed enough for Aziraphale to ease a bit. “I suppose you are right about that. Still I am nervous. I don’t want to rush into anything.”  
Crowley smiled soft and stroked his hand through the angel’s hair. “Well we don’t have to rush anything. We literally have all the time of the world.” He went to lean closer until he was close to the angel’s ear. “How about I’ll show you how much I adore you, hmm?” he hummed into Aziraphale’s ear. “I will go slowly and you can call at any time if you want me to stop. I just want to make you feel how much you mean to me.”  
Aziraphale shivered soft upon Crowley’s words. They made him awfully excited, but also somehow put him at ease. He nodded softly now. “I trust you.” he whispered in response.  
Crowley let out a gentle chuckle. “It is still interesting you trust a demon, even if it is me.”, he said and then suddenly grabbed the angel’s shoulders. He twirled the two so Aziraphale was now the one stumbling backwards. By now they had reached one of the beds and his legs bumped against the end of the bed. Then Crowley pushed on the angel’s shoulders so he fell backwards on the bed with a surprised yelp. The demon followed him onto the bed and leaned over him.  
“There you go. Now relax and let me take care of it.”, cooed Crowley.  
Aziraphale nodded silently and surprised, then he glanced up at Crowley’s glasses and reached out. Very gently he lifted them off and placed them beside the bed on the nightstand. “I want to see your eyes if we do this. No hiding my dear. Your eyes are so gorgeous.”  
Crowley showed him a loving glance. “As you wish. Now relax and let me show you the divine of your own body.” he whispered as he softly placed his hands back on the angel’s bare chest. Slowly he begun to stroke past all of the angel’s delighted curves. He watched as Aziraphale slowly gave himself over to the calm stroking. Eventually he slowly brushed over one of the angel’s nipples and the angel let out a soft surprised noise, blushing softly. He glanced over at Crowley, curiously.  
“w-what…” he whispered.  
Crowley simply hummed. “You didn’t know that yet hmm? Nipples can be just as sensitive on males as females, I observed. Let me make you feel…” Crowley explained and he went to draw a line of kisses from the angel’s neck down to his chest. Softy he brushed with his hand past the nipple again. Then he softly kissed the other one and proceeded to nibble softly at it. Aziraphale let out a soft groan as he was taken aback by the feeling. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself while Crowley went on, seemingly undisturbed.  
He continued stimulating the angel’s nipples as he moved one hand down on his back, to dip it down under the belt and stroke his ass. He gave a soft squeeze it in. “Hmm… So soft. I love it.”, he mumbled to Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale let out a soft nervous chuckle. This reminded Crowley not to go too fast so he stuck with what the angel knew until now.  
He slowly made the angel shift further up on the bed a bit and cuddled closer. He cunningly placed one of his knees between Aziraphale’s legs as he had done before on the old chair in the bookshop. He then shifted it closer until he could apply the tiniest bit of pressure on the angel’s member.  
Aziraphale squirmed now and moved up a bit, not used to the sudden touch on a spot like that. He glanced nervous and flustered at Crowley. “I don’t know if I can handle that.” he whispered.  
“Note that.” replied Crowley and he moved his head back up to give the angel a quick kiss on his lips. “Just relax. My goal isn’t to do some lustful sexual intercourse. My goal is to drown you in the gentle feelings of your own body.” he mumbled against the angel’s collarbone. He then used his long tongue to lick up past his neck and up to Aziraphale’s ear, where he softly bit into the angel’s earlobe. Aziraphale let out a tiny gasp and his eyes fluttered. The way Crowley gently introduced him to these new feelings was simply divine. So gently, ever so thoughtful. Giving him time to get used to one spot, before moving onto the next. He was mind blown by the amount of places oh his body that could make him feel heavenly if touched on a special way. He had of course done some research once or twice, but he could have never imagined all of them actually had the result described in the books he had read. Every time Crowley touched him somewhere, the gentle touches send a jolt of energy through Aziraphale’s body. There was a fire slowly building up in his belly and his stomach was full of butterflies. He felt his cheeks heat up too and he shyly shifted his head to the side as Crowley was gently nibbling and sucking on Aziraphale’s ear. When Crowley shifted to kiss his neck the angel closed his eyes, but they flew open again with a squeak as he felt a numb pain in his neck. Crowley had bitten him. Not roughly but still it hurt.  
“C-Crowley.”, he squeaked in a whisper. “That hur... Oh!” he gasped as Crowley had shifted the knee between the angel’s legs up to apply pressure against his effort. He stifled a moan and the fire in his belly grew stronger. He felt Crowley sucking next to the spot he had bitten and knew he was making another hickey.  
“Oh you nasty serpent…” he gasped while he forced himself to stay calm. “The other spot has barely gone.”  
Crowley responded by chuckling softly against the angel’s collarbone. “I know that. It meant I had the opportunity to mark you again.”  
“Oh damn me.”, breathed the angel silently.  
“It is impossible to damn an angel who is as divine as you are.” mumbled Crowley gently. He proceeded to move his right hand down to cup the bulge in the angel’s pants. All of his sweet touches had driven the angel to a high state of excitement already and he hadn’t even really started yet. Aziraphale responded with a groan and he grabbed the demons arm, seeming a tiny bit panicked and looking pleading into the golden serpent eyes of Crowley.  
Crowley showed him a calming reassuring look. “Trust me, I’ll be gentle don’t you worry about a thing. Just enjoy it, it will all be perfectly fine.”  
Aziraphale kept looking into Crowley’s eyes for a while. Pure love and calmness radiated from the demon and Aziraphale managed to calm his nerves. He slowly nodded now and let go of Crowley’s arm. Instead he moved a hand up to stroke the demons cheek. Crowley leaned into the sweet touch of the angel and he bended over to kiss him. The demons hand was still on Aziraphale’s groin but he kept it still, giving the angel time to get used to it. The slightest accidental movement was enough to make Aziraphale’s member twitch and Crowley could clearly feel it through the fabric. He kissed the angel deeply, tasting the sweet flavour of the angel’s soft lips.  
After a while, when Aziraphale seemed comfortable enough with it, Crowley gave a soft squeeze in the angel’s member. He responded by moaning sweetly into Crowley’s mouth and looking at him with a deeply flustered face. Crowley hushed him and softly palmed the bulge beneath the smooth fabric of Aziraphale’s fancy pants. Even with the two layers of fabric Aziraphale seemed like he could barely handle the touch, grasping Crowley’s jacket with one hand for some sort of stability.  
Crowley softly broke the kiss and went on stroking the angel below, making soft circles.  
Aziraphale half closed his eyes and tilted his head. He was panting, taking in quick breaths. Even though he didn’t need to breathe it was a way to cope with the intense feeling below. He felt like he was on fire. But not like hellfire. This was a soft warmth burning all the way though him. It felt divine indeed, as Crowley had promised. Yet it already drove him mad and he wasn’t able to hold back in any way. He was a squirming softly, desperately trying to calm himself.  
Crowley only had to apply a bit more pressure and this was enough to send the angel over the edge, creaming the inside of his trousers.  
It was very exciting to see Aziraphale at his power like that and Crowley bit his lip, the sight having made himself excited. Yet he decided it was enough like this. He didn’t want to overstimulate the angel, as he was already a panting mess. It was more than enough to see his angel lying there all cute like that. He did the angel the favour of cleaning the mess on his pants and leaned in to kiss his forehead.  
“You did very well angel.” he mumbled gently and he proceeded to lay down beside him, a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek.  
Aziraphale softly grabbed Crowley’s arm, gently. He calmed down now and looked dreamy at the demon. “That was… Heavenly.” he whispered.  
“M’ glad you enjoyed it.”, answered Crowley with a gentle look in his eyes. “Told you you’d like it.”  
Aziraphale nodded slightly. “You did.” He now closed his eyes and cuddled himself up to Crowley, who gently wrapped his arms around the angel. “Hush now my sweet angel and rest for a bit.”  
Aziraphale nodded and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He never slept. The only time he had slept recently was just after Armegecouldn’t in Crowley’s apartment. But right now he felt like he could sleep. Crowley did the favour of miracling them into some PJ’s and pulled the blankets over them. He held Aziraphale close and closed his eyes too.  
“Crowley?” asked Aziraphale sleepily.  
“Yes my angel?”  
“Thank you.”  
Crowley smiled slight. “Just don’t mention it. It’s as much a pleasure to me.”, he said while stroking the angel’s curls.  
Aziraphale smiled softly. Right here, right now. He wished he could forever cherish this moment and this feeling. He wasn’t sure he had ever felt more happy and at peace as he did today. He cuddled up to Crowley and slowly dozed off into a slumber.  
Crowley watched him for a bit, enjoying the warmth the angel radiated. It felt blessed. He was now sure this was how it was supposed to be. There was no doubt for him. All those years of doubt and questions. All those questions were gone now. This was how it was meant to be. Just him and his angel, together to watch over the world. Not on heavens side, not on hells, but on their own. Free to make their own choices, free to love.  
With these thoughts he closed his eyes and eventually drifted off into sleep as well.


	12. Beverages and beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun vacation time with the boys.

Samantha walked with her stuff downhill. She thought about everything that happened and smiled to herself, happy about the situation and her adventures. Sure, being in a life threatening situation hadn’t been great and being injured like she had been wasn’t that great also, but it had provided a situation of which she could only have dreamed. She had befriended two celestial beings and heck, they had come to her hometown.  
She sighed happy and begun to hum a marry tune. She took out her phone and looked at the time. 5 o clock. Her mother wouldn’t be home from work yet but she didn’t mind at all. She passed through the town now, chatting to a few people about her vacation and about what had happened in the town while she was gone. Having come nearly to the foot of the hill she arrived near the centre of the town, where a single café was open and thriving as usual. She passed and looked in, curiously. She expected to see her colleague Daphne walking around and taking orders, but instead was met by the eyes of the boss himself. He waved at her and she came over.   
“Hello Samantha!” he said with his ever welcoming smile. “How good to see you again. I hope you have had a nice holiday?”  
“Mister Barten!”, replied Samantha kindly. “Yes I have indeed. I had a lovely time. Seen a lot of things, met some people, had some fun.” she explained while observing him. He seemed tired.   
“That is lovely. I cannot wait to hear all about it.”  
Samantha smiled soft, then hummed. “Why are you standing here alone? Where is Daphne?”  
He sighed. “She has been sick all week. Got the Mexican flu, poor child. She is getting better, but it means I had to run this place on my own.” he explained and he looked up at her. “Say, I don’t mean to intrude, but could you perhaps work tomorrow? If it isn’t too much. I really could use some help.”  
“Of course I can.” she replied kindly. “I have nothing planned tomorrow anyhow and you look tired. I’ll be there. Usual time?”  
“You are an angel, do you know that?” said Mr Barten with a kind smile. “Yes, normal time. I wouldn’t know what I would have done without you.”  
“Really it isn’t a problem at all.” she said and let out a soft giggle. “And I am no angel. I just like to help. And after all I do get paid. So why not take the opportunity to help and earn money at the same time, hmm?”  
“Always so honest.” laughed Mr Barten. “All right. I see you still need to bring your bags away so I won’t hold you up any longer. Greet your mother for me when you see her, will you?”  
“Of course I will. See you tomorrow.” she said and waved while walking off. Mr Barten waved back and then went back to his guests.

Samantha soon arrived home now. She looked at the driveway of the modest cottage. The red Fort was still absent. Her mother would be home late in that case. She walked up to the door and struggled for a few minutes trying to find her keys. She had put them in her bag so she wouldn’t lose them out of her pocket during her holiday, but now they had wandered all the way down under her bathroom supplies and she had to mess around in the bag a bit before she found them. She went in, kicked off her shoes and proceeded to drag her bags all the way up to the attic, where she had her room. Actually the whole attic was her domain. There were two rooms. One she used as bedroom and one as art room. Or as she liked to call it, her inspiration room. This room was full with her sketchbooks, art supplies, her laptop, drawers everywhere and a giant iron schoolboard full of her sketches and marker drawings. Even though she still lived with her mother, this was pretty much her own home. Sometimes Samantha joked they just shared a bathroom, washing machine and kitchen. She loved her mother and was on good terms with her, which allowed her to stay in her elderly home and do this, while having the freedom to do whatever she liked. Her mother worked in the town nearby and was often home late, so Samantha would do a lot of the chores. Cooking, washing, and vacuuming. The usual stuff.  
She went to unpack her stuff. Putting it in the laundry and placing her other stuff back in place. Then she went down and looked in the fridge. Her mother had left her some soup to warm and she smiled. Looking at the clock she decided to warm it all, assuming her mother to de home soon.  
This indeed did happen. As the soup was almost warm, she heard the sound of the car pulling in the driveway. She went to put bowls on the table as her mother walked in. They greeted each other with a big hug. Of course her mother demanded to hear all about where she had been and especially how she had gotten back.  
Under the lovely smell of a good vegetable soup Samantha told all about how she liked London. She told about the travel with public transport, about the motel, the parks. Then she told about the meeting of Crowley and Aziraphale. She realised however she couldn’t tell about who they really were, so she made up a short thing about talking about art interests and being invited to an art gallery by the two. This helped her to fill in the gap of the day of the day after the accident too. Instead of the real event, she told about how the three would have gone to the gallery, as Crowley had also made up earlier that day. This way their stories would align. She reminded herself to text the details of the story to Crowley later, so the three of them would go and tell a consistent story without the town finding out something was wrong.  
Her mother was first suspicious about the duo, but after Samantha explained she had had a few days to get to know them before traveling back, her mother eased into it. Samantha also showed a few pictures of them which she had made on her phone. When her mother commented Crowley was quite the handsome guy Samantha had to snort soft. Upon the confused look of her mother she explained the two were a couple. The mother then hummed disappointed, but proceeded to comment the two did indeed look very gay. This made Samantha laugh out loudly, realising they did indeed look very much like a couple, without even trying.  
After the dinner and the merry chatting Samantha said goodnight to her mother. After all she would have to get up fairly early to go and work at the café.  
After she had made herself ready for bed she let herself fall on it and thought about the past few days. She smiled softly and wondered what the two were doing now, since she knew they technically didn’t need sleep. Then she remembered to text the fake story about the art gallery meeting to Crowley. After she had done that she turned her phone on silence, set her alarm and went to sleep.

The next day went fine for her. She loved doing all these different jobs around town and enjoyed every single one of them. If it was being a waitress at the café, helping out the coast guards with watching out if people didn’t try climbing the cliffs, babysitting on the children, doing chores around houses and gardens, she loved it. Almost everyone in the small, quiet town knew and liked her, because she was known to be a dynamic, cheerful girl who didn’t mind working, as long as it brought her a little money to save up for the future.  
Today was no different. Working at the café was a blast. Somewhere during the day her neighbours happened to come by too and they went for a chat. She was asked to watch the children the next day and she happily said yes. She loved those two little rascals and didn’t mind babysitting after her café shift was done. They would go to bed fairly soon then anyhow and she would have time to watch something on the tv or something. Relaxing and making money. Perfect, right?  
She did begin to wonder if she would see the duo today and what they would be up to. She hoped they enjoyed the place. Somewhere late in the afternoon however she got her answer as she spotted them walking down the street. She waved and called out to them. Aziraphale cheerfully waved back and pulled Crowley with him to the café. Samantha smiled delighted.  
“Hello you two! Good to see you. I hope you are having a good time? How do you like the place so far?” she asked.  
Aziraphale scratched his head and let out a soft shy chuckle. “Well, we uh… We actually haven’t seen much. See we just came down from the house.”  
“We slept till late in the afternoon.” added Crowley and he seemed amused by it. “Even Aziraphale did.”  
Samantha chuckled soft. “Well I wonder what you two did to make that happen.” she said teasingly.  
Aziraphale turned a deep red and begun to stutter something inaudible and even Crowley glanced away.  
“S’ none of your business Samantha.” he said, but he sounded soft.  
She giggled, then smiled soft. “You are right, it isn’t. Well how about you two slowly start up and take a nice beverage here?”  
Aziraphale regained himself now and nodded. “That is a splendid idea my dear.”  
Crowley nodded and casually went to sit down at one of the tables. Aziraphale followed his example.   
“What would the gentlemen like to drink today?” asked Samantha and she brought out her notebook from her pocket and the pen from the messy work bun that was her hairdo. “Oh wait, don’t say anything. For you Aziraphale, a nice hot cup of choc, with whipped cream of course. And for you Crowley, a coffee as black as hell itself. Oh, I can also throw a shot of Irish whiskey in it if you like.”  
Aziraphale laughed delighted. “You got it completely right my dear. To be honest you would be a perfect waitress to be working at the Ritz.”  
Crowley nodded. “I never say no to a hint of alcohol in anything.”  
Samantha seemed amused now. “Thanks but no thanks. That place is lovely, don’t get me wrong. But it’s a little too busy for me. The city and the place. I need a space where I can breathe and take a step back to relax.”  
“I understand.” Said Aziraphale and he glanced at the menu book on the table. “Oh my, you have pastries how lovely.” he chirped in delight as he picked up the small book.  
Samantha grinned. “I’ll get you your drinks while you take a look at the menu. I am sure there are some pastries on there which you will love for sure.” she said and walked off back inside to get their orders.  
She walked past her boss, which was doing some computer work. He looked up when she passes. “Are those the two gentleman you told about?” he asked.  
Samantha chuckled. “Of course they are. Do you see any other very contrasted and gay looking couples here?”  
He laughed. “No I don’t. They seem nice.”  
She nodded. “They are nice.” She now went to make the choc and coffee and observed the two from her place behind the bar. When Aziraphale looked up and saw her watching he smiled, and she showed an asking look to try and get and see if they had chosen a pastry yet. To her surprise and satisfaction she got a reply by hearing Aziraphale’s voice in mind. “Once A strawberry shortcake for me dear.’  
Samantha smiled and gave a kind nod at Aziraphale, on which he showed an amused glance.  
While the machine filled the cups she went to retrieve a pastry from the display and put in on a plate. She then typed the order in on the computer with the right table number. Once done the cups were filled and she proceeded to put the whiskey in Crowley’s cup, then whipped cream and a bit of cocoa powder on the choc.  
After that she put everything on a tray and cunningly balanced it on one hand. This was actually more to try and impress the two because she didn’t do it often like that. She walked outside and went to place everything on their table.  
“There you go.” she said.  
Aziraphale seemed delighted. “Why thank you dear it looks simply wonderful.”  
Crowley simply gave a polite nod her way.  
Samantha them pulled out a pamphlet from her pocket and placed it on the table. “Here, I also brought you a pamphlet of this area. Not that you’ll really need it I told you enough about this place, but I thought I’d give it anyway, just in case.”  
Aziraphale picked it up and took a look at it. “Oh how wonderful. Now we can act like real tourists.” he said exited.  
“How wonderful.” said Crowley dryly but the context of this sentence went unnoticed by the exited angel.  
“Oh! We could do a boat tour on the Isle of Portland.”, said Aziraphale while reading.  
Crowley smirked. “Remember what happened last time we did a boat trip?”  
Aziraphale looked up from the pamphlet now. “My dear boy the titanic is more than a century ago. Also a ship named unsinkable by humans is bound to sink at some point. I just hoped it wouldn’t be on the very first trip. Besides, these boats make their trips a few times a day so the chance of them getting into an accident is a lot smaller.”  
“There also aren’t as much icebergs in the are here.” said Samantha teasingly.  
Crowley sighed. “Fine, I get it. Then we’ll go there.”  
“You’ll love it, I am sure.” assured Aziraphale. Then he looked up at Samantha. “Do you have time to come with us?”  
She shook her head. “Not these coming two days. Today I have to cook for my mother and I still have to clean some stuff from my absence. Tomorrow I am babysitting for our neighbours. The kids of McLain are real sweethearts. And yes, mister McLain is the grandfather of those kids. The day after, Saturday, I do have some time in the evening so we could go and have a chat or walk, or whatever. I am free on Sundays however and until now I got nothing planned.”  
“You are a busy young lady.” noted Aziraphale.   
“Yeah they are quite fond of me here. I simply love helping out others. Though you shouldn’t mess with me either. I have done some martial arts so I know how to defend myself.”  
Crowley nodded approved. “That’s always handy.” He now sipped from his coffee.   
“What are you two going to do today?”  
Aziraphale shrugged. “We don’t really know yet. Perhaps we’ll just go and explore the area.”  
“Oh in that case, if you want to walk over the beach you can. You can walk all the way to the Golden Cap and make your way back from there to Charmouth from on top of the cliffs. I recommend you walk your route like that because the tide is coming in in a few hours and otherwise you wouldn’t be able to walk over the beach. Also, now the tide is low there is more of the sand and smaller rocks exposed so walking will be way easier. It’s mostly a rock beach. It is quite a long trip, but you two don’t really get tired anyway, do you?”  
“We get tired less easy as normal people, yes.” confirmed Aziraphale.  
Samantha nodded. “Also, of you go now you will be able to see the sunset from on top of the cliffs. I often come there around that time to paint or draw, or just to enjoy the area. I am sure you’ll love it too.”  
Aziraphale showed a kind smile. “That does sound lovely.” he glanced at Crowley now. “Are you in?”  
Crowley nodded. “Yes for sure. It would be nice stretching my legs for a change.”  
Samantha smiled. “Nice.” She then looked up, for other costumers had come. “If you’ll excuse me now gentleman, I got work to do.”, she said and walked off.  
While Samantha served the other people Aziraphale and Crowley went over stuff to do a bit while finishing their drinks. Aziraphale also went to enjoy his pastry. After a short while they were done and in a perfect timing Samantha came back to their table.  
“Was everything to your likings?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes it certainly was. We’d like to pay now so we can get off.”  
“Sure thing.” Samantha said and she went to get the bill.  
Of course Aziraphale was able to pay the exact number and Samantha looked with a frown at the tip.  
“Jesus Aziraphale. You didn’t have to tip me so much.”  
“He tips everyone this much Samantha, don’t worry about it.”, said Crowley.  
Samantha looked at it, then shrugged. “Okay, fine by me, but it will get a weird look from my boss for sure.”  
Crowley shrugged. “Just tell him we are rich art loving fuckers.”  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I hope you won’t use Crowley’s exact words.”  
Samantha laughed. “Don’t you worry I won’t. Now, have fun you two and see you in two days. Perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow here too?” she asked.   
“Perhaps, but I don’t think so since Aziraphale wants to go to Portland so badly.” answered Crowley.   
“That’s fine. Now have a good day and have fun.” she said with a smile and waved, before going back inside with the dishes.

Aziraphale and Crowley greeted her too, then got up and started their walk to the beach. They chatted about some stuff and looked around to the place. When at the beach they spotted a tiny museum dedicated to the fossils found in the area.   
“Shall we take a look?” asked Aziraphale.  
Crowley hummed. “You know humans got it all wrong on fossils, right?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes I do but that doesn’t mean I am not interested to see how they interpret what God has given them and how they use it. It is interesting to see them look at things a certain way and then centuries later change their view. Like they have done with the stars, and with thinking the earth was flat and so on.”  
Crowley nodded. “I understand. Let’s go in in that case. Perhaps we’ll find something fun too.”  
They went in and looked around. The place was stacked with fossils but they clearly focussed on Ammonites. Snail shell looking fossils that could variate from 2 millimetres to 2 meters across. They were actually quite impressive, but Crowley was bored after two minutes. Aziraphale however proceeded to chat with the lady behind the counter who loved to explain about the area and the fossils. Crowley decided to get himself some ice while waiting and went outside to observe people.  
When Aziraphale finally came back outside Crowley looked up. “Had some fun?”  
Aziraphale nodded while they started to walk. “Yes I did. What a lovely kind lady. She really enjoys her job, too. Just wonderful.”  
Crowley nodded. “Good.”  
They proceeded to walk on along the beach and eventually spotted a group of people intensely staring at the ground as if searching for something. Now Aziraphale was able to explain to Crowley they were searching for fossils, because they could be found just underneath their feet. Crowley nodded and understood it now, and unnoticed started staring at the ground now, curious if he could find one. He wasn’t really all that interested in fossils at all, but he had always been curious about the world and whenever stuff was true. Eventually he saw something and picked up a small fossil from the sand.  
“Is this something?” he asked and showed it to Aziraphale. The fossil was actually very detailed and shiny like the ones seen in the museum.  
Aziraphale looked up with wonder at Crowley. “Yes indeed you found one. Good job. I didn’t know you were interested in fossils? In the museum you didn’t seem interested at least.”  
“I’m not, actually. But it is nifty you can just find them lying around since I know humans go to long lengths to get fossils and gems, mostly. So I was just lazily looking if I could spot one too, just out of curiosity. You can have it if you wish.” Crowley explained.  
Aziraphale smiled and took it over. “I see. Well thank you. Perhaps I can give it to someone one day. If the time is right. You never know.”

They walked over the beach in silence for a long while now. They looked around at the scenery. The steep cliffs, calm and grey looking sea with here and there a few big boulders sticking out, all covered in seaweed. Birds flew overhead and the weather was lovely. There were a few people also walking among the beach but it was largely calm. The farther they moved from Charmouth the calmer it became. The most people they passed were going back to the town, probably to eat dinner. Just as they reached a steep wooden staircase just in front of the Golden Cap the tide became to come up and they decided to go up and go back from on top of the cliffs. The sun had already begun to stand low on the horizon again. They climbed the stairs and found their way to a hiking route that leaded over the cliffs back to Charmouth. They hadn’t said much all the time and sometimes they didn’t need to. It was perfect just to enjoy each other’s company sometimes and their silence could say more than a billion words could ever say. They had had this connection ever since they had first met in Eden, when they had stood side by side watching the desert, Crowley shielded by Aziraphale’s wing, just silently watching the world progress for a while.  
They now reached a nice flat piece of grass on one of the peaks of the cliff. In front of them they could already see Charmouth and beside them they looked out over the sea and the ever so slowly setting sun. Aziraphale hummed in delight.   
“This would be the perfect spot for a picnic, don’t you think?”  
Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. “Yes now you say so. And it is still on our to do list since the Armageddon.”  
“Shall we, in that case?” asked Aziraphale.  
Crowley nodded and flicked his fingers. There was now a big red tartan picnic blanket laying on the ground with a picnic basket on it. Then he went to sit down and patted beside him to invite Aziraphale to do the same. “Go ahead and see what’s in the basket, angel.”  
Aziraphale chuckled and went to sit beside Crowley. Then he opened the basket. He proceeded to pull out two plates, silverware, two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a variety of bread, toppings and little pastries. “Oh Crowley you simply think of everything.”  
Crowley grinned. “I know you for a long time. If I don’t know what you like by now I am doing something terribly wrong, no?”  
Aziraphale smiled and he went to pour in two glasses of wine, giving one to Crowley. “To a wonderful holiday.”  
Crowley nodded. “To our holiday.”  
They clinked their glasses and took a sip, then Aziraphale put it away to make himself a nice snack. Crowley watched him for a while. He loved watching his angel. No matter if he was cleaning, writing, reading or eating. The angel had such a delicate way of doing all those things it was simply impossible for Crowley not to enjoy it. He had once long ago attempted to restrain himself from doing that, but after the oysters in Rome he had simply given up. The way on which Aziraphale had carefully slurped every oyster had broken Crowley. From that day on he didn’t care if demons weren’t allowed to dream away and to utterly love a gesture a person was making. For all he knew demons couldn’t be able to love anyway, so what he was doing couldn’t be bad, right?  
Nowadays it didn’t matter at all anyhow. They had turned their bosses their backs and had started being on their own sides. And they enjoyed every single moment of it. Crowley let out a satisfied sigh without realising and Aziraphale curiously glanced up, a tiny smile on his lips.  
“Is something the matter my dear boy?”  
Crowley blinked and woke up from his dreaming. “Hmm? Oh no. I was just thinking about how nice it is to just be free. Truly free. Sometimes I tend to forget and even though we still need to mind spying eyes every now and again, I am very glad about the choice we made.”  
Aziraphale nodded in agreement. “Yes me too. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now.”  
Crowley showed a tiny smile and soft stroked the angel’s cheek. Then he cupped Aziraphale’s cheek with his hand and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the angel’s lips. Aziraphale responded with a soft blush, but he softly kissed back.  
Crowley backed off and hummed gentle. “You know, you taste better than any pastry I have ever tasted. And thanks to you that’s a lot.”  
Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle. “You flirt.” he said, but he seemed to enjoy the flattering.   
“That’s what you get if you date a demon.”, teased Crowley. Aziraphale laughed softly now. “Oh my, I am possessed by a demon. Someone help me.”  
Crowley laughed too. “You’ll never escape me.”  
“And I’d never want to.” said Aziraphale and he beamed a smile at Crowley.  
Crowley watched it amused. “Watch out angel, you’ll blind me with that smile. I am glad I wear sunglasses.”  
The two grinned for a bit and fell silent again as they looked up at the sunset. The sun was now a little bit above the sea and the light had begun to turn a slight orange. Aziraphale begun munching on a croissant and Crowley decided to follow his example with another piece of bread. He found it was more comfy if both enjoyed food while doing something like this. Otherwise one, mostly Crowley, would just be looking at the other who would be eating. They ate for a bit and watched the sun set, leaning against each other. It slowly became dark and Crowley went to lay on his back on the blanket when he was done eating. He stared at the sky and thought about their conversation of yesterday. He hummed thoughtful and Aziraphale glanced curiously at him.   
“Demons aren’t really allowed to cry either.” Crowley said thoughtfully. “Showing emotions other than hate, anger and stuff are kinda forbidden. A demon can get in trouble for showing kindness, or love, or regret. S’ the reason why I never really do any of those things. And even though I am free now, I still feel reluctant to show any of those emotions.”  
“You don’t really have to show them to me.”, said Aziraphale kind. “As angel I am able to sense most of those things if I pay attention to them. Before it never came to me a demon could even love at all. I thought they simply weren’t able to. So I didn’t pay attention to it. But now I know you can I feel it all around you. It warms my heart.” he explained.  
Crowley glanced at him. “I thought demons weren’t able to love as well. But over the centuries I came to realise this wasn’t the case, for I do really love you. How weird it might sound.”  
“Well we don’t have to worry about it anymore now.” said Aziraphale as he finished eating and laid down beside Crowley. “We know what we feel for each other. And we got all the time in the world to enjoy it.”  
Crowley turned to face Aziraphale and grabbed his hand. “And I will.”  
The angel went to face him too and took his other hand. “The same counts for me my dear.”

They laid like this for a while and enjoyed each other’s company. Then Aziraphale glanced up at a few bushes close to them. “Would you look at that.”  
Crowley curiously looked up now and saw what Aziraphale meant. The bushes looked like they merged with the sky, because inside of them about 20 to 30 lights were softly glowing on and off. Looking around them they noticed a bunch of the bushes had the same.   
“What are those?” asked Crowley. “They aren’t fireflies otherwise they would be moving and I don’t think fireflies exist in England.   
“They are glow worms I think.” explained Aziraphale. “Isn’t this beautiful? It is almost like we are on top of a high mountain and there are stars everywhere.”  
Crowley nodded in agreement. “It is.” He glanced around now. Right he saw the lights of Charmouth and left behind the Golden Cap a bit of the lighthouse was visible with its light. “The night is very clear tonight.” he noted. “I think it will be a cold night.”  
As he said that a cold wind swept over the hill and Crowley shivered involuntarily. He muttered about it and Aziraphale glanced up.   
“Cold?” Aziraphale asked curiously.  
“Yes.” sighed Crowley. “It’s a snake thing I think. Cold blooded, hmm.”  
Aziraphale glanced around, then he smiled and unfolded his wings, cradling the demon with one. “Don’t you worry about a thing dear, I got you.”  
Crowley glanced at the wing, then he smiled softly at Aziraphale and snuggled up against him. He instantly felt the warmth of the wings. The wings also radiated a soft holy energy. As much as it sparked against Crowley, he also loved the feeling. For it felt warm and homey. Like he finally came home after wandering alone and cold for so long. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s chest and pulled him closer.  
“Hmm, nice.” he murmured against the angel’s neck.  
Aziraphale got Goosebumps because of Crowley murmuring against his neck and he slowly lifted the demons head with a hand. “You may always ask, dear.”  
Crowley showed a soft grin, then he leaned in and kissed the angel softly, nibbling his lip. Aziraphale was again startled and even flinched for a second, but he relaxed soon and returned the kiss. Crowley chuckled against the angel’s lips and broke the kiss for a moment. “S’ funny how I startle you sometimes.”  
Aziraphale turned red now and he started to stutter, but his stutters were muted when Crowley kissed him again, pulling him into a deep French kiss.


	13. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more calm as Crowley and Aziraphale explore the area and the trio chat about a lot of stuff.

The next day went calmly for both parties. Samantha had a nice and regular day at the café. Sometimes people she knew came by to chat with her about her vacation and she was happy to reply. For a normal Thursday it was actually quite the busy one, but Samantha didn’t mind. This meant they day passes swiftly because she didn’t have to wait and stand around waiting for costumers. After the shift she helped Mr Barten with cleaning up and closing and then went to her neighbours place to babysit on the kids. This went as usual as well. The children played till half past 9, then she made them ready for bed. They knew her by now and knew if they behaved she would behave as well, but if the children behaved like little demons, they would get hell themselves. So they behaved because they wanted to have a fun time. On their bedtime she told them the usual bedtime story, though this story might have been an adventurous story about a demon and an angel in a great peril, fighting it off while hiding their love from the world.

Said demon and angel had a very lovely day as well. They actually only left their picnic spot when the sun had already started to rise and the stars went away. They went to walk back to their vacation house and decided to go to Portland directly after, taking Crowley’s car of course. The 1 hour drive took them about 20 minutes because the road had been completely empty and Crowley had just planked it, causing Aziraphale to nearly break his nails on the dashboard on the car, especially in corners.  
Once in Portland they proceeded to check out the town first. Taking a long walk through the town and checking out the little shops with souvenirs. Aziraphale actually proceeded to buy a sweet plate with the map of Portland on it for Madam Tracy. They didn’t have contact all that often but they shared a mutual understanding of each other after Aziraphale had possessed her for nearly a day.  
It was actually market that day and Aziraphale dragged Crowley around over all the market stalls. Crowley wasn’t all that interested in the whole market, but he did like sauntering around and enjoyed the fact that there was so much overpriced stuff that was offered.  
After they had done a boat trip and dined in a very good restaurant, they proceeded to spend the night in a few different bars, at some point even attending, very drunk, karaoke. When the bars closed they spend the rest of the night and the morning on a bench in the port of Portland, watching the ships. They walked around a bit until the afternoon and then proceeded to head back to Charmouth, parking over against the café where Samantha was working.

Samantha was just busy cleaning some tables when she saw the Bentley drive up and park in the parking lot. She smiled and waved as the two came out and then went on working, knowing the two would be at the café soon enough.  
Crowley and Aziraphale walked up to the café and took place outside under the veranda.  
Samantha walked up to them. “Hey guys. I hope you had a nice day yesterday?” she asked while refreshing the flowers on the table for new ones.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Oh yes it was wonderful and we’d like to tell you all about it if you have the time.”  
Samantha smiled soft. “Let me first refresh all these flowers and then I’ll ask my boss if I can sit with you for a bit. It’s been a slow day thanks to the moody weather. Do you want anything to drink?”  
“Oh yes please.” said Aziraphale with a smile. “One of your lovely hot choc’s would be lovely.”  
“And for me another of those coffee’s.”, added Crowley.  
“Coming right up.”, said Samantha and she went on changing the flowers. Then she went inside and looked at Mr Barten. “My friends Aziraphale and Crowley have arrived. Is it okay if I go and sit with them on the terrace? I will attend costumers if they come but the whole café is empty right now.”  
Barten looked up and thought for a bit, then he smiled and nodded. “Yes sure go ahead. You have been a great help this week by working when you didn’t have to, so you can go and sit with them.”  
She smiled. “Thank you very much.” She then went to prepare the beverages for the two and brought them with her outside, where she placed them down and sat down on a chair at their table. “There you go. I asked my boss and it’s okay if I sit with you guys for a bit. I will help costumers if they come though.”  
“Thank you dear.” Aziraphale said while taking his choc. “And I am glad you may sit with us.”  
Crowley took his coffee and sipped, then he relaxed and leaned back.  
“So? Talk away.” said Samantha curiously.  
“Well, after we parted with you we went to take a walk along the beach the way you told us. It was a wonderful walk. Nice and quiet. The area is really lovely. Eventually we went up on some steep wooden stairs.”  
“Oh, the stairs just before the Golden Cap?” asked Samantha.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes those. Then we went to walk back and we came to the spot you talked about. We had a picnic there while the sun went down. It was lovely.”  
Crowley nodded. “We stayed there for the whole night. Chatting about stars, food and stuff. And there were a lot of glow worms, too.”  
Samantha seemed curious. “How much is a lot?”  
“A few dozen.” answered Crowley.  
Samantha hummed. “That really is a lot.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes we thought so too. It was almost magical. Anyhow.” he continued. “In the morning we went to the vacation house and then straight to Portland. We came there quite early because of someone’s wild driving style.” said Aziraphale while glancing judgingly at Crowley.  
He simply grinned. “It was great. The road was completely empty so I planked all the way there.”  
Aziraphale sighed. “I thought I would discorporate on the spot.”  
Crowley glanced amused at Aziraphale, then looked at Samantha. “He paid me back by spending the next half of the day exploring little shops and a whole marketplace.”  
Samantha giggled soft. “And? Did you find some good stuff while there?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, I actually bought a little thing for Madam Tracy which I told about. You remember? The lady I had to poses?”  
“Oh yes I remember.” nodded Samantha. ”What did you get her?”  
“I got her a little cute souvenir. A plate with the map of Portland on it and a few nice decorations.” Aziraphale explained.  
“Oh how nice.” said Samantha.  
“After that we went to get some fries. Because it seems like it would fit with our day out.” told Crowley.  
Aziraphale sighed now. “Oh yes the fries.”  
Samantha got curious now. “What about the fries?”  
“Well.” started Aziraphale. “We now both mutually agree seagulls are the creatures of hell.”  
Crowley laughed. “Yes agreed. Poor Aziraphale didn’t pay attention and then a seagull literally swooped in and stole like half of his fries!”  
“It scared my dearly.” muttered Aziraphale ashamed.  
Samantha laughed now. “Oh no you poor thing. I could have told you that. Hahaha. Seagulls from hell. I love it.”  
“He has been skittish about them the rest of the day.” said Crowley amused.  
Aziraphale didn’t look so amused and he decided to go on telling about their day they were done laughing. “We then went to do the boat trip. That one was quite lovely I must say. There was a man explaining all kinds of interesting facts about the boats, Portland itself and the area. The weather was good and we have seen a lot. Oh, Crowley has actually made a few photos on his mobile device. Can you show them dear?”  
Crowley nodded and sat up now. “Yes I can.” He went to get his phone out of his pocket and went to search them.  
“Oh I’d love to see them indeed.” said Samantha delighted.  
Crowley went to show them now. A few were selfies of Crowley and Aziraphale on the boat. They were smiling and Portland was visible behind them. On one of the photo’s Crowley had pecked Aziraphale swiftly on a cheek and the angel’s face looked very startled and flustered. There were also a few photos of Aziraphale standing with his back to Crowley while on the tip of the boat. The wind made his jacket fly back a bit and on one photo Aziraphale looked startled as a seagull passed him.  
Samantha grinned softly. “How sweet. These are really good.”  
“Human technology is very handy.” said Crowley. “I am glad I can use it to capture these kinds of moments. Especially if it is about catching Aziraphale by surprise.”  
Aziraphale looked away now, a bit ashamed. “Oh stop it.”  
Crowley grinned amused. “You secretly like it when I do that.”  
Aziraphale blushed now and muttered something inaudible. Samantha laughed softly.  
Crowley told on now. “After the boat trip Aziraphale wanted to dine somewhere. The restaurant looked very lovely. I said he had already eaten fries, but his excuse was he had only eaten half of them thanks to the seagull, so we ended up getting something small there. Just a soup for us both.”  
“It was delicious soup though. Wild mushroom soup. It was simply scrumptious.” added Aziraphale delighted.  
“But angel, everything is scrumptious for you.” said Crowley teasingly. “Even I am.”, he added with a wink.  
Aziraphale was once again lost for words.  
By now Samantha was seriously trying to hold back her laugh, actually feeling a bit sorry for Aziraphale. Then again, it was his choice to hang around with the demon and she thought that Crowley was right about him secretly liking it.  
Crowley grinned for a bit before telling on. We spend the rest of the night in a few bars. Hanging around, having a bit of fun. After they closed we have stayed on the port watching ships and people. The morning was a calm one as well.”  
Aziraphale nodded now. “Yes. It was lovely to just watch the world wake up for once. It has been long ago since I had the time to do that. Sometimes it’s just great to sit on a bench or walk around and just watch the world go from night to morning, to day. People waking up, stores opening, streets getting busy. So lovely and calm. It is one of the reasons I love earth for and you really get to appreciate them by just observing the world around you.”  
Samantha listened to Aziraphale silently now, when he was done she looked wondering at him. “Wow.”, she whispered. “I wished I could do such a thing once… But staying up all night really tires me out.”  
Crowley hummed. “Perhaps you can do it once when you have nothing to do the next day. Just sleep out, start your day late and walk around the whole night.”  
Samantha thought about it, then frowned. “Towns can be dangerous for ladies like me at nights.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “I get what you mean. I wouldn’t recommend going alone as well. Perhaps you could come with us once.”  
She smiled now. “I’d like that.”  
“Then its decided.” said Crowley with a slight smile.  
Samantha smiled happy. “I am looking forward to it. Did you guys do anything else there by the way?”  
They shook their heads now.  
“Not really.” answered Crowley. “We just hung around a bit and then decided to drive back. And that’s all.”  
She nodded. “Well that was quite a lovely day for you two indeed. I am glad you had some fun.”  
“Yes indeed.” agreed Aziraphale. “Did you do anything special?”  
Samantha shook her head. “Not really. I had a few calm days. That was nice for a change though, getting back in a rhythm.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “I see. It can be good indeed.”  
There was a short pause in which Aziraphale finished his choc.  
Samantha looked up and sighed. “Still no costumers. It really is a slow day today.”  
“Do you wish for more costumers? Because we could miracle you some.” noted Crowley casually.  
Samantha shook her head. “No Crowley. It is nice of you to offer, but costumers should be real. They shouldn’t be tempted here by a demonic trick.”  
Crowley shrugged. “As you wish.”  
Aziraphale seemed to remember something and he sat up straighter now. “Oh Samantha. Yesterday in Portland I picked up a pamphlet. It was about Stonehenge. I realised I had never been there and I actually wanted to go there tomorrow. Do you wish to come with us?”  
Crowley looked up now. “Angel, did you just boldly assume I wanted to go with you?”  
Aziraphale looked a bit ashamed at Crowley now. “Oh heavens no. I am sorry Crowley you can do whatever you like. I just hoped you wanted to come too.”  
“Yeah of course I’ll come.” said Crowley with a soft grin. “I just wanted to startle you. By the way, if you wouldn’t have wanted that detour to Brighton on our way here, we would have passed the frickin thing you know.”  
Aziraphale frowned. “Oh really? Oh I am sorry.”  
“S’ okay angel. It gives me another chance to race around with my Bentley. I mean I can race around with it at any time, but it is better to have a goal to go to. It makes it just a little bit more fun.” assured Crowley him.  
Aziraphale smiled softly now. “I am glad to hear that.” He now looked over at Samantha. “So? Will you come?”  
Samantha nodded excited. “Yes of course I’ll come. To be honest, even though we live only on a 1,5 hour drive from the place, I have never been there so it would be lovely to go there once. Especially with walking history books like you two.” she added jokingly.  
“The last bit only counts for Aziraphale.” said Crowley casually but Aziraphale glanced knowingly at him.  
“Tssk. That isn’t true at all Crowley. You have experienced just as much things through history. I don’t have all my knowledge from books also.”  
Crowley shrugged. “Okay fine, true.”  
At this moment Samantha’s boss Barten came walking up to them. “As you might see the day is going slow. I actually wanted to close a bit early, if you don’t mind. Samantha has the keys so you three could stay here and chat if you like, but then I need to borrow her from you anyhow to help and clean up the terrace.”  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley, who shrugged. “I don’t mind going for a scroll.” the demon said. “I don’t need to stay here.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “The same counts for me.”  
Samantha stood up. “Okay, then I will help with closing the café.”  
Barten nodded. “You two can stay here to wait for her if you want. I don’t mind at all.”  
Aziraphale showed Barten a kind smile. “That is very kind of you. Is it fine if I ask for a beverage while waiting?”  
Barten showed a soft grin. “Not at all go ahead. I want you two to return to this place, right? It wouldn’t be very kind of me to just kick you two out while I am the one closing before closing time, and refusing you a drink which you will pay for. Every purchase is a bit of money I can use.” he said with a kind smile and wink.  
“See? Now that is a business man to my heart.” noted Crowley and he leaned back a bit.  
Barten laughed softly. “Well then that is settled. If you need anything, I’ll be inside cleaning and closing down.” He proceeded to walk back inside.  
“What a kind man.”, said Aziraphale gently.  
Samantha nodded. “He sure is. I am glad to work with him. Now if you’ll excuse me for a moment, I’ll get you another choc and then I’ll finish up the terrace.”  
Samantha walked inside after Barten and got the choc. Then Barten went to clean the machines while Samantha brought the drink to Aziraphale. After that she went to put all the chairs with the tables and secured them to each other with a chain. She retrieved all the flowers and menu carts to put them inside too.  
The demon and angel watched her clean up for a bit while Aziraphale enjoyed his choc.  
After she was done she went back to the two. “I’d like to take your cup so I can wash it. If you would be so kind to come inside to pay? It would make my life a bit easier.”  
Aziraphale nodded and got up. “Yes, no problem.”  
Crowley got up too and the two followed her inside. Samantha showed Aziraphale the bill and he paid, giving Samantha the usual tip. Barten glanced over at it.  
“Samantha said you always tip your waiter this much, is that true?”  
“It’s mostly true.” said Crowley before Aziraphale got the chance to answer. “But if the waiter has been fairly rude he only gives 50% of his usual tips.” he teased.  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley. “Oh you.” he sighed and then looked at Barten. “Yes I indeed tip my waiters this amount. That Samantha is my friend does not change my habit of tipping.”  
Samantha looked at Barten with a smile while doing the last dishes. “See? I told you.”  
Barten nods. “Yes you are right. It just seemed a little strange to me. We don’t get a lot of tourists that are, well this wealthy. Or that are this wealthy and dare to show it so generously.”  
Aziraphale smiled kindly. “Well it is a sadness they don’t. You cannot take money with you into whatever afterlife there would be, so it is better to spend it here on earth, where people can use it. Money might be a tool of power, but it is also a tool to spread happiness, if used right.”  
Barten laughed kindly. “Well I can see why Samantha hangs around with you two. You have the same mind set. Always generous and kind.”  
Samantha smiled shy. “Oh please it is nothing mister.”  
Barten seemed amused but he let it be. “All right. I am going to close.”  
Samantha nodded and got her jacket. “Let’s go then.” she said as she walked outside. Aziraphale and Crowley followed her.  
Behind them Barten closed the door. “All right Samantha, have a nice weekend. See you on Tuesday?”  
Samantha nodded. “Yes, I’ll be there. Have a good weekend too.”  
Aziraphale greeted Barten too and he walked off, on his way home.  
They watched him leave, then Samantha looked at the two. “Shall we walk to the beach? Perhaps we can take something to snack from the Museum. They always sell ice, snacks and coffee at the counter too.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “We know, we have been there the other day. And I think it is a lovely plan.”  
Crowley agreed too, and so the three walked up to the beach.  
“How are you two enjoying the Jurassic Coast? Do you like fossils or are you more interested in the nature?” Samantha asked while walking.  
Aziraphale and Crowley glanced knowingly at each other, then Aziraphale let out a thoughtful hum. “Can I tell you a secret, Samantha?”  
Samantha glanced at Aziraphale curiously now. “Uhm, yeah sure.”  
“Well, I am sorry to tell you this, but fossils are pretty much a hoax from god.” he explained.  
Samantha blinked. “What? Are you being serious?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes I am serious. You see, some things in the modern bible are still right. God creating the earth in seven days is one of them. The Devine created all the animals. Some have gone extinct in human history, I can confirm that. Like the dodo. But all of the fossils found all over the world, those are all a big hoax. Carbon dating isn’t accurate on them at all. I am really sorry that I am probably throwing your whole idea of the world down the drain, but this is how it is.”  
Samantha had gone silent now. By now they had reached the beach and she went to sit down on a picnic bench close to the beach. The other two followed her example. After a short while she looked up to look at Aziraphale.  
“So, no prehistoric animals that are conserved in stone? Just beautiful patterns? Like gems?” she asked carefully.  
He nodded. “Yes, that is right.”  
Samantha hummed and leaned her head on her hand to think, then shrugged. “Well, science is all based on theories anyhow so I guess I shouldn’t be too sad. And by the way, the fossils still look beautiful and they are still a nifty creation by God, so it won’t keep me back from collecting them. I collect gems too for their unique patterns, so why the hell not.”  
Crowley grinned. “Nice. I like how airy you react to this. We just threw away your whole concept of understanding how the world works, and you just shrug it out as if it is nothing. You really are something else.”  
Samantha grinned, then hummed. “I guess I better start reading the bible then. God knows what other truths are in that book.”  
Crowley smirked. “Oh please for the love of Go… Satan don’t go reading the bible. It has been changed over 50 times by a bunch of idiotic humans and it doesn’t make any sense anymore. It would be better for you to read Harry Potter as to read that dusty old thing. If you really want to know the truths of the history of the earth? Just ask us. We have been here right from the start, from Eden anyhow.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “I agree on Crowley. There is one accurate version of the bible, but that one is written on the Dead Sea scrolls, which not even I have found a clue of yet. But I swear if I find them I will translate them. Humankind deserves an accurate version of the bible with a word as directly from god as possible.”  
“Oh angel.” groaned Crowley. “It would be the same as the book of Agnes Nutter. No one wants to hear the truth.”  
“Perhaps it just needs a miracle.” offered Samantha and the two looked startled at her. They hadn’t even thought about that.  
“Samantha you are a genius.” said Aziraphale delighted. “Right. So if I ever get my hands on the Dead Sea scrolls, I will translate them and with a combined miracle I am sure we can give humanity the truth it deserves!”  
Crowley grinned and leaned on the table. “Nice. That is a good thing to look forward too.”  
Samantha nodded. “It sure is. I hope I live to see that day. And otherwise I hope to get to know it from heaven somehow. And I don’t trust on you to try and get it up there Aziraphale, don’t you worry. I know how bad your relation with heaven is so I don’t mind if I don’t get to know it. It won’t be your fault.”  
“You are such an unselfish and nifty young lady.” said Aziraphale loved.  
Samantha grinned now and thought about the fact God had created the earth in 7 days, apparently. “I wonder though. Where did god come from then?”  
Crowley frowned. “Pardon me?”  
“Well I am sure god is too important to have just, poof, started to exist, right? I am sure the Devine must have come from somewhere.” explained Samantha.  
“Ah yes.” said Aziraphale. “I actually have a daring theory on this one. But mind me it is just a theory. I think there is a possibility he came from another world. Are you familiar of the concept of the powers of superman?”  
“You mean that on his home planet he was a normal guy but on earth he had superpowers?” asked Samantha.  
“Yes exactly like that.” confirmed Aziraphale. “Well my daring believe is that god perhaps came from another world where he was just a normal person. But here he is almighty. And who knows how much worlds are out there if we believe that theory is true. Perhaps there is a world where the world ís for a fact created as scientists theorise and where carbon dating and evolution is in order.”  
“If we go down that rabbit hole.” said Crowley while staring into nowhere. “Perhaps there is also a world where we never met. Or where Armageddon did happen. Or where I have black hair. Heck there might even be a world where all of this is a stupid tv show and I am played by that actor David Tennant you think I look so much alike.”  
Aziraphale frowned. “Crowley stop, that’s enough. I don’t like breaking the fourth wall it gives me the shivers.”  
Samantha frowned confused. “What?”  
“Oh nothing.” muttered Crowley and he shrugged it off. “It is all just a stupid theory anyhow.”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Like how humans used to believe the earth was flat.”  
“I don’t even know what to believe anymore.” laughed Samantha.  
“As we said dear, just believe us.” said Aziraphale with a smile. “So go ahead, ask us anything.”

And so it went. The trio spend a long time theorising about other worlds and how they might look like. They also talked a lot about history and all the stuff Aziraphale and Crowley had seen. About what probably was and wasn’t correct in the bible. They also talked about Aziraphale’s interest in collecting misprints of the bible and how good care he gave them. Eventually it had gotten late and Samantha started to yawn.

“Guys, I would really like to chat on with you, but I am starting to lose my concentration. I need my rest. Especially if I am to go with you guys to the Stonehenge tomorrow.” said Samantha reluctant. “Ah yes. How late do we want to leave?”  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley. “It is up to you dear. You are the one driving the car so you may decide.”  
Crowley thought for a bit, then he hummed. “How does half past nine at your door sound?”  
“That sounds perfect.” Said Samantha with a nod and she got up. “All right then. Now that is decided I will go home. How about you guys?”  
“I’d like to hang around here for a little longer before heading back to the vacation house.”, said Crowley while being lazily draped over the picnic table.  
Aziraphale grinned when he saw that. “I’ll stay with him, of course.”  
“All right then. Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Crowley glanced up. “I do need your address if we want to pick you up.”  
Samantha giggled ashamed and told the address. “I almost forgot about that.” She stretched now and waved. “See you then.”  
Aziraphale waved back. “Have a good night.”  
“Later.” said Crowley.  
Samantha smiled and went to walk away, back to her home. She thought about the conversation they had while walking through the calm street. The night was lovely and she was sunken in thoughts, until the moment something odd caught her attention. It was a figure with a powerful aura. It was angelic, but more powerful than she had ever seen and it had a purplish glow to it. When she looked up to the figure, it stepped back into a street away from her.  
“What the…” she murmured and decided to see if she could follow the figure. She speeded up her walk and tried to catch up with the figure, following it into the next street. The figure kept a steady speed and Samantha was slowly gaining ground on it, but then it made a turn into an alley and when she came around the corner seconds later, the figure was nowhere to be found.  
Confused she looked around and cursed to herself, but as she was about to turn back, he figure was suddenly behind her and it towered over her. She stepped back against the wall, startled and the figure leaned over her, placing a hand on the wall just above her shoulder and restricting her from running away. She glanced up into the figures deep purple eyes and for a short while she was unable to form a rational thought in her head. His energy felt so powerful it knocked the air out of her and she gasped softly.  
“Take this advice.” the figure spoke calmly yet pressing. “If you care for your life, don’t interfere with those two ever again. I am not telling you this as a thread, but as a warning. Those two are dangerous and actions will be taken against them. Step away and forget about them now and no harm will come to you.” He had said all of this with a steel smile on his face.  
In the dim light she could barely make out the fancy, tailor made suit he was wearing and she smirked now. “Why...” she started unsteady but her voice became more solid as her sentence progressed. “Why should I take this threat from you? I decide for myself who I hang around with.”  
The figures steel smile faded for a split second, but then it came back in full force. “Just do as I say and you won’t be harmed. This is your first and only warning.” he said and stepped back from her. Then he disappeared around the corner.  
When Samantha looked around the corner the figure had gone, and for real this time. She needed a moment to calm herself. She looked around and then she hurried home. Thoughts raced through her mind. She realised the person she had just encountered had most likely been Gabriel himself. So first she had seen Beelzebub a few days back on the Brighton pier, and now Gabriel had down right threatened her. Something was going to happen. But what and when she didn’t know.  
She knew she probably had to contact Aziraphale and Crowley about this, but she was afraid if she told she was being threatened by the god damn archangel himself they wouldn’t allow her to stay close to them anymore. She wouldn’t be able to go with them to Stonehenge tomorrow and even worse, she wouldn’t be able to have the chance to help them if things would go south. Those two were the only real chance humanity had on the moment as a real protection against a war of heaven and hell. It must be avoided this only hope was to go lost, at any costs. As she walked up to the driveway of her house she bit her lip and made her decision. She wouldn’t tell them about this encounter, how much she liked to and how much she felt like she should be telling them. She didn’t want to ruin the chance to protect the two, even though if she was just a human.  
She opened the door and walked into the house. Her mother was still sitting on the couch watching a bit of Netflix. She looked up at Samantha and smiled, asking if she had had a nice day. Samantha told her yes and told her about their plan to go to Stonehenge tomorrow. Her mother seemed surprised to hear about it and wished her a lot of fun. She told Samantha she’d probably be up around that time anyway because she had an early dentist appointment, so she’d be able to meet the two gentlemen and wave her off. Samantha told her she’d be okay with that and after that wished her mother a good night.  
Samantha went upstairs and into her bed. Her head was still swarming with the encounter as she set her alarm and laid down on her back on the bed. She was nervous and it took her a long time before she was finally able to fall asleep. When she did it was a dreamless, but restless sleep.


	14. Written in stone

When her alarm sounded, Samantha woke up completely disorientated. She was tired and her head hurt. Barely able to open her eyes she glanced at the time and groaned. What was it she was getting up for today again? It was Sunday right? Walking the neighbour’s dogs perhaps? She nearly punched her alarm on snooze and pulled the blanket over her head. Half sleeping she tried to think clear. As her alarm went off for a second time she finally remembered. Stonehenge! She sat up and rubbed her face, then turned off her alarm clock and went to get herself ready.  
A quick shower first, then checking the weather and picking out fitting clothes. Afterward she grabbed her back and went down to get breakfast and make herself some lunch. When she came down her mother wasn’t up yet. Calmly she made herself a bowl of yoghurt with fruit and cereal, then made herself some bread for the afternoon. She stashed everything in her bag and went to relax in front of the tv with her breakfast. During the making of the breakfast she remembered again her encounter of last evening and she took in a deep breath, forcing the event to the back of her mind. She searched on the tv until she had found a nice nature documentary to ease her mind.  
By now her mother had come down too to make breakfast. The two wished each other a good morning and her mother asked how late she would be home, and if she would be home for breakfast. Samantha told her she didn’t know yet, but if she knew the duo, especially Aziraphale, they would probably dine somewhere along the way. If this wasn’t the case they could always still go out and get chips.

Samantha finished her breakfast and looked at the clock. It was about time for the duo to arrive so she cleaned up her stuff and went to the toilet. Just as she sat down on the couch in front of the tv again, she heard the screeching of tires and the loud honk of the Bentley. She grinned and got up, while her mother curiously had gone to the door to open up and meet the two.  
Aziraphale muttered. “The honking was unnecessary dear.”  
Crowley frowned while getting out. “No it wasn’t. She needs to know we are here.” He now looked up at Samantha’s mother walking out from the doorway. “Hello. And who might you be?”  
Her mother walked up to the duo. “As you might expect I am the mother of Samantha. My name is May. I assume you must be Aziraphale and Crowley? You surely apply to Samantha’s descriptions of you.”  
“Especially the Bentley, too.” said Samantha teasingly while walking outside. “Good morning guys.”  
Aziraphale smiled kindly at Samantha’s mother. “Yes indeed. I am Aziraphale and my lovely companion is Crowley, though Samantha has probably told you all about that.” He now turned to look at Samantha. “A good morning to you too dear. I must say you look splendid on this fine morning.”  
Samantha let out a snort. “Then you know more than I do. I feel like crap. Don’t be surprised if I fall asleep on our way.”  
“Oh I’ll make sure you won’t fall asleep.” teased Crowley.  
Samantha rolled her eyes and went to drop her bag on the backseat.  
“Well I certainly have heard some good things about you from Samantha indeed. And also from some other people of the town. It is a quiet town so if someone interesting comes to visit word always spreads quickly, especially I they are friends with a residence.” explained Samantha’s mother.  
“Well I certainly hope we didn’t make a bad reputation.” said Aziraphale and Samantha’s mother shook her head with a soft laugh.  
“Oh not at all.”  
“Yeah, and she thinks Crowley looks hot.” teased Samantha.  
Her mother laughed. “Samantha please. Do you have to?”  
Crowley amused raised an eyebrow. “Well too bad missy, I am already taken.”  
Samantha’s mother nodded. “I heard yes. Oh well I could try. Luckily we have enough tourists in the summer I can try my luck with.”  
“Yeah only luck doesn’t try you often.” mocked Samantha, but on a kind way.  
“Oh you.” her mother laughed.  
Crowley snorted and placed a hand on the Bentley. “Ready to go?”  
Samantha nodded.  
“Ah yes I am. I am very interested to see how it looks up close. I am sure we’ll have some fun.” said Aziraphale excited.  
“Take good care of my daughter.” said Samantha’s mother.  
Aziraphale smiled at her. “We will miss May. I promise you to bring her back safely. You got my word.”  
“Thank you. And please, just call me May.” Samantha’s mother replied.  
Samantha gave her mother a hug, then waved at her and went inside of the Bentley. “See you tonight mom. Good luck at the dentist. And I mean in both ways. ‘Wink wink’.” she said with a tease.  
Her mother laughed and waved at them. “Thank you dear. Have fun.”  
Crowley and Aziraphale went in too. Aziraphale waved at the kind lady when they drove off. They drove off surprisingly calm for Crowley’s doing and when Samantha was done waving she looked at Crowley.  
“Trying to show the best version of yourself to her Crowley?” she teased. She then was thrown back in her seat as Crowley suddenly sped up and she laughed. “Whoa. I take that as a yes.”  
“Need to make sure you may travel with us more than once, right?” said Crowley amused.  
Aziraphale glanced at her. “When you told your mother good luck for the dentist, did you mean she is trying to get lucky with him?”  
“Whoa there. Don’t ask such personal questions.” she teased and grinned when she saw Aziraphale’s apologetic look. “Neh it is fine. And yes she is. I know he aint really interested in her, yet at least. Perhaps it changes. We’ll see. I wouldn’t mind if anything happens between the two.”  
Aziraphale smiled softly. “I see. Don’t mind me asking, and I don’t mind if you don’t want to answer, but did you lose your father? Or Are your parents simply divorced?”  
Samantha shrugged. “I don’t mind you asking. It is fairly simple actually. It was a bit of an accident. A one night stand she never found back anymore. But she accepted it easily. She wanted a kid anyhow and didn’t mind me at all. So we have no problems with it. Mom moved to this town a year before she got pregnant and the community helped her out. I had a lot of friends to play with when I was little, but they have all gone to study away from this town, travel or moved abroad. I am pretty much the only one left of the kids who hasn’t moved away from the town yet, but I don’t mind. I love it here and I don’t feel like moving.”  
“Ah, well that isn’t a tragic story at all. Don’t you miss the children you played with?” asked Aziraphale.  
Samantha shrugged. “I do chat with them sometimes over WhatsApp and I facetime my best friend sometimes. She is studying in Oxford right now. Smartass.” she grinned softly. “I don’t mind their absence. I chat with a lot of people and when I go out to a town nearby I always meet up with this little standard group with who I go to bars and stuff. I’m not lonely if you were thinking about that.”  
“That is great to hear.” said Aziraphale with a soft smile.  
Crowley hummed. “It’s quite okay not to have much friends. I mean, look at me. I’ve gone 6000 years with only one friend and I turned out fine.”  
“Did you now?” teased Samantha.  
Crowley glanced at her now. “Oy watch it. You are still talking to a demon.”  
Samantha chuckled. “I was just teasing you.”  
“Sure you were.” muttered Crowley and he focussed on the road again.  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley now. “How about some music?”  
“Sure, go ahead angel. I think the Queen cd is still in the radio.” said Crowley.  
Aziraphale nodded and pushed on play. The cd started to play indeed and Aziraphale smiled. “Funny enough I can never really get enough of this cd.”  
“Music was way better back in the days. It is one of the only things that went backwards lately instead of forward. In general I mean. There are still some good bands and artists.” said Crowley.  
Samantha nodded. “Yeah. Artists like Adelle, Passenger, and Ed Sheeran. You know.”  
“I don’t really listen to a lot of radio.” admitted Aziraphale.  
“You should angel. Music is lovely for on the background. Besides, if you did I would have more of a chance to show off my dancing skills whilst in the bookshop.” said Crowley and he winked at Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale let out a shy chuckle and he glanced out of the window. “You know I cannot really dance, except for the Gavotte. But you don’t really want to dance that one.”  
“Everyone can dance, you just need the right dance partner.” exclaimed Crowley.  
“And you want to say you are a good dancer? Last time I saw you dance your moves weren’t exactly, how do I say this kindly… Smooth.” said Aziraphale plainly.  
Crowley glanced at the angel. “That’s because you haven’t seen me dance on the right music yet.”  
“Then what is your right music?” asked Aziraphale, being curious now.  
Crowley chuckled soft. “You’ll have to find that out on your own.” he teased.  
Aziraphale sighed. “Oh Bebop.”  
Crowley frowned now. “No Aziraphale. Not Bebop.”  
Samantha was chuckling softly on the backseat, enjoying the conversation and listening curiously at the two chatting about music and dance styles, as Aziraphale tried to guess what kind of dances Crowley would be proficient in, but the demon didn’t budge.  
She went to look outside now. Watching the landscapes as the Bentley speeded on over the highway. She was quite okay with the speed and the face she had no seatbelt, trusting on the two supernatural beings to fix it if anything went wrong. She glanced at the hills and the other cars with the conversation on the background.

After a while she saw a sign that indicated where the Stonehenge was. Crowley took the exit to follow the sign and they ended up on the parking lot of the visitors centre.  
They got out and looked around. It wasn’t all that busy luckily, but the weather wasn’t the best either.  
Samantha smirked. “Couldn’t you have miracled some better weather for our visit?” she asked while putting her jacket closer around her. “It’s rather chilly too.”  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “We could, but we do not want to be noticed. That we aren’t bound to our authorities anymore doesn’t mean we can just go around and miracle everything. People will notice. I have had some problems with the Queens secret service before. Believe me you do not want that.”  
“Especially now you are with us.” agreed Aziraphale. “What if we’ll get you in trouble? I mean we can easily move to another country and lay low for a few decade, but you would have a lot more trouble doing all that. We are used to having to move somewhere else.”  
Samantha nodded. “I get it.”  
Aziraphale smiled, then looked at the visitors centre. “Shall we go over there to see what we can learn?”  
“Sounds like a plan to me.”, said Crowley and he started walking.  
Aziraphale quickly hurried to his side while Samantha was a little bit behind, looking at the landscape. They walked up to the centre and went inside. Samantha sighed.  
“At least it is warm in here.” she said while watching the information boards.  
Aziraphale nodded and looked up at them, scanning for any useful information. “It seems like we’ll have to take the shuttlebus to the site. They say here you can take the whole ride, or stop halfway to enjoy the view and the landscape while taking a relaxed walk to the spot.” he noted.  
Samantha hummed. “If the weather stays as chilly as it is now I’d like to take the bus all the way there.”  
“I don’t mind either way.” said Crowley with a shrug and he read on. “There are a few exhibits, artefacts from the site and a nice café too. We can hang around here for a bit before going over there.”  
“I’d like that yes.” said Aziraphale and he smiled. “It would be nice after the car ride and I am quite interested about the history of this place.”  
“So am I.”, agreed Samantha.  
Aziraphale read on for a bit, then he hummed. “We could also get all-inclusive tickets to the Salisbury Cathedral. What a beauty of a church.” he said and he looked with a glimmer in his eyes at the picture of the medieval cathedral.  
Samantha went to stand beside him and nodded. “That looks amazing indeed. I’d be delighted to go inside.”  
Crowley coughed to get their attention. “Guys, aint you forgetting something? Holy grounds?”  
Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and frowned apologetic. “Oh my, I am sorry Crowley how could I forget about that?”  
“Well you two could also go together. I’ll just hang around outside. It’s no biggie to me.”, Crowley said nonchalant and he shrugged.  
“No. We came here together and we won’t let someone standalone like that.” said Samantha with a frown. “I don’t want you to stand outside all on your own. You’ll get bored.”  
“I agree with Samantha”, said Aziraphale with a nod. “It is way more fun together. “That church can wait. I have been inside of a good number of churches.”  
Crowley let out a soft grin. “Bunch of softies. S’ nice of you though. Okay. Let’s see what this place has to offer.”  
Aziraphale nodded and took the lead and walked at the counter. He looked at the tour prices and different tours, then glanced at the two others. “It seems like the tour tickets will be usable for the bus for the whole day. Shall we get the tickets that go past Old Sarum too? To be honest I am quite interested to see how that old settlement looks and we got the whole day.”  
Crowley hummed and looked at a pamphlet. “You know what? It looks like you can visit those places on your own too. Or do we want the information of the tour too? I could ride us there too you know. And if you want I can take you to take a look a Salisbury itself too, and the Cathedral.”  
Aziraphale thought about it. “I would like the tour information too, actually, but it does sound tempting that you’d drive us around the town a bit.”  
“How about we take the tour bus to Old Sarum, walk around there and then Crowley miracles his car over so we can hang around in the town for a bit? We can re-join the tour bus at any time where we left off it says here and it is still early.” suggested Samantha.  
Crowley nodded. “That sounds like a plan. And then we close the day with Stonehenge itself.”  
“Well if that isn’t a good idea then I know what is.”, chirped Aziraphale delighted and he went to order the appropriate tickets. As he handed the two their tickets Samantha hummed thoughtful.  
“Do I have to pay you back?” she asked.  
“Don’t be silly dear. We dragged you here so we pay. Now let’s go and have some fun. I am excited to learn about the area.” said Aziraphale and he walked off to the exhibits. Crowley and Samantha followed.  
They spend a while looking at all the artefacts that had been found on and around the site and talked about the age and usage of the artefacts. Sometimes either of the two celestial beings were able to confirm to Samantha the estimated dates of some artefacts were off and on some occasions were able to explain the use of some artefacts were only a date, or nothing at all was given. Samantha curiously listened at them, feeling privileged to have two beings by her side who had lived through those ages.  
After the exhibit they went to where the tour bus would come. While waiting they chatted a bit about the stuff they had seen and wondered what the tour would be explaining about during the ride. The bus didn’t take long to arrive and the company went in. They took their seats in the back of the bus. Aziraphale and Crowley sat next to each other and Crowley gently took Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale returned this kind gesture with a soft loved smile. Meanwhile Samantha had taken a seat in front of the two and she turned around to peek at the two through the space between her seat and the seat next to her.  
“You two look so lovely like this.” she cooed, a tad teasing.  
Crowley proceeded to mess up Samantha’s curly hair even further. “Shut up you.”  
Samantha laughed and backed off, fixing her hair. Then she sat back down and looked outside.  
Soon the bus started to drive. The tour guide in front of the bus introduced himself. He talked though a microphone and his voice was amplified through the speakers above their heads. As they drove the man proceeded to tell information about how the settlers had lived back when Old Sarum had begun construction, and about the area and nature.  
Samantha looked outside now. She loved the landscape. It was lush and green, a lot of grass and rolling slopes. Meanwhile the man told about Stonehenge not being the only circle, as there had since been discovered a few more circles in the area, but non as impressive as this one.  
Aziraphale, curious for information as he was, asked a few things about what he had read in his books and the tour guide was happy to reply.

Like this they arrived after a bit under 20 minutes at the old ruins of Old Sarum where the company went out. The weather had bettered luckily and Samantha stretched.  
“Ah this is more like it. She took a deep breath. “Hmm freshly mowed grass. How lovely.”  
Aziraphale nodded in agreement.  
“Meh.”, replied Crowley plainly and he put his hands in his pockets, then he went to saunter at the ruins. The others followed but Samantha soon trailed off. She had noticed a sign that told about how the building had looked like and saw the old remains of the walls and paths. Curiously she wandered over and around them, trying to figure out where what had been and how it would have looked like. Eventually Aziraphale noticed they had lost her and looked around.  
“Have you seen Samantha?”  
Crowley looked up and then around him, then pointed at Samantha walking over some old remains of an old pathway. “There.”  
Aziraphale sighed relieved. “Oh, then it’s good.”  
Crowley grinned softly. “What did you think? She’d be abducted?”  
“Well you never know. It might have been.”  
Crowley grinned softly and walked in the direction of Samantha. “C’mon angel, let’s see what she is up to.”  
Aziraphale followed and they soon met up with Samantha. They asked what she was doing and she explained she was trying to figure out what the building had looked like. She told about what her thoughts were and Aziraphale got into it too. The two discussed it and eventually even Crowley joined in. They surveyed the whole area like this, also the inner circle, which had stayed conserved more as the outer buildings had. They read the signs around and were able to get a pretty clear idea of the old settlement, helped by a few explanations from some staff who walked around there too.  
When they had seen all of the ruins they walked back to the road and Crowley went to summon the Bentley to them. Aziraphale and Samantha just followed Crowley to where he would make the Bentley stop, while Samantha was now silently munching on one of the sandwiches she had brought with her. Crowley glanced at it as the Bentley stopped in front of them.  
“It must be a pain in the ass having to eat at least three times a day to not get hungry. We just eat when we feel like having the experience, you really have to. Oh and don’t get crumbs on in the back of my Bentley. I warn you.”  
“I won’t I promise.” said Samantha and she stuffed the last piece of her bread in her mouth before she went in.  
Aziraphale went in too and Crowley glanced at them. “So, up to the town. Any suggestions?”  
“Somewhere in walking, or in your case sauntering distance of the cathedral would be lovely.” suggested Samantha and Aziraphale nodded agreeing.  
“That can be arranged.” said Crowley and he drove off to the town. It was a drive of a few minutes before Crowley stopped the car near the cosy looking centre of the town and they all got out. The town looked very lovely. There were a lot of little shops and beautiful sand stone buildings and archways. The details were lovely and the company spend a long time just walking around and exploring the little village, before walking over to the cathedral. They simply went to walk around it and admire the detailed work. Even Crowley seemed to be very much into the architecture of the building and it surprised Samantha.  
“I thought you didn’t like churches because of being a demon and stuff.” she said.  
Crowley showed a slight soft grin. “I actually quite enjoy them. If it wasn’t for the burning pain I get when stepping upon holy ground I would be going with Aziraphale to visit churches for sure. But it is simply too risky for me to hang around in a church. I only did it once to save Aziraphale’s ass, and I believe I told you about that one back in the bookshop a few weeks ago.”  
Samantha nodded. “Yes you did and I remember.”  
“I am still thankful for what he did.” said Aziraphale with a soft loved smile.  
“Well the world would be so damn lonely and boring without you angel. I simply couldn’t risk losing you. How stupid your actions might seem sometimes from my perspective.” said Crowley with a shrug.  
By now they had finished their walk around the cathedral and they decided to take a seat by a small café overlooking the beautiful build. Even though the weather had bettered it was still chilly and windy for the time of year and Samantha craved for something warm. This meant they ended up with two hot choco’s for the angel and the lady, and a black coffee for the demon.  
Crowley smirked however. “The coffee at your place is better Samantha.”  
“That is because we make it from freshly grinded coffee beans.” she said with a smile. “And it is quite the compliment. Thank you we do our best for the best coffee. A happy costumer is a happy owner.”  
“Tell that to Aziraphale and his book shop. In his case it’s more like, ‘a costumer that leaves without buying a book, is a happy owner’.” teased Crowley.  
Aziraphale muttered, but he sighed. “You are right.”  
“Why don’t you two just get yourself a nice country house with all the room for books you can ask for? You two could meet up together there, relax, have plants and stuff. You know, for fun. Then you can just put regular books for selling in the bookshop so you can still keep that if you like.” mentioned Samantha.  
The demon and angel both nodded slowly.  
Aziraphale took a sip of his choc and then looked at her. “We have been thinking about that yes and it does sound alluring. We might do just that.”  
“Sometime, soon.” added Crowley thoughtfully.  
There was a silence now as the three drunk their beverages and looked at the people, the cathedral and the area. Then Crowley spoke up.  
“We could also just take the tour bus back from here to Stonehenge. A little miracle and they won’t notice our tickets only go to Old Sarum. Perhaps it would be nice to do it that way instead of having to wait at Old Sarum for the bus. I cannot place the Bentley at the site of Stonehenge I saw, otherwise I would have done that. But this might be nice too.”  
Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, then nodded. “Actually I think that is a splendid idea.”  
“I agree with Aziraphale. And the last bus has left like 10 minutes ago, so in 20 minutes the next one will arrive. That gives me enough time to use the toilet here and then we can walk over to the bus stop slowly.” Samantha said and she got up. Then she went to the toilet while Aziraphale paid for the drinks. After they had all met up again they went to the bus stop, which was in front of the cathedral.  
Crowley got the bright idea to take a selfie in front of the building. They took a few photo’s trying to get the best one and had a laugh as Crowley had teased Aziraphale to get a funny face. The pictures turned out lovely. Then the bus arrived and they got in, taking a seat roughly on the same spot they had been earlier.

The trip to Stonehenge was much like the tour on the way to Old Sarum. There was a tour guide giving information about the area they passes and once again Aziraphale asked some questions. Even Samantha asked a question now. Crowley simply relaxed and enjoyed the environment, looking at the people, outside and enjoying the company of his angel and Samantha.  
Samantha looked up as the monument came into view. “There it is.”  
Crowley and Aziraphale nodded and looked at it too. The bus came to a halt in front of the bus stop and they got out. Aziraphale thanked the tour guide on their way out.  
Together they walked to the monument and watched it curiously.  
“It is bigger than I expected up close.” noted Samantha.  
“There are more people here then I hoped there to be.” nagged Crowley.  
Aziraphale sighed. “Well that is what you get if the weather gets better dear. Then suddenly people want to go to these places anyway. But I think it is fine. A few cheerful people sets the mood for a holiday like this. It doesn’t all have to be quiet.”  
“I guess you are right.” Crowley had to admit.  
As Samantha observed the people she noticed something weird and her heart got stuck in her throat. It was like suddenly the whole world moved slower and all sounds sounded very far away and muffled. As she looked from the one to the other person, she noticed their auras were awfully familiar. She realised as she looked around, a lot of the people walking around weren’t human. They were demons and angels. They were surrounded.  
Samantha sucked in a breath of air as reality hit her. She had to warn the other two and she glanced at the two who were still talking slightly in front of her. They hadn’t noticed yet.  
“Aziraphale, Crowley.” she hissed pressingly between her teeth. The two stopped talking and curiously glanced at her, alarmed by her tone. “Don’t act suspicious, don’t panic, but we are surrounded. Loads of your lot. This might be a trap or something.”  
Aziraphale and Crowley took a quick glance around them, then Aziraphale nodded shortly.  
“Act normal.” he muttered under his breath. “Whatever happens act like the other humans, but I will keep you shielded from their energy if I can.”  
Samantha nodded and stepped a bit closer to the two.  
‘Normal conversation.’ Thought Aziraphale. ‘Strike up a normal conversation.’  
“Well, I think this is a lovely monument.” he started. “I wonder what they used it for.”  
“Perhaps weird rituals, or just meeting up, or maybe it was a big ass calendar.” answered Crowley.  
“It iszz alszzo a lovely place for a renewed trial, don’t you think?” buzzed an all too familiar voice behind them suddenly.  
Crowley and Aziraphale spun around and were suddenly face to face with Beelzebub and Gabriel, standing side by side in front of them. Aziraphale warningly had touched Samantha’s arm when she had attempted to turn around. She had then noticed all other humans had been frozen in time and she remained silent as well. But this meant she couldn’t see what was going on and panicked in silence, even as she acted frozen.  
“A-ah, Gabriel, Beelzebub. Isn’t that a lovely surprise.” started Aziraphale nervously. “To what do we have the honour?”  
Gabriel showed a wide, somewhat amused smile. “I think you already know the answer to that question, don’t you?”  
Meanwhile the angels and demons that had been hiding among the humans came loose from the crowd and moved to see the scene. Beelzebub and Gabriel took a step toward Aziraphale and Crowley, who backed off a few steps.  
Gabriel passed Samantha now and looked up at her, walking around her. She had a hard time playing frozen with him this close to her. “Seems like she didn’t listen. What a shame.”  
“Listen? Listen to what?” asked Aziraphale carefully.  
Gabriel looked up at Aziraphale now. “Ah so she didn’t tell you about our little chat either, did she?” He looked a tiny bit amused.  
“Tell us what? Spit it out.” asked Crowley agitated.  
Gabriel’s smile widened a bit. “I warned her yesterday. I went up to her and told her to stay away from you two, if she valued her life. Seems like she isn’t the honest well thinking human being you thought she was, hmm? Why did you keep her as pet anyhow? Were you that bored from hanging around here? I can imagine though, without a goal.”  
“She isn’t a pet. She is our friend.” said Aziraphale insulted.  
Gabriel frowned and seemed disgusted. “Really? You blink with your eyes and she would have been dead anyway. Well anyhow it is too bad for her. But I am sure Beelzebub will find a good way to dispose of her.”  
“Indeed I will. Szzhe will be a good szzoul for Hell.” buzzed Beelzebub casually.  
“Why you little!” hissed Crowley and he launched himself forward to attack them and Aziraphale followed his example. Gabriel gave a sign and a few of the angels and demons grabbed the two and dragged them to the Stonehenge. They stopped at the edge of the first circle and pushed them past. The two fell on the ground but Crowley was on his feet in a split second, rushing to attack again but crashing into an invisible barrier. He fell back on the ground as a light shimmered around the outer circle of the monument, revealing the hidden barrier for a moment. The light rippled around the barrier like a drop of water on a clear surface, to disappear soon after. Aziraphale and Crowley looked startled at it.  
“What is this stuff!” yelled Crowley angry as he tried to unfold his wings. He failed. Next he tried preforming a miracle, which failed too. Aziraphale watched it, then looked at the two superiors, who had walked up to the edge of the barrier. He got up to his feet again and looked from one to the other for an explanation.  
“This.”, started Gabriel. “Is one of the most ancient and one of the only forms of magic this world knows. It is hard to tap into, even for us as heads of heaven and hell. But we found a way.”  
“In thiszz szzpot you will be unable to tap into your powerszz.” continued Beelzebub. “It took uszz a lot of effort to figure out when and how this szzource would be available to uszz, yet eventually we figured it out.”  
Gabriel laughed shortly now. “It is funny really. We were trying to come up with a way to get you two to this place around this time, but then you decided to go here yourself. In a way you plotted your own doom. If that isn’t a sign you two should be eliminated, then I don’t know what is.”  
Samantha listened at the conversation from her hiding spot between a fallen pillar and a standing one of the monument. In the commotion that had formed while restraining Aziraphale and Crowley, she had seen her chance to slip away from the field to the only hiding spot that had been close to her, which had been the monument itself. Curiously enough she wasn’t affected by the barrier at all. She was worried about what was going to happen to the two and was frantically thinking about ways to help. All of the things she came up with sounded quite unlikely and too stupid to work out, so she stayed put on her spot for now.  
Crowley crossed his arms. “What are you going to do with us now? Keep us trapped here and bore us to death?”  
As if to answer Crowley’s question inside of the inner circle ruins appeared on the ground. They formed a circular pattern on the floor and started to glow a light golden. As they watched a beam of light shot from the now completed ruin circle up into the sky.  
“That, is what we will do with you. You cannot be killed with hellfire or holy water, but this is way more ancient and pure than any of the other stuff. This isn’t created by us, but by the divine itself long ago.” explained Gabriel with a dark smirk on his face.  
Aziraphale smirked. “And you’ll think we’ll walk right in like I did with the hellfire? Think twice.”  
“Oh we don’t think that. We’ll just blaszzt you in.”, said Beelzebub plainly.  
Crowley laughed hollow. “We’ll just move awa…” He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he realised he couldn’t move his legs. It was like the two were glued to the ground and they realised with a horror they might not be able to use their miracles, but a miracle from outside could still affect them. Aziraphale shot a slight panicked glance at Crowley.  
“Do something.” he squeaked quietly.  
“I can’t angel… I really can’t.”, hissed Crowley helpless between his teeth.  
“How interesting to see.” said Gabriel with a steel smile. “It seems like you don’t have any more tricks up your sleeve. Do you have anything left to say before we finally conclude your long expected trial?”  
Beside him Beelzebub coughed impatiently. “Let’szz just szzkip right to the end, all right? I want to get thiszz over with.”  
“Right.” said Gabriel polite. “Bye bye then.”  
Gabriel and Beelzebub nodded at each other, then simultaneously moved their arms up, creating a powerful blast wave. Aziraphale and Crowley’s eyes widened in horror and they managed to grab each other’s hand just as the shockwave hit and send them flying backwards to the light beam.  
“No!” yelled Samantha as she came shooting from behind a pillar close to the circle. With all the power she could master she jumped against the angel and demon as they were hit by the blast, sending her flying into the beam instead of the two, who crashed painfully against one of the pillars of the inner circle. She let out a painful shriek as she floated in place in the beam for a moment, before the beam of light broke and disappeared. Samantha fell to the ground. Beneath her the runes softly glowed and faded away, as the lady tried to sit up, trembling in pain.  
Aziraphale was the first to get up and he shocked yelped her name, coming to her aid to help her sit up on her knees. Crowley was by their side a moment later. Slowly veins of a golden light started to appear all over her body and she glanced at her hands, then up to the demon and angel in front of her. “I-I am sorry.” she managed to say, although it sounded forced and tortured.  
“Don’t say that.” said Aziraphale softly and worried, grabbing her hand.  
The light spread further over her body. “P-please… Save the world. I believe in you.” she whispered and showed them a sad smile, as a tear rolled over her cheek. Then she gasped as she was completely taken over by the light and disappeared in a cloud of a billion glowing pieces of dust, which smouldered and faded away soon.  
“No”, whispered Aziraphale tortured as he watched her disappear. Crowley was just silent, not knowing what to do.  
Behind them Gabriel cursed. “That…. That witch! She ruined our only chance in a millennia to get rid of you two! This is simply unbelievable!” he cried out, losing his calm for a moment. His three pair of pure white wings unfolded on his back.  
“You bastards.” growled Crowley. He slowly got up and turned around to face them, a tear rolled over his cheek, but it evaporated in a heatwave of pure fury. “You killed her!”  
Aziraphale got up too and he turned to face the others. “You just killed an innocent young lady.” he said softly. “Gabriel how could you do that?”  
Gabriel smirked. “We didn’t kill her she sacrificed herself for your stupid dumb asses. And for what? We’ll kill you anyway. We’ll lock you two up until a better opportunity comes along to kill you.”  
“Agreed.” said Beelzebub.  
“Over my dead body.” growled Aziraphale and he unfolded his wings. “You killed a lady who only wished for a better world. She believed in us to be able to achieve it, so that is just what we are going to do!” he yelled as he managed to make his famous flaming sword appear in his hand. With his other hand he grabbed Crowley’s hand, who had also unfolded his wings and bared his teeth.  
Gabriel looked at the sword. “How did you…”  
“I can summon it at will. It has been given to me by the Devine itself of course I can summon it.”, said Aziraphale angrily.  
“And it will be your doom!” yelled Crowley as he attacked, Aziraphale following his example.  
Gabriel and Beelzebub took a step back while going to their full forms, ordering the other witnessing angels and demons to attack Crowley and Aziraphale. The two didn’t show any signs of slowing down as they were attacked from all sides. They were fighting for their fallen friend. They were fighting for the future of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end this time to avoid spoilers! This was actually the reason for writing the fic. I have had this part and what is to come in my head for over 3 months while writing a tiny bit every now and again. I am very glad to have finished this. I hope you enjoyed as well.


	15. Faith

When she opened her eyes she couldn’t see a thing. She was blinded by a bright white glow and it took her a bit to get used to it. Slowly she realised she was looking out on a gate. It was giant and white, with a golden frame. She looked around, but could see nothing else then a void, a white room that was ever stretching outward at all sides. She looked up at the gate again and swallowed.  
“I-I am dead…” she whispered.  
She thought about what had happened at Stonehenge and bit her lip. “Well that was stupid.” she murmured. “Oh, I am so sorry… My family, my friends.” she sighed now. “I hope this wasn’t for nothing. I hope they’ll manage to heal humanity and guide it... Yet it seems like my role is done.”  
She looked back up at the gate and took a deep breath, then took a step forward to walk at the gate. She stopped dead in her tracks however as she heard a voice come echoing to her.  
“It doesn’t have to be my child.” the voice said. The voice was indescribable. It wasn’t like anything she had heard before. It was like multiple voices spoke at once, neither male nor female.  
She looked around but couldn’t find the source of the voice, so she just stared at a random spot. “How do you mean?” she asked.  
“You are a very particular human being. You gave up your life, not even specifically to save your friends, but in an attempt to save the hope for a better future.” the voice explained.  
“I did… but it doesn’t matter anymore, I am dead anyhow. Say can I ask a question? Am I… Am I talking to god?” she asked carefully.  
“I am what many of your kin call god, if that is a good enough answer to your question.” the voice answered.  
“But… Then why are you talking to me? I am sure not everyone who has died gets a welcome commission like this.” she said with a frown.  
“You are correct.” confirmed god.  
“Hmm… Well it’s an honour, I guess.” she said. “But why? Am I that special?”  
“Samantha. What you just did is a thing many of your kin claimed able to do, but none would actually do. You gave up your life without a second thought, because you had hope for the whole of humankind. You hope for a bright future. The balance and purity in you are unique.”  
Firstly, Samantha remembered her name. For some reason she had forgotten it. Secondly, she nodded, but let out a sigh. “I believe there is still a chance for them. But it doesn’t matter anyhow. I am dead and I cannot contribute to that hope anymore.”  
“When you died, your friends Crowley and Aziraphale both preformed a miracle to try and save you. However, they weren’t powerful enough to stand up against an energy this ancient.” god explained.  
“They did? Well I am very glad they tried…”  
“However.”, continued god. “I can give their miracles the extra push it needs to bring you back. Samantha. I have a task for you. I want you to go back to earth and follow your vision. For it is right. You will lead Aziraphale and Crowley in a quest to better the world. This is your destiny.”  
Samantha looked startled, not knowing what to say.  
“However, do understand this will make you immortal. This means you will see your current human family pass away, as will you with your friends. You will see the world change and if you make a mistake, you’ll forever live with that one. Being immortal is no dream, but it can be if used wisely. I give you the choice. Step forward through the gate and enter heaven. You’ll forget all you have been through and start over clean. Or you’ll step back and accept my offer, and I will send you back to earth.” explained god.  
Samantha thought for a while, then nodded. “Even if I have to live forever with the consequences of my actions, this means I’ll at least have the chance to change humanity, to try and lead them the right way. I’ll do everything in my power to try and make that a reality.” she said eventually, sure of her words.  
“I hoped you would say that.” said god and the voice seemed proud. “In that case the only thing you’ll have to do is step into the beam with which you came here.”, as god said that, the light beam appeared behind Samantha.  
Samantha looked behind her and nodded, then hesitated and looked back. “Can I ask a question?” she said hesitating. “Or will something bad happen to me like what happened to Crowley?”  
God hummed. “Mind you, I didn’t make Crowley fall because he asked too many questions, regardless of what he might think about that. It was because I knew he would eventually grow unhappy in his state as he was. It was for his own good.”  
Samantha nodded. “All right then. I want to know, are Aziraphale and Crowley on the right track? Are the Archangel and Lord of Hell wrong to try and execute them for their actions?”  
“They are.” said god. “The vision of the hell and heaven is a wrong interpreted view. I will have the chance to explain them through you. Hurry my child. The world is waiting for you.”  
Samantha nodded and walked to the beam. “Thank you. Thank you for everything.” she said and she stepped in.

Beelzebub had by now joined the fight himself, scratching at Aziraphale, who kept them on distance with a swing of his burning sword. Crowley had gone to his snake form at full size and had bitten a couple of the attacking demons and angels. He had his eyes set on Gabriel now, a fire burning in his eyes as he shot forward, knocking some of his attackers out of the way. Gabriel was still protecting himself by letting angels attack for him, but he was running out of people to order around.  
Gabriel decided he had gotten enough and raised himself to his full strength, forcing Crowley down with a simple wave of his hand, making the snake coil and struggle in agony. “I wished it wouldn’t have come to this but you leave me no choice!” growled Gabriel.  
Aziraphale looked up in shock as he heard Crowley’s tortured hiss and Beelzebub took this moment to jump up at Aziraphale and drag the arm down in which he had the sword. A couple of other demons, including Hastur, jumped at Aziraphale now he was defenceless.  
At that moment the rune circle in the middle of Stonehenge started to glow again and the light beam returned in full force. Startled by this display many of the demons and angels who could still stand scattered off. They backed off and left only Gabriel, Beelzebub, Crowley and Aziraphale closest to the beam.  
As they watched, a figure appeared to float down from the beam. It stopped about 10 meter above the ground. The figure had a human outline with a pair of wings which touched the edges of the beam. The glowing figure looked toward the crowd and spoke, with a voice sounding like multiple, neither male nor female.  
“Archangel Gabriel, Lord Beelzebub. Why are you doing this?” the voice asked commanding.  
Aziraphale and Crowley, who had gone back to his human shape, backed off a bit and left the two addressed principles of hell and heaven standing before the figure.  
“My lord.” started Gabriel after a sort awkward silence and he made a slight bow. “As you must have noticed by now some events haven’t played out the way they were predicted. This is the fault of these two outcasts who have been meddling with earth, and each other. We are merely trying to restore a balance.”  
“By your little planned war, you were disturbing a balance these two gentlemen managed to fix. You two have been blinded by a desire to fight each other because you felt since demons are deemed evil, you should see the end of them all.” said god with a stern voice.  
Gabriel looked up with a confused look on his face. “Wasn’t… that the point of us angels? To banish out all sins and black stains on the world?”  
“The fact I made part of you fall, didn’t mean I deemed demons as lower creatures than angels are. Instead of trying to destroy each other and the world, take an example to Aziraphale and Crowley. They are the only two who have been saved from your corruption and had a chance to follow their own true hearts. Your truths aren’t wrong, because you believe in them dearly. That is why you haven’t been downgraded from your positions, yet. Reconsider your actions and it might stay that way.” god explained.  
Gabriel and Beelzebub looked confused from the golden, winged figure, to Aziraphale and Crowley, to each other. They didn’t seem to know what to do with this new revelation.  
God now turned to address the other two. “Crowley, Aziraphale. Against all odds you have stayed true to your vision and heart. I will grant you a gift for your actions. You will know how to handle it.”, the Devine said and with that, the figure started to descend to the ground. The glow around the figure softly faded and revealed the shape of Samantha, who was set gently on her feet. The light disappeared from her features, yet the wings stayed. They were big black wings with a golden edge. They shimmered with golden sparkles as they softly moved in the sunlight. The light beam now disappeared completely and Samantha let out a gasp, stumbling forward a bit and opening her eyes, to reveal her eyes had gone from her natural ash grey eyes to a bright blue with a golden ring inside of it, like a halo on a blue sky.  
Aziraphale and Crowley were completely star struck by the revelation of her assumed dead friend, and her new appearance. They came over to her in a rush, supporting her as she stumbled on her feet.  
Samantha glanced up at them now and blinked, having to focus on them. She let out a soft, relieved laugh, then smirked and smacked her mouth a few times as if tasting something nasty. “Ugh, tastes like iron.” she exclaimed hoarsely.  
Crowley frowned at it for a moment, then let out a laugh that was filled with relief and the tension in his body flowing away. In a wave of euphoria, he pulled her into a tight hug and Aziraphale followed swift, laughing as well.  
Samantha giggled startled and hugged back, then struggled a bit. “Ugh guys you are constricting me.  
Aziraphale let out a soft grin. “That is mostly Crowley.” he said as he let go now.  
Crowley let go too and he looked at her with a deep frown. “Fuck, you scared us to death! We thought we lost you for good! Never do that again or I’ll personally come and get you back from the dead just so I can kill you again myself, do I make myself clear?”  
Samantha let out a giggle. “Yes you are Crowley. Loud and clear.” As she said that she looked up past the two and saw Beelzebub and Gabriel just kinda staring at the scene which had unfolded in front of their eyes. She frowned and glanced at Aziraphale. “What happened here since I… Well since I died?”  
“Well… Obviously we were destroyed by losing you. Gabriel and Beelzebub were furious you managed to offer yourself for our life and a battle started. We were almost overthrown when the light beam returned with a golden figure in it, which we now know was housing you. God spoke, to them, and to us. It spoke that our leaders had lost sight of the true meaning behind the fall of the demons and that we, Crowley and me, were the only ones saved by this disillusion. To thank us god gave you back to us, it seems.” explained Aziraphale.  
Samantha nodded. “All right, then I have something to say to them.” she said while walking up to Beelzebub and Gabriel. Gabriel even took a hesitating step away as she approached.  
“What are you…” whispered Gabriel in awe.   
“I don’t know what I have become, but I can tell you with what task I was send back here with. I am here with the hope and vision to guide humanity to balance and a deeper understanding of themselves and the world around them, so they won’t destroy themselves. I understand god has spoken to you. Think about the things that have been told and learn from your mistakes. I don’t believe you have any purpose lingering around here for longer than you already have. Retrieve to your place and rethink your actions. This isn’t an order, not at all. This is an advice I hope you will take from me.”, Samantha said, standing strong before them.  
Beelzebub seemed about to snap something to her, but after a glance at Gabriel, who looked unsure and defeated, Beelzebub smirked and took a step back. Silently she commanded the demons to follow him and he retrieved back to hell.  
When Gabriel saw his colleague leave, he glanced back at Samantha one last time, before nodding silently and backing off, commanding his angels to follow him. They disappeared back into heaven.  
Samantha watched them leave while Aziraphale and Crowley walked up to her. She turned to look at him and smiled.  
“Watch out with your wings dear. You almost hit Crowley.” said Aziraphale helpful.  
Samantha frowned. “Hold up, wings?!” She turned to try and see the wings and with that swatted a wing right into Crowley’s face.  
“Oy! You goof he just said watch out with them.” laughed Crowley and he took a step back.  
Samantha looked at Crowley now and almost hit Aziraphale, who was smart enough to take a step back. “Oh sorry.” she said ashamed.  
Aziraphale grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder to make her stop turning. “Yes, you got wings now. You didn’t know that yet?”  
Samantha shook her head and tilted her head just enough to spot one of her wings. “I… I have wings.” she whispered star struck. “Like actual wings. Oh my lord.” She tried moving them and ended up stumbling back with a squeak, startled by the strength of them.  
“Wow there, slow down. Birds don’t learn to fly in one day either.” said Crowley amused. He glanced at the scene, which was still frozen in time. “But uh, wouldn’t you rather try and put them away for now? I don’t think time should be stopped for this long.”  
Samantha nodded, then frowned. “How do I even do that?”  
“Well, you feel your wings and picture in your mind if you want them shown or hidden. Just picture them hidden and focus your energy on it. Concentrate.” explained Aziraphale as clear as possible.  
Samantha hummed thoughtful and closed her eyes. She focussed on the wings, which made them spread fully first as she got a bit of a feel for them, then she bit her lip and focussed on having them hidden. After a few tries she managed.  
“Great job dear. Now, I would suggest you do the same to your eyes. They don’t look human like this.” he explained and miracled a mirror for her to see.  
Samantha gasped. “That… looks amazing.” She had to blink a few times to make sure it were really her own eyes.  
“If you can’t manage your eyes you could also borrow a pair of sunglasses from me. Personally I like it better to have them just hidden behind glasses. But it’s your own choice.” offered Crowley.  
“That is very kind of you Crowley. Let’s first see if I can manage.” said Samantha and she stared at her reflection. She concentrated on it until her eyes finally had turned back to her ash grey colour. She smiled. “Perfect.”  
Aziraphale smiled too and made the mirror disappear. “Now let’s get off the grass and start up time again, shall we?” he said while taking the lead back to the pathway.  
“Agree angel.” said Crowley and he sauntered back to the path, followed by Samantha. Then with a flick of his fingers, he made time start up again as if nothing had happened.  
“Actually I must say I have seen quite enough of this monument today.” said Aziraphale with a sigh.   
“Oh yes I totally agree.” said Crowley with a smirk. “Let’s go somewhere else. Perhaps a nice restaurant. Samantha still needs to eat.”  
“Actually… I don’t think I have to anymore. I am immortal now.” said Samantha softly.  
Aziraphale and Crowley both snapped to look at them.   
“You whot?” exclaimed Crowley unbelieving and Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak too, but closed it again when he didn’t find the words he was looking for.  
Samantha nodded. “God gave me a mission, so to speak. You two are on the right track and I should be there to help and guide you. I have to follow my heart and vision to help humankind.”  
“He spoke to you personally?” asked Crowley unbelieving.   
“Well, I didn’t see him… and it was more like an it. No real female or male voice. But it was just a loose echoing voice in a white room with a big gate to heaven. I got the choice to remain dead, or come back here and help you.” said Samantha while looking up at the sky.   
“So you chose earth, and us. While you don’t know if it is even going to work out?” asked Aziraphale.  
She nodded. “If there is a chance we can get this to work out, I’ll take it. Besides I couldn’t leave you alone the way I did, could I now?”  
“It was a pretty stupid move.” admitted Crowley.  
Samantha chuckled. “Well then I fit in perfectly with your stupid asses, don’t you think?” teased Samantha.   
“Watch it you. I got an eternity to annoy you now.” snorted Crowley.  
Aziraphale smiled amused, then hummed. “How about we do that dinner anyhow? Just to let this whole day unravel a bit and so we can talk a bit more about everything that happened?”  
“It sounds like a good idea to me.”, said Samantha.  
Crowley nodded. “I have nothing against it.”  
“Then let’s decide on a spot to dine. Any suggestions?” asked Aziraphale.  
Crowley shrugged now. “Let’s just drive back to Salisbury and find a place to dine there.”  
“That sounds fine to me. I am sure we can find something lovely there.” said Samantha.  
“Then it’s decided. Let’s take the tour bus back to the visitors centre so you can summon your car there Crowley.” said Aziraphale.   
“Good plan.” agreed Crowley and they walked to the bus stop.  
The ride from the monument to the centre was short and when they got out, Crowley had already summoned the Bentley, who was waiting for them on a taxi spot.  
Samantha only now realised how tired she was and when she entered the Bentley, she groaned and just laid down on the backseat.  
Aziraphale glanced back at her when sitting down. “I understand. I got the same thing and I think Crowley too. I even suspect him to go and nap once we get back to the house, and perhaps I’ll join him.”  
Crowley grinned softly and drove off, making his way to Salisbury. “Shall we drive around till we find something nice?”  
Aziraphale nodded. “Let’s do that.”  
And so they did. Crowley drove fast as usual and within 20 minutes they had found a nice restaurant. It looked cosy and fancy, just like the two loved it. Samantha just followed along silently, still trying to catch up to everything that happened. As they sat down and had ordered their drinks, Aziraphale noticed her absence and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you okay dear? You seem troubled.”  
Samantha sighed. “I am troubled. I mean, all that happened. I just have a hard time catching up to it. And that is coming from a lady who has been hanging around with two celestial entities for nearly three weeks.”  
“Has it only been three weeks?” pondered Crowley as he hung lazily in his chair. “Feels like longer. But now you are here to stay. Who would have thought that? Not me. I thought you were going to be another human whose life would have come and gone in a flash and I was already starting to brace myself for the empty spot. But this, I could have never imagined this.”  
Samantha chuckled softly, then sighed. “I will lose so many people dear to me. How am I even going to do this? They will notice I’m not aging anymore and then what? Will I have to fake my own death? Leave the town and never return? I couldn’t do that to them.”  
“Don’t worry Samantha. You won’t be alone in this. We will help you get through all of this. Focus on the time we have to spend together. Focus on the thing you want to achieve. This will work out.” said Aziraphale calming.  
Samantha took a deep breath, then nodded and showed a tiny smile. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Living your life in Charmouth like you did just a few weeks ago, and us probably being dust by now.” said Crowley plainly and Aziraphale shivered soft.   
“Don’t say that please.” said Aziraphale with a smirk.   
“I am glad we met. Even if I am going to go through a hella lot of bad times, I know what I’ll be doing it for.”, said Samantha thoughtful.  
Aziraphale seemed to realise something and he showed a satisfied smile, making a wiggle and looking at Crowley.   
“What?” asked Crowley with a raised eyebrow.   
“I told you she was something special. I just felt it, and I was right.” chirped the angel satisfied.   
“Yes, yes you are. Are you happy now? Do I need to give you a trophy for it?” said Crowley with a sigh.  
Samantha giggled. “I guess a kiss would satisfy him as well.”  
“Well you don’t really ha…”, started Aziraphale but he was cut off as Crowley gently grabbed the angel’s chin and kissed him deeply, before pulling away with a demonic grin on his face, watching the angel turn tomato red.  
“Will that satisfy your needs?” the demon asked teasingly.  
Aziraphale could only let out an understandable stutter in response. Samantha was amused and hide her laugh behind her hand, then she realised something.   
“Oh, you two don’t need to hide anything anymore now.”  
Crowley frowned at her. “How do you mean?”  
“Your relationship, your passion. You can now show your passion to each other in public because your higher authorities cannot punish you for it. Because you are right in doing what you do.”, explained Samantha.  
“Huh”, said Crowley and he leaned back. “I guess you are right.” He now turned to look at Aziraphale. “And that also means you don’t need to worry about falling if you would have sex with me.”  
Aziraphale hadn’t recovered from his last blush or he turned red again and he hushed Crowley. “Don’t talk about that out loud in a restaurant. God this is almost as bad as Gabriel yelling ‘Thank you for my pornography’ through my bookshop.” groaned Aziraphale.  
Samantha snorted. “He did what now?”  
Crowley laughed softly. “I had forgotten you told me that.”  
Aziraphale sighed and looked at Samantha. “That happened before the apocalypse when I was still working for him. He and one or two others came to me regularly for a check-up. Once he came in, took a big book from the table which was obviously anything bút pornography, I don’t even have that in my bookshop, and exclaimed loudly he wanted to buy pornography and we needed a silent moment to discuss it. Only to laugh to himself and say he fooled them pretty well.” Aziraphale groaned. “And when they left he did it again. I closed the bookshop for two days after that.”  
Samantha laughed now. “Oh that is so cringy.”  
“Yes I know. I didn’t like it at all.” sighed Aziraphale. “But it happened.”  
By now their food came up and they were silent for a bit as they enjoyed their food. For Samantha this was a whole new experience, for she didn’t feel hunger at all. This made her wonder about what her body would and wouldn’t need and how it would work. When they finished she decided to ask about it.   
“Say, I already notice I don’t experience hunger anymore, so I am guessing I don’t really need sleep anymore too, like you two. Is there anything else I need to bear in mind?” asked Samantha.   
“Well you don’t exactly need to breathe, but if you exhaust yourself you can still for example drown, as I once accidently did when I wasted myself on wine and wandered into the Themes. Though I was hit by a boat to make that happen.” explained Crowley.  
Aziraphale shivered. “It wasn’t funny at all when I saw the pictures. I freaked out because I thought they had murdered him. Luckily this wasn’t the case.”  
Samantha nodded. “Got that. So when I exhaust myself I can grow weak. Anything else?”  
“If you bleed you can miracle your wounds to heal but you can still bleed to death if you don’t take care of it.”, explained Aziraphale. “I don’t know where you would end up if you lose your body though. You don’t seem an angel, because you don’t have a halo, but you don’t seem particularly demonic too. I am guessing you would discorporate and would be in need of a new body, but I don’t know how that process will play out.”  
“To be honest I don’t feel like figuring that out.” said Samantha with a smirk. “I’ll just try to avoid dying in the first place.”  
“What a good idea.” said Crowley plainly.  
Samantha snorted and stuck out her tongue to Crowley to tease him, but he showed his forked tongue back at her, showing a dark grin.  
“Creep.”, she teased.   
“I can do quite some weird things with my tongue.” grinned Crowley.   
“I don’t need to know that. Just use that on Aziraphale instead of showcasing me.” mocked Samantha.  
Aziraphale swallowed as Crowley grinned and glanced at him. “I just might.”  
The three chatted for a while, teasing each other a bit, then they decided to go back home. When they came outside they noticed it had started to become dark. Samantha hummed thoughtfully as they got in the car.  
“I wonder if I will try to sleep tonight, and what I will do all those other nights when I don’t need sleep.”  
“Well we can at least spend the first couple of nights to teach you everything there is to know about being a celestial being.” said Aziraphale as Crowley started the Bentley and drove off.   
“Yeah. We can teach you how to perform miracles big and small. From turning things into something else, to changing your clothes, summoning cars, summoning lights, fire, metamorphoses. That kind of stuff.” added Crowley while he speeded up. They were soon out of the centre of the city and back on the highway.  
“That sounds like fun. Oh and we could also do that thing we talked about yesterday. About sitting on a bench in the city during the night and watching the night turn into day and stuff.” Said Samantha.  
Aziraphale nodded. “That sounds lovely. And I just reminded you also need to learn how to handle your wings.”  
Samantha’s eyes begun to sparkle now. “Flying. I can fly now. I hadn’t thought about that yet! That has actually been a long-time dream of mine. I never imagined that to be able to come true.”  
Crowley grinned softly. “You’ll love it. At least I do.”  
“We’ll help you figure out how to fly in that case.” said Aziraphale with a smile.  
The rest of their trip back to charmouth they discussed things to do in the night now Samantha didn’t need sleep anymore. She realised she could also use her nights to be creative, or even to take whole online courses or something. There were so many unlimited possibilities.  
They soon arrived back in Charmouth and went to Samantha’s house first to drop her off. She got out and smiled at the two. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. If it isn’t in the daytime, it will be in the night time. Will we meet at your vacation house? Or will you two come to this place and, I dunno, throw rocks against the window to let me know you are here?”, she asked.  
“We don’t really know yet if we’ll even be at the house tomorrow night, so I guess we’ll just come and pop by your place.” said Aziraphale.  
“You’ll have to be silent though otherwise my mother will get suspicious.” said Samantha.   
“We’ll be silent as a mouse.” said Crowley amused.  
Samantha chuckled. “Deal. Now have a good rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She waved at them as she walked to the door and the two waved back. Her mother actually wasn’t home at the moment. She was probably drinking tea at her neighbours place and she was actually kind thankful for it. This way she could just quietly go upstairs, get into her pj’s and fall down on her bed, trying not to think of the whirlpool of things that happened to her that day, and closing her eyes to force herself to sleep.  
It didn’t go much different with the couple. Once Crowley had parked the car and they had gone into the house, Crowley miracled himself into a black silk pair of pj’s and let himself fall on the bed. Aziraphale decided to follow his example, miracling himself an old fashioned pair of pj’s, complete with sleeping hat. Crowley glanced up and snorted at him.  
“Looks funny angel.” he murmured sleepy.  
Aziraphale showed him a kind smile. “I just like it like this.” he said as he sat down on the bed and softly pushed Crowley over, so he could get some space to lay down on the bed too. Crowley grinned soft when Aziraphale did that and shifted to allow the angel to lay beside him, then he pulled the angel close in a spooning position. He wrapped his slender arms around the angel’s body and nuzzled his nose in the angel’s white curls.   
“Ah. The demon mumbled. “This feelsss nice.” he said sleepy.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes it does… Good night, my love.”  
“Good night my angel.” replied Crowley.  
The two closed their eyes and both dozed off slowly and peacefully, finally resting after the tiring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have realised I didn't specify god as a he or she. That's because after a discussion with a friend I decided I had enough and decided to refer to god as simply The devine, They or God. You can give the voice a male/female tone to your likings this way. Everyone happy, I hope. ;)


	16. The beginning of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning again! This time in the dead middle of the story, so I'll just put down a note where it starts and ends.  
> Seems like it is time for Samantha to get used to her new powers. Let's see how she'll handle it and if the boys are able to teach her something.

When Samantha woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm, her first reaction was to go straight out and downstairs to get breakfast, but then she frowned. Why should she go down and do that? She didn’t need food to survive anymore. She grinned about it and glanced at her alarm, then set it to about 15 minutes later and she snuggled back into the blankets. Not because she was feeling tired, but because she just liked laying in her bed. She thought about yesterday again. Everything about it felt a little more comfortable after a nights rest and she figured Aziraphale was right. They would figure it out together. And there was no point stressing over the future, it would ruin her present day. She wasn’t worried before about growing old and dying, so why should she be worried about this? It was simply another direction to view the world in. She figured she’d probably just tweak her appearance to look older to the people she knew and to slowly take her distance somehow. Perhaps she’d move to London to be closer to the boys. Anyway that was all in the far future and it was no use breaking her head about it yet. Those plans could change in a day anyhow.  
By now her alarm sounded again and she decided to get up.  
She made herself ready, then stretched and went downstairs. He mother was making herself breakfast now and she looked up at Samantha.  
“Good morning dear. You had already gone to bed when I came home. Did you have a good day?” her mother asked.  
Samantha smiled. “Oh yes very good. We have seen some very nifty ruins, explored Salisbury, seen the cathedral, and the monument. We ended up eating something in Salisbury too. I certainly learned a lot. It was very informative and a nice day.”  
“I am so glad to hear. You are down late. Do you still need breakfast?” asked her mother.  
Samantha shrugged and shook her head. “I don’t feel like breakfast this morning. I’ll just take something at the café I guess.”  
Her mother nodded and went at the couch to watch her usual morning program. “That is all right dear.”  
Samantha went to walk at the door. “All right, I’ll be off then. Do you work late today?”  
Her mother nodded. “Yes so you’ll have to cook dinner for us.”  
“Got it. See ya tonight!” said Samantha as she walked out and waved at her mother. She then walked her usual scroll to the café, enjoying the morning fog that had just begun to settle on the fields. The took in a deep breath and realised this was probably the first breath she had taken besides from the ones needed to talk. She had to shiver despite herself. It all felt a bit weird to her. Her body was her own, yet it wasn’t. She felt somehow like she had surpassed her body and like it was just a vessel to roam this world in. She wondered about it until she snapped out of it, because she arrived at the café and had to get to work.  
Her day was as usual, though the café was only open in morning and evening hours that day, due to it being Monday. It opened for early costumers coming from the vacation locations from 8 to 10, then opened again from 1 to 5. She didn’t mind this. She had taken her drawing stuff with her as usual and spend the time from 10 to 1 roaming the little town, making chats and sketching along.  
At the end of the day she felt different too. She knew she had worked all day and had been up and running since the early morning, but she felt like she had just come out of bed and was ready to start the day. She was actually a bit uneasy about it, but she figured she still had to get used to it.  
After that she did groceries for her and her mother, and headed home to start cooking.

\--------------------------------------------Smut--------------------------------------

Aziraphale and Crowley awoke late in the morning. They now laid face to face, their noses nearly touching. Aziraphale was the first to wake up and his eyes fluttered up as he realised how close he was lying to Crowley. He was carefully not to wake him and watched the demon’s calm features. He looked so calm when he slept. Without a sorrow in the world. So beautiful. He watched Crowley waking up shortly after. Crowley let out a soft yawn that made his forked tongue shoot out on accident, then he looked over at Aziraphale and grinned.  
“Good morning Angel.” he muttered softly.  
Aziraphale showed him a soft smile. “Good morning my dear. How was your rest?”  
“Simply wonderful. S’ because you are with me.”, said Crowley softly and he proceeded to place a hand on the angel’s cheek.  
Aziraphale grinned shyly and he blushed softly, placing a hand on Crowley’s. “Don’t think it doesn’t work that way the other way around, you know. After all, I only started sleeping really since we got a bit closer. It just feels better with you around. Otherwise it somehow feels like it doesn’t has a use.”  
Crowley hummed and furrowed his brow. “I’ve always loved sleeping. But it feels just that little bit more special with you here.” He proceeded to softly lean in and pressed his lips gently against the angel’s. Aziraphale still was a bit nervous about it and he inhaled sharply through his nose, keeping himself from freezing, glancing nervously at Crowley. The demon saw it and softly leaned back, before kissing his cheek and pulling him gently into a hug. He laid his cheek against the soft, flustered one of Aziraphale and murmured soft in his ear.  
“Don’t worry. There is no rush. Just relax. We got an eternity. As long as I can be close to you and show you what I have been suppressing for so long, it doesn’t matter.”  
“I feel bad for keeping myself on a distance.” said Aziraphale with a sigh. “But I just do not dare. This is so hard and I must be torturing you with it… I don’t mean to, but I just don’t know what to expect and I have never done anything like this before.”  
Crowley backed off a bit so he could look in the angel’s pure blue eyes. He shook his head. “Sometimes it is hard, and it has been hard. When you told me I was going too fast for you, it devastated me. But I understood, especially in the situation we were in back then. It wouldn’t have been right. I have been thinking about it since then, and I’ve come to peace with it, as much as I can at least. And somewhere you are right. If we go too fast, rush right into it, then it wouldn’t be special anymore now would it? This is just as important as us becoming close friends in the centuries that have passed. So yes, let’s take it slow. Then every single little new thing, will become a wonderful memory on its own to cherish.” he concluded and he pressed a soft kiss on the angel’s forehead.  
Aziraphale fell silent now. He had never expected such a high amount of gentleness in a demon, even though it was Crowley. He had known the demon for nearly his whole life, and he still managed to surprise him in the most delightful ways. He nearly became emotional because of it, and of course Crowley interpreted the look in his eyes wrongly.  
Crowley worried glanced away, thinking he fucked up. “I… Sorry angel… You don’t want any of this at all, do you…”  
He was about to move away but Aziraphale grabbed one of his wrists. Startled he looked from his arm to the angel. “What...”  
Aziraphale showed a soft smile and shook his head. “Don’t overthink my reactions like that please. I am simply star struck by how kind you are to me. By how gentle. I do love this. I do want to be with you and I’d love to do what you just proposed.”  
Crowley blinked, then let out a soft relieved chuckle and pulled the angel close against him again. He soft kissed his neck and sighed. “I am such an idiot sometimes.”  
Aziraphale laughed gentle. “Well I am too. Two half idiots make a whole.”  
Crowley couldn’t help but snicker because of that. “I guess you are right.”  
They laid in each other’s embrace for a while in silence now. They enjoyed the feeling. Crowley adored the soft warm feeling of Aziraphale’s body warmth and clothes, while Aziraphale was happy just snuggling him closely and softly getting ruffled through his hair by Crowley’s slender, smooth fingers which tenderly explored through the angel’s curls. The demon still had his cheek against the angel’s jaw and he rested his chin on his soft shoulder. Absently he drew a few kisses there, only noticing when Aziraphale stirred and shivered under the gentle touches. But instead of stopping, Crowley smiled slyly against the angel’s shoulder and drew a line of kisses to his neck, where he proceeded to softly nibble in the angel’s ear.  
Aziraphale tensed up ever so slightly and tilted his head back, letting out a soft gasp, startled by Crowley’s soft cunning acts. He chuckled in the angel’s ear, who sighed.  
“You are quite good at teasing me, my dear.” whispered Aziraphale softly with a soft blush on his cheeks.  
“It is simply a delight to see you react under my touches, Angel.” murmured Crowley softly. He now let his free hand which was not going through the angel’s hair wander over his arm and up to his belly, then he stroked past the angel’s hip and ended up resting the hand on his butt. He leaned back a bit to look into his eyes and observe Aziraphale’s reaction, to see if it was all right. Aziraphale was slightly startled by it and a tad uneasy, but knowing he could trust Crowley, he let it happen.  
The demon now softly leaned in and pressed a kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. It was a sweet kiss which was soon replied by the angel, ever so gently and tender. After nibbling the angel’s soft upper lip for a bit, he was granted access into his mouth. They softly progressed into a dreamy French kiss, tongues intertwining, faces getting flustered and heartbeats rising.  
Crowley let out a soft groan and grasped the angel’s butt ever so slightly, then used it to push Aziraphale’s soft body closer against his own. He proceeded to place one of his slender legs over the angel’s and snuggled even closer, sliding his now free, cool hand under Aziraphale’s pyjama shirt to stroke his back. Aziraphale shivered in response to these feelings and got a bit tensed. His hands found a way over Crowley’s slender chest down to his hips and even though it was his own movement, the feeling made him terribly nervous. He gasped soft into Crowley’s mouth, who gave him the space to catch his breath and calm himself.  
Aziraphale glanced questioning at Crowley. He looked fairly nervous and Crowley guessed what he was nervous about.  
“Don’t you worry. I don’t have any intention for where I like this to go. The only thing I want is for us to have a lovely time. And if it ends up to be snuggling like this, then I am more than content with it. I am just experimenting a tiny bit, but you only have to say stop and I will do so. All right?” explained Crowley and he looked calmly at Aziraphale, who gave a tiny thankful smile and nodded.  
Crowley smiled back ever so slightly, then leaned in again, hoping to continue the kiss. To his delight Aziraphale replied and allowed him entrance again. Feeling his own serpent like tongue explore the angel’s was a delightful feeling that made him warm. He could feel the angel’s hot breath in his own mouth and taste his sweetness into his own mouth. Aziraphale might enjoy finding the best pastries to enjoy, but the angel was himself the best treat Crowley had ever had the chance to taste. This however was no difference to Aziraphale himself. To him Crowley tasted so good, so good he just couldn’t describe it. The only thing he could do as response was to moan delighted into the demons mouth, while his own tongue touched his forked tongue and the demonic, somewhat sharp teeth.  
The tender touches and kisses provoked a reaction in their bodies which couldn’t go unnoticed by both parties, due to how closely they were pressed up against each other. Crowley terribly did his best to hide his own because he was slightly afraid of the reaction it would cause to Aziraphale if he noticed it. Trying to concentrate on concealing it, he felt Aziraphale’s member poke somewhat against Crowley’s upper leg. Upon realising this it provoked a reaction beyond his reach, automatically bucking a bit with his hips in the excitement of his realisation, causing both parties to grasp at each other and gasp. Worried Crowley glanced at Aziraphale, afraid this might cause the skittish angel to bail. At first, this was the panicked thought going through the angel’s head indeed. But upon looking in the worried and sorry full eyes of his demon, he decided it was worth to try and stay, if it meant he wouldn’t disappoint Crowley and leave himself with the hollow feeling he mostly had when he had bailed. For he did enjoy the feelings. Very much so, not that he ever dared to truly acknowledge that yet. He just didn’t know how to handle them yet. He was able to avoid himself from fleeing the scene, but he did freeze for a while.  
Upon realising this, Crowley gently broke the kiss and started kissing the angel’s neck. He continued to stroke through Aziraphale’s curls and softly pressed kiss onto the angel’s neck and shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.  
It worked, too. After a while Aziraphale took a soft, shivering breath and swallowed, before slightly biting his lip and glancing back at Crowley, who had moved back up to read the angel’s eyes upon hearing Aziraphale draw a breath.  
Aziraphale looked into the curious yellow eyes of Crowley and swallowed. His mouth was dry and he felt like he had to explain at least some little things to Crowley to let him know what level he was on.  
“I eh…” he started softly. “You must know, I did very much enjoy our last ‘intimate’ moment. Your way of showing me the ways of pleasure… I liked it. I just err... I just don’t know how to ask you, how to explain, how to… Well you know…” Aziraphale was stumbling over his words, not sure how to explain what he meant, but Crowley got it.  
“You want to ask me to take it slow, but take a step ahead if I wish?” asked the demon carefully.  
Aziraphale flushed bright red and he nodded slowly, before glancing away. Crowley showed a tiny smile and kissed the angel’s cheek.  
“Of course I will. Just relax and let me lead you.” he said and he carefully moved his hips forward towards Aziraphale’s. Softly their groins grinded together, causing a soft gasp from both sides. They glanced in each other’s eyes and chuckled about it. It was, as so many times before, this chuckle that broke though the barrier of awkwardness that hung over a situation. They both relaxed a bit and Aziraphale allowed Crowley to take the lead, as he carefully introduced his angel to the rhythm of lovemaking. He grinded himself against Aziraphale a few times, every time with a short pause to Aziraphale could get used to the feeling. Then he softly pushed the angel on his back and positioned himself above him, half sitting and half laying on the angel’s chest.  
Aziraphale seemed slightly startled about this and he blinked, but looking into Crowley’s assuring eyes, he was able to calm himself a bit and he placed his hands on the demon’s slender hips. Crowley bended over to draw a sweet line of kisses on the angel’s neck and later his shoulder, where he stopped to nibble softly. Meanwhile he slowly pressed his groin against Aziraphale, until he felt the angel’s excited bulge brush against his own through the fabric of their pants. Aziraphale gasped soft and grasped Crowley’s hips tighter, finding support there. The demon made soft movements to rub their body’s together, enjoying the friction and the heat building up. He made sure to keep himself calm and collected, softly biting in the angel’s neck. Upon feeling this Aziraphale let out a soft squeak and he felt himself buck up against Crowley in a wave of excitement, the energy of the action alone already almost causing the angel to see stars. He bit his lip and firmly held onto the demon’s hips in a way for himself not to back off, skittish as was, and allow himself to enjoy this new experience with Crowley.  
Crowley let out a soft chuckle and he allowed himself to buck back against the angel now, closing his eyes as he became excited from it. He leaded the two into a soft rhythm, allowing them to grind and buck against each other, until he felt himself grow very excited. Feeling the urge to trap his angel under him and take him there and then, he forced himself to create a small distance between the two. They both looked flustered at each other, gasping in excitement. He slowly moved a hand to the angel’s pants, who glanced questioning and a bit nervous at him.  
“Do you trust me?” asked Crowley hushed and Aziraphale paused for a moment, then he nodded shortly.  
Crowley smiled and slowly unbuttoned the angel’s. Meanwhile he crawled down a bit, allowing himself to kiss his belly a few times. Then he lowered Aziraphale’s underwear, revealing his slight throbbing member. He heard a soft nervous gasp from Aziraphale, who now buried his hands in the sheets, having lost his support on Crowley’s hips when he moved down. Crowley glanced at the angel’s face to check if it was okay, then he focussed back on his member and started to lick it up the shaft, twirling his serpent like tongue around it a few times, like he had done with Aziraphale’s tongue earlier in their kisses.  
The angel’s member twitched and he let out a stifled moan, while he closed his eyes and tensed up, startled by the feeling and not able to cope with it yet. A slight familiar heat started to rise up from his belly and he whimpered, a beg for Crowley to take it slow. And that he did. He took his time to lick past the angel’s shaft and only when he seemed to get used to that, he moved up and ever so gently nibbled the tip. This caused another moan from Aziraphale, who had barely gotten to accept the first experience, before being thrown into the next. He was panting by now, pearls of sweat glistering on his forehead, eyes closed shut and hands firmly dug into the sheets. As Crowley continued exploring Aziraphale’s member, he started to enjoy it somewhere. He eased a bit and shivered delighted on the touches. This calm period didn’t take too long however. The angel’s eyes flew open as suddenly the hot breath of the demon encased over the member, as he took it in his mouth and gave a soft suck on it. The hot wet feeling caused sparks in front of Aziraphale’s vision and he let out a lewd moan, his body betraying him and bucking into the demon’s mouth. Panic nearly took over and he was glad Crowley seemed to have all the patience in the world at this point, as the angel gasped and breathed until he had found his calm again.  
He then glanced at Crowley. The sight was, well simply adorable. Seeing him as venerable as he was there, glancing with big eyes up at him, a deep excited blush on his cheeks and sweat on his forehead as well, his hot red hair a mess.  
Aziraphale now finally relaxed enough to feel like he could handle it, and he gave the waiting demon a kind nod. Crowley happily complied and ever so gently started to suck. The angel held back the urge to buck his hips upward again, not wishing to choke the poor thing. He threw his head back in an excited gasp and closed his eyes again, taken aback by the feeling.  
Crowley softly went on, sucking and bobbing his head up and down, drawing the excitement up out of Aziraphale’s belly. It spread around throughout his body, like a blessed glow.  
Crowley himself was quite excited now as well. Simply the feeling of the angel’s hot member in his mouth, the taste of it, and the nearly sinful view in front of him was enough to get him terribly excited and he hummed in delight, enjoying every second of it.  
However, because Aziraphale was by no means used to this, he didn’t last very long. The angel squirmed and his eyes fluttered, feeling the heat spread and his excitement nearing a peak.  
“A-ah… A… C-Crowley… I-I think I am… I am… Ooh!” he squealed and he arched his back as his climax surged through his body. Fireworks surged though his head and he gasped, shivering.  
Crowley backed off just in time to avoid it, the angel’s cum staining his shirt. He gasped in excitement and seeing the angel as venerable and cute as he laid there, it was enough to send him over the edge himself. He creamed the insides of his boxers with a hiss and he shivered, collapsing beside his angel. He softly crawled up until he laid on eyesight with Aziraphale and the two glanced at each other, with a soft, flustered smile on their faces. After a short while Crowley glanced down and he performed a miracle, cleaning up the angel’s, and his own mess.  
“Thank you dear.” whispered Aziraphale. This was both for the miracle and the experience he had just had.  
“No problem angel.” cooed Crowley and he kissed the angel soft.  
They stayed like that, cuddled up to each other for a while. They were content and at ease.  
It was quite late in the afternoon when they finally stirred again and got up. They slowly dressed up, Crowley messing a bit with Aziraphale while doing so, before they decided to take a scroll over the cliffs. They locked the house and slowly walked up to the cliffs, forgetting the time as they walked, hand in hand. No words were needed. They were content and happy together as they walked, taking in the nature and happiness of other walkers. They walked long enough to witness the sunset over the cliffs and before they finally decided to go back. After all, it was time to teach their new college what it was like to be a celestial being.

\-----------------------------------------smut end------------------------------------------

It was late and Samantha was in her room. She was just doodling a bit while randomly thinking about everything that happened in the past few weeks and about what the future could hold for her. She had no clue where to start. She glanced up now. Moonlight was shining into her room. It was nearly full moon. She glanced over at her alarm and noticed it was just past 12. Still she didn’t feel sleepy. It was a weird feeling. She had also held her breath and realised then she didn’t even need to breath, for she didn’t feel like she got a lack of oxygen. She heard the words of god echo in her mind. ‘You will see your family and friends pass away, you will forever be living with the consequences of your actions. It was a bit unsettling and she sighed.  
She was pulled out of her pondering by a tick of something hitting her window. She looked up with a frown. Shortly after there was another tick and she got up to look out of the window. When she did she spotted Crowley and Aziraphale below her window in the garden. Crowley held a handful of stones and was tossing them at the window one by one. When Aziraphale spotted her he showed a tiny smile and waved, making a slight excited wiggle.  
She smiled back, realising eternity wouldn’t be as bad as long as these two goofs would be around. Swiftly she opened her window after switching her lights off and grinned at the two.  
“I was wondering when you two would show up.”  
“Sorry dear, we were a bit caught up in a long and lovely walk.” apologised Aziraphale. “But we are here now. Let’s see what you can do, now shall we?”  
Samantha nodded and started to climb out of the window. “I’m coming.”  
Crowley frowned now. “Err, you are two high. You might be immortal but you can still break a bone when you jump out. Wouldn’t recommend that. It hurts.”  
“Don’t worry I got this. I’ll just use my wings.” said Samantha cheerful. She then proceeded to clumsy topple forward and with a squeak fall from her window into the bush below, her wings only managing to pop up when she had already fallen into the bush.  
Aziraphale yelped worried and went at Samantha to aid her. “Oh dear are you all right?”  
She groaned and scrambled up, brushing the leafs out of her hair. “Yes fine. That didn’t go as planned.”  
“What did you think? You’d suddenly be amazing at doing this?” mocked Crowley and he put his hands in his pockets while rolled his eyes.  
“Well… Yes… No.”, said Samantha and she sighed.  
“Well at least you are all right. Now hide your wings, we are going to take a walk.” said Aziraphale kindly.  
Samantha nodded and succeeded after a few tries, then followed the duo up to a silent part of a hill, close to where Aziraphale and Crowley had picnicked a few days ago.  
“Let’s start off simple.” said Aziraphale while turning around to face Samantha. “I’ll tell you the basics of preforming a miracle. I, an angel, draw my energy for preforming a miracle down from the heavens itself, therefore my movement, the flick of my fingers, is always in a downward movement, as if literally pulling it from the source.” explained Aziraphale and he flicked his fingers, making a flower glow and bloom up.  
“Demons on the other hand, draw their energy from the depths of hell, and therefore I make a movement up when I preform a miracle.” continued Crowley and he flicked his fingers, making the flower burst into a flame and turn into ash.”  
Samantha watched it silently and then nodded. “So, but I don’t know what I even am. Where should I draw my energy from?”  
“My guessing is that you draw it from the earth itself, since you are made for the future of the earth. But the key to your miracle is a movement. However small, it will help you get the job done. I would advise you just to try it. You’ll see what works best. It doesn’t have to be a flick of your fingers, just do whatever you feel best.” said Aziraphale and he made a movement toward a small closed flower, as if to invite her to try and open it.  
Samantha nodded and kneeled beside the flower, then hesitantly raised a hand and waved over it. Nothing happened and she glanced questioning up at Aziraphale.  
“You got to believe in it dearie. Miracles come from your core. For us it is as natural as breathing is for humans. Don’t think about it. You just have to do it and really believe you can, otherwise it won’t work.” the angel explained.  
Samantha nodded and looked back down. With more confidence now she tried again, but once again nothing happened. “Am I doing it wrong?”  
Aziraphale shook his head. “No you are not. Just try again. It will work, just believe in it.”  
She nodded and focussed again on the flower, then she took a deep breath to concentrate and tried again. Now the flower opened and she smiled happy. “Yay. I did it!”  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley, who he had seen make a movement from the corner of his eyes. The demon showed a tiny dark smile and shrugged, then looked at Samantha.  
“All right.” said Aziraphale. “Now try it once again on another flower, just for good measures.”  
Samantha nodded and casually waved over a flower now, it easily opened and she giggled. Then she went around, starting to open flowers left and right, while the angel glanced at Crowley, who was grinning satisfied.  
“Did you just do that miracle for her to make her believe she could do it? What if she wouldn’t have been able to do the next one?” asked Aziraphale.  
Crowley snorted and shrugged. “It worked out right? Don’t worry so much about it.”  
The two watched as she went over to burst some flowers into flames and perform other little miracles, like making rocks into shiny stones, making them levitate, and calling up wind.  
“Well, seems like she can clearly do small miracles.” noted Crowley casually as the two watched her mess around. She eventually swiped wind directly into her own direction, causing her to fall over in a yelp.  
“I’m okay! I’m okay.” she said ashamed while standing back up and brushing the dust off her clothes.  
“Oh for hells sake she is even more goofy as Aziraphale is.”, murmured Crowley quietly.  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley. “What was that dear? I didn’t quite get that.”  
“Oh nothing.” said Crowley quickly, then turned at Samantha. “Seems like you got small miracles in your pocket. Go ahead and experiment with it in your spare time. Now it is time for some flying lessons.”  
Samantha’s eyes started to shimmer. “Oh heck yes. I have been dreaming about flying my whole life! I can’t believe I actually have wings now.” she said happily and actually managed to let her wings appear in one go now. She glanced up surprised at it. “I am getting better. It must be because I am getting used to these powers I have and start to recognise the feeling.”  
“That sounds like a good logical explanation.” said Aziraphale with a nod. “Now be careful and take it slowly Samantha. Flying can be difficult. Especially when the elements of the earth are working against you, like wind and rain. Balance is key as well and…”  
But Samantha wasn’t listening anymore. She was already running to the edge of a cliff and jumped off, yelling back. “Don’t worry I’ll figure it out as I go!” Before disappearing over the edge.  
Aziraphale yelled in shock and ran at the edge, while Crowley snorted and followed close behind. They watched as she clumsily floated downwards, losing her balance more than once, before pulling up just before hitting the ground. She soared close to the ground for a bit, but was unable to steer and ended up in a big tree, where she struggled for a while before falling out and ending wings outstretched into a big mud puddle.  
Crowley tried not to laugh when he saw it happening, but Aziraphale groaned and let his own wings appear, flying down worried to check up on her. Crowley followed him with a slight amused look on his face. “You made me think of the story of Icarus, Samantha. You flew too high and fell out of the sky.” the demon mocked while she muttered and got out of the puddle.  
“Well at least I did fly. Only this stupid tree was in the way.” she said ashamed.  
Aziraphale walked around her and checked if she wasn’t wounded, then with a minor miracle cleaned her up. “You really should think before you do. You normally aren’t as impulsive as you are right now.”  
“I know.” sighed Samantha. “I guess I am just a bit overzealous. I should be more careful.”  
Crowley nodded approvingly, then he stretched. “Just watch and learn from the professionals.” he said as he spread his wings and let them lift him off the ground. Let’s start with simple balance, shall we?”  
“Yes, yes that is a good idea.” agreed Samantha and she tried it as well. It looked clumsy and Aziraphale swiftly came to her aid. He went to hovered in front of her, grabbing both of her arms to stabilise her as she tried finding her balance.  
She struggled with it for a bit, glad Aziraphale helped her. Eventually she figured it out and she smiled. Slowly Aziraphale let go of one of her arms, then he pulled her gently upwards.  
“Just follow our lead dear and you’ll be all right.” he said as he leaded her into a flight, closely followed by Crowley on her other side. He made sure she didn’t drift off too far and stayed stable. He also helped a bit with steering. They flew like this for a while, slowly over the open fields. Eventually she figured it out and smiled delighted.  
“I think I got it guys.” said Samantha excited.  
Aziraphale nodded and trusted it enough to let go of her. “Well done dear. You are making some extraordinarily progress.”  
“Let’s go!” Crowley called out as he flew upwards and toward the sea. “Let’s have some fun!”  
Samantha giggled and followed Crowley happily, as he flew higher up now, towards the clouds.  
“Be careful you two!” said Aziraphale warningly, but he sighed as he realised the two didn’t listen. He shook his head and showed a tiny smile, then he followed the two up.  
Crowley glanced behind him and slowed a bit to grab the angel’s hand, then he speeded up and flew straight through the clouds with him. They popped up above the clouds now and hovered a bit in a landscape of white, fluffy clouds with pieces of shimmering sea visible below, a big bright moon above and billions of shining stars around them. Samantha caught up too now and hovered beside them, looking around in awe of the scene.  
“Wow.”, she breathed silently.  
Crowley glanced at her. “S’ pretty, huh?”  
Samantha nodded and smiled, and the two grinned because of her reaction. Then they flew on again, just above the clouds in the enchanted scene around them. The three remained there for a while, flying and playing within the scenery, enjoyed and free.  
For Samantha this was the first of many nights she would spend practicing with the two and generally just having a lot of fun. She found out she absolutely enjoyed flying and spend a lot of her nights exploring the coastline, land, the sea and beyond. The enchanting world of the night sky was lovely to her and once she learned how to make herself invisible to curious eyes, she started making flights in the daytime too.  
For Aziraphale and Crowley, this was the start of a new era too. It was the first night they truly realised Samantha was there to stay. And it was the first night they realised how it would change their world and how she already had. Thanks to her and thanks to their own determination, they were now truly free. No hiding from their superiors, no rules but their own.  
They did agree however even though they weren’t bound to any of those rules, they would keep their true identity a secret. Not only was this better for themselves, but also for humanity. Or so they believed. Humanity wasn’t ready for the full truth and it was better for them to believe in myths, rarely catching a glimpse of a miracle or a celestial being, then to have to swallow the truth.  
This was the start of a blooming friendship and a vision for a bright future. A strong bond with adventures and story’s yet to be told.


	17. A smelly business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! I must admit this part was even a bit out of my comfort zone. An experiment to myself to write. Don't think I'll be doing that again. This part is... Well dirty, literally. There is Smut, once again. But not of our favourite boys this time. As usual I'll put up a note when it starts and ends, so you can skip it if you like.

It was now a few days later. The routine had been simple. Samantha went around her usual daily life, and at night times she sneaked out to train with the duo. She had made great progress so far, even though it consisted mostly out of improving her performance of her minor miracles. Crowley and Aziraphale took turns in showing them their ways of dealing with a situation and Samantha watched it. She asked questions and eventually tried it out for herself, making her own solutions based on the situations. They realised quickly she hadn’t changed a bit. She was nor angel nor demon, but a little bit in between. It gave for a unique combo. She could be quite sly at times, yet was also helpful and kind. It was the perfect balance.  
The duo had decided to stay in Charmouth until she had gotten the basics straight and she was confident enough to stay on her own in her town. Then they would go back to London to go into their daily lives. They were for that reason also learning her how to make themselves disappear and appear somewhere else, starting with small distances but hoping to make it stretch so she could at least pop over to them in London regularly for questions and to learn from them. For now however, it was far from perfect. Often she appeared meters from her spot, ending up on a table, in the sea, on roofs etc. Crowley thought it was endlessly amusing, and on some occasions, even Aziraphale chuckled.

She thought about that while finishing up her daily work at the café. Today was the day. Today she would be appearing on the right spot. She had to so they could move on to greater distances. Once she mastered that, she would be able to freely pop back and forth between London and home. It would be better for both her and the two gentleman. A small town draws suspicion quickly and they had already noticed the quirkiness of the duo. It wouldn’t be long before rumours would start to spread. London was saver for them.  
She thought about this while tying a knot into the bad of trash inside of the trashcan. Then she lifted it out and went with it through the backdoor of the café, tossing the bad into the big steel container standing against the back. She sighed and stretched, then started to walk away back to the door, but as she laid her hand on the handle, she heard a noise behind her coming from the container. Swiftly she turned around, but it was still too slow. All she saw was a small, dark dressed figure leap out of the trashcan, eyes glowing a bright red, before she was hit in the head with a heavy object and passed out.

When she awoke she was laying on the ground. Trying to stir she noticed her hands bound and squeaked in despair. She tried to get up a bit, looking around, turning her aching head to see where she was. The scenery was dark and dirty, like a messy cellar with leaky pipes and trash on the ground. It was filthy. She groaned and struggled against her binds, frustrated.  
Then that same small figure came into view that had attacked her. It was Beelzebub who was now leaning over her. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her up right, shoving her against a cabinet.  
“Szzo. We meet again. It szzeemszz like we have terribly undereszztimated you.” he buzzed annoyed.  
Samantha struggled and smirked at him. “What the fuck do you think you are doing? Haven’t you heard god? Don’t you realise how wrong your vision is?”  
Beelzebub lifted his chin. “Szzeems like you have a lot to learn about demonszz. We were created becauszze we rebelled againszzt god. This meanszz we don’t need to follow any of what the divine orderszz. We follow Lucifer for a good reaszzon. Because we were sick of the gameszz that were played. We have never obeyed the divine since our fall and we won’t szztart now.”  
Samantha thought about that, then nodded. “I get what you are implying. Yet what we are doing, Aziraphale Crowley and me, isn’t for god’s sake. Sure we found out we are heading the right direction in the divines eyes, but it’s not why we started doing it.”  
“Then why iszz it.”, commanded Beelzebub with a deep frown.  
“It’s because we see hope in humanity. We see a future with balance. And that will involve good and bad times. Let’s take a crude happening in the history of humanity as example. The world was shook when there was a terrorist attack on the Twin Towers. People thought a new war had emerged. But this pain, this horrifying experience, has inspired people to value their time together and build a new life upon it’s ruins. There is no good without bad. We don’t wish for a big apocalypse that wipes out whole humanity just because it is a very big possibility history will repeat itself in some way if there is no one left to tell the tale and learn from mistakes that are made.”, explained Samantha seriously, all the while trying to break the bonds with which she was bound, but she couldn’t get herself free.  
Beelzebub seemed to think for a bit. “Szzo, you suggeszzt a world of balance is worth looking at? Why szzould we care about humanszz though? What iszz the point?”  
Samantha frowned. “Are you really that dense? Because heaven and hell don’t have a fucking purpose otherwise. Whatcha gonna do when there is no world left to corrupt, huh? When you would have won, or lost that war of yours? Only heaven or only hell. With no goal to work toward. No progress. This world, my world is a thriving world that progresses. And how it progresses can be pushed along by your kind. By angels and demons.”  
“And how do yóu fit in to that picture then? You are juszzt a mutant, an abomination.” mocked Beelzebub.   
“As far as I know, that is what they said about the first demon who fell as well. Or am I wrong? I am an example of a balance with which this world can be guided. I might have been brought back to earth by god, but the way I look and act is completely of my own will and accord.” explained Samantha.  
Beelzebub smirked, then grabbed Samantha by the neck, being surprisingly strong with his ill form. “You might have a point szzomewhere, but the fact stayszz your little ‘performance’ made quite the dent in my authority. I, no we, we won’t follow the likeszz of you and I am going to make that very clear to you. You have no command over uszz and you will be punished for the trouble you have causzzed. And I will be the one to punish you perszzonally.” he said resolute and went on to throw Samantha on the ground. Then he took her by her binds and dragged her deeper into hell, where the darkness was nearly pressing.  
Samantha struggled. “What will you do to me? Where are you taking me!”  
“To my private area. I have learned humanszz can endure a lot of physical pain, yet can be szzcarred for life with a good mental szzcar. Szzo, that is exactly what I will to you. I have obszzerved humans for quite szzome time now and have learned of their moszzt cruel wayszz.” said Beelzebub with a dark tone in his voice, not even glancing at her as he dragged her through the filth of hell’s floor. As they went further, a stench of something rotten became apparent. Eventually it became bad enough for not even demons to roam around the place, but Beelzebub seemed to thrive in it. Samantha tried her best not to breathe in any of the stench and when she accidently did, she coughed and gagged, barely able to keep the cake she had consumed that afternoon inside of her belly. Beelzebub showed a satisfied smirk.   
“If you want you máy throw up. It will add to my magnificent collection of wonderful smellszz.” he mocked to her.  
She groaned and tried her best to withstand it. “T-this is horrible…”  
“Oh your wordszz are flattering.” said Beelzebub as he dragged her on, through the small layer of garbage that covered the floor in this area. He stopped shortly and tossed her ahead onto a pile of rubbish, then walked at her and cocked his head. “You don’t seem to be very powerful, aszz well. Now of course thiszz might be because you still need to get uszzed to being a celestial being, szztill it is quite pathetic and I will take full advantage of this szzituation.” he explained casually as he pushed her down into the pile a bit, getting her stuck even more.  
Samantha wisely kept her mouth shut, mostly because she really didn’t want to smell or taste the stench that was now even nearly visible in the air. She however shot him a furious glance, a glance that forced a soft amused chuckle out of the Lord of Hell.  
He bended over to her, until he was close to her face with his. Then he proceeded to whisper something in his ear.  
“Do you know what mentally tortureszz a human the moszzt? What keepszz chasing through their mind? It is sexual aszzault.” he buzzed. A second later he bit her hard in her neck and grabbed the sides of her shirt with his hands, swiftly ripping it open and sending white buttons flying through the sky and landing in the trash. Samantha let out a startled and scared yell, followed by a gasp and a gag, feeling like she choked on the air. She struggled hard, trying anything to get free. Her minor miracles she had learned had no use, especially since she was nowhere near being able to move her hands in order to perform a miracle, for she had not yet learned to preform one without the need of a gesture.

\----------------------------------------------Smut'n filth---------------------------------------------

Beelzebub responded to her struggles by pushing her further back, making her painfully pressed into the stuff below her while he bit through, creating a bleeding bite-mark, then two, then three. Meanwhile he ripped her bra and started assaulting her, roughly squeezing her breasts. Meanwhile he pushed a leg up against her lower regions so she wasn’t able to close or move her legs. She was now completely trapped beneath the demon, who seemed to have nearly no emotions in his acts. He now silently moved his face lower and bit hard in her nipple, while grasping the top of her pants and literally burning them open with a touch of his fire, moving aside her ruined clothes and pushing in to stroke her below. Samantha sobbed and yelled for help, jerking as he touched her there, her body betraying her as she felt her cheeks heat up, fighting against the feelings. Beelzebub went on, undisturbed by her sounds and movements, roughly stroking her, then pushing in a finger while he made a bleeding bite-mark on her breast as well. He moved his finger and she squealed, trying to kick her legs which were forcefully held down by him by the way he leaned over her. He halted his bites to glance at her with red glowing eyes, seeming to salver her tortured cries for help while he pushed in a second finger. He observed her and seemed weirdly curious about her reactions, moving his fingers inside of her to make her shudder, feeling her become wet.  
Samantha saw Beelzebub’s eyes staring at her and she glanced away, then closed her eyes and sobbed again as she felt herself starting to shake, a hot feeling spreading through her body. It felt wrong, so very wrong. She gagged again as she gasped in the disgusting smell and hoped it would be over soon. Yet she was dead wrong. As her body betrayed her the first time and she had to let go, Beelzebub didn’t stop. He continued rubbing her clitoris, overstimulating her and making her yell. Her body bucked out of control as she felt the continues, rough strokes over her spot. She had a few seconds to try and recover when he shortly stopped. Her eyes were still closed shut and it caught her completely off guard when something trusted roughly into her. It was Beelzebub himself, who had figured he’d better get some stimulation out of it himself if he was at it anyhow. He had made himself an Effort and roughly forced it in, letting out a buzzing growl as he did so. By now he had enough of her yelling though and he picked up a piece of her clothes, balling it up into a cloth and stuffing it into her mouth. Then with a minor miracle he secured it with tape, before roughly starting to move and bite her all over her body, licking up the blood from the wounds that formed. Her blood wasn’t normal red anymore. It had little golden specks woven through it. It wasn’t by far angel blood, which was purely golden of colour, but it surely wasn’t human blood as well. It burned in Beelzebub’s mouth, but he didn’t care at all. The pain fuelled him and he roughly pushed on, Samantha sobbing and squirming weakly below him, drawing in small gasps of filthy air through her nose, eyes clouded with tears. He didn’t stop until he had satisfied his own needs, leaving Samantha broken.

\--------------------------------------------------smut end----------------------------------------------

Beelzebub now backed off and fixed his clothes with a snap of his fingers. He watched at the wrecked lady in front of her, then pulled her up on her hair and pulled her face close to his.  
“You will fear me now.” he said plainly, then miracled her back up to the surface, into the garbage container where he had ambushed her. She stayed there, curled up and sobbing.

Crowley and Aziraphale were worried by now. They had gone to Samantha’s cottage to pick her up and hadn’t found her there. The cottage was empty and they reminded themselves Samantha had told them her mother would be staying over at a friend’s place for the night. They went to search for her, but their search was quite fruitless. She wasn’t on any of her usual places and they had begun to worry a bit. Upon running into Mr Barten by chance, they learned she had apparently left the café without even saying goodbye after carrying out the trash. He had figured she was just sick and asked if anything was wrong, but Crowley quickly responded she was fine and had talked to her and she was indeed just feeling a bit ill, having gone for a walk and that was why they were asking. This assured Barten and told them to tell her to take it easy a few days, then he walked off.  
The duo decided to go and check by the café anyhow. They walked around the café and checked inside through the windows, where everything was dark and still. Then they checked the back, a fruitless search as well, until Aziraphale heard a faint sob from the container and peeked in, eyes widening in shock as he saw the curled up figure of Samantha, looking dirty, bloody, nearly naked and beat up. He quickly called Crowley over and the two carefully pulled her out.  
“Oh my lord. Samantha what happened to you?” asked Aziraphale carefully while examining her body. She was very cold and shaking.  
Samantha let out a soft weak stutter of words which didn’t make much sense and Crowley smirked. “Let’s miracle her to our current place of stay, then put her in a nice warm bath. I think she’s in shock and hell, she smells like something fucking died on her.”  
Aziraphale nodded and took the task on him to miracle them to the vacation place. Crowley picked her up now and walked after the angel to the bathroom, who had miracled up a nice warm bath for her. Crowley did the miracle of removing the remainder of her clothes, then gently placed her in the warm water.  
“Let’s let her soak for a bit. Perhaps that will calm her.”, said Aziraphale with a worrisome look on his face. “I’ll stay with her.”, he said and took a chair to sit down beside the tub.   
“I am not leaving either.” replied Crowley and he followed the angel’s example, sitting down. Then he observed Samantha. “I really wonder what happened, but examining her smell and her wounds, I would say Beelzebub caused this. The nasty bastard.”  
Samantha flinched at hearing the name and gasped, but she seemed to shiver less now she was in the warm water, slowly calming down. She still was in no mood or condition to speak however.  
Aziraphale observed her, then nodded. “If I have to read her reaction, I believe you are right. I wonder why tough. I hope she can clarify.”  
“He is a demon. I think that is a pretty fucking good explanation.” hissed Crowley annoyed. “If he wasn’t the actual Lord of Hell I would have killed him so fucking hard now you wouldn’t believe.”  
Aziraphale hushed him. “I don’t think that is a very wise idea indeed. I am angry as well, but doing that wouldn’t do us any good. Let’s just hope this won’t happen more often.”  
“We need to teach her how to fight, how to get free from situations like this. If we have to believe the purpose she is put on this world for, I can imagine she is actually pretty fucking strong, she just needs to figure out how to use it.”, said Crowley.  
Samantha nodded weakly now, following the conversation as good as she could, distracting herself from the horrifying memories of the past few hours she spend in Hell. “I n-need to… I want to learn.” she said weakly.  
Aziraphale looked up at her and carefully stroked her head. “And you will. Don’t rush it tough, whatever happened you obviously had a hard time. Take your time.” He observed her wounds and her state meanwhile and decided to use a miracle to heal it up and clean most of her, then he started to wash her hair.  
Samantha was very thankful for it and closed her eyes, allowing the angel’s gentle fingers to go through her hair, blocking out the bad memories as good as she could.

It took her a while, but finally she felt good enough to fully relax again. The two noticed this and helped her out of the bath. Crowley miracled her a set of nice, comfy yet stylish clothes and Aziraphale helped her to the couch.  
“Let’s get you nice and set up before you tell us what happened, all right?” he said while leading her to the couch. He sat her down and miracled her a blanket. To the surprise of both, it was Crowley this time who miracled up a hot Choco for Samantha and he handed it at her.   
“Thank you Crowley…” said Samantha with a gentle smile.  
Crowley shrugged. “Don’t mention it.” He sat down on the couch beside her. “Now, tell us what happened. If you can.”  
Samantha nodded. “I think I can.”, she said and sighed. Meanwhile Aziraphale took a seat beside Crowley on the couch.  
“I was just putting out the garbage after my day in the café.” she started. “Then I heard a noise and I turned around. Before I truly realised what was happening I was knocked down by Beelzebub, who had launched himself at me from the garbage container. Next thing I knew was when I woke up in hell. My arms were bound and we had a conversation. I asked him why he was doing this, and he told me he wasn’t going to follow god’s orders, because being fallen was the whole reason why they didn’t, as a rebellion. I then explained our motives and he seemed to understand somewhere, but he still wanted revenge on me for putting him into such a hard position. Apparently hell is angry at him and demanding answers on the things going on, answers he doesn’t know how to give. Anyhow, hell wanted someone to get punished, so he took me. A logical choice. He told me he took advantage of being able to torture me now, now I didn’t know how to use my powers yet, and once again I believe he has a point on doing so. A-anyhow… Well he tortured me and the result you see here… I’ll be fine I think… I just need to give it a place and get it behind me. And I now realise how important it is for me to get to know my powers. Not only for the world, but also for myself so I cannot be used like this. It won’t be any good for the world if I ended up messed up…” she explained. But she carefully left out that she had been raped by him. She didn’t know how to tell them and felt too ashamed and upset about it to talk about it, so she kept it silent. She took a sip of her Choco while the two took in the story.   
“What a horrible experience. I am so sorry we weren’t there to protect you.” said Aziraphale with a frown, but Samantha shook her head.  
“Don’t feel sorry about not being in my area all the time. You won’t be able to all the time and I need to be able to protect myself as well. Of course I cannot do that right away, but we all knew this wasn’t going to be easy. This is simply my first of many lessons.”  
Crowley nodded. “I get it. And we shall start teaching you how to free yourself and defend yourself and stuff.’  
“You are a strong and smart young lady, and we are blessed for it. Let’s start on it as soon as you have gained your energy again. Now it is key for you to rest up. I suggest you go home and have some sleep, and call in sick tomorrow. We have encountered your boss Barten earlier this evening and he already suspects you to be sick because of your sudden disappearance, so that won’t be a problem. Please take your rest, and we will pick up the pace the next night. How does that sound?” explained Aziraphale.  
Samantha nodded. “That sounds like a splendid plan.” She put down her Choco and hugged the two. “Thank you so much.”  
Crowley muttered. “You and your sweet stuff.”  
“Oh you old whiley demon. You secretly love it.”, teased Aziraphale loved.  
Samantha was able to let out a chuckle now and she finished her Choco.  
“There is that lovely smile again. So nice.” said Aziraphale kindly. “Now. Let us walk to your cottage. Maybe a nice nightly walk will do you good as well.”  
“Oh I am sure it will. I thought I would die from that smell alone already. Ugh, so disgusting.” said Samantha with a smirk.  
Crowley sighed. “Tell me about it. I’ve had to work with that guy for quite a while. I am glad I was assigned on earth most of the time.”  
“Well, his demonic animal is a fly for a reason.” said Aziraphale thoughtful.   
“Yeah. It’s because he is a walking pile of trash.” mocked Samantha. Crowley grinned softly about it.  
They got up now and went to walk downhill towards Samantha’s cottage nearby. The soft nightly breeze did her well indeed and she took in a deep breath while walking. Their descent was quite silent. Nothing much was to be said. Aziraphale and Crowley were thinking about what Samantha had told, and she on her turn was trying to keep a clear mind.  
Once at the cottage, she turned to the two. “Well, have a good night.”  
“Yes dear, you too. I bless you won’t have any nightmares.” said Aziraphale gently.  
Samantha smiled. “I’ll need that. Thanks a lot.” She waved at them and then went inside. She indeed felt very tired and was glad to curl up in the safety of her bed. She only now realised how good everything smelled. Even dirty socks smelled better than what she had to experience. She shuddered when she got a wave of memories flooding back to her and she gasped soft, closing her eyes tight. Then she forced them away again. She tried to force them away long enough for her to fall asleep, knowing Aziraphale had blessed her dreams. She was glad, for when she finally did fall asleep, she dreamed peacefully and unbothered by all she had been through. She finally relaxed and slept tight.


	18. A new place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha gets trained by Aziraphale and crowley and we get to watch as Crowley has a little misadventure of his own.

They spend the next week preparing her for assaults like the one that had happened to her. Crowley went as far as to tie her up, which at first caused a major panic attack from Samantha. It was quite a horrible sight as she yelled and squirmed on the ground, caught up in flashbacks and hyperventilating. At that point Aziraphale just dragged her up, undid her binds and held her close, hushing and rocking her. It took a while for her to finally calm down and when she did, she blinked and glanced around. When her vision met Crowley’s he swiftly glanced away, a look of regret in his eyes.  
“M’ sorry. I didn’t expect that to happen.” he muttered.  
Samantha softly shook her head. “It’s okay you couldn’t have known.”  
“I am a demon. I know what causes panic under humans. I ssshould have known.” snapped Crowley agitated.  
Aziraphale frowned. “Don’t blame yourself. She needs to get over it one way or the other anyway. Otherwise she will be helpless if this happens again in any way.”  
Samantha nodded, then stretched out her arms, putting them together. “And I am not going to make it worse by waiting. Try again.”  
“Are you sure?” asked Crowley, raising an eyebrow. “You just had a panic attack and it was pretty hard to get you out.”  
She nodded. “Yes. I now know what to expect and I am still close to Aziraphale.” she said and glanced up at the angel, on which lap she was actually still sitting. “So yes, let us try again.”  
Aziraphale looked worried and Crowley and him exchanged a look, but then the angel nodded. “Let’s do this. She is right.”  
Crowley silently nodded, then tied up her arms again. Samantha shuddered and gasped soft in response, but she closed her eyes and focussed on breathing. She took a while in silence, just breathing and calming herself, then eventually opened her eyes and nodded.  
“O-okay.”, she started hoarsely, then smirked and cleared her throat and tried again, stronger this time. “Okay. So how do I get out of this.”  
Crowley nodded. “Well. As you know out of experience, making a gesture is quite hard when bound up. But you can also nod your head. It’s a little harder, but it is possible. Any gesture can be sufficient with enough practice, even flicking your tongue. I figure it does take some time to learn, because I myself had to learn the different techniques as well. Difference is I came up with them myself and I have worked with my powers since I remember, so it only took me a few minutes to figure out. Since you aint used to having powers, I suspect you will take quite some time longer to master this.”  
Samantha nodded thoughtful. “I see. Well, show me.”  
Crowley went to stand ready and explained different techniques he had tried out to make a miracle with, clicking his tongue, nodding his head, moving a finger, even winking. Samantha watched it, then tried it herself. She tried different things to see what would work best, and figured out nodding the head was the easiest to learn. After that came clicking with her tongue and making gestures with her fingers, figuring out it was even possible to flick her fingers and preform a miracle while bound up. She was glad she was able to do that now and it gave her a bit of rest, knowing she could now at least get free.  
She sighed. “Well, at least this gives me some rest.”  
“That is lovely to hear my dear. Now comes fighting. I am not sure if you’ll ever have to fight against angels, but since they are terribly old fashioned, I am sure that if you will have to fight them, it will be some kind of sword fight. That’s why I will teach you just that. To be honest I am quite excited I get to teach you just that. It has been a while since I have had a proper sparring partner. Sometimes Crowley joins me, but he isn’t all that much into swordfights anymore.” said Aziraphale.  
Crowley shrugged. “I prefer guns nowadays. The range is way longer, it’s faster and cleaner. But a good fist to fist combat is also nice.”  
“I got to say, fist combat is useful as well. I don’t think you need to use it so much, but it always nice to know how to do it.”, explained Aziraphale.  
Crowley shook his head. “Speak for yourself angel, but a demon like me gets into tricky places more often. I do have to defend myself sometimes. And since he is a bit of both, we will teach her both.”  
Samantha smiled soft. “Well that sounds fair enough. Actually I am quite excited about it. I always wanted to learn how to swordfight. I think it looks quite cool.”  
“Mind you dear, it is quite difficult. You’ll need some time before you get the hang of it. But I suppose it is the same for shooting a gun, and I know it is for fighting skills.” said Aziraphale.  
Crowley hummed thoughtful. “I suppose you should pop over at least once a week to train with us once we are back in London. This way we’ll keep contact and make sure you make a decent progress.”  
“I am sure I’ll be popping over more than once a week. It is nice to have the nights now too, but I don’t really have much to do in them other than painting, taking walks and practicing on my own.” said Samantha. “At least, if that is all right with you.” she added.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes that is quite all right. I mostly run my bookshop and do all I need to do in the daytime anyhow. I spend most nights reading, or being in company of Crowley. So I don’t think that will be much of a problem. We will need a place to spar however. My bookshop won’t do, there are way too much valuables around that place and the space isn’t big enough by far.”  
“I don’t think my apartment would be the best place for it as well.” said Crowley thoughtful. He was silent for a bit, then flicked his fingers as he got an idea. “I think this might work however. In the outskirts of town there is a big mansion. The owner there is an old scrooge like guy. I have been shadowing him for ages now, damning him and leading him down this road of miserliness. He is on the verge of dying, with no one who cares about that and no one to claim the house. He is lonesome and grouchy. I was actually thinking of faking the papers and taking over the house and…” He was silent for a bit now while he was thinking about how to bring it, seeming a tad nervous about it. “Well, and I was hoping you’d want to join me there, Aziraphale. You don’t need to give up your bookshop at all, and the place has a gigantic library. I am talking Beauty and the Beast size library, you know what I mean. The house is really something your style.”  
Aziraphale frowned. “You know I still disapprove of your ways of acquiring stuff. It really brings a sour taste in my mouth.”  
“Oh.” said Crowley and he sounded a tad disappointed, but before he could say anything else the angel interrupted him.  
“But you had me at library. It would be interesting to share an accommodation with you and it does sound like the perfect spot for us to be, certainly with the needs we have now. I am suspecting this place has a lot of rooms, too. So we could even lend Samantha a room for whenever she wishes to stick around for a bit.” he answered softly and there was a tiny light of joy in the eyes of the soft angel.  
Crowley looked up at Aziraphale now and showed a tiny smile. “Really? That sounds very nice.” he leaned back on the couch now and seemed to relax.  
Samantha meanwhile had listened at all of this and smiled, happy about this development. “That sounds amazing. Well, aside from the fact you are quite literally killing a guy to get the place.”  
Crowley shrugged. “He was damned to die soon anyhow. I could… speed it up a little. It is a work I am quite proud on however. I really sucked all the lives joy out of him.”  
Crowley showed a tiny demonic smile, but stopped when Aziraphale showed him a disapproving look. He then shrugged. “Well, at least it is for my own amusement. I don’t need to do it anymore, it’s not like hell would care, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to do it every once in a while. I am and stay a demon.”  
“You don’t have to explain yourself my sly serpent. I know that is your way of doing it, just as much as I don’t have to do good to the people around me, I just like to. It is simply our character. You don’t have to change a thing about it for me.”, reassured Aziraphale and he softly patted the demon’s hand.  
Crowley let out a soft grin and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand shortly, then he stretched. “Anyhow, I don’t think we’ll be staying here for much longer, so let’s at least make a start to your training.”  
Samantha nodded and got up. “That’s a good idea. Let’s do this.”  
Aziraphale stood up too and looked around. “Let us head to the garden to do this. I don’t want to stumble over objects.”  
Crowley and Samantha agreed, then went outside to the small grass patch on the garden, just big enough for a decent sparring game. Aziraphale let an epee appear in his hand and swished it around masterfully, before pointing at Samantha, who was now standing over against him.  
“I want you to miracle up your own weapon. That will be your first lesson. Make it an epee specifically. They are lighter and easier to handle.” he explained.  
Samantha nodded and after two tries, she had a simple epee in her hands. She smiled proud and looked up at Aziraphale. “Okay, enlighten me.”  
Aziraphale started and walked around while showing her the basics. How to stand, where to put her balance, how to walk, how to block. He went at it slowly so she could follow everything he said. Meanwhile Crowley just watched while sitting nearly draped over the bench in the garden, watching the two with a mild interest. When Samantha finally had her position right, Aziraphale moved in and gently moved at her with the sword. Her first reaction was pure out of instinct and she lashed the sword around aimlessly, getting a mild sigh out of Aziraphale, who calmly blocked her wild flail and kicked at her leg so she stumbled. Crowley laughed.  
“What did I just tell you mare minutes ago. Follow the basics and don’t panic.” said Aziraphale sternly. He glanced at Crowley with a mild frown. “Don’t laugh at her dear. It is her first try.”  
“How can I not laugh at this? She looks so stupid.” muttered Crowley.  
Samantha rolled her eyes. “Give me a year and after that I want to try and beat your ass, Crowley.”  
Crowley snickered. “Try me.”  
Aziraphale cleared his throat to make Samantha pay attention again. “Let us try again.”  
Samantha nodded and went back to position. Again Aziraphale walked around her, correcting the way she stood and explaining what she did wrong. Then he went to stand over against her and tried again, calm and collected.  
They repeated this progress over and over again, Samantha making small steps of progress every time. Eventually she was able to block the angel’s mild attacks, if that was even what you could call them. She had some basic movements which she did quite okay. Meanwhile the sun had begun to rise over the sea and the three bathed in the warm colours of its rays. Aziraphale decided it had been enough for that day and stood down.  
“Well done dear. You are making splendid progress. I am glad you are a fast learner.” he said with a kind smile.  
“Well I am too. Imagine if we had gotten some kind of idiotic deuce to spend eternity with. I would have discorporated myself.” said Crowley with a smirk.  
“I don’t think god would have chosen a dense minded person to change the future of mankind with.” answered Aziraphale.  
“I guess you are right.” Crowley had to admit and he got up.  
Samantha giggled soft and she let her sword disappear. She then glanced at the sun. “It seems like it is morning already. I better head down for work. I told Mr Barten I’d be there again today.”  
“Go ahead dear. We’ll see you tonight again.” said Aziraphale with a smile.  
Crowley nodded. “And then It will be my turn. I’ll show you how to handle a gun.”  
Aziraphale frowned mild and glanced at Crowley. “Won’t you better try to teach her some fist combat first? It might be a more reasonable way to resolve an argument and fight. If she is to fight Beelzebub again soon a gun won’t help her much anyhow. She will be clumsy with it and Beelzebub is powerful enough to deflect a bullet like that. Hand to hand combat is better, at least to escape his grasp.”  
Crowley smirked, but had to admit the angel was right there. He sighed. “Fine, then I’ll show you combat. But one way or another, it will be my turn to train you, so you’d better prepare yourself.” he said warningly.  
“All right, I will.” said Samantha with a giggle, then proceeded to walk to the door in the fencing of the garden and she waved. “See you tonight. Or perhaps today if you decide to come and take a break at the café.”  
Aziraphale waved back. “Good luck on your work today. Stay safe.”  
“I will, thank you.” answered Samantha with a slight smile, then she walked out and was gone.  
Aziraphale then turned back to Crowley, who had a thoughtful look on his face. “What is on your mind?”  
Crowley looked up. “Well, earlier I told you about that old fool who I have been shadowing for a while. I just realised I haven’t checked on him in a bit. He might have passed away already. I think I’ll use today to check up on him. If you don’t mind.”  
“Oh I don’t mind at all. Go ahead. I have enough books I brought with me to read and I can always go and take a lovely walk, so I will be sure to amuse myself.” answered Aziraphale kindly.  
Crowley nodded. “Then I’ll go back to shadow the guy for a bit.” he said and walked close, then placed a kiss on the angel’s cheek. “I’ll be back by dawn. After all I have someone’s butt to kick.”  
Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle. “Yes you do. Good luck and don’t get into a lot of trouble.”  
“Oh, well you know me.”, answered Crowley with a chuckle and he shrugged.  
“Yes and that is exactly why I say this to you, because I know you will.” answered Aziraphale.  
Crowley showed a tiny amused smile, then placed his hands in his pockets and walked at the door. “I’ll be taking my Bentley. I’d like to be on the road again on my own for a bit, just cruising you know.”  
“Ah well, have fun in that case.” said Aziraphale while watching him leave.  
“I will angel.” answered Crowley and he walked to the door, then went out and went into his Bentley. He then started it and smoothly speeded off, racing to London.  
Meanwhile Aziraphale went to his suitcase and pulled out a small stack of books. Then he went to the bench in the garden and placed the books down on it. He then sat down, crossed his legs, pulled out his reading glasses and started with the first book, sitting comfortable in the sun and started reading.

Crowley speeded over the highway back to London. He was in his element now. No one to take into account, just himself, the Bentley and his usual Queen-Greatest hits album blasting through the speakers. Casually he raced over the road, swaying left and right around the other traffic, the other people on the road rarely even noticing him pass, and certainly not noticing he arranged their cars so he had free passage. He pushed the limits of his beloved Bentley, putting the petal all the way to the floorboard of the car. As the engine of the Bentley roared in delight, Crowley’s face turned to a devilishly delighted smirk. His serpentine yellow eyes nearly lit up and widened, loving the speed and freedom of the highway.  
On one or two occasions he had some police tailing him and that amused him dearly. He toyed around a bit with them, getting just out of view, then slowing down again and making them chase him endlessly and tirelessly. On a few moments he let them come so close he could see their focussed frowns in detail in the back mirror. On one occasion he even drove up beside them and showed them a demonic smirk, before their steering wheel came loose for no particular reason and they crashed, as Crowley sped up again and watched the crash happen in his mirrors. He made sure his face, car and licence plate were never remembered or recorded. Sometimes cops did remember they chased him, but when trying to describe him they just couldn’t. Like they awoke from a dream and could just not remember the dream they had while kinda knowing what it was about.  
Like this Crowley smoothly cruised into London, crossing the M25 in a breeze and ending up in front of the gate of the mansion. He then swiftly flicked his fingers. The iron chain lock on the gate fell off and the heavy black iron doors swayed open as if to welcome him in. He drove the car up to the stairs leading up to the door and got out of the car. He wasn’t bothered the man or anyone in the area would notice him. He had developed the natural charm and habit of being in a place and not being remembered or noticed as something unnatural, even if he clearly was. Until this day Samantha had been one of the only people that had actively noticed him. The last person before her who had done just that and had addressed it to him, had been Leonardo Da Vinci himself. He knew the old fool living in this house certainly wasn’t one of these people, so he had no fear while sauntering up to the heavy oak doors, which swayed open at his arrival as welcoming as the gate had done.  
Stepping in he looked around and observed the area. It was nearly as he had left it on his last visit, although it was perhaps a little bit more dusty. Looking at the ground he could see the shuffling footprints the old man had made on the shiny marble floors. The fool had become even too stingy to hire someone to clean his house, having fired the last of his staff two months before. This meant the garden had begun to look a bit overgrown, not being held as tightly as it had been before. The old man could barely do anything himself, having trouble getting up and down the stairs. Right now Crowley heard the soft shuffles of the old man upstairs and got a devilish idea, looking at the main stairs. Casually he walked up the stairs, making no sounds while doing so. Once upstairs he shifted into a small snake and slithered across in the shadows of the ornaments of the richly decorated hallway. He spotted the man on his way to the stairs and shadowed him, silently following him. The man coughed weakly, having a gurgle in his voice. This was probably due to the amount of dust in the air. It wasn’t doing the man any good. It took the old guy a long time to even reach the stairs and Crowley nearly became impatient. But finally he got there. And as he was to take his first step down, Crowley grew to his full demonic snake form, hissing dark and towering over the poor old man. The man turned around faster as his old body was normally able to do and let out a loud, bone chilling yell. The guy lost his balance and swayed his arms in the air as time seemed to slow for a second. Finally gravity begun to do its job and the scene sped up to normal speed. The guy toppled backwards down the stairs, bones popping and cracking as he went down. Then with a bang he ended up on the marble floor, dust whipping up from the force of which the body hit it.  
Crowley slithered down and up to the guy, whose body lay motionless and mangled on the ground. His face was frozen in time in a silent scream, fear in his now empty looking eyes. He was dead. The demon shifted to his human form and let out a soft demonic chuckle, eyes glowing in the dimly hit hall while dust settled around him.  
Slowly he walked around the body and up to the door. Dust floated back into place, erasing the demons marks off the floor. The door opened for him and he walked out. Looking around he spotted what he needed. A postman who was just about to toss the newspaper into the letterbox. But the box didn’t open.  
The postman frowned as he tried a few times, then spotted the open gate. With the newsletter under his arm he carefully walked through the gate, and made his way to the big oak doors. Crowley watched as the young lad made his way up the stairs, walk past the demon and carefully pushed open the oak door, which had been open for just a crack. When the postman saw the mangled body at the foot of the stairs, he let out a horrified yell and fainted on the spot. Crowley’s work was done for now. He walked back inside and sought for the papers of the house. He walked around while his feet didn’t even so much as disturb the dust under his feet. Using his miracles he found the papers he needed. They literally flew out of a drawer upon flicking his finger.  
Cunningly he caught them and put them in the inner pocket of his jacket. Then he walked back toward the entrance, where the postman had just woke up and with trembling hands had grabbed his mobile phone to call 112.  
Crowley simply walked past the lad as he heard a lady from the emergency service pick up on the other side to ask what the emergency was and slipped out through the crack of the open doors. He then stepped in his Bentley and drove off. As he went out the gates, he could already hear the siren of a police car which had been stationed nearby. Soon the body would be carried out of the building and the postman would be helped for the trauma he had gotten. Quick forensic research would point out the man had gotten a heart attack and had fallen down the stairs. A tragic happening, only strengthened by the fact he had no friends or relatives left and no one would have a heritage. The funeral would be small, unnoticed and quiet and the only recognition he got, a note under deceased people in the New York Times.  
Meanwhile Crowley went to mess with the papers. Just a few hours after this whole scene had played out, Crowley was the official owner of the mansion.  
He spend the rest of the afternoon housing over his stuff and exploring his new domain. He certainly wouldn’t be staying in his small apartment. Sure it had been good, but he had no need of staying there anymore. He found he quite liked the mansion, swiftly miracling it clean with a flick of his fingers and making the garden neat again. Then he went to move around some stuff. He picked a chamber that would be ‘his’. He placed the few personal belongings there. Then he scattered his art and statues around the mansion, throwing old stuff out and changing some things around like carpets, curtains and stuff. Then he came to the south wing, which was a big glass dome. He threw out most of the furniture and replaced it with his plants. They seemed to be delighted about this lovely and light new space, but Crowley quickly helped them out of that dream by shouting at them some more.  
At the end of the day he was satisfied with the changes he had done. A lot of the rooms were still untouched. He was sure the angel would claim a few. At least the library would be totally his domain. He also knew Samantha was able to claim one or a few more of the rooms. The mansion was so big he wouldn’t care less if she did. After a last check he walked back outside at his car, the door locking behind him. As he went into the Bentley he smiled to himself. He had made good progress today and he was sure Aziraphale would be surprised at how quickly he had managed to pull this off. He would be sure to leave out the part that he killed the guy, though. The angel wouldn’t take that kindly from him for sure.  
With that thought he drove away from the building. The iron fence closed and locked itself behind him and he began his travel back to Charmouth.


	19. Swords and skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end! (everyone: Daaaaahwww) This chapter is more laid back, mostly filled with training Samantha and talking about the future. But! I have one last trick up my sleeve. Look foreward to it in one of the next chapters. *maniacal laugh*

Aziraphale was still reading in the now setting sun with a hot Choco by his side, as he heard the familiar roar of Crowley’s Bentley come up the hill. He smiled to himself about it. He realised he was a tiny bit relieved that Crowley was safely back and chuckled to himself about it. It was silly that he’d have to think that, but somewhere it was quite logical. They had spent a rocky and hard time the past few years and hadn’t been away from each other much. And even though they spend ages apart in the past, it felt different lately. A good different. Still he knew he could trust Crowley to come back to him. Perhaps not completely unharmed, but he would always return, no matter the cost. He closed his book and stood up, taking the last sip of his Choco. Then he picked up his books and brought them back inside. As he stored them away he heard the door to the house open and he looked up as Crowley enter the room.  
“Hello Crowley. I hope you had a lovely day. I know I had a good day.” he said cheerfully.  
Crowley showed a tiny grin. “I had an amazing day. Guess what? We own a mansion now.” he said and pulled out the papers to show him.  
“What? Are you serious? So fast?” said Aziraphale startled and he took the papers. He looked through them and hummed. “Yes they seem to be real. As real as they can be when faked by your hands. The humans will certainly fall for it.”, he said and looked up at Crowley now, curiously. “Was he dead when you got to the place? What happened?”  
Crowley let out a soft chuckle. “Well what a good choice of words. He fell down the stairs, broke his neck. Heart attack they said. Anyhow. He is gone now, so the place is ours. I took the opportunity to house all my stuff in and made some changes at my will. Don’t worry, I only did some stuff, you may change things around as well. I just made it a tiny bit homier already.”  
“Oh dear. I am so sorry to hear. All alone. Poor guy. At least he can be at peace now.” sighed Aziraphale.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” said Crowley with a tiny chuckle. “After all I damned his soul. I might not work for Hell anymore, but every soul damned by my hands still goes to Hell’s account you know.”  
Aziraphale frowned now. “Oh the poor, poor soul.”  
“Don’t mourn over him angel. All his possessions are ours now. Why don’t you donate all of his money to charity? Then that’ll be your good deed on my demonic act and everything will be in balance again.” suggested Crowley.  
Aziraphale thought about that for a bit, then nodded. “Yes, yes that sounds like a lovely thing to do. Thank you for the suggestion.”  
“Oh don’t mention it.”, answered Crowley and he shrugged, then he sauntered at the window and looked over on the sea and the setting sun. “S’ already almost night again.”  
“Yes, soon it will be time for you to show Samantha you’re fighting skills.” said Aziraphale and he went to stand beside him to watch the sunset.  
Crowley nodded. “I wonder how that is going to play out. She is, as you said yesterday, quite a fast learner so I suspect I can at least teach her some of the basic moves I know. Like blocking and using people’s strength and body mass against them.”  
“If you two finish in time I could also spar with her again to see how much she has remembered from yesterday’s lessons.”, said Aziraphale.  
“That sounds like a good plan. It is one thing that she picks up stuff pretty quickly, but I wonder if she is just as good at remembering the things we throw at her”, agreed Crowley.  
Aziraphale now nodded. “That was exactly what I was thinking. Now, shall we head down to get her from the cottage, or wait for her to show up here?”  
Crowley shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind either of the two. But I think she’d expect us to get her like we have been doing this past week.”  
“I did expect that from you yes, but mom’s not home tonight so I didn’t have to go to the trouble of cooking and pretending I still need to eat. So I figured I’d come to you.” said Samantha suddenly as she was suddenly standing in the doorframe of the sliding door that offered entrance to the garden.  
The two looked up, seeming a bit surprised to see her so soon. Then Aziraphale smiled warmly. “What a lovely surprise to see you so soon. How has your day been?”  
Samantha shrugged. “Well you know, the usual. Nothing spectacular much. Though, I was messing around with my miracles a bit and there was this kid who was being really mean to his sister. So I made his ice-cream drop. That was about the highlight of my day. How was yours?”  
“I am proud of you.” grinned Crowley. “What a mastermind. So much evil in such a small gesture.” he continued dryly. Then the two chuckled.  
Aziraphale frowned however. “You two are awful.”  
“Hey, to be fair. That kid really had it coming.” said Samantha defending.  
“Oh let her be angel. My day was quite interesting though. Do you remember I talked about that old grumpy guy and his old mansion? Well, he passed away in an unlucky trip off the stairs and now the mansion is ours. I went to check on him and made quick work of getting the papers ready, so once we are back in London we can move in. I actually already moved my stuff over for good measures.” said Crowley and showed a soft smile.  
Samantha seemed surprised. “Well, that is fast. Was that tripping part you’re doing tough? It sounds very coincidental that you just so happen to check up on him as he had tripped off the stairs.”  
“It is fast indeed. But you know I quite like a fast pace sometimes. The only thing I go slowly for is Aziraphale.” he said teasingly and winked at Aziraphale, meanwhile cleverly avoiding Samantha’s question.  
Aziraphale let out a soft shy chuckle and he glanced away with a soft blush on his cheeks.  
“Anyhow, tonight is my night to teach you some moves. So let’s start. The faster we start, the faster we are done with this. I want to see what you are made of.” continued Crowley and he got up, then he went at the door to the garden.  
Samantha nodded. “I understand. Let’s do this.” she said and followed him outside. Aziraphale followed too, curious about Crowley’s way of reaching and of how this spectacle would turn out. Now it was his turn to take place on the bench and he went to watch the two standing on the grass patch in the garden.  
“All right.” started Crowley. “First off is your balance. Of course this works quite like what Aziraphale told you yesterday. All of your fights will get just that little bit more easily with a stable pose. Even firing a gun will. So, stand like you think you will stand most stable and I will judge.”  
Samantha nodded and did as asked. Then Crowley walked around her and observed her, poking her and pushing her into the correct position. “You are close, but there is still a lot of improvement too. But you’ll figure that out on the go. Now watch me closely.”  
Crowley went to explain different tactics to her. He told her about his own experiences and what situations he had been in and in what situation a certain move would be the defining action between life and death. He showed her a couple of moves, then asked her to copy them. He walked around her when she tried them and he corrected her, much like what Aziraphale had done. Then he asked her to come and try to hit her. She was hesitant at first, but tried again after an annoyed growl of Crowley. She attacked with what she was learned, but was quickly blocked and pushed back by Crowley. He told her what she did wrong and demanded her to try again. This was his way of teaching. Samantha would try to attack him and he would block her, hit back or throw her against the ground, telling her what she did wrong. Aziraphale was pretty nervous he would hurt her too bad, but it was fine. She did get hurt a few times, but didn’t seem to mind. Eventually Crowley took a step back and nodded.  
“Not bad, not bad at all. I might not mention it while I train you, but you are doing pretty okay for a start. Just know, everything I don’t mention, you are doing right. Everything I say to you, you need to work on. All the other stuff is fine. Got it?” he explained and watched her seriously.  
“Yes, I understand.” confirmed Samantha.  
“Good. Now I guess Aziraphale can take over. Let’s see how much you remember from yesterday.” said Crowley and he took a step away.  
“How about we let her take a break first?” offered Aziraphale as he stood up. “I know we don’t really get tired, but it might be nice for her if not all our interactions every night becomes just focussed on training. I’d like that too, anyhow.”  
Crowley shrugged. “That sounds fair. What do you suggest we do for a break then?”  
“Oh I don’t know. Perhaps just chatting a little bit?” answered Aziraphale.  
“That sounds fine by me.”, said Samantha while walking up to him. “Inside or outside?”  
Crowley was already walking inside and Aziraphale watched him go. “I guess it will be inside, then.” he said and followed Crowley inside. Samantha followed too. The three sat down on the couch in the living room and relaxed a bit.  
“So.”, started Samantha. “It seems like you will be living together permanently soon. How do you feel about that? It must be quite the change after living alone for so long.”  
Crowley nodded. “As far as I know neither of us have ever lived together with anyone else, so this will be new for sure. But we got to practice here, and lately I have been hanging around in Aziraphale’s bookshop for quite a bit, so I don’t think it’ll be much of a problem.”  
“I agree on that.” said Aziraphale. “It will be new for me to have to travel from and to my bookshop and not to live there permanently anymore, but I think I’ll get used to that soon as well. I have had more human jobs that acquired me to be there in the day time, but in night times I located myself somewhere else. And as for living together with Crowley, I am actually quite interested to see how that will turn out. But from what I have heard the mansion is quite big, so we will be able to have our own space within the building. We don’t have to be inside of each other’s space all the time.”  
“The place is quite big indeed. So big in fact that I am sure we won’t be able to find a use for all the chambers in the building.” added Crowley.  
“Oh! That means we could offer you one or more rooms to make your own permanently.” beamed Aziraphale cheerfully and he wiggled a bit on his spot. Then he glanced at Crowley. “At least if my new housemate is okay with that.”  
Crowley grinned softly. “Don’t worry about that angel. I was thinking about it myself as well. Samantha is one of the least annoying persons I have ever met, so I can endure having her around in my living space for a bit. It’s no problem. And if she gets too much, I can always kick her out anyhow.” he said casually.  
Samantha laughed now. “I don’t think there would be a need for that. I’ll make sure to keep myself on a bit of a distance. I will still be a guest at your place anyhow. Or at least I feel like it would be that way.”  
“That is very kind of you dear. I am sure that barrier will fall away soon enough. As we spend more time together. After all we have eternity.” said Aziraphale.  
Samantha nodded, then hummed. “When will you be going back home actually? Now we are on this topic anyhow.”  
“I think it would be best for us to leave soon. So I guess we’ll just fill in this week and then leave, since Aziraphale already payed for this week. But after that we really have to go. I don’t like the townspeople getting nosy.” explained Crowley.  
“I am afraid I have to agree with Crowley. They are getting a bit too curious for my comfort.” said Aziraphale with a sigh.  
Samantha shrugged. “That is okay with me. I’ll just continue practicing popping back and forth to places. I can already miracle myself from my house to this place. It’s how I got here so soon actually. I bet if I’ll continue practicing I’ll be able to pop the distance between London and Charmouth soon. Perhaps a month or two. We just have to figure out what to do in between. Will you pop over here once a week to practice, or will I just practice on my own until I can make it to you and keep contact by phone?”  
“I suggest we do a bit of both.” offered Aziraphale. “Just when we have the time we’ll pop over for a night and check up on how you have been progressing. And otherwise we’ll let you practice on your own for a bit, checking up on you regularly to see if you haven’t… well had another awful experience like the one from a few days ago.”  
“Yup. That sounds fair to me.”, agreed Crowley.  
Samantha smiled. “All right. Then that is settled too.”  
The couple nodded in silence and the three relaxed for a bit, then Aziraphale got up. “Okay. I suggest we’ll go on with your training. Let us see how much you actually remember from yesterday, shall we?”  
Samantha got up as well. “Yes, let’s do that. I have been thinking about the moves in my head while I was working at the café. I hope they will go just as smoothly as I got them in my head.”  
“Well, once you get your miracling going well enough, you can even use it to steer your movements and get ahead of an enemy by smoothening out a move you wouldn’t be able to do as well normally.”, explained Crowley.  
“That sounds really cool.” answered Samantha amazed.  
“It can be yes, but let us first focus on your normal skills before you start that. Especially because you are still just figuring out your powers.” said Aziraphale and he went to take the lead while walking outside. Samantha and Crowley followed. This time Crowley took place on the bench to watch the two train.  
Samantha miracled up the epee in her hands swiftly this time on her first try and swished it around. Aziraphale nodded approved and miracled up his own well decorated epee in his hand. Then he went to position. “All right. Go ahead and show me what you remember.”  
The two started the mild sparring game. Aziraphale was, despite his chubby and quirky appearance, quite agile and he swiftly moved from Samantha’s attacks, one hand on his back. He watched her attempts closely and used mild movements to get her off balance, reminding her to watch her footwork. She did remember the moves, largely. On places where she struggled Aziraphale swiftly came to her aid, remembering her what he had told her. She was quick to remember her moves after that and Aziraphale seemed quite pleased with it. He even showed her a few new moves and watched her try them out.  
At the end of it all the two sparred again. Though it wasn’t to be called a real sparring game, for Samantha’s movements were still somewhat hesitant and slow and Aziraphale was obviously waiting on her to move, smoothly and slowly blocking her attacks. When they were done they let their swords disappear and Aziraphale walked at Samantha.  
“It is lovely to see you making such quick progress. You are indeed a fast learner in many ways. Still you have a long way to go. Your fighting is slow and somewhat hesitant. It gives me time to spot what you can approve so I don’t mind, but when you need to go into a real battle, you need to be a lot faster than this to stand a chance.” he explained her kindly.  
Samantha nodded. “I already expected that. I am having a lot of fun training with you two though. You two have a very different yet similar way of teaching. It gives a certain type of dynamic and I love it. I hope I will feel this way about training with you two for a long time, because I am sure we will be doing this for a very long time to come.”  
“You got it. If you want to be able to compete with celestial beings you’ll have to get a heck of a lot better than this. Even I had a struggle keeping up with some of the angels attacking me at Stonehenge.” said Crowley.  
Samantha sighed. “I know I’ll have to. And I will be training as much as I can to try and get to that level. I got the same powers now so I should be able to get there eventually. At least I believe I will.”  
“I hope you will dear. But if I see your progress I must say I am quite positive you will get there. As long as you will keep this up, that is.”, said Aziraphale.  
“Thanks Aziraphale.” said Samantha and she glanced up at the horizon, where again the sun was rising again. “Seems like that is my que. I should go back and get ready for work.” she said and paused to think. Then she sighed. “It is going good so far, but I am afraid one of these days my mom will find my room empty in the middle of the night and I’ll have to explain myself. That is going to be a very hard one.”  
“Don’t worry about that. If that happens just tell us and I’ll deceive her mind. She won’t remember you weren’t there.” answered Crowley. “You know what, I’ll try to teach you how to preform deceiving miracles this week if we have the time. But we’ll need to have a test subject.”  
Samantha hummed thoughtful, then smiled. “How about we pop or fly over to Portland one of these nights and try it out on a simple tramp or drunk person? Preferably a drunk person. It’ll be the easiest way.”  
“Well that is a plan I like.” said Crowley with a tiny sly smirk on his face.  
“Nice. Then that’s a deal.” said Samantha cheerfully, then she stretched. “Anyhow, I’ll go back home. See you guys tonight.” she waved and the other two waved back. Then made a gesture with her hand and had popped off, back to her chamber where she ended up clumsily on her bed after stumbling, still not being completely accurate with where she would appear.


	20. Nightly dwellings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow our friends as they explore the night in Portland.

The rest of that week went by pretty calmly. Every night they spend training Samantha and every night she grew a bit stronger and wiser. On the last night of their stay, they decided to make the trip to Portland. They had decided they would spend the night there, just roaming around a bit and messing around with miracles that involved people. Crowley was slightly excited about it. This was his terrain, this was where he felt comfortable. Walking in the shadows, messing with people, that was his business and he loved it. Aziraphale mainly disapproved of it, but it did turn out quite handy if there was something he really wanted that was in the hands of some shady people. On a few occasions Aziraphale had asked of Crowley to go and fetch a particular book for him from a place he didn’t feel comfortable enough going to. On most occasions Aziraphale would be watching from a distance and if things went south, he never failed to jump in and help his friend out of trouble.

They decided to go to a pub first to celebrate their last evening of their vacation in Charmouth. They chose a busy pub where they could chat as much as they liked, finding a nice table somewhere close to a window. They all got something nice to drink and settled down. Aziraphale observed the people a bit and smiled sometimes at the merrymaking being done around. Alcohol might have been made by the demons, and he secretly suspected Crowley to have been the one to plant the idea in their heads, but it sometimes made for an easy conversation starter and a way for people to connect and come together.

And Aziraphale wouldn’t be able to disapprove a drunk person for being that wasted, as he recalled himself being in that state more than once as well, although most of them had happened in the safety of his library, in company of a most tempting demon. He could also quite enjoy the taste of some of the beverages. There were enough excuses as to why he enjoyed alcoholic drinks, but all of those excuses were as weak as the others.

Samantha leaned back in her chair and stretched. “So, last night of your vacation. Tough I guess it totally didn’t go as you two had planned.”  
Aziraphale chuckled. “No it didn’t. Quite the opposite. But we had the daytimes to explore the area. We have made some lovely walks, conversations and we have seen a lot of nice things. So I am quite content with how it went. The situation fitted together quite nicely.”

“Yes I agree on that one.” said Crowley. “When you went to work in the daytimes, we took the opportunity to explore the area and take long walks on the beach. We also went swimming, to my surprise.”  
“How so to your surprise?” asked Aziraphale with a frown. “Did you think I didn’t enjoy swimming?”  
“You don’t strike me as a person who likes being exposed like that. Tough your bathing suit left a lot to the imaginary. His bathing fashion has pretty much stayed stuck in the late 80’s to the early 90’s.”, explained Crowley.  
Aziraphale frowned at him. “Well I quite liked the fashion back then. It doesn’t show too much, but is also very comfortable to wear.”  
Samantha giggled now. “Well it doesn’t matter what you were wearing, as long as you had a good time. Although I can imagine you getting weird looks for a hopelessly outdated fashion.”  
Crowley shrugged now. “Neh, not really. A little deflection on their sight does miracles.” he said and he winked at her over his glasses.”  
“Oh of course, I should have known. Anyhow, I am glad you have enjoyed your stay here. You may always come back, although I’d say you wait a few years so rumours will fade away. Otherwise you’ll need to have discuses, or use your miracles all the time for people not to recognise you.” said Samantha.

“Yes, we were talking about that as well. It is better to stay away from this place for a bit. Even though we did have a lot of fun, it wouldn’t be all too wise. And by the way, there are more than enough other places we haven’t been yet. So I don’t think we should be too sad about it.”, explained Aziraphale.

“Hmm, yeah true.” answered Samantha and took a sip of her drink.

Then there was a small silence in which they all just enjoyed their drinks and watched the other people in the pub. A few people had brought some instruments and had started to play Irish songs on the background. It set a delightful ambiance and people cheerfully sung along with the songs.  
“I do very much like England.” sighed Aziraphale after a while. “I have been on many places on the world but I feel myself being drawn back to this place every time. Even though the weather isn’t always the best and people can be sturdy, there is still a charm to this place I just cannot grasp. I fit in this place perfectly as well, and especially London.”  
“Same counts for me angel. Even though I could be at easy in New York as well. Or at least I could have been the last time I visited, which was in 1940… something or what other. But I indeed feel at home here most of all as well. France would suit you too, angel. At least now it would. Obviously not with the France Revolution.”, teased Crowley.  
Aziraphale clicked his tongue disapprovingly at Crowley’s remark about the Revolution, but then he hummed. “Well you could fit in France too. Yet I am afraid I don’t fancy the France language all that much.”

“Oui, c'est pareil pour moi.” Crowley answered in broken France.

They both grinned now and Samantha amused smiled along.

“I still hope to see a lot of the world.” said Samantha. “I guess it would be the best way for me to spread my vision of the world too. There are some wars going on that could really use a fresh view and I am sure I could do some small miracles in towns if I happen to be close to some kind of disaster. I know I have a long way to go before I could throw myself into dangerous situations like that. Yet I hope I can go and travel in the nearby future and try to make the world a better place.”

“That sounds lovely. Perhaps we could go and travel around together. We could show you the world. It has been quite a while since I have had to travel far, well except for watching Warlock in America, which turned out not to be the antichrist after all.”, sighed Aziraphale. “But yes, I’d love to travel around again too. Just to see what changed and what stayed the same. And of course to taste some of the worlds delicacies.”  
“Of course you would angel. Well if you two want to go and travel, I just cannot stay behind, can I now. I’ll come with you then.” stated Crowley.  
“Oh really?” asked Aziraphale with tiny sparkles in his eyes.  
“Yes of course you silly. I won’t stay behind while you two have all the fun.” answered Crowley.  
Samantha smiled delighted. “Nice. That is a lovely thing to look forward too. Yet first is my training, and you two getting used to your new residence and stuff. We’ll see what the future brings us.”  
“Yup. But right now it’ll bring us the last bit of training you will get from us in your area. At least pretty much so. Let’s go. It is getting late and I want to cause some trouble before the night is over.” said Crowley and he chuckled the last part of his beverage.

Samantha and Aziraphale agreed and finished their drinks too. Then they got up and went out. Just as they went out Crowley made a small movement with his fingers. Behind them a small disagreement soon turned into a fight, as they left the building. Aziraphale shot him a glance and he frowned. “Was that needed?”  
Crowley was grinning and looking back inside, where chairs literally were flung across the place now. “Not needed, but it is very funny to watch.”  
Aziraphale sighed and shook his head, then turned his back to the scene. “Let us go. As you said we have some things to do before we head back.”

They searched around for a while, chatting softly meanwhile and enjoying the vibe of the dark cobblestone streets, illuminated by a few streetlights. Eventually they found a fairly young lad, looking positively wasted as he was sitting on the sidewalk with a pint in his hands. He was singing softly to himself and surprised looked up when Aziraphale spoke to him, clearly not having noticed the angel until that moment.

“Excuse me young boy, but would you mind assisting us in an important matter? My friend here has something she needs to practice.” announced Aziraphale politely.

The man frowned confused and muttered something, glancing over at Samantha now with a dazed look. Crowley smirked slight and raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale.

“I don’t think asking would have made much of a difference, Aziraphale. Don’t suppose that was really necessary.”

“Still, I feel like it was at least kind to ask.” answered Aziraphale.  
The man looked wondering at the trio and had a deep frown. “Whatsh happening?” he asked, speaking like he had a thick tongue.  
Crowley now sighed and made a gesture toward Samantha. “Go on, just do it. I am getting bored.”  
Samantha nodded and took a step forward. She then looked at the man and took a deep breath to focus. For a while nothing happened and she seemed to hesitate, before glancing unsure back at her friends. “I... I am not sure what to do. What do I even have to erase? This meeting?”  
On that Crowley sighed, then morphed into his snake form and went at the man. He hissed threatening and the man yelled, getting scared half to death. Then Crowley retrieved and went back to his human form. “Well, erase that. Easy enough hmm?” he stated while adjusting his jacket.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose and glanced disapproving at Crowley, but didn’t comment on it. Meanwhile the scared guy had stumbled and fallen over, trying to crawl away. Samantha snorted soft and showed Crowley a tiny amused smile, then nodded and made a gesture with her hand. After a moment the man stopped and blinked, then he looked at the floor and let himself lay on it, curling up to sleep. Then Samantha turned back to the duo and smiled triumphantly. “I did it it seems.”

“Good job dear.” said Aziraphale with a kind smile, but Crowley walked up to the now softly snoring guy.  
“I want to know for sure if that is what you did, or if you just miracled him asleep.”, he said while picking up the bottle that was now laying in the ditch and pouring out the remainder of the content over the man’s face. What entered the guys face was more than could have been left in the bottle. It kept coming until the man woke up with a cough and a sputter, scrambling to lift his face up and look at Crowley with an angry smirk. “Whatzzuh doing!”

“Were you just scared by a massive snake?” asked Crowley plainly.  
“Hmno I wazn’t. You attacked meh!” answered the man angrily.  
Crowley then casually turned away from the guy, dropped the bottle and walked up to the duo, then past them. “Yup you managed. Now let’s go.”  
Samantha and Aziraphale glanced doubting at the guy, then at Crowley and decided to follow, but not before Aziraphale preformed a minor miracle to dry the guy, fill his pint back up, put him back asleep and finished it with a blanket draped over him. Then he hurried after the two.  
“So, what’s next?” asked Samantha while catching up to Crowley.  
“Well I recall a conversation where you remarked how you’d love to hang around with us wandering the streets of a city at night. So that is what we’ll do now. Perhaps let you practice this miracle or a few others meanwhile too.” said Crowley.  
“Heck yeah. That sounds lovely.” answered Samantha cheerfully.

Meanwhile Aziraphale had caught up with them as well and went to walk on his usual place beside Crowley. “Yes that sounds like a lovely plan to close our vacation with.” he agreed.

And so it went. They spend that night wandering the streets and chatting. Sometimes they strayed into a pub which was still open in the late hours. In there they chatted with a few people and eventually Crowley begun to teach Samantha the art of swindling. They entered a casino and Crowley took the lead, getting them in without paying first, then letting Samantha get them tokens to play with without having to pay for it. After that they went to pass the gambling games. They played blackjack, poker, craps, slot machines and roulette. Aziraphale mainly disapproved of this whole business, until he realised most of what Crowley was doing had more to do with slide of hand tricks as with frivolous miracles. For example Crowley played with a set of loaded dice, extra carts hidden in his sleeves and magnets for the roulette balls. Aziraphale glanced at it with a slight excited glister in his eyes. The demon noticed it now and frowned at Aziraphale.  
“What?” he asked a bit annoyed.  
“This is just like magic. Crowley you dó like those tricks!” chirped Aziraphale happy.  
Crowley blinked and took a step back now. “What? No. No gambling and cheating like this is nothing like those stupid tricks of yours.”

“Oh but it is. I mean you could just use miracles for those things yet you prefer doing it with special equipment. Just like a magician would.” said Aziraphale.

“No, no, no. Angel just ssshut up about it. It is nothing like that. This is different. I don’t want to hear anything about it anymore.” answered Crowley annoyed and he now turned his back to Aziraphale, who now showed a pouting face and glanced at Samantha for help. She answered his look with a giggle and a kind smile.

“Leave it be Aziraphale. He doesn’t want to admit it anyhow. Hey how about you try a bit of the snacks offered at this facility while Crowley shows me a few more tricks?” she offered.

Aziraphale nodded now. “Yes that does sound fair. All right then I’ll see you later.”

While the angel helped himself to some snacks, Crowley taught Samantha some more tricks and even talked to her about the basics of seducing people. At the latter part Samantha became silent. In her mind she went back to what happened between her and Beelzebub and silently panicked, trying her best not to get into a panic attack. Luckily Crowley didn’t notice it as he was gambling away at a roulette table, winning nearly every round.

This is, how they eventually got kicked out. The company drew suspicion and had to explain to the security they weren’t cheating in any way. Crowley let Samantha do the miracle on the persuasion part, but it didn’t go flawless. Tough they didn’t get caught, they were friendly asked to leave the casino and not return for at least a few weeks.

They didn’t really mind however. After all they had done what they wanted to do there and had been talking about leaving soon anyhow. When they were out whey walked on through the quiet streets, before ending up in the haven of the place near the lighthouse. Slowly dawn begun to set in as they walked beside the water, watching how the waves collided with the stone and how the town begun to wake up ever so slowly.

It was then they decided it had been enough. Samantha got the honour of miracling them back to the vacation house, which she managed to do. Tough, it didn’t go flawlessly. Crowley ended up on the couch and nearly fell over, while Samantha herself ended up outside in a bush. Aziraphale was fine however. He laughed softly about it.

“It seems like you have to work a lot on your precision and on transporting groups my dear.” he said kindly when she walked in, plucking leafs out of her hair.

“Yeah, I know.” she said with a sigh. “Working on it.”  
Crowley chuckled softly and sat down on the couch, then he hummed. “Guess it’s time to go for us.”  
“Yes indeed.” agreed Aziraphale. “To be frankly honest with you I cannot wait to see the mansion. After I heard it has a massive library. I am sure I am going to spend a long time going through all those books, sorting them and making the place my own.”

Samantha laughed softly. “Of course you will. I expected nothing less. And meanwhile I will go on working on my skills. How often will you pop over to check up?”  
“How about once a week for now and then when you get the hang of it less, until you can pop over to us yourself?” offered Aziraphale.

“That sounds fair enough.” answered Samantha with a nod.  
Meanwhile Crowley had already gone to fetch his bag with cd’s. He came back into the room while also carrying the tartan suitcase of Aziraphale. “Shall we then?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and smiled. “Oh dear how nice of you. You shouldn’t have.” he said while going over to Crowley and taking over his suitcase. “Yes, I am ready. Let us go.”

Crowley muttered something about being called nice and walked to the front door, which swung open at his command, just like the baggage apartment of his car. He placed his own suitcase in it and fetched a few albums out of it which he wanted to listen to on the road, placing them in a compartment in the dashboard. Aziraphale followed him outside and placed his suitcase in the baggage compartment too, then closed the lid. After that he turned around to face Samantha.  
“Thank you for the lovely period. This was a good start to a long lasting relationship.” he said gently.  
Samantha smiled and went over to Aziraphale, then hugged him. “Dahw, I am glad you liked it. I am looking forward to working with you two.”  
The angel stiffened a bit, not being that accustomed with hugs. But he did hug back and patted her on her back. She released him and smiled, then went over to Crowley. “You won’t escape this one.” she said as she swiftly pulled him into a tight hug. Crowley tried to slip away from the hug and failed, growling soft and giving up, waiting until she was done. “Yeah, yeah I get it. Welcome to the family blah, blah, blah.” he said dryly, fixing his jacket when Samantha let go.  
She laughed soft. “Well I appreciate the effort. Have a safe trip back and good luck settling in your new place. I can’t wait until I have practiced enough to pop over and see your new place for myself. But I guess I’ll have to wait a while until I am able to do that.  
“Thank you dear. I am curious about the place as well. Please stay safe and contact us if anything is amiss. Watch out for spies of both sides.” said Aziraphale.

“Especially the demons. They seem to rebel against all of this new shit more than the angels, at least for now.” added Crowley while sitting down into the Bentley.

Samantha nodded. “Yes I know. I will watch out for sure.”  
Aziraphale went into the car now too and Crowley started it. Samantha started waving and watched how Crowley smoothly turned the car to the driveway. Both waved back as they drove off the hill and off the driveway, out of sight.

She watched them go for a bit, then sighed and looked at the house. She figured she’d better start cleaning the place. Then she realised the two hadn’t returned the keys. But as she thought of that and walked into the house, the keys appeared on the table together with an envelope, on which the name of McLain was written on in Aziraphale’s fancy handwriting. Next to it was a small letter in the same handwriting for Samantha herself.

**My dear Samantha,**

**Just now while clinging onto the dashboard for dear life I realised we had forgotten to turn in the keys of the house. That is why I miracled it of the table here. I trust you will find them when you walk into the place again, which you have done of course when you read this note.**

**Now be so kind to give the envelop to the kind master McLain, who has been so nice to us and who I wish to thank personally with this note. There is also a generous tip inside, which is entirely for him.**

**I trust you are fitted for this task. Once again I wish you the best of luck in your training.**

**We will speak each other soon.**

**Dearest regards,**

**Aziraphale.**

After reading the note she tucked it all away in her pocket and looked around the house. She decided to practice her miracles a bit and used them to clean the place. When she was finished she looked around and smiled, satisfied of her work. Then she stepped outside and locked the door. Walking down to McLain’s house, she glanced back at the house once.

This, she decided, had been the strangest few weeks of her life. But she was excited for what was to come.


	21. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a little timeskip happen for the last few chapters. Let's see what happened in those years and what they are up to now, shall we?

Three years had passed now since that one day when Samantha had been changed. Since then she had been training under the guidance of the demon Crowley and the angel Aziraphale. She had learned fast and had proven quite powerful, being able to command common celestial beings with a certain authority if she wished to. Aziraphale and Crowley soon realised her ranking was above the ones of them, because if she really tried they could feel the authority radiating from her, giving them goose bumps and a numb feeling in their stomach. Yet she never used that power, at least not on her friends. After all she didn’t feel like she belonged above them. If any she belonged below, for she was a human transformed into a celestial being, and a hybrid too. She wasn’t pure and of the first hour, like her two friends were and she was very much aware of the fact other celestials thought of her in the same way.  
In the past few years she had been thinking and preparing herself for her future bit by bit. She had created a distance between herself and the town, even though it pained her to have to do so. She had quit her jobs at the café and the vacation residences of McLain, and had started to refuse babysitting, cleaning and gardening offers. To aid her in her rouse, she kept up the illusion she had taken on a job out of town. This allowed her to leave town early and arrive back home late, giving her all the time in between to do whatever she wished. Often she spend her time exploring England. She observed the people and aided them with minor miracles, if faith allowed her to do so. On a few occasions she had already been of good use, using both her demonic wrath and angelic justice to solve conflicts or start them.  
There had been an occasion where she noticed a company struggling to keep up. The building was crumbling and people were underpaid. Yet it was all the leaders of the company had left. If they would stop, they would end up on the street. One faithful night she decided to set fire to the building, for she feared if they would go on like this, the building might one day crumble on top of them. While the company grieved for their final death sentence and the loss of their building, Samantha meddled with the papers like she had learned of Crowley. She made an ancient forgotten paper pop up from the archives, a paper that held the insurance on the building for fires. It had been made 60 years ago when the business was still booming and held an amount of money enough to build a new building on the foundation of the old one and to reboot the company anew.  
She had done a few other miracles like this. She found she drew great pleasure in mocking people who didn’t deserve kindness for their doing by giving them enough bad luck to make them see the mistakes in their lives. Yet she also enjoyed doing minor miracles to cheer up someone’s day.  
In the few years that had passed they noticed heaven and hell hadn’t stopped to spy. But they had shifted their view largely from Crowley and Aziraphale, to observe Samantha. Tough they didn’t often cause trouble she had gotten into a few fights and attacks mainly from heaven. Sometimes and especially in the beginning they had been by Beelzebub himself, but he quickly noticed how quick her strength and knowledge had grown and she wasn’t able to be captured as easy anymore. Samantha herself did still struggle from time to time with what Beelzebub had done to her, yet she kept it silent from everyone. She still felt ashamed and would close up whenever the subject came close to sexual intercourses, whenever it was in sober or drunken conversations.  
She spend a lot of the time in the mansion of the demon and angel and had even chosen a room of her own. This room was large and filled with much of her artworks. When she hung around she spend her time drawing, painting, practicing, reading or striking up conversations with the two. Aziraphale had still kept his bookshop and often teleported there in the morning. He actually sold a few books now every now and again, but only the ones of the collection that originated from the old man that the angel himself didn’t care enough about to keep.

Because it had been exactly three years since the faithful happening, Samantha had taken a little ‘vacation’. Which meant she had told her mother she had taken vacation to go on a small trip to the outskirts of London. She owned a brown Mini Cooper and a reading wagon fitted to be towed by the car. It was a beautiful thing, richly decorated like the ones seen in old gypsy caravans or circus people. It was now standing in front of the mansion close to the Bentley and the gold ornaments softy glimmered in the morning sun.  
She watched the wagon from her position behind the window in one of the main rooms of the mansion. Since today was the third anniversary of her changing, she was thinking of all the things that happened over the period of the last 3 years. It had mainly consisted out of getting used to her powers, becoming even closer friends to the duo and getting stronger. Now she felt like she had a stable basis, she started to get a bit restless. This was also the reason why she bought the wagon and Cooper. She had developed a plan to travel around the world, seeing where she could aid humanity and to get to know more about it. For if she was to carry out her vision, she first needed to really know what was going on, and not only by watching the news. For news was always brought from the angle reporters and news federations wanted to show it, and perhaps not how it was really like.  
Samantha was shook awake by Aziraphale asking what she wanted to do to celebrate this year. She blinked and looked up.  
“Uh? Err, ah oh sorry. I was thinking a bit.” she said and showed an ashamed smile. “What was that?”  
Crowley sighed soft and stirred a bit on his place on the couch where he laid, his head on Aziraphale’s lap. “Are we going to celebrate this stuff évery year? I am sure it will start to bore very soon.”  
“Oh no we don’t have to celebrate it every year. It is still just a new thing and that is why it is fun to do now, yet we can skip the next year and do year 5 after that.” answered Aziraphale.  
Samantha nodded in agreement. “And then next on the 10th year, the 25th and so on. I get it. Or just some random years in between if we feel like it.”  
“Well that sounds better.” said Crowley and he sounded relieved. “Yet indeed, Samantha what do you want to do this year?”  
Samantha thought for a bit now, then smiled. “Well, since I have heard so much about your misadventures in Paris. Why don’t we go there? I haven’t ever been in Paris and I’d love to see it. And perhaps we could go and taste those famous crêpes you always talk about, Aziraphale.”  
The angel’s eyes started to glisten now. “Oh yes that sounds like a wonderful idea.” he said cheerfully and he closed his book. “In that case we’d better hurry up. There is a lot to show you and the day is still young, tough it is an hour later there as it is here.”  
Crowley muttered, clearly not happy with the fact his relaxed moment was disturbed by this excitement, but he sat up and nodded while fixing his hair. “Yup it’s true.”  
“Nice. Shall we go right now then?” asked Samantha.   
“Well that sounds like the best idea, no?” answered Aziraphale. “Would you do us the honour of popping us across the channel? Just focus on the Louvre. You know that one and I think it would be the perfect place to start out.”  
Samantha nodded. “Good plan. All right. Ready? Here we go.” she said as she made her usual gesture with her hand, popping them over in a moment. She then looked around in wonder.  
“This place is so much more exiting in real life as it is in google street view or in pictures.”, she said happy.  
Aziraphale smiled soft. “And you have seen nothing yet. This museum is a wonderful place. There are some paintings and artefacts we have personally been in contact with. One of the most logic ones being the paintings of Leonardo Da Vinci.”  
“Well duh of course she knows about Leonardo. I mean the sketch of the Mona Lisa hangs in the hallway toward the glass wing of the mansion.” said Crowley plainly as he started to walk toward the entrance. The other two followed him.  
“Well I am curious to see what you can tell me about it.”, said Samantha.  
They made their way down toward the lobby of the building and went to the desk to get tickets, leaded by Crowley. With a minor miracle they were able to acquire tickets, because it was fairly calm in the museum. Crowley handed the other two their tickets, then they went on their way to the gates, and on into the museum.  
“What do you wish to see first dear?” asked Aziraphale.  
Samantha shrugged. I go where my nose takes me. You know I have a big interest in art in general, so I think everything will be fine.”  
Aziraphale showed her a kind smile. “As you wish. We’ll just follow.”

They spend a long time wandering around in the museum. Samantha was amazed at the many artworks displayed in the place and how the place itself was nearly a maze. She wandered from the one amazing hall to the other. They passed bronze castings, statues, paintings, pottery, ancient artefacts and more. Often she halted to read the description and sometimes the two have a comment if they had a history with the artefact. Like this they also touched on the subject of Egypt, where Crowley and Aziraphale had also spend quite some time. 14 years to be exact. Crowley told about a few of the small statues displayed and explained what they had been for and how they probably ended up at this place. They also passed a sarcophagus and Samantha asked if it was one from someone the two had known. They shook their head no however. Crowley then explained Egypt was a big country and had more than one big city with a faro. Also they hadn’t been in Egypt that long. Long enough to learn all there was to know about the place, but not long enough to watch generations of people grow and die. Sometimes they passed through, but they didn’t stick around there forever.  
After that they walked on. They still passed a lot of areas they hadn’t seen yet and Samantha marvelled at the size of the place. She knew it was big and had visited nearly all museums in London, but their size was positively nothing in comparison to the Louvre. Some of the rooms were so richly decorated with gold it almost hurt to look at. Crowley muttered about it and complained it made the paintings in those rooms look unimportant and not as much worth looking at. Somewhere Samantha had to agree on that.  
They now passed the Roman section and Samantha glanced curiously at her company, curious at what kind of stories could be told about these artefacts. Now Aziraphale took the lead in explaining how that era had been. They had hung around Rome for quite a while, especially when Aziraphale got a task to guard the Library of Alexandria. He mentioned it only briefly due to the fact they had spent one night at home telling her all about that library and how it burned down. He muttered under his breath he had never forgiven Hasdur for burning down the place. Crowley smirked, but he sighed then and told him to stop thinking about it. For the past was past and he was just glad he had found the angel in time and had been able to drag him away before he had killed himself in the hellfire that was consuming the building.  
While discussing a few other Roman disasters they wandered into the medieval part of the building. Upon noticing Crowley groaned, complaining the only good thing that came forward out of that era was paying attention to sanitaria, after the great Plague had swept over Europe. He noted he did like walking around as plague doctor, because it struck terror in the hearts of people, he was actually able to help people without Hell getting to know about it, and it was just a rad outfit. He only helped a few people because there was already enough misfortune going on around him, and him being in the area made it so hell thought the plague was his doing. Aziraphale had been fairly close to Crowley in that time. It was a productive time for him as well. Preforming some miracles to heal people and getting a good note from heaven about it, especially when the plague eventually disappeared.  
The start of the medieval period the two had spent on a fairly large distance of each other. Playing a role as knights. Aziraphale as a knight of the round table, Crowley as one of the black riders. They only met once, briefly. This had been an annoyed conversation which had resulted in the quick parting of Aziraphale because Crowley had offered him to join the dark side.  
Samantha listened amused about their conversations while they walked on. Eventually they came to the painting halls. Samantha roamed around here, looking in awe at the masterpieces. They passed paintings of different artists and Aziraphale told a bit about some of the paintings he knew. Of course they also passed the Mona Lisa. Samantha noted it wasn’t a very impressive painting, for how hyped the thing was. Crowley agreed, mainly because he liked the sketch way more than the full painting.

They walked around in the building for a bit longer, before they decided to head out. After all there was a lot more to see. Because Paris is so darn big, Aziraphale decided to miracle them to the Seine and offered they’d take a boat trip. After all most of the beauty that was left of Paris could be seen from the water. This way they also wouldn’t be bothered by pesky salesman trying to get them to buy cheap iron copies of the Eifel tower. Crowley and Samantha agreed on this. Crowley was mainly glad to not having to do anything for a while, having gotten about enough of sauntering around. Aziraphale leaded them to a fairly small touring boat and got them in, going for the seats on top and in the front, since it was a wonderful day.  
“This is absolutely wonderful.” said Samantha happy and she glanced up at the Eifel tower towering up behind them. “You know I expected this thing to be big, but it is even bigger as I expected. And I didn’t know you could pass underneath it. It’s simply amazing.”  
“You haven’t seen it by night yet. They installed lights into the thing lately so it looks amazing even at night.” said Crowley while lazily glancing behind him.  
“Really? Well I guess we’ll stick around here for a bit today so I am sure I will be able to see it.”, said Samantha.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, I believe so too.”  
The boat started to depart now, floating gracefully over the water. A standard tour sounded through the speakers, but since no other people were close to them, Aziraphale and Crowley simply added their own information for Samantha to enjoy.  
“The city looks quite beautiful from here. It is truly a shame there is so much going on here nowadays. There are much more beggars and the outer rings of the city look quite awful. Only the centre, where there is much tourism, looks good. Still the food is amazing.” explained Aziraphale.   
“S’ mainly because demons dwell on earth more. They still use the souls, tough it had been second priority when Armageddon came close. It seems like the angels aren’t doing their job at all. I mainly see demons here, but angels rarely show themselves.” added Crowley.   
“I hope I get to speak to Gabriel soon, actually.” said Samantha with a sigh. “Beelzebub might be repelling anything that has to do with god and me, yet I hope to make clear to Gabriel I am not gods new toy. I have tried to tell Beelzebub more than once I am not so much linked to god and I am not doing their bidding, but following my own vision. But he just doesn’t want to listen. I know the two have a lot of contact and maybe Gabriel can get through to him.”  
Aziraphale huffed. “I wouldn’t count on it too much. I don’t really know what Gabriel is doing right now, but I am guessing having trouble keeping heaven in order. Since their order has been completely overthrown by god’s announcements. I know they are still spying on us, mostly you actually, but I wonder what they wish to achieve with it.”  
“Hmm. I guess you are right.” said Samantha thoughtfully and she glanced up, as the Notre Dame slowly came into view. “What an amazing build. I’d love to see it up close to be honest. It is a marvel of architecture.”  
“Oh yes it is indeed. You simply must see the inside. When the light shines in on just the right angle, the whole inside is bathed in multi-coloured light.” agreed Crowley.  
Crowley smirked and crossed his legs. “You two may go if you wish. Yet you know I cannot enter. That place is one of the most holy spots in the world. If I’d take a step in the garden of that place I’d fucking evaporate in thin air.”  
“I know dear. Would you really be okay if we’d go and take a look inside?” asked Aziraphale.  
“Yes of course. Go ahead. I’ll just go and sit on the terrace of a café close by and take a drink. I know how to pass time. You two go and have fun. I’ll admire the building from the outside.” answered Crowley.  
Aziraphale smiled softly. “Splendid. Thank you.”  
“S’ nothing. Don’t mention it.”, muttered Crowley.  
Samantha grinned softly and resumed to look out over the water. The sides of the river were richly decorated and it reminded her of how some parts of the Themes looked like as well. Both of the walls of both cities were made out of sandstone and richly decorated with curls and statues. Yet she realised she liked London better. There was less garbage, more parks and it looked neater over all. Yet she was glad to get a glimpse of this part of the world now as well. She now decided she really needed to go and travel in order to get to know the world.

The rest of the trip was calm and quiet. They chatted a bit about the architecture and how the city had looked when the two walked around the place more often. They were still chatting about it when they left the boat and headed up to the Notre dame. They once again used a miracle for it would have been a one hour walk. When they arrived Crowley placed his hands in his pockets.   
“Well, you two have fun. If you search for me, I’ll be right there.” he said and pointed at the café on the corner of the street. “At least if that is far enough away for me not to burn my feet and ass.”  
Samantha grinned soft and nodded. “Okay. I promise we won’t be long.”  
“Take your time.” answered Crowley and he walked off to the café. Aziraphale and Samantha went to walk inside now through the giant oak doors that made up the entrance.  
Amazed she looked around. Walking up to the middle of the gigantic hall she fell silent. It just felt holy to be inside. Since she had become a celestial being she had been able to feel unholy and holy energies. She hadn’t felt a force as strong as this one yet. She noticed she even had trouble concealing her own celestial energy and appearance. Glancing at Aziraphale she noticed she wasn’t alone, for she noticed his glow was brighter as it usual was and his wings were clearly visible within his aura.  
“What a beautiful place. So detailed. I mean, a normal church is already fancy, but this is so much more than just fancy.” said Samantha in a hushed voice.  
Aziraphale nodded. “Yes I agree. Come. I feel like the moment is nearly right. Sunlight will fall through one of the round glass windows soon.”  
He leaded her to the right spot and placed her beside him. Then he casually folded his hands and looked around, sighing content. After a short while the sun indeed fell through the windows, casting a shower of multi-coloured sparkles on the floor. Samantha watched it amazed, caught in the beauty. When she glanced up at Aziraphale she noticed he had a soft satisfied smile on his lips. She smiled back at him, then looked at the lights again. They then moved on again. Passing beautiful paintings and artworks, then passing the tables with candles. Samantha glanced at it, then halted and placed a euro into the slot, before taking a candle and taking it close. She then touched the tip of the candle thread with her finger and it lighted up. With a tiny satisfied smile she then placed it down between the others.  
Aziraphale observed her doing so and let out a soft gentle chuckle. Then he walked on and Samantha followed.   
“A blessed candle.” he said hushed. “You are a good soul.”  
Samantha grinned. “Just doing what feels right. You must know about that.”  
“Oh of course I do.”, answered Aziraphale while they walked out of the church. They both looked back and up to the tower and the beautiful glass windows, taking it all in as they walked back upon the sun cascaded plaza.


	22. Like fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh. Just one more chapter and then this story is done! I hope you enjoy the last of their shenanigans as much as you did the others.

When they were outside the two looked around a bit, before turning their gaze to the café, where they easily spotted Crowley, which got up as soon as he saw them and walked up to meet them.  
“It seems like you were able to sit close to the church without a problem.” noted Aziraphale.  
Crowley snorted softly. “Yup indeed. Now, shall we go and get crêpes?”  
“Oh yes that is a splendid idea. I wonder if the same restaurant is still open where we first got our crêpes.” said Aziraphale hopefully.  
“We’ll see. Let’s go and find out, shall we?” said Crowley and he started to lead them. He recalled they had gotten the crêpes not that far from the Notre Dame itself so he walked on good luck and a minor miracle in the direction he remembered them going all those years ago.  
Meanwhile Samantha simply enjoyed the area. This part of the city was well maintained and as beautiful as ever. She smiled. She very much liked the style of the sandstone buildings. It had a close resemblance to the sandstone buildings in London, yet different too. The France renaissance style was a tiny bit more complicated as the decorations of London.  
At last they came to the restaurant. To Aziraphale’s utter delight the place was still up and running, tough the look had changed drastically over the years. Crowley glanced over at him.   
“Same as usual? Walking in and miracling a spot like the Ritz?” the demon asked.  
“Why isn’t that obvious? Of course we will do that. Now, let us go in. I can already taste the sweet sugar of the baking’s on my lips.” answered Aziraphale and he sounded perhaps a bit impatient.  
Crowley showed an amused glance, then he took the lead and walked them inside. He went up to the counter and told with how many they were. Then they were leaded to a lovely table with a nice view of the place, yet it was calm.  
With a content sigh Samantha sat down. The two others followed her example. The waiter came and asked them what they wanted to drink. Aziraphale tried it first in his broken France, and then Crowley attempted to take over. A tiny argument arose between the two about pronunciation. Samantha giggled and rolled her eyes, then told the waiter in a quite decent France what they wanted to drink. The argument stopped and the two looked first startled at Samantha, then a tad ashamed.  
The waiter thanked her and laughed kindly, telling her since they had so much tourists around English had also been a good option. Then he walked off to get the menu carts.  
Samantha watched the two amused. “What? It has only been a few years ago since I had France lessons on school and I had quite a good grade. I cannot blame you for your France being rusty. You haven’t been here in ages, literally if I have to believe your stories.”  
“Ah yes, that is true.” admitted Aziraphale. “Yet I feel stupid for it somewhere.”  
“That is understandable.” answered Samantha.  
The waiter came back with the menu carts and the drinks. He placed them down and went off again, while the three curiously opened their books.  
“Finally a card you two don’t know from the top of your heads. Hmm gentleman?” teased Samantha.  
Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle. “You are correct. It is quite refreshing.”  
They looked at their charts now and curiously read through them. “There are so many types of crêpes nowadays.” wondered Aziraphale. “With strawberry, caramel, banana, chocolate and even with cheese and meat. So much choice. Oh dear oh dear. I just don’t know what to choose.”  
“Then just order them all angel.” teased Crowley.   
“Why I am afraid that would look rather odd.” said Aziraphale, tough he did seem to have seriously considered it.   
“Why don’t we all three take a different kind of crêpe, and then let each other take a bite of the others?” offered Samantha.   
“Well that sound like a lovely plan.” said Aziraphale with a smile. Then he looked over at Crowley with a curious look.  
He shrugged. “Sure why not.”  
“Nice. Then that is settled.” said Samantha and she went back to choose a crêpe to enjoy.  
After a bit of discussing who would take what crêpe they got to an agreement. In a perfect timing the waiter came over and took their order. After that they chatted for a little bit, talking about the architecture of London and France and what the differences were.  
Soon after their food arrived, Aziraphale quickly looking up when the waiter came close.  
“There it is.”, he said cheerful.  
The waiter put the plates down in front of them and wished them bon apetit. Aziraphale thanked the man and then swiftly started to eat. Samantha glanced at him and smiled soft.   
“Don’t you forget we want to taste your one as well?” she reminded him.  
Aziraphale glanced up and seemed ashamed. “It is good you tell me, I had almost forgotten already.” he said and then proceeded to neatly cut two bites, one for both. Samantha and Crowley did the same and they exchanged the pieces. They talked a bit about the taste, all three pretty much liking all of the other tastes as well, then they went on with eating their own dish.  
Crowley was of course done first and he glanced up, watching the angel enjoy every second of his meal. Unwillingly he thought back at that day when they had gone for crêpes here so many years ago. He tough about saving the angel in the dungeon and about how silly yet adorable he had looked, and the stubborn mutter as he had to change his clothes in order for them to peacefully enjoy their coming dinner. He remembered sitting just like this, resting his head on his hand and watching Aziraphale eat. Unnoticed he smiled slight.  
His pondering was disturbed when he saw the flashing lights of a police car come by, hearing the faint sound of the siren. It was familiar yet different, as sirens of different emergency services tended to be in different countries. He dismissed the sound and focussed back on the angel and his crêpes, but not long after another emergency wagon passed. A car of the fire brigade this time. He hummed. There must be a fire somewhere. Not his problem.  
Samantha had finished now too and he followed Crowley’s glance. Then her glance fell on the waiter, who had gone up to the window and seemed to try and get a better view of something. She then observed as the waiter actually went and stepped outside. She realised a few people outside were looking up too, and most were heading one direction. When the waiter came back in, his face was pale and he muttered something under his breath. Samantha beckoned him over.   
“What is wrong mister? Is something amiss? “, she asked worried.   
“Yes, yes something is certainly amiss. It is terrible, simply terrible.” answered the man a bit upset.  
Aziraphale, who had just finished the last bite of his crêpe, cleaned his face with a napkin and worried looked up at the man. “Then what is it my dear man? Won’t you tell us?”  
“It’s the Notre Dame. The Notre Dame is ablaze!” exclaimed the man horrified.   
“Whot?!” asked Crowley unbelieving.  
“Oui, oui! I am not joking!” confirmed the waiter.  
Samantha swiftly got up. “Oh no... That is horrible indeed. Gentleman I believe we should go and have a look. Perhaps they could use some help.”  
“Please, I don’t think they could use the help of a few tourists. I think you’d be of better assistance staying away.” said the waiter.  
Samantha looked thoughtfully at the man, then nodded and smiled. “I understand what you mean. Yet I am sure we’ll be able to help somehow. Trust us.” she said resolute and then she headed for the door.  
“Please, follow.”, she asked of the duo and the two nodded, then swiftly got up and hurried after Samantha as if lured by some force.  
They quickly hurried out the door and left the waiter slightly confused. He then wanted to call after them, for they hadn’t paid. But as he looked back to the table he found money laying there on a plate on top of a bill he was sure he didn’t give them. The bill was correct and the money given more than enough. Dumb folded he stared at it a bit, before finally resuming to his work. He somehow felt reassured a bit even though the dread of a burning Notre Dame still lurked within him.

Once outside the trio glanced up. From her position on the street they could just make out the tip of the Notre Dame, a big and looming black cloud rising from behind it. The lowest part of the cloud glowed a faint red, indicating flames were already reaching up high through the roof.   
“Oh my good lord.” muttered Aziraphale worried under his breath, while following Samantha. Crowley hurried after her too.  
“You said it angel. This is shit.” he uttered between his teeth.  
They soon arrived close to the church. Or at least as close as they could get. A mob had gathered to watch the fire and police men were trying to get them to back off. Streets were closed down and people were driven back. The heat of the fire was great and Crowley drew in a breath.  
“No way… Those dirty little bastards! I recognise that smell, heat and colour anywhere! It’s hellfire!” exclaimed Crowley angrily.  
Aziraphale squeaked. “The relics, the scrolls, the paintings! They will all be lost if we don’t do something!” he said as he started to move forward.  
Crowley grabbed him by his sleeve. “No you stupid idiot! You won’t go in there I am not losing you again! We did Alexandria once and I am never letting that happen again.”  
“B-but.”, protested Aziraphale.  
“No angel! Just no I am not having it.”, bite Crowley at him.  
“Then… Then can’t you do something? It is hellfire as you said.” asked Aziraphale desperate.  
Crowley smirked. “No I can’t. Even though the building is ablaze with hellfire, that doesn’t mean the place isn’t as holy as the gate of heaven itself! It would be the death of me.”  
“But… It won’t be of me.”, said Samantha now, hushed.  
Before the two realised what she meant, before they even had the time to react, Samantha made a run for it. She stormed straight at the building, suddenly clothed in a firefighters outfit and busted in through a side door.  
“Samantha! No!” yelled Aziraphale and Crowley in unison as they saw their friend cast themselves carelessly into the burning building and disappeared out of sight. Once again Aziraphale tried to run at the building, but was held back by Crowley.  
“No! It’ll be your death for sure! All we can do now is wait. You better make sure no harm comes to those brave humans fighting the fire while Samantha does what she has to, and hopefully no harm will come to her. We don’t know what she is, we don’t know if she handles this but it is her own choice. We cannot go running after her like this. As she said, we are important for the faith of humanity.”  
Even though Aziraphale was panicked and didn’t like this idea at all, he had to admit Crowley was right. They could only pray Samantha would be all right.

Inside Samantha looked around, and then up. The ceiling was ablaze, but the walls seemed largely fine. Quickly she ran up to the centre of the place, shielding herself from falling debris and the heat of the fire. Looking up again she noticed cracks started to form in the delicate work of the ceiling. Realising the fire must have started upstairs she summoned her wings and flew up, avoiding a chunk of ceiling that came tumbling down with hot ash and sparks of fire. The hole it created was large enough for her to fly through and she took a deep breath.  
‘Now it is the moment of truth.’ she thought as she flew up into the sea of fire. The old wooden structure of the ceiling was made purely out of dry wood, constructed long ago. It burned like firewood. Shielding herself from the fire he backed off to a spot where she could survey the area. The fire didn’t burn her up, but she did get harmed. Nothing seriously because she used her powers to keep the fire away from her. This was the first time she had actually come in contact with hellfire and she praised the lord she had resistance to it. Otherwise her tale would have been cut very short right there and then.  
As she looked up through the flames she noticed water. Firefighters were trying to put out the fire. But since hellfire is the strongest fire in existence, it didn’t work. Then she got an idea. Swiftly she got to work and blessed all of the fire trucks that were pouring water over the building. This worked. Without them knowing they were now spraying holy water over hellfire. When she saw this helped she quickly went back down to the main hall. She looked over at the golden cross in the centre and the artefacts on the wall. She decided she would protect the artefacts, so when people came to check up on the damage the fire had done, they would find as tough by a holy miracle, the artefacts would have been spared. She hoped this would spark hope and faith in the hearts and minds of the people.  
She landed in the middle of the building and started her idea, using her powers to bend debride away from the precious artefacts.

A long time went by until the firefighters managed to get the fire under control. When Samantha noticed this, she cast one last blessing over the artefacts, before flying up and out of the building. She did it swiftly. Fast enough to not to be recognised as a fully realised being, but slow enough to be noticed as something with shimmering wings by the firefighters and onlookers close enough to the building. Quickly she flew down and landed in a quiet alley, where she cleaned and healed herself up. She had gotten a few burn marks which didn’t quite heal all the way, but she didn’t mind. Then she made her wings disappear and went to search for her friends.  
Aziraphale and Crowley were very worried meanwhile. They had observed the situation closely for a long while from the crowd. They had at least found out the building had caught fire after closing time and no one had been inside at the time, but they were now overly worried as time went on and they heard or saw no sign of Samantha.  
They were overjoyed when they finally saw Samantha making her way through the crowd up to them. Crowley let out a hiss and grabbed her arm firmly, then shook her angrily.  
“Would you never ever do that again?!” he growled angry, before letting her go. “You stupid idiot. What if we had lost you?”  
Aziraphale gently grabbed one of her hands. “That was really unwise. We were scared half to death. Oh lord I am so happy you are okay.”  
Samantha sighed and nodded. “I know it was very unwise of me. Yet I felt somewhere inside I had to do this. It was an impulse. Yet I will indeed try to pay better attention from now on.”  
“I am glad to hear.” said Aziraphale. “But if I may ask, what did you even do in there?”  
“I will answer that for sure. But not within this crowd. Let us walk for a bit to calm our nerves and to get somewhere quiet.” said Samantha.  
The others agreed and they went to walk away from the scene. While walking among the banks of the river Samantha told all she had done to the two, who listened silently and with some lever of respect. When she was done Crowley hummed.   
“It still stayed a stupid move.” he said. “But you got the job done and at least we know now you can endure both holy water and hellfire.”  
Aziraphale nodded, then he sighed. “I must say I have had quite enough excitement for today tough. I suggest we’ll head home.”  
“That is a good idea. I can certainly use some rest as well.” agreed Samantha while she glanced up ahead of her. She could see the outline of the Eiffel tower lit up with a billion little light, sparkling in the night.  
“It looks like I was able to witness the spectacle of the Eiffel tower after all.” she joked softly as she watched.  
Crowley let out something that sounded like a weak attempt of a chuckle, before humming. “I’ll pop us back over. You have used enough of your power today.”  
“Let us watch the Eiffel tower for a bit please. I haven’t seen this event yet as well.” said Aziraphale.   
“Fine, as you wish.” answered Crowley.  
The three now stopped to watched the lightshow of the tower for a while, before the lights stopped making patterns and returned to a simple outline of the monument. After that Samantha glanced back. There was still smoke and a fiery glow coming from the Notre dame and she frowned, wondering if she should have stayed.  
Crowley guessed her look and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You already did more as you really had to. Don’t sweat it you did amazing.”  
“Thank you.” said Samantha with a tiny smile.   
“Now, let’s head back.” said Crowley and he flicked his fingers, popping them back over the channel, back to the mansion.

They all three sighed when they arrived back at the mansion. Glad the day was over. Aziraphale walked over to the couch and sat down. He glanced over at the book he left on the table and hummed.  
“Time for some rewinding.”  
“Yeah. I agree.” said Crowley and he went to sit beside the angel on the couch.  
Samantha stretched herself. “I think I’ll go and take a long bath. I deserved that at least. After that perhaps a nap.”  
“A nap does sound very nice.” said Crowley softly.  
“By the way, I had a lovely day with you two. Thank you for showing me around Paris. The day might have ended a little rocky, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have a lot of fun.” added Samantha.  
Aziraphale smiled at her now. “I am glad to hear that my dear. I had fun as well.”  
“Yes agree. A nice day it was.” confirmed Crowley. “Now go ahead and relax yourself. As you said just now, you deserve it.”  
“Yes, yes I will do that.” Samantha said with a smile and then she hurried upward to one of the bathrooms. She went in and calmly arranged everything the way she liked it. She wasn’t using miracles now for she felt like she had used more than enough of them today. While letting the bath fill she slowly undressed. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. She had indeed gotten a few injuries, but they didn’t look too bad. Nothing that wouldn’t heal in a few weeks.  
After the bath was filled she went in slowly, having to let herself get used to the water slowly. Her wounds stung for a bit, but it quickly faded. Then she laid down with her head against the edge and relaxed. She thought about how she had handled today and what she had done and felt a slight proud drift up in her belly. She had never dared to dream this would be something she could be able to do. And yet here she was. Relaxing after softening a large disaster. She figured this was the first of many to come she would experience and she wondered if her miracles would have the wished effect on humanity. Only time would tell.  
She decided she had thought enough about disasters and her future today, so she allowed herself to drift off in the memories of all the fun stuff they had done today. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy her well-deserved bath.


	23. The shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! T.T I feel genuinly empty having finished this. But also quite happy to have finally started AND finished a story. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
> I also want to thank you guys for reading all the way to the end. It means a lot to me people actually like to read what I wrote. It means I didn't do it for nothing.  
> Now, without further ado, enjoy the final part!

A midweek had passed since their little adventure. Today Samantha found herself sitting in one of the many parks of London. It had been a while since she had simply sat down to observe people in the parks. She had her sketchbook on her lap and a pencil in her hand, hoping to find some new interesting thing to sketch.  
It was a fairly lovely day. Every now and again the sun peaked from between the clouds, casting the park in a warm golden light. She enjoyed the bursts of warmth and looked around in the park. It wasn’t a particularly special day. Dogs and children were playing in the grass, people were taking walks or practicing sports on their daily routine. Everything was calm and peaceful.  
And then she saw him. His bright powerful aura stood out like a purple flower in a sea of white ones. Swiftly she sat up as she watched him run along a path away from her. He seemed not to have seen her.  
As he ran his winged aura bobbed up and down on the rhythm of his steps.  
Quickly she stuffed away her drawing gear and ran after him, miracling herself into a running outfit like the one he was wearing himself.  
“Gabriel!” she called out to him when she was close enough. “Wait up please, if you will.”  
Slightly startled Gabriel slowed down and allowed Samantha to catch up with him. ”If it isn’t the hybrid. What a pleasant surprise.” he said with a steel, yet kind smile.  
Samantha sighed and rolled her eyes. “I got a name you know. And I know you know it too. I don’t call you selfish holy prick as well, do I?”  
He hummed, then nodded. “Well that sounds fair enough. What did you want to talk to me about, Samantha?”  
Meanwhile he jogged on. Samantha followed him swiftly, being close behind. She didn’t mind the run. It was a welcome change for once.  
“I wanted to talk to you because of a few things. For once, I have no clue what heaven has been up to. I was just wondering how things are going up there since what happened. Second of I want to make something clear. I hope you will understand me and work with me instead of that stubborn Beelzebub. But firstly I want to know what you are doing here on earth running. Do they know you are here from upstairs?” asked Samantha seriously and curiously.  
Gabriel let out a kind hum. “Those are quite a few questions indeed. I will answer them, tough. I will see this as a work meeting, then.”  
“Well if you wish to do so. Tough I don’t think that is the reason why you went running here.” noted Samantha.  
“No indeed it isn’t.”, admitted Gabriel. “I was actually running here to try and get away from the pressure and the light chaos that is heaven right now. Yet it seems like it is following me everywhere.”  
“Well you didn’t have to go running here, in London. After all you know this is the place where I and my friends hang around most. Tough I suspect I might know a few reasons as to why you do run specifically here in London.” said Samantha.  
Gabriel glanced at her with slight wonder in his eyes now. “You do? Well enlighten me then.”  
“My first suspicion.” she started. “Is that of all places of this world you have come to feel most at ease in this place. Mainly because this is where you most often visited when you checked up on Aziraphale. You have come to like London and find you fit in the best in this area. My second suspicion is you secretly were hoping to pass me. For you are so lost after what happened you thought perhaps I could be of any assistance of you, perhaps in giving you some advice, or just as someone to listen to who isn’t bound to heaven or hell, but is still in on it all.”, she concluded.  
“Actually I must tell you, both of those suspicious are true.” admitted Gabriel with a sigh.  
Samantha showed a deep understanding frown and she nodded. “I see. Well if you search for guidance on gods will, I won’t be able to help you. For I have said it many times. Even though my changing and gods stern words to heaven and hell were an event that happened at the same time, I do not serve god. I do not follow its direct bidding but follow my own path. The only thing that is true is that god approved of me and my friend’s vision. That is the only thing I will be able to tell you about.”  
Gabriel thought about this for a bit. And so they continued running in silence while Samantha waited for a response.  
“I believe I understand that. And you are right indeed. Heaven is visionless. We do not know what direction to take, for what we always assumed to be the right direction, turned out wrong. I might have been disserved, influenced by the Lord of Hell, as well. The need for competition had clouded my true vision. Now I realise that, I feel amiss and lost.” explained Gabriel.  
“I cannot give you the direction you need to go. For I don’t know gods will. But I can share with you my vision of the world and what role heaven and hell would play in it, if you would care to listen to it.”, said Samantha.  
Gabriel nodded now. “I would gladly listen to it. Perhaps it would give me some inspiration of where to lead my people. They have gone weary and I know there to be whispers about that I am betraying them. Which I am not. My heart is still pure.”  
“Then I will explain to you my vision. I hope for a better world. A world where humanity realises what they are doing to this world, for they are slowly killing it and each other. They have to progress forward faster if they want to outrun their true Armageddon. A doomsday they called out over themselves. But for that to happen there needs to be a balance. All great changes in mankind have been made by some disaster. There always has been some big event that opened eyes and turned people the other way to a better future. That is what I am aiming for. A balance between disasters and lucky calls, so they might see their mistakes and head the right way. I know I cannot change humanity in the course of a few centuries. But if I try changing it a few people at the time it might work. But as you understand I cannot do it alone. When I told you and Beelzebub not to use earth as your warzone, I didn’t mean you couldn’t wander on it. In fact, I’d wish for both parties to use it as your playground. As of now only hell is doing that because they are still harvesting souls. Even though they aren’t doing that at even 25% of their capacity, they are messing up the world anyhow because there is no angel around to counteract for their deeds.  
There has to be a balance. I see angels as a glimmer of hope for humanity. This means they should bring a light into dark times, dark times often created by demonic influences. Look at Aziraphale and Crowley for example. Crowley turns paintball guns into real guns, but because of Aziraphale’s interaction, none of those shots are eventually fatal.” she said and took a break from explaining to think and to let Gabriel take it all in.  
“So you are saying we, heaven and hell, should be the one silently guiding earth?”, asked Gabriel.  
“Yes that is what I am implying. As far as I understand the earth is the main creation of god. A world that grows and change on its own. And since I do not expect god to create something that would make something else useless, I suspect they created it with heaven and hell in mind. To create a balance within her creations. And probably in the hope you would indeed do that. Because for what other purpose would you have been created? Simply to fight each other? I don’t believe god would be that shallow minded.” answered Samantha.  
“It seems like they aren’t after all. I always believed earth just to be another sandbox for them to play in. it seems like I was wrong. You talk much logic.” said Gabriel. But he still seemed somewhat reluctant to her idea.  
She hummed when she saw it. “I don’t expect you to help me. I don’t ask you to do this for me. Not at all. I know I am a weird being to you. One because I am created from a human, and second because I appear to be a hybrid. I noticed my powers stretch as far as to be able to command at least common angels and demons, but I do not wish to. I see myself as lower than all of you, as I know you see me too. I just hope you think about my words. That is all I wish.”  
Gabriel glanced at her with curiosity now. “You are wiser as I expected you to be. I didn’t know a human could be so bright and true of mind.”  
“Well, as Aziraphale would say, thy should not judge a book by its cover.” answered Samantha with a kind smile.  
“It appears he would be right in this situation.” said Gabriel.  
By now they had gone from a jog to a walk. But they kept moving, walking slowly along the paths of the park. They had gone from one end to the other and now took a curved path that circled back to the place where they started.  
“Also, by using Aziraphale and Crowley as an example, I didn’t mean I believe angels and demons should be getting along. Not at all. They are after all as different as day and night. Those two are just a unique case.” said Samantha after a short silence.  
Gabriel nodded understanding, then he hummed. “I still don’t understand what I should do now though. I now know your vision, but I don’t really see how that would help me. I don’t know what god wants. I thought I knew what it was, but I was so terribly wrong.”  
“I would say you need to follow your heart. God created you as a pure being of light. This light still shines within your soul. I know it because I can see it in your aura, your life’s energy. Go back to your basics and do what your heart tells you to do. How sappy that might sound.” answered Samantha thoughtfully.  
Gabriel nodded again and folded his hands behind his back. His face turned into a frown as he seemed to think long and deep about that advice.  
“It sounds so simple it might work.” he answered eventually. “It is so simply I hadn’t even thought of it.”  
“Well sometimes it is better to take a step back and reflect on your situation from a third perspective. It works to think outside the box for me.” said Samantha.  
Another silence followed in which both walked silently. It was a calm and useful silence. A time to reflect the conversation and to think of the next step.  
“Gabriel. Would you please tell Beelzebub what I told you about my vision? I have attempted to tell him as well but he doesn’t take me seriously of course. I don’t blame him for it, but it makes my task very difficult. I need both hell and heaven to have a purpose and do what they are meant to do. Which isn’t creating celestial wars on earth, but following their basics and their heart. The demons are already better at it because of their rebelling nature against everything holy. They already follow their own will, mostly. But I know Beelzebub still has war on his mind.” she said. And then she turned to a big oak tree. “Or has that thought changed yet, oh Lord of Hell?”  
Samantha had spotted the energy of the demon following them a little while back. For that reason she had slowed down, knowing Beelzebub would eavesdrop on them anyhow.  
Gabriel didn’t seem all that surprised about it when Beelzebub appeared from behind the tree with an annoyed yet bored expression on his face.  
“I still won’t believe any word you szzay, freak.” he bit at her.  
“Yes, a good day to you too.” mocked Samantha.  
“You have been following us for a little while, haven’t you?” asked Gabriel.  
“That iszz none of your busineszz.” answered Beelzebub and he crossed his arms.  
“I assume that is a yes.” concluded Gabriel. “Well, as you know I just had a very helpful conversation with Samantha here. You might not like it, but perhaps the result of it will be able to help us both.”  
“I won’t liszzten to her ideaszz. Not coming from her mouth, neither from yourszz.” said Beelzebub.  
Samantha hummed and glanced at the two. Then she nodded. “At least I won’t be helpful in this conversation anymore. I’ll leave you two to it. I wanted to head back to the mansion anyhow. I know I perhaps even disturbed your meeting in the first place. Don’t worry about it, your secret is safe with me. I won’t bother you or anyone else with it.”, she said with a smile. Then she turned away and started to walk off.  
Gabriel sputtered. “What secret there is no secret?”  
Beelzebub simply let out an annoyed buzz. “You are a complete fool you lady.”  
Samantha grinned and waved. “If you any need some advice you know where to find me. You spy enough on me to know that.” she said and walked off, leaving the two behind to figure stuff out on their own.

She decided to indeed go back to the mansion. She took a cab for once to get there this time, liking the style of getting brought to places in London with the stylish cars. Upon arriving back at the place she thanked the driver, payed him and gave him a generous tip. She had learned this from Aziraphale and money didn’t really play a role anymore now she could miracle it up at will.  
Then she headed for the door. She pushed it open, for it was never locked for one of the three. A useful miracle put in place by Aziraphale. Then she walked to the main room where she found Aziraphale and Crowley sitting side by side, watching some documentary about the Second World War and discussing where the documentary was wrong. They looked up as they saw her enter. Aziraphale smiled at her with his gentle smile.  
“Welcome back dear. Did you have a nice day?” he asked.  
“Yes. And a very productive one. You never guess who I ran in to in the park.” said Samantha while sitting down on the other couch.  
“Shadwell.”, murmured Crowley.  
Samantha laughed soft. “No of course not. In what way would that have been truly productive? I cannot imagine.”  
“Then who?” asked Aziraphale curiously.  
“I encountered Gabriel of all people. He was running in the park.” answered Samantha.  
Both seemed surprised about it, then Crowley smirked. “The bastard didn’t hurt you, did he? I’ll break his neck if he did.”  
“Oh no not at all.” said Samantha quickly. “He hadn’t spotted me to me honest. I went after him myself for a conversation.”  
She then proceeded to tell them all about what they had talked about in the park, safe for what she suspected from finding Beelzebub to be in the same park as well. When she was done Aziraphale sat up. He had miracled the television off in the meanwhile, as it had been distracting him in listening.  
“Do you believe they will listen to what you have said?” he asked.  
“I wonder. Gabriel did seem thankful for my advice. But Beelzebub still obviously didn’t.”, answered Samantha.  
“Of course he doesn’t. He rebels against everything that has anything to do with god.” muttered Crowley.  
“Well, I sure hope this is what will set heaven and hell back into the right course. Earth really needs it. We need it. If that is true we can hope for a better and brighter future.” said Aziraphale.  
Samantha nodded, then showed a hopeful and calm smile. “I know. And you know what they say. Only time will tell. So let’s keep on hoping and let us see what the future will bring. I have a good feeling.”


End file.
